


UNA RAGIONE PER COMBATTERE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad parent Maryse Lughtwood, Closeted Character, Dancer Magnus Bane, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fighter Alec Lightwood, First Time, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Homophobic Language, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mixed Martial Arts, Protective Siblings, Romance, dance studio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Quando Magnus Bane aveva acquistato uno spazio per il suo studio di danza, il Pandemonium, non aveva idea che la parete fra il suo locale e la palestra di MMA accanto fosse così sottile. E neppure poteva immaginare che la lite riguardo il volume troppo alto della musica lo avrebbe coinvolto nel mondo delle MMA e, cosa più importante, lo avrebbe portato a conoscere l'uomo che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita.





	UNA RAGIONE PER COMBATTERE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fighting Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820201) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> MMA=arti marziali miste (Mixed Martial Arts)  
> Con il termine arti marziali miste si indica uno sport da combattimento a contatto pieno il cui regolamento consente l'utilizzo sia di tecniche di percussione (cioè calci, pugni, gomitate e ginocchiate), sia di tecniche di lotta (come proiezioni, leve e strangolamenti). 
> 
> Qui: http://ladyklaus92.tumblr.com/post/149335276198/aesthetic-inspired-from-a-fighting-chance-by  
> una fanart ispirata dalla storia

UNA RAGIONE PER COMBATTERE

“E uno e due e tre e-“ Magnus perse il conto quando lo specchio alla parete dietro di lui vibrò, facendogli digrignare i denti. Vide i ballerini barcollare un attimo in mancanza del ritmo, perché erano solo principianti, e riprese. “E sei e sette e otto-“. I tonfi dietro di lui dovuti ai bassi potenti dall’altro lato della parete lo stavano veramente confondendo, ma temeva che se avesse alzato il volume della sua musica per sovrastarli, gli studenti avrebbero finito per non sentirlo.  
   
Sospirò, facendo segno a Isabelle di sospendere la musica. Batté le mani. “Datemi solo un attimo, ragazzi – disse con un brillante quanto forzato sorriso – torno subito” e, infilandosi gli Ugg che teneva in un angolo, in caso avesse dovuto uscire in strada per prendere qualcosa, non avendo tempo di stare a mettersi le scarpe, corse alla porta principale, scese i gradini e girò l’angolo per andare a piantare un casino alla porta accanto alla sua.  
   
Quando Magnus aveva aperto il Pandemonium, due anni prima, l’agente immobiliare che lo aveva aiutato a trovare i locali perfetti per il suo studio di danza non si era preoccupato di avvertirlo che la palestra accanto, dove erano in corso lavori di ristrutturazione, non era una palestra qualunque ma un centro di allenamento per arti marziali miste. Non aveva idea che i suoi studenti avrebbero dovuto avere a che fare con un mucchio di lottatori MMA teste di rapa in giro per il palazzo o, peggio ancora, con il dannato casino.  
Apparentemente i lottatori MMA si allenavano ascoltando una dannata merda di metal a un volume così alto che i bassi facevano vibrare le pareti divisorie, e i colpi disturbavano i ballerini. E anche quando non c’erano in corso i duri allenamenti in vista dei combattimenti, le urla e le esclamazioni si udivano benissimo.  
Ovviamente, quando avevano venduto i locali a Magnus, si erano ben guardati dal dirgli che le pareti erano sottili come quelle di un qualsiasi appartamento.  
   
Si fiondò all’entrata dell’Istituto (il nome più stupido esistente, se volete sapere come la pensava Magnus) e lanciò un’occhiataccia alle porte d’ingresso, cercando di calmare la sua rabbia. Aveva appena oltrepassato la soglia quando si scontrò con due tipi biondi che stavano uscendo.  
“Oh, scusi” disse la ragazza, sorridendo e spostando all’indietro l’uomo per far passare Magnus. Magnus stava per oltrepassare la soglia quando un robusto braccio tatuato si mise di traverso, bloccandolo. Lui si voltò a guardare l’uomo, sollevando un sopracciglio. Questi gli sorrise con un’aria che fece venire a Magnus il desiderio di mollargli uno schiaffo in faccia. “Ehi, io ti conosco. Sei il nostro vicino. Mark o qualcosa di simile”. Fece un sorrisetto, osservando la felpa larga di Magnus, i pantaloni da yoga e gli Ugg. “Se hai intenzione di iscriverti, penso che farai meglio a rivolgerti alla palestra 24-ore in fondo alla strada, con quell’insegnante di aerobica con le tette grandi. Mi sembra più il tuo genere”.  
   
Magnus dovette mordersi la lingua per impedirsi di dire al biondone stupido di fronte a lui dove poteva infilarsi i suoi consigli. “Veramente il mio nome è Magnus Bane – cominciò con calma – e sono il proprietario dello studio di ballo qui accanto, e avrei piacere di parlare col proprietario o il manager o comunque con chi dirige questa…” si guardò attorno in quella sorta di palestra buia e piuttosto maltenuta “…baracca”.  
   
La donna fece un sorriso di scuse e diede all’uomo una gomitata nelle costole. “Al momento sarei io – gli offrì la mano e lui notò che aveva gli stessi tatuaggi del ragazzo – Lydia Branwell, prego, entra” disse, e Magnus passando si assicurò di fare l’occhiolino al biondo. “Scusa per lui – disse lei, appena l’uomo se ne fu andato – Si chiama Jace, la sua famiglia possiede questo posto. Io per ora sono il manager” spiegò, facendo strada a Magnus tra una serie di tappeti sul pavimento sopra i quali uomini sudati e mezzo nudi si stavano rotolando.  
   
Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non mi meraviglio che il biondino fosse così seccante. Tutto questo omoerotismo deve stressare parecchi uomini e indurli a ripensare la propria sessualità” disse, e Lidia fece un sorriso divertito, prima di riuscire a reprimerlo.  
Presto giunsero ad un ufficio e lei bussò prima di entrare. “Alec, abbiamo una visita”. Fece segno a Magnus di precederla, e lui obbedì, solo per quasi perdere l’equilibrio quando l’uomo dietro la scrivania si alzò in piedi. Era forse l’uomo più bello che Magnus avesse mai visto. Cioè, assolutamente. E Magnus aveva visto molti uomini belli nella propria vita. “Magnus, questo è Alec, la palestra appartiene alla sua famiglia – lo presentò Lydia – Alec, questo è Magnus Bane, proprietario del Pandemonium”.  
   
Alec ammiccò più volte, guardando Magnus, poi arrossì e sorrise. “Ah, s-sì, lo so. Cioè, l’ho già visto in precedenza. Fuori. Ma…non che la stessi seguendo – rise nervosamente – Non l’ho…mai spiata attraverso le finestre o roba simile. Io..”. Chinò la testa, arrossendo ancora. “Ma…sarà meglio che taccia – si schiarì la gola – cosa posso fare per lei?”.  
   
Magnus ignorò il modo buffo in cui Alec si impuntava (ma quanto era alto, accidenti) e anche quella specie di tatuaggi strani che avevano tutti – ma veramente, che cavolo? – e incrociò le braccia, battendo il piede per terra. “Be’, veramente, mi spiace che lei sia assolutamente adorabile e non uno stronzo come suo fratello, perché sono venuto a lamentarmi col proprietario per questo casino” esclamò.  
Alec si accigliò. “Quale casino?”  
Magnus alzò le braccia al cielo, esplodendo. “Questa orribile assordante schifosa roba che fa vibrare le finestre!”  
Lydia inclinò il capo. “Ah, mi dispiace, ma ai lottatori piace allenarsi con la musica. Specialmente questa settimana, che alcuni di loro devono perdere peso”.  
Magnus alzò le spalle. “E non potete abbassare il volume? Io sono nel mezzo di una lezione di ballo per principianti anziani, per queste persone è già difficile sentire bene, e non riescono assolutamente a sentirmi contare i passi con questo chiasso, accidenti” disse lui.  
   
“Ascolti, signor Bane, mi spiace – disse Alec, e Magnus lo guardò, inarcando il sopracciglio; sembrava davvero rammaricato – ma Lydia ha ragione. Ho uno dei ragazzi che sta correndo in pendenza da tre ore e continuerà fino a stasera, perché deve perdere le ultime otto libbre. Ha bisogno di una distrazione.”  
Magnus gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “E io ho dei clienti di 65 anni che hanno pagato trenta dollari all’ora per delle lezioni di danza e che devo rimborsare se voi non abbassate questa merda” ribatté.  
   
Alec sembrava davvero dispiaciuto, ma a Magnus non poteva importare di meno perché scosse la testa ed era la risposta quella che contava. Lydia fece spallucce. “Spiacente, Magnus, ma ha ragione lui. Non possiamo.”  
“E cosa devo dire ai miei allievi?” chiese Magnus con rabbia.  
“Potresti alzare il volume anche tu” suggerì lei.  
Magnus aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse con rabbia, socchiudendo gli occhi. Guardò ancora Alec e poi Lydia e sbuffò. “E va bene, se è così che funziona..”. Girò sui tacchi e uscì tempestosamente. “Stupidi lottatori del cazzo. Figoni di merda. Musica metal per dementi”. Continuò a brontolare fra sé per tutto il tempo fino al ritorno allo studio, dove scalciò via le scarpe e mise la musica a manetta.  
   
“Bene, signore e signori. Ricominciamo!”  
   
\--  
   
Due giorni dopo Magnus stava uscendo dal proprio ufficio quando vide Raphael che tastava la caviglia di uno dei bimbi della sua classe, che piangeva seduto sul pavimento. Magnus sussultò e accorse. “Oh no, Toby, stai bene?” chiede inginocchiandosi accanto a loro. Toby aveva solo otto anni, era il più piccolo di quel gruppo, e Magnus era sempre preoccupato che uno dei più grandi lo travolgesse.  
Raphael mormorò qualcosa sottovoce e Magnus lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Lui diede un’occhiata a Toby e poi parlò sottovoce, chinandosi verso Magnus in modo che solo lui potesse sentire. “Il ritmo dall’altra palestra li ha confusi, non sono riusciti a distinguere le due musiche e uno dei grandi gli è rovinato addosso”. Si tirò indietro e appoggiò il piede di Toby sul pavimento. “Sembra che non ci sia niente di grave, dovresti stare meglio fra poco” lo rassicurò. Aiutò il bambino a rimettersi in piedi e ad andare a sedersi accanto allo stereo. “Rimani qui, puoi essermi di aiuto”.  
   
Magnus poteva sentire molto chiaramente la musica proveniente dai locali adiacenti, adesso che il loro stereo era spento, così comprese benissimo il problema. Guardò Toby e si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi nuovamente verso l’ufficio. Poteva certamente non riuscire a convincerli ad abbassare il volume, ma pensò che magari una segnalazione per rumori molesti avrebbe potuto tacitarli per un po’, così prese il telefono e fece il numero della locale stazione di polizia.  
   
\--  
   
Quando un’auto della polizia ebbe parcheggiato accanto all’entrata e due agenti furono entrati nell’Istituto, Raphael sbirciò verso Magnus, inarcando un sopracciglio. Questi ridacchiò in risposta, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla propria classe di jazz under-10 che stava facendo stretching, mentre Raphael stava terminando con la sua.  
Per questo motivo si trovava nel momento del cambio classi quando la porta si aprì di colpo, con un rumore tanto intenso da far sussultare i ragazzi e da fargli sbagliare il cambio. Si girò e vide che l’auto della polizia era andata via, mentre dall’altra parte vide arrivare il grosso tizio biondo, Jace, che si dirigeva verso Raphael. Magnus balzò in piedi. “Va tutto bene, torno subito” disse ai bambini, poi corse verso Raphael, prima che si innervosisse troppo.  
   
“Se non li hai chiamati tu gli sbirri, allora chi cazzo è stato?” stava chiedendo Jace, fissando Raphael.  
“Sono stato io – disse Magnus, dirigendosi verso di lui – e bada a come parli in una stanza piena di bambini” scattò, mettendosi fra lui e Raphael.  
Jace ammiccò, e poi sbuffò, ghignando. “Oh, di nuovo tu – lo schernì – Ma davvero? Hai chiamato la polizia? Non ti sembra un po’ meschino…”  
Raphael tentò di oltrepassare Magnus, solo per essere respinto indietro. “Uno dei miei allievi si è fatto male per la vostra stupida musica – sibilò – Vi avevo chiesto di abbassare il volume, e ora un bambino si è fatto male perché voi non volete dare un taglio a quella roba scassaorecchie, quando i vostri clienti potrebbe investire qualche soldo in un paio di auricolari per il loro allenamento!”  
   
Jace roteò gli occhi. “Siamo una palestra di MMA, da noi non ci sono fighette grasse che corrono sul tapis roulant”.  
Magnus spalancò la bocca. “Primo, che cosa orrenda da dire. Non ti permettere di denigrare l’allenamento degli altri perché non sono grossi cazzoni gonfiati di steroidi come te – sbottò – E secondo, la musica non è importante per il vostro sport. Per il mio sì! Questa è una scuola di ballo. Il ritmo in sottofondo del vostro casino confonde i miei allievi e oggi un bimbo di otto anni si è infortunato a causa vostra e della vostra musica da supermaschi. Perciò togliti dai piedi e goditi la multa per violazione della quiete pubblica” disse, accennando alla porta.  
   
Jace rise incredulo. “E’ un po’ troppo forte detto così, venendo da un bel ragazzino snello come te, Bane – disse, guardando la figura sottile di Magnus, di nuovo in pantaloni da yoga e felpa larga – Mi sembra che potresti provare qualcosa di più mascolino, per una volta” lo provocò.  
Magnus rise aspramente, e abbassò la voce in modo che i bambini non potessero sentire, prima di replicare. “Scommetto la gamba destra che ho messo le mani su così tante tette che tu non sapresti neppure cosa farne, bell’uomo, perciò ti assicuro che l’essere truccato e indossare roba da donne non sono un gran impedimento”.  
   
Raphael cominciò ad imprecare in spagnolo, ma Magnus non ebbe bisogno di sentirlo per vedere un’espressione scioccata sulla faccia di Jace, mentre cercava di trovare una risposta adeguata, per poi rinunciare e lanciarsi fuori, allontanandosi veloce come era arrivato.  
   
….  
   
L’intervento della polizia a seguito delle lamentele sul rumore funzionò fino al fine settimana.  Da quanto si capiva dai volantini e dai manifesti affissi alle vetrine della strada, all’Istituto si sarebbe infatti tenuta una serata di “rientro nel peso” e per tutta la giornata precedente erano previsti combattimenti amatoriali tra i clienti della palestra.  
Il che ovviamente significava di nuovo l’orrenda musica metal.  
   
Isabelle stava tenendo una lezione di balletto, mentre Magnus tentava di occuparsi di alcuni documenti in ufficio; lui ci avrebbe guadagnato un bel mal di testa, fra urla e tonfi e quel dannato campanello che suonava continuamente, ma sapeva che lei avrebbe finito per strapparsi i capelli,tentando di insegnare in quelle condizioni ad una classe avanzata di balletto.  
Dopo circa un’altra mezz’ora, Isabelle entrò in ufficio con aria frustrata. “Ho dovuto finire la lezione in anticipo oggi” disse, frugando nella borsetta. Tirò fuori il telefono e sedette di fronte alla scrivania. “Questa cosa deve finire. Non posso fare un’altra lezione come questa!” esclamò, facendo un numero. Magnus stava per chiederle chi stesse chiamando, ma lei imprecò e chiuse la telefonata. “E ovviamente mio fratello non risponde al telefono!” disse con un sospiro.  
Lui non aveva idea di chi fosse suo fratello o perché lo stesse chiamando, ma non importava, perché anche lui ne aveva abbastanza. Si alzò, spinse violentemente la sedia all’indietro e si girò per avviarsi. “Fanculo – disse semplicemente – Vado a piantare un altro casino. Se non mi vedi tornare è perché sono stato assassinato da uno di quegli stronzi in preda ad un raptus”. Isabelle rise alla sua preoccupazione.  
“Basta che li minacci di chiamare i pompieri perché hanno le uscite di sicurezza chiuse” suggerì lei, mentre lui era già quasi fuori della stanza. Magnus si trattenne un attimo a pensare come faceva Isabelle a sapere se avevano o meno le uscite di sicurezza bloccate, ma di nuovo lasciò perdere. Era proprio scocciato!  
   
Quando arrivò al portone dell’Istituto, lo spalancò e si lanciò oltre il bancone dell’accoglienza. Si fece strada fra tutti i clienti che stavano battendosi e si diresse verso qualcosa di biondo che aveva scorto oltre la recinzione vicino al retro. Passata la porta aperta dell’ufficio, udì qualcuno imprecare e alzarsi precipitosamente da una sedia, quindi immaginò che chiunque fosse alla direzione in quel momento lo avesse individuato, ma non aveva davvero voglia di avere a che fare con quello stronzo pallone gonfiato di Jace.  
“Signor Bane! Signor Bane, posso aiutarla?”  
   
Sentendo chiamare il nome di Magnus, Jace si allontanò dalla porta della recinzione e ghignò, passandosi una mano bendata sui capelli sudati. “Oh, ma guarda se non è il ballerino della porta accanto – disse ad alta voce, suscitando risate dal gruppetto di teste di rapa che circondavano il ring – Che c’è stavolta, Bane? Chiamiamo di nuovo gli sbirri?”  
   
“Signor Bane, prego, possiamo parlare..”  
Magnus si voltò rapidamente, facendo quasi inciampare il bel ragazzo alto mentre cercava di evitare di travolgerlo. “Oh, no, Alec, questa è una cosa fra me e tuo fratello” disse, e Alec lanciò a Jace un’occhiata seccata. Magnus tornò indietro, facendosi strada fra un paio di uomini di stazza probabilmente tripla rispetto a lui. “E va bene, stronzetto. Che cazzo devo fare per farti abbassare quel dannato volume? – domandò – Perché per quanto mi piaccia frequentare questo set di film porno gay.. (al che ci fu un coro di “ehi, aspetta un po’…” e una serie di esclamazioni di rabbia), io devo veramente fare il mio lavoro. La mia attività è importante. Ho sopportato questa merda per due anni e ora ne ho abbastanza. Visto che ultimamente sembra sempre peggio.”  
   
“Probabilmente perché abbiamo più atleti adesso – sentì dietro di sé Alec offrire una ragionevole spiegazione – quindi più allenamenti..”  
“Non rompere Alec – lo interruppe Jace – Quel bel faccino pensa che le sue ragazzette alla Campanellino siano atlete anche loro. Non rispetta i vincitori”.  
Magnus digrignò i denti. “Ascolta. Non sono io quello che parla male dei tuoi atleti! Sono certo che abbiate dei buoni combattenti, ma io alleno ballerini che lavorano duramente come voi, e sono bambini di sei anni. Non parlo male dei tuoi lottatori, non me ne importa niente dei tuoi affari, voglio solo CHE TU RISPETTI I MIEI MALEDETTI BALLERINI! – urlò – ABBASSA QUELLA CAZZO DI MUSICA!!” terminò col viso rosso dalla rabbia.  
Jace lo guardò colpito, poi sogghignò. “Sai cosa?”  
Alec si fece avanti accanto a Magnus, dando a Jace un’occhiata severa. “Non ci provare. Conosco quello sguardo…”  
   
Jace si avvicinò a Magnus, sempre ghignando. “Ho un’idea grandiosa. Vieni nella gabbia con me e metti a segno un buon pugno, e ti dò la mia parola, abbasseremo la musica d’ora in poi”. Alec cominciò a discutere ma Jace proseguì. “Non risponderò ai colpi, mi limiterò a bloccarti. Ti lasci bendare, vieni dentro, e se ce la fai a mettere a segno un buon colpo in cinque minuti siamo d’accordo”.  
   
Magnus alzò un sopracciglio. “Seriamente? Ho la tua parola che manterrai la tua parte di accordo?”  
Jace gli diede un’occhiata divertita mentre metà dei presenti cominciava a ridere. “Ma certo, Bane, hai la mia parola”.  
Alec gemette. “Jace, è una pessima idea…”  
“Alec, ma dai, guardalo..” disse Jace, come se Magnus non fosse neppure lì.  
“Jace, continuo a pensare che sia una pessima idea”.  
   
Magnus tagliò corto. “D’accordo” disse, tendendo la mano. Jace sorrise e la strinse mentre dalla folla si levava un urlo. Jace recuperò il nastro accanto al ring e Magnus porse le mani, guardando Jace che gli bendava mani e polsi. Quando ebbe finito, Magnus salì sul ring, fermandosi un attimo presso l’entrata per sfilarsi la felpa dalla testa. Si sentiva un pochino ridicolo lì, con i suoi pantaloni al ginocchio con la scritta “NYC” lungo la coscia, e una vecchia canotta tagliata che, a lettere rosa, porpora e blu, riportava la scritta: Attento, mi piace in tutt’e due i modi, ma non vedeva l’ora di rimettere Jace al proprio posto.  
   
Alcuni dei presenti intorno al ring parvero un attimo insicuri quando ebbero dato un’occhiata alle braccia nude di Magnus e lui ridacchiò fra sé. Sembravano sempre tutti stupiti quando si accorgevano di quanti muscoli rivestissero la sua figura sottile. Jace salì sul ring portando solo il paradenti, senza maschera, mentre Alec era rimasto sui gradini, scrutandolo con una maschera in mano.  
Saltellando per sciogliersi, Jace guardò Magnus, ridendo quando ebbe visto la sua maglietta. “Oh, mi sbagliavo, Alec, dopotutto non è etero” esclamò, e Magnus si voltò confuso, per poi ridacchiare vedendo quanto Alec fosse arrossito, gli occhi spalancati mentre scuoteva la testa a piccoli scatti, come in preda al panico.  
Questo davvero spiegava molte cose, pensò Magnus.  Sebbene, a giudicare da come si stava guardando attorno, quasi pensasse che stessero per aggredirlo, Magnus provò una certa tristezza pensando a come chi non fosse totalmente etero potesse sentirsi respinto in questo ambiente. E quindi ancor più era determinato a fare il culo a Jace, anche solo per mostrare a quei grossi cazzoni stupidi attorno al ring che quel tipo di mascolinità tossica era decisamente sovrastimata. “Allora – disse Magnus, ruotando le spalle e il collo e facendo ondeggiare le braccia per scioglierle – come funziona?”. E intanto occhieggiava Jace, che saltellava qua e là. Alec gli rispose dalla soglia. “Il campanello suona all’inizio e poi suonerà di nuovo, quando lo dovessi colpire oppure quando il tempo sarà scaduto”. E Magnus gli fece l’occhiolino.  
   
Jace rise. “Non ti preoccupare, Bane. Sappiamo tutti che sei un ballerino. Non rideremo troppo forte quando non riuscirai a cavare un ragno dal buco”.  
   
Magnus strinse i denti e appena il campanello suonò attraversò il ring. Jace fermò con l’avambraccio il suo primo colpo, e quando sentì la forza con cui Magnus lo aveva colpito di striscio fece una faccia confusa e scioccata. Magnus si mosse qua e là per un po’ senza tirare, ma Jace stava sorridendo. “Ehi, non sei male come pensavo-ooofff!”. Magnus gli aveva mollato un pugno nello stomaco mentre era distratto, e a quel punto tirò indietro la destra e colpì quella faccia compiaciuta più forte che poté.  
   
Ci fu un grido di stupore collettivo quando Jace CADDE A TERRA di schiena. Magnus si allontanò, abbastanza preoccupato del modo in cui Jace stava gemendo, mentre rotolava sul fianco e poi sulle ginocchia, una mano al viso, ma dopo qualche secondo il dolore arrivò a lui, che emise un lamento a denti stretti, tenendosi la mano destra e chinandosi in avanti, stringendola fra le ginocchia e cercando di non gridare.  
   
Quando Magnus alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, Jace si era rimesso in piedi, ma aveva gli occhi arrossati e lo stava guardando in preda allo shock. Alec invece raggiunse Magnus, chinandosi verso di lui per guardarlo in faccia, mentre teneva la mano fra le ginocchia stringendo i denti dal dolore. “Ti sei fatto male al polso?” chiese gentilmente, e Magnus lo guardò, annuendo e mordendosi il labbro. Alec gli scoccò un’occhiata di comprensione.  “Succede quando tiri un pugno forte senza prepararti”.  
Magnus si tirò su, tenendosi il polso contro lo stomaco ed espirando rumorosamente. “Porca miseria, non sapevo che facesse così male dare un pugno a qualcuno!”  
“Oh, sì – disse Alec con una risatina e indicando con la testa verso le scale – Forza, andiamo – Ti tolgo la fasciatura e ci assicuriamo che tu non ti sia rotto niente”.  
   
E mentre oltrepassavano Jace, questi gli fece un cenno di approvazione, offrendogli la mano. “Davvero non mi aspettavo che avessi questa forza” disse tendendogli la mano, e Magnus roteò gli occhi offrendogli la sinistra, visto che la destra era fuori uso.  
“Un accordo è un accordo, vero?” chiese, e Jace sorrise.  
“Un accordo è un accordo” confermò, generando in Magnus un compiaciuto sussulto di orgoglio, mentre seguiva Alec giù per le scale e attraverso la folla che adesso stava canzonando Jace per essersi fatto atterrare.  
   
Magnus strinse i denti mentre Alec si inginocchiava davanti al divano dove lo aveva fatto sedere e gli toglieva con cura il nastro che gli avvolgeva le mani e le dita. “Ho cercato di avvertirlo” disse lui con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. Guardò Magnus, che inarcò un sopracciglio. “Gli ho detto di non sfidarti a colpirlo – abbassò lo sguardo voltandogli la mano per liberargli il palmo – ti ho visto ballare dalla finestra di fronte ed è chiarissimo che sei più forte di quanto lui non pensasse”.  
Magnus assentì. “Be’, se avessi saputo quanto fa male non l’avrei colpito così forte – disse guardandosi accigliato la mano – Per quanto, mi sono sentito davvero bene a dargli un pugno su quella faccia da smargiasso per una volta”.  
Alec sorrise. “E’ stato stupido e presuntuoso, quindi se lo è meritato. Sa benissimo che i ballerini non sono deboli. Isabelle gli faceva sempre il culo quando lottavano da ragazzi”.  
Magnus spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. “Isabelle Lightwood? – chiese – la mia Isabelle?”  
“Sì – disse Alec alzando lo sguardo – mia sorella”.  
“Isabelle è tua sorella? ! – Magnus aveva la bocca aperta dallo stupore – Porca miseria, ecco perché aveva cercato di chiamare suo fratello quando voleva lamentarsi della musica che l’aveva obbligata a chiudere la lezione in anticipo. Accidenti, non mi ha mai detto che eravate fratelli”.  
   
Alec lo guardò confuso. “Be’, sì. Siamo noi, Alec, Jace e Isabelle. E abbiamo anche un fratello minore che è ancora piccolo e si chiama Max”. Abbassò la voce. “Davvero non ci hai mai nominato?”  
“Be’, sapevo che aveva dei fratelli – disse Magnus – solo non sapevo che foste voi in questo posto di matti”.  
Alec rise, scuotendo la testa mentre finiva di rimuovere il nastro. “Questa è nuova, devo dire” ammise, poi girò verso l’alto la mano, tastando il polso nel punto di congiunzione. “Okay, ora dimmi se ti fa male” disse, premendo su alcuni punti specifici. Magnus scosse la testa in segno di diniego ogni volta che Alec lo guardava, fino a quando premette sul lato inferiore dell’avambraccio poco sopra al polso, facendo sussultare dal dolore.  
“Ahi, lì sì…” si lamentò, tirando un po’ indietro la mano.  
   
“Scusa – disse Alec, massaggiandogli il braccio su e giù – penso che sia solo un muscolo stirato. Sembra che non ci sia niente di rotto e una distorsione farebbe male anche tutto attorno a quel punto”. Incontrò lo sguardo di Magnus con un sorriso. “Dovresti essere a posto in un giorno o due, ma io prenderei un po’ di ibuprofene e ci metterei del ghiaccio, in modo da far passare il dolore”.  
Magnus fece un’espressione drammatica. “Di’ a quello stronzo di tuo fratello che la sua faccia mi ha fatto del male – disse tirando su col naso e poi ridendo quando Alec roteò gli occhi e rise a sua volta – ma veramente, lo so che è stato ridicolo fare a pugni, ma quella musica dovevo farla smettere sul serio” disse in tono più gentile. “Tu sembri il più ragionevole dei tre, in confronto a Lydia e Jace. Così per favore non farmi chiamare di nuovo la polizia per lamentarmi. Capisco che hai un’attività da gestire, ma davvero puoi allenare i tuoi lottatori senza che la musica sia così forte, mentre io non posso fisicamente insegnare danza ai miei allievi se sentono due ritmi diversi contemporaneamente. Sono certo che finirei per perdere clienti” insistette gentilmente, fissando Alec negli occhi.  
   
Alec annuì con aria di scusa. “Capisco. Davvero. Voglio dire, non mi va – disse onestamente – Perché ai miei lottatori piace la musica a volume alto, ma se tu chiami di nuovo gli sbirri ci multeranno un’altra volta, e hai ragione, possiamo anche tenere la musica più bassa, e non c’è motivo di continuare a pagare multe per questo”.  
Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Di’ ai tuoi allievi che comprerò io stesso ad ognuno un auricolare da cinque dollari, così potranno infilarlo nei loro telefoni e ascoltare tutta la cazzo di musica che vogliono”.  
Alec sorrise. “Farò in modo di trasmettere il messaggio” lo assicurò.  
   
Magnus non avrebbe mai ricordato per quanto tempo erano rimasti seduti lì, semplicemente sorridendosi come idioti – perché, ad essere onesti, quello di Alec era il più bel viso su cui avesse posato lo sguardo da molto tempo – prima che finalmente lui riuscisse a distoglierlo dai grandi occhi nocciola di lui, alzandosi e inducendo Alec ad alzarsi anche lui. “Bene, direi che è meglio che rientri” disse, e Alec annuì. Il sorriso di Magnus divenne una smorfia divertita mentre accennava alla propria mano, che Alec tratteneva ancora gentilmente fra le sue. “Penso che tu me la debba dare indietro” ironizzò.  
   
Alec arrossì, lasciandola immediatamente cadere come se stesse per morderlo. “Io…mi spiace, non…cioè non ci pensavo più…non volevo…”  
“Oh no, tranquillo – disse Magnus facendo l’occhiolino – puoi tenere la mia mano quanto vuoi, ho solo bisogno che me la presti un attimo, che devo tornare a far lezione al mio prossimo gruppo”.  
Alec semplicemente arrossì ancor di più, a testa chinata. “Hm, puoi dire a Izzy che la chiamo più tardi?” disse mentre si separavano, e Magnus acconsentì, lasciando che Alec lo accompagnasse alla porta dell’ufficio.  
“Ci vediamo più tardi, Alec” disse, e questi lo salutò con aria assente, mentre lui lasciava la palestra e sentiva un piccolo fremito al ventre ripensando ai quegli occhi bellissimi e a quelle grandi mani forti.  
   
-  
   
Magnus non riuscì a parlare con Isabelle fino al termine della loro lezione successiva, ma a quel punto la seguì in ufficio e le puntò contro un dito della mano sana. “Avresti potuto dirmelo, che quelli della porta accanto erano la tua famiglia” l’accusò con fare divertito, piombando a sedere con uno sbuffo nella poltrona dietro la scrivania.  
Isabelle alzò le spalle con aria indifferente. “Il giorno in cui ho iniziato stavi litigando con Raphael a proposito dei “finti Rocky” che cazzeggiavano fuori dal tuo studio tutto il tempo. Ho pensato che non ti sarei piaciuta molto, se avessi saputo chi ero, e poi ho capito quanto fosse davvero scocciante essere porta a porta con l’Istituto e ho pensato di tacere. Ma – aggiunse – dopo l’altro giorno ho immaginato che fossi venuto a saperlo. Dopotutto li avevi conosciuti”. Sedette sul piano della scrivania, lanciandogli un sorriso diabolico. “Adesso dimmi con che cosa li hai minacciati questa volta, per farli smettere!”.  
   
Magnus rise malignamente fra sé, ricordando l’espressione sulla faccia di Jace mentre veniva messo al tappeto. “Ho steso quello stronzo di tuo fratello, ecco cos’ho fatto”. Isabelle sussultò e Magnus alzò la mano destra. “Però il fratello carino si è assicurato che non mi fossi rotto il polso”.  
“Oddio, hai preso a pugni Alec?” chiese lei, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
Magnus fece una faccia strana. “Cosa? No, ho steso lo stronzo biondo”.  
   
Lei si rilassò. “Oh, sì – agitò una mano – E’ nostro fratello, ma è stato adottato, e anche già abbastanza da grande, così per mio fratello ho pensato che intendessi Alec”. Lo guardò sorridendo lentamente. “Hai appena chiamato il mio amato fratellone Alexander Lightwood “il fratello carino”, e non Jace?” chiese motteggiando.  
“Certo che sì – disse lui con aria seria – Jace è un cazzone vanitoso che somiglia ad un gorilla” disse schietto. “Non gliel’ha mai detto nessuno? – chiese distrattamente – Lo sa che ha una faccia da primate? Mi chiedo se se ne sia mai accorto lui stesso”.  
   
Isabelle scoppiò a ridere. “Omioddio, tu pensi che Alec sia più attraente di Jace! E’ la prima volta che succede”-  
Magnus sbuffò. “Ma è ridicolo – mise i piedi sulla scrivania – Non per dispiacerti, “Izzy”, ma Alexander è probabilmente l’umano più bello che abbia mai visto. Mi ci arrampicherei sopra come su un albero…ed è abbastanza alto per poterlo fare” aggiunse. Poi sospirò, sorridendo mentre guardava il soffitto. “E poi mi piace quel nome… ‘Alexander’”. Poggiò la mano infortunata sul petto. “E quelle mani grandi, così maschili, calde e forti…mmmmm”.  
   
“Okay, ti fermo qui – disse Isabelle, facendo il gesto di vomitare, poi si chinò in avanti – Ma davvero hai dato un pugno a Jace?”  
Magnus sorrise fiero. “Oh sì! Ci ha provato a fare lo smargiasso e mi ha sfidato a tirargli un buon colpo, uno solo, nella gabbia, mentre lui si sarebbe limitato a bloccarmi, e chiaramente ha sottovalutato la mia forza”. Poi mosse il polso. “Mi sono fatto male, ma cavolo, ne valeva la pena per vedere la sua faccia stupefatta. E aveva offerto un accordo, quindi mi aspetto che ora mantenga la sua parte del patto” aggiunse.  
   
Isabelle si limitò a sghignazzare, applaudendolo. “Mi piace! – sospirò – E quella musica! Finalmente! Mi sono lamentata con mia madre di questa cosa, ma come mi aspettavo lei ha detto che ‘i nostri lottatori sono più importanti di quegli stupidi ballerini’” disse arricciando il naso.  
   
“Così tua madre è la proprietaria di quel posto?” chiese lui e Isabelle annuì.  
   
“La mamma era lei stessa una lottatrice, quando Alec e io eravamo piccoli – spiegò – Aveva sospeso l’attività all’inizio, quando era rimasta incinta di Alec, e poi sono nata io, e dopo ha deciso di ritornare allo sport perché in America stava crescendo l’interesse per questo genere di lotta. Prima di Alec, abitava in Giappone per poter esercitare. Ma dopo che sono nata io, ci è tornata fino a quando non ho avuto sette od otto anni”. Sbuffò. “Puoi immaginare in che considerazione mia madre tenga la mia arte. L’unica ragione per cui mi ha permesso di studiare ballo da bambina è che Alec e mio padre mi hanno sostenuta”.  
   
Magnus mormorò fra sé. “Beh, è…diverso”. Sorrise. “Sono comunque ancora tanto contento di aver risolto il nostro problema, di aver dato un pugno a Jace e di aver potuto ammirare per un po’ quel grande bellissimo uomo”. Scosse la testa. “Ragazzi, le cose che vorrei fargli, se fosse sul mercato…”  
“Vuoi dire Alec? – chiese lei, dandogli un’occhiata confusa - Lui è single, perché hai pensato che non lo fosse?”  
Magnus inarcò lentamente un sopracciglio. “Vuoi dire che lui e Lydia non sono…sai.. – agitò una mano – Sembrano così intimi”.  
Isabelle sbuffò. “Ma per favore. Alec è più gay di Raphael”.  
   
Magnus balzò su. “Intendi dire che non è out, cioè? Voglio dire, ho pensato che non fosse etero, Jace ha detto qualcosa che mi ha fatto pensare che gli piacessero gli uomini, ma ho immaginato che se usciva con Lydia forse non era importante, e così che lui lo tenesse per sé”.  
   
“No – disse lei – Lo sanno tutti, perché quando la mamma ha cominciato a presentarlo di continuo a tutte quelle lottatrici, alla fine lui è saltato su e le ha spiattellato che è gay. – scrollò le spalle – Semplicemente è una cosa che tiene riservata perché sai, una palestra piena di lottatori non è il posto dove rivelare che ti piacciono gli uomini. Specialmente dal momento che lui stesso combatte, e non ci sono lottatori gay nella MMA” disse lei, pizzicandosi le labbra. “Gli sponsor si ritirerebbero, gli altri atleti si rifiuterebbero di combattere con lui per paura che gli facesse delle ‘proposte’, ci sarebbe probabilmente gente che si lamenterebbe che non sarebbe sicuro se lui sanguinasse sul ring perché potrebbe avere l’AIDS e merda simile – disse lei amaramente – Così lui è dichiarato, ma non del tutto. Se lui e Lydia fanno finta un pochino, è probabilmente perché la gente della palestra non diventi sospettosa se lui non parla mai dell’avere una ragazza o cose del genere”.  
   
Magnus gemette. “Dio come odio gli sportivi. Ovviamente non ci sono lottatori gay. Non so come mai ne sono sorpreso – disse scuotendo la testa – Povero Alexander. E’ troppo dolce per fronteggiare tutta questa omofobia”.  
   
-  
   
Magnus stava facendo stretching da solo, mentre Raphael si cambiava nel retro, quando la porta principale si aprì ed egli si trovò ad accogliere Isabelle con un sorriso. “Buongiorno!” le disse allegramente, appiattendosi a terra sullo stomaco a gambe spalancate. Inarcò un sopracciglio quando vide che lei teneva la porta aperta col piede e, per la prima volta nell’anno e mezzo da quando lei lavorava allo studio, Alec entrò portando una grossa scatola. Magnus socchiuse gli occhi guardandola e lei semplicemente sorrise, confermando i suoi sospetti.  
   
Stava esattamente cercando di fare in modo che Magnus capisse quanto Alec fosse carino.  
“Dai, Izzy, dove la vuoi questa roba? Non riesco a vedere dove vado” si lamentò Alec, e Isabelle fece l’occhiolino a Magnus.  
“Magnus, dove vuoi che metta i costumi nuovi per il gruppo di tiptap, quello che si deve esibire alla raccolta fondi?” chiese lei dirigendosi verso l’ufficio. “Alec, fai quello che ti dice Magnus” lo istruì, prima di sparire attraverso la porta.  
   
Magnus le sorrise e le lanciò un bacio. “Dove ti va bene – disse alzandosi in piedi – Qui, ti aiuto io” disse avvicinandosi allo scatolone – perché non riusciva a vedere la testa di Alec dietro – e lo afferrò di lato. “Abbassiamolo” disse, e tenne l’oggetto mentre Alec toglieva le mani da sotto.  
   
Quando lo ebbero posato per terra, Magnus alzò la testa e vide Alec che lo fissava, entrambi molto più vicini l’uno all’altro, ora che erano chinati. “Buongiorno, Alexander” disse con un caldo sorriso. Fu ricompensato da un timido sguardo e le orecchie di Alec divennero rosse.  
“Nessuno mi chiama così. Neppure mia madre quando è arrabbiata con me” disse, e Magnus fece un suono di disapprovazione.  
“E’ davvero una vergogna – disse ammiccando – E’ un nome bellissimo. Viene fuori dalle labbra e dalla lingua in modo così raffinato, veramente…’Alexander’”.  
   
E Alec abbassò gli occhi mentre si rialzava, allungando la mano per giocare con una ciocca di capelli, evitando lo sguardo di Magnus. “Ah…grazie?” chiede ridendo nervosamente riuscendo a guardare Magnus negli occhi.  
“Grazie a te per avere aiutato Isabelle con questa roba” disse Magnus aprendo la scatola. Accennò ad un allegro passo di danza quando vide i cappelli a cilindro luccicanti e se ne mise uno in testa, atteggiandosi ad una posa drammatica. “Grazioso, vero?”  
Alec rise divertito. “E’..un po’ piccolo” disse, e Magnus lo rimise nella scatola sorridendo a sua volta.  
“Be’, sono per una torma di ragazzini di dieci anni, ecco perché – disse allegro – C’è un manager importante che vuole fare una raccolta fondi per ridare vita al quartiere qua attorno, e ci ha chiesto di preparare un piccolo spettacolo perché due dei suoi figli frequentano la classe di tiptap, e io non potevo dire di no. Qualunque pubblicità è utile per lo studio”. Mise le mani sui fianchi, dando un’occhiata in giro. “Potremmo dare una sistemata a questo posto. Due anni che sono qua e già c’è qualche pezzetto di intonaco che viene via”. Si girò verso Alec. “Avrei dovuto fare qualche altra domanda all’agente immobiliare quando ho comprato questo posto – gli diede un’occhiata ironica – Tipo se quelli della palestra a fianco mi avrebbero fatto diventare matto fino a quando non avessi preso a pugni quell’idiota del proprietario”.  
   
Alec ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Caro mio, ma hai visto l’occhio nero che gli hai fatto?” chiese, tirando fuori di tasca il telefono. Girò attorno allo scatolone e si mise a fianco di Magnus, scegliendo una foto e tendendogli il cellulare.  
Sullo schermo c’era Jace che faceva il broncio con aria drammatica, con un orribile occhio nero, mentre Isabelle gli mostrava i pugni in segno di scherno, come se fosse stata lei a farglielo. Magnus rise. “Oddio, davvero non me lo aspettavo!”  
   
Alec annuì, mettendo via il telefono. “Gli sta bene. Sta dicendo a tutti che se lo è fatto allenandosi, ma ogni volta che ci riesco faccio in modo che sappiano che il suo partner era l’insegnante di ballo della porta accanto! – guardò il polso di Magnus – Il tuo braccio è a posto, vero?” chiese, e Magnus fece segno di sì, tendendo la mano destra per mostrargliela.  
“Sì, non si è neppure gonfiato, e non è peggiorato. E’ tutto a posto adesso. Il primo giorno era un po’ indolenzito, ma era come hai detto tu. Solo uno stiramento muscolare – sorrise – Anche se è difficile lamentarsi troppo di essersi fatti male se a guarirti arriva un bel ragazzo”.  
   
Magnus sentì il cuore spezzarsi un pochino, quando Alec aprì la bocca con aria confusa, prima di spalancare gli occhi e di arrossire, serrando le labbra subito dopo. “Oh..” balbettò fra sé. A Magnus venne voglia di prendere a botte tutti quelli che avevano convinto quest’uomo bellissimo a non considerarsi tale. “Beh, io…dovrei.. – indicò verso la porta, leccandosi nervosamente le labbra – Ho gente..in palestra”. Chinò la testa con un sospiro. “Devo…devo andare adesso”.  
Quel fremito di prima nella pancia di Magnus si era trasformato in un intero sciame di farfalle mentre guardava Alec andarsene, le spalle chine e il collo arrossato. Era forse la cosa più tenera che Magnus avesse mai visto. “Ci vediamo più tardi, Alexander” esclamò, raggiante di gioia quando Alec si voltò e gli offrì un imbarazzato piccolo saluto agitando la mano mentre usciva. Magnus attese fino a quando non fu completamente sparito, poi rilasciò un sospiro drammatico e fece una giravolta su se stesso, con un esagerato scricchiolìo di suole sul pavimento.  
   
“Che cosa disgustosa”. Magnus sussultò voltandosi e vide Raphael in piedi appoggiato di schiena alla soglia, braccia incrociate.  
Magnus gli puntò un dito contro. “Ti piacerebbe che un uomo così bello arrossisse mentre tu flirti con lui!” lo accusò, e Raphael arricciò il naso.  
“Io credo che il mio ragazzo invece sarebbe scocciato se lo facessi” replicò, e Magnus quasi inciampò.  
“Ragazzo? Quale ragazzo?”  
   
Si udì un fracasso in ufficio e Isabelle si slanciò fuori, tentando di liberare il piede dal cestino della carta mentre li guardava a bocca aperta. “Raphael Santiago, tu hai un ragazzo?!”  
Lui fece un’aria corrucciata, voltandosi a guardarla. “Tu lo conosci, il mio ragazzo, cosa stai dicendo, Isabelle?”. Lei e Magnus si scambiarono un’occhiata e poi guardarono di nuovo Raphael con identiche espressioni di confusione. Lui strinse gli occhi sospettosamente. “Cos’è, una specie di scherzo?”  
“Ma no, che scherzo, ma di chi stai parlando? – chiese Isabelle, chiaramente cercando di riflettere – E’ mica quel ragazzo della caffetteria a cui sorridi sempre quando ordini?”  
   
Raphael si portò una mano alla fronte. “Oddio, sono così confuso adesso..”  
“E ANCHE NOI!” urlò Magnus.  
Raphael scosse il capo. “Dios, è Simon, lo conosci Simon, Isabelle, è Simon il mio ragazzo, dovresti conoscerlo”.  
   
Isabelle lo guardò incredula. “Simon?! L’amico nerd di Clary? E da quando esci con Simon?!” chiese lei scioccata.  
“Più o meno da quando conosco voi!” gridò lui, mettendo le mani avanti. “Non sai che esco con Simon? Maccheccazzo…”  
Magnus mormorò, picchiettandosi il mento “Simon, Simon, Simon.. – aspetta, vuoi dire quel tipo strano con gli occhiali che sembra un vampiro? – chiese confuso – Pensavo che si chiamasse Sherman..?”  
   
“Come potevi uscire con Simon senza che io lo sapessi? – gli chiese Isabelle con le mani sui fianchi – Non ti credo, non può essere. Vedo sempre Simon quando esco con Clary. E poi, quello mi guarda le tette tutto il tempo, perché il tuo ragazzo dovrebbe fissare le mie tette?”  
Raphael incrociò le braccia al petto, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Forse non lo farebbe se le tue tette non fossero più grandi della mia testa e le tue camicette più piccole del culo di Magnus” disse, e lei sussultò.  
“Ritira quello che hai detto! Le mie tette non sono così grosse!”.  
“Anche Magnus le guarda in continuazione” disse Raphael, e Magnus si voltò verso di lui facendogli segno freneticamente con la testa di tacere.  
   
Isabelle si girò verso Magnus, coprendosi il seno con le mani. “Ehi!!”  
Magnus roteò gli occhi sospirando. “Isabelle, passo almeno altrettanto tempo a fissare il culo di Raphael. Non è niente di personale, è solo che non posso impedire ai miei occhi di vagare. Fìdati, non sei il mio tipo – disse, poi esitò – O meglio, sei certamente il mio tipo, ma non in quel senso. E poi stai cercando di farmi mettere con tuo fratello, e sarebbe tutto piuttosto strano”. Poi si rivolse a Raphael. “E tu non hai ancora spiegato come puoi uscire con un uomo da un anno e mezzo senza avermelo detto – disse puntandogli il dito contro – Sei un amico odioso”.  
Raphael fece spallucce con noncuranza. “Chi dice che siamo amici?” chiese, e Magnus lo fulminò con un’occhiata. Raphael sospirò. “Va bene, mi spiace, ma io non vado in giro danzando e facendo facce sdolcinate ogni volta che penso al mio ragazzo. Semplicemente non penso sia appropriato parlare di fidanzati al lavoro. E inoltre non sento il bisogno di raccontarlo ai miei amici. Cos’ha a che fare una relazione amorosa con l’amicizia?” chiese semplicemente.  
   
Magnus si limitò a guardare Isabelle, che sospirò, roteando gli occhi. “Immagino che Simon sia felicissimo con un fidanzato così poco passionale.. Scommetto che quel povero ragazzo è affamato di amore. Poverino… - disse tirando su col naso tristemente – non essere mai sicuri se qualcuno tiene davvero a te o se sei soltanto utile-“  
“Viviamo insieme, e sono abbastanza sicuro che lui sappia di non essere solamente un oggetto utile” tagliò corto Raphael, assolutamente tranquillo.  
Magnus gemette, facendo per andarsene. “Ci rinuncio. Tu convivi con un uomo e nessuno di noi pensava che tu sapessi che cos’è uscire con qualcuno. E’ proprio una cosa triste, Raphael. Sei un amico orribile. Fai sembrare dolce persino Ron Swanson (Il cattivo di una serie Tv americana. N.d.T.).  
   
Raphael si accigliò. “Chi?”  
Isabelle alzò le braccia, emettendo un gemito di frustrazione. “Rinuncio anch’io! Raphael non è umano. Dev’essere per questo. Magnus, il tuo amico è un robot. Va a casa e se è scarico si attacca ad una presa di corrente. E’ la sola spiegazione”.  
   
Magnus mormorò fra sé. “Non so… Da quello che ricordo, quel Seamus è davvero un tipo strano. Neppure io mi vanterei di lui coi miei amici”.  
Raphael si schiarì la gola, dandogli un’occhiata. “Non confondere il fatto che non io parli di lui sul lavoro col permesso di prendervi gioco del mio ragazzo” li avvertì.  
Magnus portò le mani al petto drammaticamente. “Resisti, cuor mio, la cosa più romantica che Raphael Santiago dice dell’uomo con cui vive è che non è del tutto d’accordo sul fatto che qualcuno lo prenda in giro. Prendimi, Izzy, sto per svenire!”  
   
“L’hai appena chiamata Izzy?” chiese Raphael, e Magnus arrossì.  Raphael roteò gli occhi. “Dios, non so chi è peggio quando si tratta di diventare ridicoli in fatto di ragazzi. Hai conosciuto un uomo una settimana fa e già parli come lui!”  
“Zitto tu, Izzy è un soprannome adorabile – disse Magnus sibilando – e comunque piàntala e aiutami con questa roba”. Raphael fece un sorrisetto e sedette cominciando ad aiutare Magnus a svuotare lo scatolone.  
   
\--  
   
Dopo di allora, sembrò che Magnus trovasse Alec dappertutto. Se non l’avesse conosciuta meglio, avrebbe pensato che fosse Isabelle ad organizzare questi incontri, ma era quasi certo che non avrebbe potuto far sì che inciampassero l’uno nell’altro al semaforo in fondo all’isolato, mentre Magnus stava andando a prendere da mangiare perché quel giorno la rosticceria non consegnava a domicilio.  
Quando lo ebbe visto, Alec spalancò un pochino gli occhi e poi il suo sorriso timido si aprì. “Ehi..!” lo salutò, osservandolo. E poi “Che look diverso oggi” disse scherzosamente, il che fece sciogliere Magnus ancora un po’, di fronte a quel bel viso.  
Guardando i suoi jeans larghissimi, il suo top rosa acceso e ricordando che portava un berretto verde acido, Magnus fece un sorriso timido, ma scrollò le spalle. “Stiamo lavorando su una cosa noi tre e un amico di Isabelle. Questo è il mio abbigliamento stereotipato del cattivo-ragazzo-asiatico “ disse con una strizzata d’occhio.  
   
Il semaforo divenne verde ed entrambi d’istinto scesero il gradino, Alec chiaramente rallentando il passo delle sue lunghe gambe, per non far sì che Magnus dovesse correre. “Ma su cosa state lavorando voi ragazzi? – chiese – Izzy non parla molto di ballo a casa”.  
Magnus sorrise. “Stiamo lavorando su questa coreografia hip hop davvero divertente. Non sono ancora sicuro se funzionerà, ma Raphael e Isabelle un giorno stavano divertendosi, e il pezzo su cui stavano ballando sembrava davvero carino, e io ho pensato ‘dovremmo lavorarci su’, e così eccoci qua. Molto probabilmente finirà per diventare solo un video da mettere su Youtube da qualche parte, ma almeno farà una bella figura sul sito”.  
“Allora mi assicurerò di vederlo” disse Alec, e Magnus si sentì un idiota da quanto questa cosa lo rendeva contento.  
   
All’isolato successivo sembrava che dovessero continuare nella stessa direzione, così Magnus decise di continuare la conversazione. “Prima hai detto ‘a casa’. Tu e Isabelle vivete assieme?” chiese, e Alec annuì. “Sì, viviamo assieme io, Izzy e Jace”. Ridacchiò. “Jace ed io abbiamo deciso di prenderci un posto per noi due quando ho vinto il mio primo match importante e ho avuto abbastanza soldi da versare un acconto per un appartamento, ma Isabelle odiava stare da sola a casa senza di noi, così si è trasferita anche lei – fece spallucce – Siamo sempre stati molto uniti, e io sono contento. Non posso pensare di non parlare con lei tutti i giorni – disse timidamente – Lei è la mia sorellina, sai?”.  
Magnus sorrise affettuosamente. “Che cosa dolce – ammise – Ancora trovo incredibile che una ragazza dolce come Isabelle e una cosina timida come te siate cresciuti assieme a quel presuntuoso” disse, scuotendo la testa.  
Alec rise apertamente. “Guarda che lui somiglia ad Isabelle molto di più di quanto tu creda. Lei sembra più sfacciata che presuntuosa, ma dicono spesso le stesse cose. Solo che lui non capisce quando deve smettere. E poi lei quando si vanta è più il tipo ‘lasciali sbavare’ mentre Jace è più del genere ‘fai che si ricordino di quello che hanno visto’”.  
   
Magnus rise ancora. “E tu? Tu che tipo sei quando ti vanti?” chiese, ma Alec scrollò le spalle inclinando il capo.  
“Io non ho niente di cui vantarmi come loro. Jace è un combattente migliore di me, e Isabelle è l’unica abbastanza aggraziata da fare la ballerina. Il nostro fratellino Max, be’, lui è quello intelligente. Io sono solo…Alec” sminuì.  
   
Magnus gli diede una spallata (o meglio, urtò con la spalla il braccio di Alec) e sorrise. “Così tu sei il buon fratello maggiore che li sostiene e li incoraggia. Non mi sembra essere ‘solo’ qualcosa, Alexander” disse dolcemente.  
Alec lo guardò, testa china e sorriso tenue. “E tu invece? Niente fratelli o sorelle?”.  
Magnus fece segno di no. “Solo io – agitò la mano – Cioè, io e il mio gatto. Ho un micio, viziato marcio”. Scrollò le spalle. “I miei mi hanno cacciato di casa quando avevo sedici anni, quindi non ho altra opinione su di loro. All’inizio, quando mi hanno mandato via, ero furioso, ma onestamente? Infine per me è stato meglio – spiegò – Ho avuto una borsa di studio in un istituto cittadino che aveva anche alloggi per gli studenti perché avevo voti davvero buoni, e i miei sono stati più che felici di dare il loro consenso, e poi ho smesso di andare a casa nelle vacanze, e quando ho compiuto diciotto anni non ho mai più dovuto preoccuparmi di loro”. Arrossì, imbarazzato. “E così questa è la mia ‘tragica’ storia. Che ti ho scaricato addosso così, in una conversazione amichevole sui fratelli. Cavolo, giuro che di solito sono più raffinato” disse con aria di vergogna.  
   
Alec si limitò a scuotere la testa sorridendo. “Va tutto bene. Voglio dire, sei amico di mia sorella quindi probabilmente conosci la maggior parte delle nostre storie. E forse sei troppo carino per condividere qualcosa di meno che affascinante su te stesso – disse dandogli un’occhiata ironica – Ora siamo pari”.  
   
“Tu sei qualcos’altro” gli rispose Magnus con un sorriso di gratitudine. Raggiunsero l’angolo dove dovevano svoltare. “Be’, io vado di qua, ti vedo più tardi?” chiese, e Alec annuì, sorprendentemente impaziente.  
“Volentieri”.  
   
\--  
   
Quando Magnus tornò con le provviste, abbandonò le borse sul pavimento vicino allo specchio e si lasciò cadere a terra, gemendo. “Isabelle, ma perché tuo fratello mi fa diventare scemo?!”  
Raphael arrivò sbuffando, e sedette prendendo una delle borse. “Siempre estàs loco” gli disse e Magnus si accigliò, rotolando su un fianco.  
“E’ che è tanto carino che la mia bocca dimentica di tacere – si lamentò – Non mi è maaai successo!!! Ho passato i miei vent’anni a rimorchiare alla grande, perché adesso non posso essere carino e affascinante come allora?”  
“Potrebbe essere perché in questo momento sembri il figlio bastardo di un pacchetto di evidenziatori, cosa tutt’altro che sexy?”. Magnus non si aspettava che ci fosse qualcun altro, a parte Raphael e Isabelle, così quando sentì intervenire un’altra voce balzò in piedi senza alcuna grazia, certo di somigliare ad un pesce all’amo.  
Si guardò attorno e vide un ragazzo con gli occhiali seduto nell’angolo vicino allo stereo, un libro in mano e un raccoglitore di fronte a lui. “Chi cazzo sei tu e cosa ci fai nel mio studio?” chiese Magnus, tenendosi il petto come per impedirsi di avere un attacco di cuore. Il ragazzo aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Isabelle gli si avvicinò e lanciò a Magnus un’occhiata di rimprovero, mentre la sua amica Clary comparve seguendola. “Tu lo conosci Simon, Magnus, non essere maleducato. L’hai incontrato più di una volta in passato”.  
   
Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio con aria scettica. “Pensavo che l’amico di Clary si chiamasse…Saffron? E poi pensavo che fosse un allampanato nerd quindicenne – disse guardando di nuovo il ragazzo – Tu sei discretamente attraente e per niente quindicenne” lo accusò.  
Simon diede ad Isabelle un’occhiata incerta. “Ho… diciannove anni? Non quindici?” chiese, e Isabelle scosse la testa. “Ignoralo, al momento sta avendo una crisi. E’ quando ha dei problemi personali che diventa davvero irascibile” spiegò. Si diresse verso Magnus. “Come vedi, qui c’è Clary, così dopo mangiato possiamo cominciare”.  
   
Clary e Isabelle lo raggiunsero sul pavimento, sedendo a gambe incrociate e cominciando a frugare nei sacchetti. “Tesoro, era meglio che mi avessi detto che veniva anche Simon – disse Isabelle a Clary – Avrei ordinato anche per lui”. Clary agitò una mano. “E’ lo stesso, può dividere con me e Raphael”.  
Raphael roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal panino che aveva sfasciato. “Direi di no. Può scendere in negozio, se ha fame”.  
“Oppure potresti fare a metà con me” disse Simon, sedendo fra Clary e Magnus.  
Raphael gli diede un’occhiata fredda. “Io non divido il cibo”.  
“E allora io non divido il letto” disse Simon semplicemente, prendendo qualche patatina da Clary.  
Magnus si aprì in un sorriso sinistro. “Ah, giusto..! – disse lentamente, occhieggiando Raphael – Questo è il fidanzato di cui ti sei dimenticato di dirci anche se state insieme da un anno”.  
Clary spalancò la bocca. “Raphael, non hai neppure detto ai tuoi amici che hai un ragazzo? Santo cielo, dovrei darti un pugno per aver fatto questo a Simon!” gridò scioccata.  
   
Simon tuttavia si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “Non ne sono sorpreso. Raphael pensa che mostrare in pubblico anche un gesto appena affettuoso sia maleducato e poi non parla mai dei suoi sentimenti, mai, così perché avrebbero dovuto saperlo? Non avrebbe mai tirato fuori l’argomento in una conversazione e ogni volta che sono con voi si comporta con me come se fossi uno che conosce appena”.  
Raphael sospirò. “Qualche volta vorrei che tu fossi una persona che conosco appena”.  
“Ooohh, anche io ti amo, tesoro – disse Simon, suscitando un’occhiataccia da parte di Raphael – Ora dividi il tuo cibo oppure il ricordo di me nudo comincerà a svanire dalla tua mente”. Raphael non replicò; senza dire una parola gli porse metà del suo panino. “Grazie tesoro, sei il migliore, ti è permesso dormire nel tuo letto stanotte”.  
Magnus era raggiante. “Oddio, Sirius, ti amo! Sei troppo divertente!”. Si avvicinò e diede a Simon una pacca sulla spalla. “Sei davvero simpatico! Puoi rimanere – mosse le sopracciglia – E allora, cos’è che piace al mio caro amico? Forse a casa dorme in una bara? E’ così pallido per essere un messicano…”  
“Ah be’, un commento per niente razzista” disse Clary, e Isabelle scoppiò a ridere.  
Simon sbuffò. “Dovreste vedere com’è bianco il suo culo” disse, e Raphael lo guardò minaccioso. “Raphael, è vero”.  
“Torniamo alle faccende importanti – li interruppe Isabelle, rivolgendo a Magnus uno sguardo serio – Perché ti stavi lamentando di non essere stato abbastanza dolce con mio fratello? Lo hai visto?”  
Magnus mise su il broncio. “L’ho incontrato all’incrocio e facevamo la stessa strada così abbiamo cominciato a chiacchierare, e lui è così adorabile e io sono stato un idiota al cubo! – gemette per la frustrazione – MA PERCHE’? Sono sempre così affascinante, cazzo! Perché devo agitarmi così?”. Si rivolse a Isabelle depresso. “Ma perché tuo fratello è così carino? Perché?!” . Diede un morso nervoso al proprio burrito.  
Clary si sporse verso di lui. “Quale fratello? Quello biondo figo?” chiese a Isabelle, e Magnus tossì, guardandola scioccato.  
“Selvaggia! – gridò, una mano al petto con aria offesa – Quello sembra una sottospecie di scimmia o di gorilla, vicino al meraviglioso fratello Lightwood!”. Rabbrividì. “Giuro che smetterei di guardare gli uomini per sempre, se fossi attratto da Jace…”. Sollevò il capo. “Alexander, invece… - sospirò, lo sguardo perduto nel vuoto – Voglio farlo sorridere di più. E’ così bello quando sorride. Farei qualunque cosa per farlo sorridere di più. E abbiamo parlato in tutto un paio di volte, eppure si capisce subito, che è tanto gentile”. Continuò. “Ed è così generoso, e affettuoso, e tutto questo avvolto in un gigantesco altissimo cumulo di roba da gustare!”. Sorrise con aria distante. “Voglio ascoltarlo parlare di qualunque cosa gli piaccia stando nudo in braccio a lui…”  
“Okay! – saltò su Isabelle facendo il gesto di vomitare – Oddio, ma perché?” gemette, dandogli un’occhiata scandalizzata.  
Magnus arrossì un pochino. “Mi spiace. I miei sogni ad occhi aperti sono molto vividi” disse con tono di scusa, scrollando appena le spalle.  
   
\--  
   
La volta successiva in cui Magnus vide Alec, questi stava effettivamente guardando dalla finestra. Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio uscendo dall’ufficio e vide Alec fare delle facce alla sorella mentre lei stava pulendo lo specchio di fronte. Ogni tanto lei si voltava e gli mostrava la lingua, così Magnus si piazzò accanto allo stereo per un po’ osservandoli, per poi avvicinarsi alla finestra. Così facendo il riflesso del vetro smise di nascondere la sua figura, e Alec si raddrizzò immediatamente, guardandolo con occhi spalancati, mentre le sue guance si tingevano di un delicato rosa. Magnus gli sorrise e Alec roteò gli occhi, grattandosi la nuca e facendo spallucce.  
Magnus accennò alla porta e Alec inclinò la testa incerto, così Magnus roteò gli occhi a sua volta e si diresse verso la porta stessa, girando la chiave e aprendola per Alec. “Scusa, sai..” disse lui come saluto e Magnus gli scoccò un altro sorriso, essendo ancora più basso di lui sebbene il marciapiede fosse almeno dieci centimetri al di sotto dell’entrata dello studio.  
Magnus fece una faccia scocciata e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi. “Ma perché sei così alto? Che roba.. – chiese, e Alec rise divertito, rizzandosi sulle punte anche lui per essere ancora più alto di Magnus.  
“Perché tutti e due i miei genitori sono alti – disse Alec semplicemente – cioè, io sono più alto di entrambi, ma la mamma è alta più o meno come te. E’ davvero buffo che Izzy sia così piccola”.  
“Guarda che ti ho sentito!” gridò lei, e Magnus rise gentilmente, facendole l’occhiolino prima di rivolgersi nuovamente verso Alec.  
“Non è gentile” disse scherzosamente imbronciato. “Ma lo sai quanto sono alto io? – chiese avvicinandosi al bordo dello scalino – Sono alto per la mia razza, devi sapere. I maschi cinesi raramente sono alti come me”. Fece una faccia seccata, vedendo che arrivava appena al mento di Alec. “Dannati uomini bianchi – disse offeso – Così maledettamente alti”.  
   
Alec sbuffò, incapace di trattenersi. “Io sono bianco solo per metà, se non l’hai notato, e quindi avrei potuto essere basso anch’io”.  
“Vabbe’, però sembri molto più bianco di Isabelle” disse Magnus agitando una mano. “Insomma, signor ‘sono-molto-alto’ – disse, alzandosi di nuovo sulle punte nel tentativo di diventare alto come Alec – Ti pare il caso di venire a scocciare tua sorella mentre sta lavorando? Non è piuttosto poco professionale?” chiese con tono ironico.  
   
“Be’, io dò pugni alla gente per guadagnarmi da vivere – disse Alec noncurante – non è una cosa propriamente professionale. E da quanto ho visto, il tuo lavoro è insegnare ai bambini e poi scandalizzare le loro madri con i tuoi balli non esattamente adatti” disse, e Magnus ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Si avvicinò ad Alec , sorridendogli canzonatorio. “Perché, Alexander… - cominciò lentamente – hai spiato dalla mia finestra?”. Fece l’occhiolino. “Ti è piaciuto quello che hai visto?”  
Alec spalancò gli occhi e inclinò il capo, poi lo guardò stringendosi nelle spalle. “Sei un buon ballerino. Mi…piace come ti muovi morbido. E’…be’, non so neppure come spiegarlo, perché non so niente di ballo in realtà – disse incerto – Ma posso dire che sei bravo. Sei davvero aggraziato”.  
   
Il sorriso di Magnus si allargò. “Grazie Alexander. Dovresti rimanere qualche volta. A guardare per una volta dal lato giusto della sala, non attraverso una finestra”.  
Alec annuì sorridendo. “Mi piacerebbe. Non ho veri e propri giorni liberi, ma posso provare a venire una sera. Voi ragazzi state sempre qui fino a tardi, anche di più di noi in palestra”. Magnus si tirò su, molleggiando sulle punte.  
“Se vieni abbastanza tardi potrei insegnarti qualcosa” disse con fare provocante. Ne valeva la pena per vedere Alec spalancare gli occhi e le sue orecchie diventare di un rosso brillante, mentre balbettava e guardava da un’altra parte, arrossendo sempre più ogni volta che incontrava lo sguardo di Magnus , prima di distoglierlo nuovamente.  
“Io…io.. – si schiarì la gola – Devo andare..ad allenare”. Fece un vago gesto in direzione della porta. “Devo…sai – alzò gli occhi al cielo sentendosi inciampare nelle parole – Il lavoro. Gente da allenare, lavoro d’ufficio, quella roba lì”.  
   
Magnus si limitò a ridacchiare e annuì. “Buona giornata al lavoro, Alexander” disse mentre lui faceva qualche passo indietro, senza però smettere di guardarlo.  
“Anche a te, Magnus” disse con un piccolo sospiro, e roteò gli occhi salutando con la mano e avviandosi alla porta.  
Quando Magnus l’ebbe chiusa dietro di lui, rientrò nel salone con un grande sorriso stampato in faccia, e Isabelle alzò gli occhi e scosse la testa. “Sei patetico, Bane. Avete parlato quanto? Un paio di volte? Tre?” chiese, e Magnus sbuffò, roteando gli occhi.  
“Mia cara Isabelle, tu non capisci perché sei sua sorella, ma quell’uomo è molto probabilmente la cosa più adorabile su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi” disse enfatico, facendola ridere. Lei fece spallucce. “Guarda che lo so che il mio fratellone è fantastico. E’ solo buffo vederti così preso, da quando ti conosco non ti ho mai visto concedere a qualcuno più di un paio di occhiate. E si tratta di Alec!” disse lei ironica.  
   
Magnus la raggiunse allo specchio, afferrando uno strofinaccio e sospirando sognante. “Mi sono stufato di invitare nel mio letto tutti i tizi carini che ci stavano più o meno quando ho deciso che davvero volevo aprire un posto mio, e poi ho speso tanto di quel tempo e di quell’energia per far funzionare le cose che, in quegli anni che ci sono voluti per sistemare le mie cose, ho smesso di uscire e di andare alle feste….pensavo di essere fuori dai giochi e mi sentivo più “cresciuto”, capisci? Scrollò le spalle, sorridendo tristemente, fissando un punto al di là di lei. “Mi sono reso conto che non avevo più voglia di qualcosa di ‘divertente’. L’ultima volta che ci ho provato con qualcuno solo per divertimento è stato più o meno quando abbiamo aperto, ed è durata circa un paio di settimane, prima che capissi che semplicemente non mi interessava più vedermi tanto per fare con la ragazza che frequentavo allora. Volevo qualcosa di “vero” – insistette – E non so…sono stato così impegnato e non ho incontrato nessuno che mi facesse sentire quel fremito prima di adesso”.  
   
Esitò, pulendo lo specchio. “E probabilmente è comunque stupido. Voglio dire, non per metterti in una posizione spiacevole – disse, sbirciando nello specchio – ma..mi odio un po’ per questo? Tuo fratello si nasconde. Penso di piacergli, ma ne vale la pena, che continui a flirtare con lui? Dovrei cercare di seppellire le farfalle e smettere di parlargli ogni volta che ne ho la possibilità?” chiese a disagio.  
“Non saprei davvero – rispose lei onestamente, la voce dolce mentre si voltava a guardarlo – Gli piaci, questo è evidente. Non ha mai neppure provato a flirtare con qualcuno, ma anche se non sembra, è proprio quello che sta facendo con te”. Sorrise inclinando timidamente la testa. “Ma non so. Quello che so è che non sta cercando solo di portarti a letto e poi piantarla lì” disse drammatica. Lui inarcò un sopracciglio mentre lei faceva una smorfia divertita, aggiungendo “Prendimi in parola e basta”.  
“Ma se gli chiedo di uscire accetterà? – chiese lui gentile – Cioè, io sono in grado di andarci piano, mi piace questo chiacchierare e flirtare, ma se gli chiedo un appuntamento non è che si spaventa? Mi va anche bene rimanere nascosti eh? – disse veloce – So di tanta gente che lascia perdere con quelli che sono troppo spaventati di fare coming out, ma so per esperienza che non si tratta solo di paura, ci sono molte ragioni per cui è assolutamente opportuno non farlo. Voglio dire, io non nascondo il fatto che i miei mi hanno cacciato di casa quando ero ancora un ragazzo e mi sono dichiarato. I tuoi genitori lo sanno, certo, ma capisco benissimo che a lui possa non piacere presentare un fidanzato ai suoi amici al lavoro. Posso benissimo convivere con questo, ma lui rischierebbe? E’ solo che… - si interruppe, sorridendo tristemente – lui mi piace. E’ tanto che non provo niente del genere, ma non voglio neppure soffrire se la sua vita è tale da non offrirmi almeno una possibilità”.  
   
Isabelle gli si avvicinò e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle sorridendo. “Ehi, fidati di me – disse dolcemente – Non sto dicendo di essere certa che ne valga la pena, ma posso assicurarti che il fatto che mio fratello mostri apertamente anche un piccolissimo interesse per te significa qualcosa. Potrebbe non voler approfittare dell’occasione, ma è molto timido, e il fatto che ci stia provando, nel suo modo buffo, indica che tu devi solo tentare”. Fece l’occhiolino. “E inoltre, se dovesse capitare che faccia tu la parte dello stronzo spezzacuori, banalmente ti ucciderò e condurrò la ditta con Raphael. Sono cresciuta con gli stessi allenatori dei miei fratelli e sono molto protettiva verso il mio fratellone”.  
   
Magnus abbaiò una risata, spingendola via scherzosamente. “Wow, incoraggiamento e minaccia tutto in uno, mi piace – tornò a pulire lo specchio – Vedrò come va. Chissà, magari cambierà idea su di me e allora tutto questo sarà inutile perché deciderà di non rivolgermi mai più la parola”.  
\--  
   
“Allora, si può sapere che c’è?”. Alec guardò Jace, che roteava gli occhi appoggiato alla soglia dell’ufficio. Lui avanzò e si accasciò sul divano, osservandolo con aria interrogativa. “C’è che continui a guardare nel vuoto sorridendo” disse, e Alec gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
“E com’è che mi tampini così tanto da accorgertene?” chiese, e Jace ghignò. Inarcò le sopracciglia. “E’ un’ora che stai lavorando sullo stesso modulo” disse, e Alec abbassò lo sguardo fra i suoi gomiti, al che Jace ridacchiò. “Vedi?! Mi hai creduto!”. Si alzò, si avvicinò alla scrivania per controllare ed emise un fischio. “Non è esatto, ne hai compilato tre. In un’ora”.  
Si tirò su dalla scrivania e Alec si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, guardandolo. “E allora? Si può sapere che succede?”. Alec sospirò per la frustrazione. “Niente, Jace, è solo che c’è qualcuno dei nostri sponsor che è proprio rompicoglioni”.  
Jace sorrise. “Non è che tu sorridi nel vuoto perché gli sponsor sono scoccianti – lo canzonò – E poi stamattina eri in ritardo. Dov’eri, Alec?”. Le sopracciglia di Jace si mossero in modo ammiccante.  
Alec gli diede un’occhiata piatta. “Sono arrivato dieci minuti più tardi del solito. Ho preso un caffè e sono rimasto a fare lo scemo con Izzy attraverso la vetrina del Pandemonium, non avendo fretta particolare” disse, e Jace gli fece l’occhiolino.  
“Forse il ragazzo del caffè era carino”. “Abbassa la voce” gli ricordò Alec, accennando alla porta aperta. Jace si voltò, scese dalla scrivania e andò a chiudere la porta, poi tornò indietro ghignando diabolicamente. “Basta scuse adesso, giovane Alec.  Allora!”. Tornò al divano e ci si scaraventò sopra con uno sbuffo. “Forza. Lui chi è?”  
Alec rise, roteando gli occhi. “Sono più vecchio di te, e non c’è nessun lui”.  
Il sorriso di Jace si allargò. “Aha, ma hai ammesso che è un ‘lui’!”. Incrociò le mani dietro la testa con un sospiro. “Non sarebbe per caso…ah, il principale di Izzy?”  
“Intendi il tipo che ti ha fatto un occhio nero?” chiese Alec, e Jace scrollò le spalle.  
“Forse. Oppure…quello che, quando Izzy lo nomina, tu provi immediatamente un grande interesse per quel che racconta del suo lavoro.. – disse Jace, e Alec distolse lo sguardo grugnendo – Ma davvero, Alec? Lui?”.  
Alec socchiuse gli occhi. “Che c’è? Lui non ti piace solo perché ti ha messo in imbarazzo”.  
Jace annuì. “Vero – disse ridendo – Ehi, almeno ti piace un ragazzo che sa tirare un buon pugno”. Ammiccò, e Alec gemette.  
“Jace”  
   
Jace guardò il soffitto, mormorando fra sé. “Così per ‘fare lo scemo con Izzy’ immagino che intendessi ‘flirtare con Magnus Bane’ – disse lanciandogli un’occhiata – Sono fiero di te. Stai facendo la corte a qualcuno!” Rise. “Quando mai è successo? Non ti ho mai visto farlo. Ma cosa fai?”.  
Alec gemette di nuovo. “Ci limitiamo a chiacchierare, Jace. Gli ho parlato qualche volta, è tutto lì”.  
“Ma di cosa?” chiese l’altro curioso.  
“Di te e di Izzy” disse Alec, agitando una mano con fare seccato. “Della sua attività di ballerino. Abbiamo parlato solo qualche volta, tutto qua.”  
Jace lo guardò di sottecchi sorridendo. “Ma lui ti piace, vero?”  
Alec sorrise a sua volta, nonostante tutto. “Già..” ammise a bassa voce.  
   
Jace alzò le braccia al cielo. “Alec ha una cotta! – esclamò entusiasta, seduto sul divano – Fratello, non hai mai mostrato interesse per nessuno. Mai. Non guardi neppure i ragazzi per strada!”.  
Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo che lo faccio, solo che sono discreto, a differenza di te – replicò – Ho passato diciotto anni della mia vita a fare il lottatore eterosessuale come voleva la mamma, stai tranquillo che ho imparato da adolescente, e molto bene, come non fissare apertamente i ragazzi. Fìdati, io li guardo, solo che tu non lo vedi”.  
“Però è vero che non gli parli – obiettò Jace – E ora invece stai amoreggiando con quel seccatore che mi ha dato un pugno in faccia. Comunque…non è troppo strano – ammise – sarei rimasto più sconvolto se fosse stata una ragazza a far colpo su di te”.  
Alec arrossì, guardandosi le mani. “Veramente l’avevo notato prima che succedesse questa faccenda, solo che…non sapevo come attaccare discorso con lui. Intendo prima della questione della musica. E del pugno. L’ho adocchiato quando andava al lavoro con Izzy. Era sempre così interessante. Come si sistema i capelli, e qualche volta si trucca, è difficile non notarlo, ed è davvero attraente, quindi be’, sì – scrollò le spalle – mi piaceva, ma non ho mai avuto una scusa per parlargli”.  
“Bene – disse Jace – ora ce l’hai”.  
Alec annuì. “Sì – alzò lo sguardo, un po’ spaventato – Penso di piacergli. Voglio dire, sembra che..che flirti anche lui. E mi sembra che sia interessato a me. E se fosse vero, che faccio?” chiese, e Jace rise, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non chiederlo a me, amico mio. A parte quello strano sogno che avevo fatto quando ero alle superiori su Leo Di Caprio non so un cazzo sulle relazioni romantiche fra uomini. Chiedi a Izzy – suggerì, alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi verso la porta – Solo smettila di sorridere come uno scemo e finisci quei moduli, così possiamo andare ad allenarci” disse, e Alec annuì, riprendendo la penna.  
“Va bene, mi sbrigo subito”.  
   
\--  
   
Dopo quella prima volta, era diventata una specie di abitudine.  
Alec accompagnava Isabelle al Pandemonium e Magnus compariva sulla porta o usciva sul marciapiede, e parlavano un po’, più che altro scherzando o flirtando, niente di particolare importanza. A volte Alec veniva reclutato per aiutare a tirar fuori materiale dalla macchina di Raphael e a portarla allo studio e allora Magnus lo proclamava suo eroe perché trasportava scatoloni o portava il caffè per tutti o altro. E ad Alec piaceva come Magnus lo guardava, così passava sopra al lato drammatico.  
Anzi, di quel lato non gliene importava proprio niente. Magnus era sempre sopra le righe, ma era divertente, non seccante come possono essere alcune persone. Magnus non insisteva mai, del che Alec gli era grato, diventando sempre più sicuro di sé e a suo agio con lui ogni volta che parlavano. Magnus sembrava così comprensivo e gentile, e per una volta Alec non si sentiva intimorito all’idea di essere un po’ più intimo con un ragazzo. Aveva una certa inclinazione per gli stranieri, ma Magnus era speciale. Era dolce e divertente e Alec adorava i suoi sorrisi. Erano così belli, e quando li vedeva lo facevano sentire come se stesse per spiccare il volo dalla gioia.  
Alec avrebbe davvero voluto tentare di spingersi un po’ più avanti, ma Magnus non aveva mai mostrato altro che qualche accenno a qualcosa di più che flirtare, così dire che si sentiva nervoso riguardo a ciò che provava era un eufemismo.  
“Cosa dovrei fare?” chiese a Isabelle, lui con la testa in grembo a lei mentre guardavano un film. Guardò in su verso di lei.  
“Riguardo a cosa?” chiese lei, sollevando un sopracciglio mentre giocava con un ciuffo di capelli di lui.  
Alec roteò gli occhi. “Ma mi sei stata a sentire?” chiese, e lei scrollò le spalle sfrontatamente. Lui sospirò. “Izzy, lui mi piace davvero – disse dolcemente – Solo che…non so proprio se lui è interessato o gli piace flirtare e basta”.  
   
Isabelle gli tirò di più i capelli, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia. “Sei proprio scemo – disse schietta – Tu gli piaci. Di sicuro. Non l’ho mai visto andar dietro a qualcuno come a te. Certo, io sono in una posizione imbarazzante qui, visto che tu sei mio fratello e lui il mio capo-“  
“Certo, mi spiace – disse lui con un piccolo sorriso – Lo so che è strano, non avrei dovuto chiedere”.  
“Non ho detto questo – ribatté lei – Ascolta. Gli piaci. Sto solo dicendo che dovresti buttarti”. Gli sorrise. “E’ un bravo ragazzo, Alec. Avrebbe potuto capitarti di molto peggio”.  
   
Alec sorrise, tornando a guardare la TV e poi di nuovo lei. “Hm, Izzy?”. Lei mugolò in risposta e lui si schiarì la gola. “Come- come fai a chiedere a qualcuno di uscire?” chiese, e lei lo guardò divertita. “Izzy!!” lui gemette e lei rise, arruffandogli i capelli.  
“Oooh, il mio fratellone sta diventando grande…”  
“Sono più grande di te” stabilì, e lei si limitò a sorridere ancora, chinandosi a deporgli un bacio sulla fronte. “Iiizzyyy..” mugolò lui facendola ridacchiare.  
   
Lei lo guardò seria per un attimo, il sorriso aleggiante sulle labbra. “Però sono davvero contenta per te. Per una volta ti meriti di uscire con un ragazzo piacevole. E anche se non ti vergognassi più di te stesso, non ti faresti mai avanti. Uscire con qualcuno farebbe un mondo di bene riguardo a quel tuo nasconderti dentro la scatola del “buon lottatore””.  
Lui sorrise e roteò gli occhi. “Mi piace un ragazzo, Izzy, non mi sono fatto lobotomizzare” disse, e lei sbuffò, dandogli uno spintone affettuoso.  
“Come vuoi, sto solo dicendo che è una bella cosa che tu esca un po’ dal guscio. Sei la persona che amo di più al mondo, e non può essere che nel mondo solo io e Jace ne conosciamo il perché”.  
Alec sorrise e appoggiò il capo sul suo stomaco. “Non sono così speciale come pensi, Iz” affermò, e lei gli schiaffeggiò il braccio.  
“Piàntala, e guardiamo il film” lo rimproverò, sorridendo mentre lui roteava gli occhi e tornava a guardare la TV.  
   
\--  
   
Magnus si mise in agitazione quando vide Alec e Isabelle che camminavano sul marciapiede davanti a lui. Era appena corso in negozio a comprare delle bottiglie d’acqua da mettere nel piccolo frigo dell’ufficio, così si affrettò chiamando Isabelle per nome. “Isabelle, mia cara sottoposta!!” gridò, e lei rallentò, girandosi in attesa che lui li raggiungesse, infilandosi fra loro. “Buongiorno, signori Lightwood” salutò allegramente, guardando prima Alec, e poi Isabelle. “Come va?”.  
“Ehi, hai bisogno di aiuto con quelle?” chiese Alec, stendendo la mano verso la borsa con le bottiglie che Magnus portava. Lui finse di sussultare, battendo le ciglia. “Che gentiluomo sei, Alexander – sussurrò, ma scosse la testa – Riesco a portare un po’ d’acqua, comunque grazie”.  
Isabelle sbuffò. “Gentile, il fratellone – disse, poi si impadronì della borsa e li oltrepassò – vi lascio da soli a parlare voi due per un po’, mentre comincio a preparare con Raphael”.  
   
Magnus sbuffò a sua volta quando lei si fu allontanata. “Che maleducata – disse, sorridendo ad Alec – Ma evviva, posso fare il resto della strada col Lightwood più carino, così in fondo è un punto per me!” scherzò, saltellando. “Come stai stamattina, Alexander?”.  
   
Alec sorrise annuendo. “Molto bene. Jace ha combinato un incontro ieri e dobbiamo cominciare il suo allenamento. Così passerò molto più tempo in palestra e molto meno seduto alla scrivania, visto che è mio fratello quello da allenare per i prossimi mesi”.  
“Wow, mesi? – chiese Magnus – Non sapevo che vi allenaste così a lungo prima di un incontro. Ci vuole davvero tutta questa preparazione?”. Ma mentre chiedeva imprecò fra sé perché, prima che Alec potesse rispondere, vide una mamma che accompagnava il figlio allo studio. “Cavolo, è giovedì, ho una lezione tipo adesso…mi spiace! – disse corrucciato – vorrei davvero rimanere a parlare di più, ma devo scappare”.  
   
Alec annuì, poi si fermò. “Aspetta, oh, Magnus, mi chiedevo se..”. Magnus si accigliò, vedendo che la punta delle orecchie di Alec stava diventando rossa, ma si avvicinò a lui, perché non pensasse che stava scappando.  
“Sì, Alexander?” chiese pazientemente, e Alec gli fece un piccolo sorriso.  
“Ti andrebbe magari di uscire a cena con me? Tipo domani sera, se non è troppo presto” aggiunse, con più sicurezza nella voce di quanto Magnus avesse mai sentito.  
   
Era una fiducia in sé veramente apprezzata. Anzi, Magnus si sentiva quasi preso in contropiede dal fatto che fosse ALEC ad invitarlo fuori a cena. Si rese conto che era rimasto a fissarlo con uno sguardo ebete un po’ troppo a lungo quando vide il sorriso di Alec spegnersi un pochino e le sue spalle ingobbirsi. “Ma certo!” disse rapidamente, ridendo del suo stesso entusiasmo. Inclinò il capo annuendo, guardando in su, sicuro di aver stampato in faccia un sorriso ridicolo. “Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto uscire a cena con te, Alexander” disse, e sentì stringersi un pochino il cuore quando il viso di Alec sembrò illuminarsi dalla gioia.  
“Davvero?” chiese lui, quasi come non si aspettasse un sì, il che fece venir voglia a Magnus di schiaffeggiare chiunque avesse respinto quest’uomo in passato. “Sicuro! – rispose lui, ondeggiando sulle punte – Sono libero domani sera dopo le 6, anche se ho assolutamente bisogno che aspetti fino alle 7 così posso andare a casa e prepararmi”.  
Alec annuì sorridendo timidamente. “Fantastico, sì…mm”. Si tirò indietro i capelli. “Va bene se ti passo a prendere alle otto?” chiese, e Magnus sorrise eccitato.  
“Wow, cioè vieni a prendermi da me invece di chiedermi di incontrarci sul posto? – ironizzò – Molto tradizionale, mi piace”. Tirò fuori il telefono, porgendolo ad Alec. “Tieni, dammi il tuo numero e ti mando un messaggio col mio indirizzo” disse, e Alec lo digitò prima di restituirglielo.  
“Ci vediamo domani, allora” disse, e Magnus sorrise.  
   
Indicò alle sue spalle. “Devo…proprio andare adesso”  
“Sì, certo – disse Alec – certo, parliamo dopo”.  
   
Magnus si voltò e corse via, vedendo arrivare altri bambini. Si voltò ancora, salutandolo con la mano. “Domani sera, Alexander!” gridò, e poi corse allo studio.

\--  
Alec e Jace stavano muovendosi l’uno attorno all’altro nella gabbia, Jace allenandosi ad afferrare Alec e ad atterrarlo, ma Alec stava rendendo la cosa un po’ troppo semplice. Quando per la terza volta di seguito lo bloccò a terra con una presa alla nuca e Alec si arrese, Jace fece un’aria scocciata, mentre lui già si stava alzando scusandosi.  
“Scusa, scusa – disse, ridendo mentre scioglieva le braccia – vado a chiamare Hodge perché si alleni con te ok?”.  
Jace alzò una mano per zittirlo. “Alec, ma che cavolo ti succede? Sei veramente distratto”. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, avvicinandosi a lui in modo che la conversazione rimanesse privata. “E’ perché la mamma ha combinato un incontro per me e non per te? – scosse la testa – Te l’ho detto, organizzerà qualcosa anche per te, deve solo rincorrere qualche sponsor..”  
“Oh, no, no – Alec agitò la mano – Va benissimo, non c’è problema. Sono solo distratto” disse con un piccolo sorriso.  
Jace scosse di nuovo la testa, guardandolo con aria interrogativa. “Come mai? Se non è per l’incontro, com’è che sei così soprappensiero? Dovrebbe essere ben più difficile per me metterti al tappeto, ma tu stai a malapena attento”.  
Alec si guardò in giro e vide che attorno alla gabbia non c’era nessuno, quindi sbuffò, fece un sorriso nervoso, e poi si passò la mano sul viso e fra i capelli. “Non l’avevo detto né a te né a Izzy perché sono terrorizzato, ma stasera ho un appuntamento”.  
Arrossì un pochino quando Jace si scostò i capelli dal viso e sorrise a sua volta, dopo un attimo di sorpresa. “Alec Lightwood, subdolo essere! – disse facendo ondeggiare le sopracciglia – Sarebbe scorretto supporre che si tratti di un certo ragazzo bisessuale incredibilmente forte che sta alla porta accanto?” chiese, e Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“No, non lo sarebbe” replicò. “Ma onestamente, mi ci è voluto tutto questo tempo per trovare il coraggio, pensi che all’improvviso abbia le palle per chiedere di uscire ad uno qualunque?” chiese brusco.  
Jace gli mollò una botta sul braccio. “Sono fiero di te, fratello! Ragazzi, il nostro Alec ha chiesto a qualcuno di uscire con lui. Aspetta che lo sappia Izzy!”  
Alec annuì, sorridendo fra sé. “Già, è per quello che immagino di essere distratto. Mi spiace di aver rovinato il tuo allenamento, ti mando Hodge ad aiutarti e io sto a guardare per un po’”.  
Jace agitò una mano. “Aspetta, non ti preoccupare di me per un momento” disse, tirando Alec a sé, una mano sulla sua spalla. “Ragazzo, stai per andare ad un appuntamento – disse, scuotendo Alec per gioco – Dove pensi di portarlo? Un attimo, hai detto che gli hai chiesto tu di uscire? Questa è ancora più grossa! Com’è il piano per stasera?”.  
Alec alzò le spalle. “Cena. Penso di portarlo in un posto che mi hanno raccomandato non troppo lontano da casa sua, così non dobbiamo fare troppa strada, visto che usciamo dopo il lavoro. Lo vado a prendere alle otto” aggiunse.  
Jace ridacchiò, roteando gli occhi. “Ooohhh, lo va a prendere… Com’è vecchio stile!”  
Alec inclinò il capo. “Ti sembra stupido? Voglio dire, pensi che lui penserà che sono un tipo noioso?”  
“Ma neanche per sogno – disse l’altro dandogli uno spintone – Sei un grosso idiota, ma probabilmente lui pensa che tu sia carinissimo”. Annuì, dandogli degli affettuosi colpetti sul viso. “Sono fiero di te, Alec. Davvero”.  
Lui annuì ancora. “Va bene, ora però torniamo al lavoro” disse, dirigendosi alla porta della gabbia. “Hodge! Vieni ad allenare Jace, voglio osservarvi per un po’” gridò, e Jace gli sorrise, cominciando a saltellare per riscaldarsi nuovamente dopo l’interruzione.

\--

Magnus aveva passato la giornata guardando l’orologio. Sapeva che Isabelle e Raphael avevano notato la sua distrazione, ma era veramente emozionato per l’appuntamento. Era un secolo che non usciva con qualcuno più di una volta, ed era certo che Alec poteva essere qualcosa di speciale, meritevole anche di più di un secondo appuntamento. Ma per arrivarci bisognava vedersi per il primo, di appuntamento, e Magnus era davvero eccitato.  
Finita l’ultima lezione, Magnus aspettò salutando gli allievi che uscivano, poi corse a recuperare i suoi Ugg. Si fiondò in ufficio, afferrò la borsa con gli abiti che aveva indossato la mattina prima di cambiarsi per il lavoro e acchiappò le chiavi dalla scrivania. Tornando nel salone le gettò a Raphael. “Chiudi tu, io devo andare!” urlò, dirigendosi rapidamente alla porta.  
“Ehi, aspetta un attimo” gridò Isabelle, e Magnus si voltò per tornare indietro. “Mi spiace, Isabelle, devo and-“  
“Sì, hai un appuntamento con mio fratello” disse lei, e Raphael scoppiò a ridere, gettando la testa all’indietro. Indicò Magnus col dito. “Tutto quel flirtare, e alla fine gli hai chiesto di uscire?”  
Isabelle sogghignò, incrociando le braccia. “In effetti è Jace che mi ha scritto. Alec ce lo voleva tenere nascosto fino a dopo l’appuntamento, a quanto pare – disse lei, facendo l’occhiolino a Raphael – E’ lui che ha chiesto a Magnus di uscire, e insieme hanno deciso di non dire niente a nessuno. Ma Magnus è stato disattento tutto il giorno e Alec era così distratto che alla fine Jace glielo ha fatto sputare e poi mi ha mandato un messaggio”.  
La notizia che Alec aveva avuto la testa fra le nuvole come lui rese Magnus ancora più impaziente di andare a casa a prepararsi. “E’ questa, mia cara Isabelle, è la ragione per cui devo scappare! Fra due ore tuo fratello verrà a prendermi e mi ci vuole mezz’ora anche solo per arrivare a casa, perciò ciao!” gridò, e corse alla porta, finendo poi per fare di corsa anche per tutto il tragitto fino alla stazione della metro.  
\--  
L’orologio del telefono di Alec diceva che era un dieci minuti in anticipo, quando raggiunse l’indirizzo di Magnus, così decise di passeggiare un pochino, anzi, qualcosa di più di un pochino, mentre aspettava. Quando infine non gli sembrò più così orrendamente presto, premette il tasto presso cui era scritto “M. Bane”. Passò solo un attimo prima che Magnus rispondesse al citofono. “Se tu sei il mio appuntamento, sono giù fra un momento, se non lo sei va’ via!” disse, e Alec roteò gli occhi.  
“Sono Alec” replicò, e fu ricompensato con un “Arrivo!” da parte di Magnus. Si sentì ancor più ricompensato quando il portone si aprì e ne uscì lui, con un aspetto stupendo. “Ciao” disse Magnus, voltandosi verso Alec, battendo le palpebre e sorridendo lentamente mentre lo contemplava dall’alto in basso. “Be’, sei davvero elegante” gli disse, alzando la mano a toccare il bottone della camicia di Alec. “Stai così bene col blu. E’ perfetto coi tuoi capelli neri”. Alec, nel frattempo, lo stava fissando e lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Magnus infine lo guardò negli occhi e chinò il capo di lato. “Alexander?”  
Magnus indossava una casacca nera senza colletto, sbottonata, con sopra una giacca borgogna. Aveva tinto le ciocche della frangia, solitamente bionde, di un rosa acceso. Gli occhi erano sottolineati da un eyeliner nero e argento e la sua bocca brillava come se avesse messo un lucidalabbra. In precedenza Alec non aveva mai avuto particolare propensione per i ragazzi truccati, ma Magnus…  
“Sei bellissimo” gli disse, quasi senza fiato, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. Magnus spalancò gli occhi e Alec arrossì, balbettando. “Io-io…è stato – gemette, roteando gli occhi – Posso tornare indietro e ricominciare con ‘ciao’, Magnus?” chiese. Il sorriso di Magnus si allargò e lui scosse la testa. “No, credo di preferire che le prime parole della persona con cui esco siano dei complimenti e non dei saluti” decise, e Alec annuì, sorridendo benché fosse arrossito.  
“Bene, sono lieto di aver passato il test – accennò verso la strada – Ora tocca a te”. Magnus accennò a sinistra. “Fammi strada”.  
\--  
Alec ringraziò il cameriere al quale avevano ordinato le bevande e si rivolse a Magnus, che si chinò in avanti, i gomiti sul tavolo. “Allora, Alexander – cominciò – Isabelle mi dice che non ero il solo ad essere distratto oggi”. Alec gemette. “Oggi non servivo a niente. Ero così nervoso – ammise – Tu sei molto meno minaccioso di persona che nella mia testa”.  
Magnus sbuffò. “Sì, certo, perché un ballerino snello ti pare minaccioso”.  
“Tu non sei veramente magro. E ancora più importante, quello che è minaccioso è un ragazzo davvero attraente al quale in qualche modo sono riuscito a chiedere di uscire” ribatté Alec. “Se non l’hai ancora notato – disse con una risatina – non sono la persona più sicura di sé di questo mondo”.  
Magnus mormorò un assenso, guardandolo. “Tu sei sicuro di te quando non ci pensi troppo sopra. L’ho notato – chiarì – Quando cominci a parlare delle tue cose oppure stai ascoltando, esci dal tuo guscio. E’ uno degli aspetti che mi piacciono di più – ammise timidamente – sei proprio carino quando sei immerso nella conversazione”.  
“Che mi dici di te? – chiese Alec – Hai detto che eri distratto anche tu. Uscire con me non dev’essere poi quella gran cosa – aggiunse – voglio dire, tu sei…tu”.  
Magnus si appoggiò allo schienale, tentando di decidere cosa voleva dire in risposta. Quando parlò, si sporse di nuovo verso Alec. “ Be’, per essere veramente onesto, è passato davvero tanto tempo da quando sono uscito con qualcuno con cui volevo proprio avere un appuntamento – disse semplicemente – di solito, quando ho un appuntamento fissato, è con qualcuno che conosco appena, o addirittura con qualcuno che non ho mai visto, se è un incontro al buio”. Il suo sorriso si addolcì, mentre guardava Alec. “Ma so che tu già mi piaci, e forse non è bello ammetterlo adesso, però ero molto più eccitato di quanto non fossi nervoso. Volevo chiederti di uscire già da prima, ma tu sei così timido che non ero mai sicuro che fossi a tuo agio con qualcosa di più che un po’ di corteggiamento, quando parlavamo. Un appuntamento ha un intento più romantico che parlare con qualcuno e flirtare un po’”.  
Alec sorrise; sembrava stupito, mentre scuoteva la testa. “Io non ho…mai avuto un appuntamento. Così chiederti di uscire mi ha fatto pensare tutto il giorno alle mille cose che potevano andare storte. Ma appena ti ho visto, l’ansia mi è quasi passata”.  
Magnus annuì. “Avevo immaginato che non uscissi spesso con qualcuno. Arrivi in palestra così presto e rimani fino a tardi, più di noi dello studio, a quanto pare. Lavori davvero duro per il tuo sport, così posso immaginare che trovare tempo per un appuntamento sarebbe complicato anche se non dovessi stare così attento”. Magnus fu interrotto dal cameriere che tornava con le bevande, pronto a prendere le loro ordinazioni.  
Una volta che il cameriere si fu allontanato, Magnus si rivolse di nuovo ad Alec. “Allora, quant’è che alleni lottatori? Oppure che combatti? Perché tu combatti? Non mi è mai stato chiaro”.  
Alec annuì. “Sì, combatto e alleno pure”. Lo guardò, facendo qualche conto a mente prima di rispondere. “Sono stato allenato ad essere un lottatore fin da quando avevo dodici anni, ma in effetti non ho cominciato a misurarmi con altri atleti fino ai sedici anni, e di solito si trattava di Jace, perché non c’erano altri ragazzi disponibili con cui combattere. E poi mia madre cominciò a procurarmi incontri quando ebbi compiuto i diciotto anni. Però ho cominciato ad aiutare in palestra fino dai quindici o sedici anni, così ho finito per allenare altra gente piuttosto che combattere”.  
Magnus annuì. “Ma perché non combatti di più? Preferisci allenare?”  
Alec fece spallucce. “Mi piace fare tutt’e due, ma la mamma si è concentrata di più su Jace perché è più basso e quindi raggiungerà il suo massimo in età più giovane. Io ho più tempo di lui”.  
“Ma cos’ha a che fare l’altezza con l’apice della carriera?” chiese Magnus incuriosito.  
“La velocità – disse Alec semplicemente – Più grosso sei, meno veloce sei. Di solito, man mano che invecchia un lottatore diventa meno veloce ma più forte. Nelle classi inferiori di peso, la velocità è più importante della pura forza. Jace è un peso leggero, io sono un peso medio, e quindi io sono nella terza classe di peso e lui è due classi sotto di me”.  
Magnus arricciò il naso. “Stai per scoprire quanto poco so del tuo sport: che differenza c’è fra le classi di peso?” chiese con una smorfia e Alec roteò gli occhi. “Be’, io non so praticamente niente di danza, quindi non è strano – sminuì Alec – e dipende dalla classe di peso. Alcune hanno intervalli diversi fra l’una e l’altra, ma di solito ci sono dai 6 ai 9 chili di differenza. Jace è un peso leggero, quindi combatte con atleti che vanno da 66 a 70 chili, io che sono un peso medio vado da 79 a 84 chili”. Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio, fissandolo. “Non è possibile che tu sia così leggero. Io sono 15 centimetri più basso e certamente meno massiccio, e peso circa 72 chili”.  
Alec scosse la testa ridendo. “Certamente no. Il mio peso abituale è intorno ai 95 chili, quindi devo scendere un sacco ogni volta ho un incontro. Jace è di solito intorno agli 82 e deve scendere a 70 circa, così siamo nella stessa barca.”“Ma com’è possibile? – chiese Magnus, chinandosi in avanti, suo malgrado intrigato – E’ un sacco di peso da perdere in allenamento”.  
Alec annuì. “Di solito lo perdi di sudore – disse semplicemente – Per quelli che devono perdere tanto, come me e Jace, dobbiamo accelerare la perdita nei giorni prima della pesa, e poi buttar via un buon 7 chili il giorno stesso”. Rise e Magnus capì che era per l’espressione disgustata che aveva in faccia. “Ti avvolgi in queste tute fatte di plastica, tipo sacco della spazzatura, e poi ti alleni tutto il giorno e sudi come una bestia, e quella sera, di solito appena hai raggiunto il peso utile, vai a questo grande evento dove pesano te e il tuo avversario, e si assicurano che tu ricada dentro i limiti di classe, e dopo, di solito nel tempo che passa fra la pesa e l’incontro al sera successiva, hai ripreso gran parte del peso perduto, perché era disidratazione più che peso reale”.  
Magnus rabbrividì. “Ragazzi, per forza raggiungete il vostro massimo più in fretta quanto più leggeri siete. Probabilmente, più siete leggeri più avete da perdere peso ogni volta”.  
Alec annuì. “Jace ha un anno meno di me, e raggiungerà il suo apice probabilmente intorno ai 29 anni, il che significa che sta entrando ora nel suo periodo migliore. Io ne ho 24, quindi l’apice lo raggiungerò probabilmente fra circa dieci anni. Perciò è meglio promuovere il suo nome adesso che ha 23 anni, così quando sarà al massimo sarà già famoso. Io ho ancora qualche anno prima che sia il caso di promuovermi. La mamma pensa di focalizzarsi su Jace per i prossimi due anni, e poi, quando avrò 26 anni, cominceremo a lavorare su di me”.  
Magnus fissò Alec, che si accigliò. Magnus capì che stava per chiedere cosa c’era che non andava, quindi si affrettò a sbottare, prima che parlasse. “Ma hai solo 24 anni?” chiese, e Alec fece una faccia confusa.  
“Ah..sì?”  
Magnus ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Cavolo, sei la persona più giovane con cui sono uscito” disse, e Alec inarcò un sopracciglio. “Cos’è, in genere ti piacciono i ragazzi più vecchi di te?” “Io ho 33 anni” spiegò Magnus, e Alec quasi si strozzò con l’acqua.  
“Porc.. – sussultò – sembri così giovane!”. Arrossì improvvisamente e cominciò a balbettare. “Non che…tu non lo sia, lo sei, intendevo solo…io credevo che tu fossi nei venti”. Si impappinò. “Pensavo che fossimo più vicini di età”.  
“E io pensavo che tu fossi più grande” disse Magnus facendo spallucce. Poi fece un sorriso brillante. “Alleni già altri lottatori per conto tuo, e hai solo 24 anni? E’ fantastico. Devi essere davvero bravo nel tuo lavoro” disse, e Alec sorrise timidamente.  
Magnus desiderò avvicinarsi e sollevargli il mento col dito, perché Alec non aveva motivo di essere modesto, ma tenne le mani a posto, perché sarebbe sembrato strano. “E’ solo che so quello che faccio, suppongo. Sono cresciuto nell’ambiente e quindi lo conosco bene”.  
“E’ comunque rilevante – disse Magnus in tono caldo – Sei veramente un ragazzo di successo per avere un incarico così importante essendo così giovane. Ha dell’incredibile” esclamò, incapace di fermarsi.  
E il sorriso di Alec fu la migliore ricompensa che Magnus potesse immaginare di ricevere.

\--

Con tutte le conversazioni che avevano avuto nelle ultime settimane, Magnus non poté che sentirsi dispiaciuto quando voltato l’angolo si trovarono nei pressi del suo isolato, il che significava che erano quasi a casa sua e che avrebbe dovuto salutare Alec. Gli sembrava che avrebbe potuto chiacchierare per sempre con lui. Notò che, man mano che si avvicinavano a casa, non era il solo a rallentare il passo.  
Alec gli aveva preso la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi quando avevano lasciato il ristorante e gliel’aveva tenuta per tutto il tragitto verso casa, così, col tenersi la mano camminando alla stessa velocità, andavano così piano che era chiaro che nessuno dei due era pronto a rientrare.

Quando arrivarono al portone di Magnus, lui si girò a guardarlo tirando fuori le chiavi, e quando fece per augurargli la buonanotte, vide che Alec lo fissava con uno sguardo così affettuoso che gli venne voglia di afferrarlo e di aggrapparsi a lui per non lasciarlo andare mai più. “Vuoi salire a bere qualcosa?” sbottò, sorridendo per nascondere la propria ansia.  
Alec tuttavia arrossì immediatamente, inclinando il capo. “Ah..hm.. Intendi salire a bere qualcosa o è un…suggerimento? Perché io…cioè..” “Oddio, no!” esclamò Magnus, gemendo quando si rese conto di aver urlato. “Cavolo, mi sto comportando da vero idiota – prese un respiro profondo e sorrise timidamente – intendo proprio bere qualcosa. Non..niente di “allusivo”. Solo una cosa tipo ‘non voglio che questa serata finisca già’. Voglio solo parlare ancora un po’ con te, tutto qua” disse convinto.  
Alec sorrise, le orecchie ancora rosse, ma annuì. “Sì, okay, mi piacerebbe molto salire per un drink”.  
Magnus espirò. “Wow, sei più coraggioso di me. Io probabilmente sarei scappato dalla vergogna, se non fossi a casa mia” disse, e Alec rise mentre lui apriva il portone.

Quando raggiunsero l’appartamento di Magnus in cima alle scale, lui chiuse la porta a chiave e si voltò, vedendo Alec che si guardava attorno sorpreso. Magnus sorrise, oltrepassandolo con grazia, a braccia spalancate. “Il palazzo è mio, così posso fare tutti i cambiamenti che voglio” disse, spiegando la ragione degli arredi orientaleggianti.  
“Il palazzo è tuo? – chiese Alec stupito – Questo posto è favoloso”. “Be’ grazie” disse Magnus, togliendosi le scarpe dietro al divano e accingendosi a preparare i drink per sé e per Alec. “E’ una faccenda un po’ imbarazzante – ammise – Quando Raphael era un adolescente mi conobbe durante uno show, e scoprimmo che ballavamo davvero bene insieme, così mi chiese se ero disposto a partecipare ad un talent molto popolare un po’ di tempo fa, e sì, abbiamo vinto un bel po’ di soldi”. Fece un gesto verso l’esterno. “Ho potuto permettermi di comprare il palazzo. E’ davvero piccolo, solo il mio appartamento e lo spazio di sotto, ma posso sistemarlo quando e come voglio”.

Tornando verso di lui, porse ad Alec uno dei drink che aveva preparato, e poi si accomodò sul divano, invitando Alec a raggiungerlo e raccogliendo i piedi sotto il corpo, reclinandosi all’indietro comodamente. Alec sedette a sua volta e gli sorrise nervosamente. “Così conosci Raphael da tanto tempo?” chiese. “Sì, da quando aveva 16 anni – disse Magnus con una smorfia – Cioè da dieci anni circa. Ragazzi, devo farmi degli amici nuovi – scherzò – Lo conosco da dieci anni e non mi ha neppure detto, se non da pochissimo, che esce con qualcuno da un anno” disse, gettando la testa all’indietro sullo schienale, con aria imbronciata.  
Alec sollevò un sopracciglio. “Davvero? Come mai questa cosa non è venuta fuori?”.  
“Non lo so! – esclamò frustrato – Giuro che non è un essere umano” rise. Poteva accorgersi di come Alec fosse ancora un po’ a disagio e nervoso, così sorrise con aria di scusa. “Alexander, mi dispiace che sembri che stia cercando di entrare nei tuoi pantaloni. Non volevo farti sentire a disagio”. Gli fece l’occhiolino. “Non ci provo mai al primo appuntamento, non sono quel genere di ragazzo”.  
Alec sollevò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa. “No, lo so che non intendevi quello, è solo che…”. Esitò, poi emise un gemito, sfregandosi il viso con una mano. “Credo di dover essere onesto e diretto con te, perché mi piaci davvero tanto” disse, e sembrava che stesse irrigidendosi per ammettere qualcosa di orribile.  
La mente di Magnus cominciò a vagare, mentre cercava di pensare cosa ci potesse essere di così brutto. Il suo primo pensiero fu che Alec fosse positivo e volesse essere sincero con lui, ma scartò rapidamente l’ipotesi, perché poteva immaginare che quei lottatori dovessero sottoporsi a controlli regolari, visto che capitava spesso che sanguinassero l’uno addosso all’altro. Il secondo pensiero fu che Alec potesse essere asessuale, e anche in questo caso avrebbe capito la necessità per Alec di essere onesto, visto che molta gente pensava che si trattasse di gente insincera. O forse non poteva fare sesso nel periodo degli allenamenti, il che sarebbe stato davvero una sfiga, e Magnus poteva ben capire come qualcuno si potesse scocciare della cosa.  
Tuttavia, quando Alec parlò, Magnus poté onestamente ammettere che quel pensiero non l’aveva sfiorato. “Io…io non l’ho mai fatto – disse Alec, lo sguardo basso, fisso sul bicchiere che teneva in mano – Non ho mai fatto sesso. Sono…vergine”.

Magnus fu lieto che Alec non lo stesse guardando quando rimase a bocca aperta, perché gli ci volle un momento per ricomporsi e superare lo stupore, così, quando Alec sollevò lo sguardo, Magnus lo stava osservando con un’espressione appena sorpresa, non in stato di shock. “Oh..” disse, sentendo che era necessario che dicesse qualcosa, anche se non era sicuro di che cosa. Alec si scostò appena da lui e Magnus gli lesse la vergogna negli occhi, mentre lui distoglieva lo sguardo, fissando la finestra dietro Magnus anziché lui.  
Sospirò, lo sguardo in grembo. “Forse non è stata l’idea migliore..”  
“Alexander – disse Magnus gentilmente, allungando la mano a toccargli l’avambraccio – Va tutto bene. Sono solo sorpreso”.  
Alec roteò gli occhi brontolando. “E’ imbarazzante, ma è così” disse sulla difensiva, e Magnus gli scivolò più vicino, incitandolo a guardarlo.  
“Non hai niente per cui essere imbarazzato” disse con convinzione. Alec lo guardò sospettoso e Magnus afferrò con mano ferma il suo polso, sorridendo quando Alec lasciò andare il bicchiere e gli permise di far scivolare le dita fra le sue. “Va tutto bene”.

“Sono un ragazzo vergine di 24 anni, cosa c’è che va bene?” chiese Alec con una voce piccola piccola, che fece dolere qualcosa in petto a Magnus. Lui scosse la testa, stringendogli la mano. “Tu sei un uomo molto riservato che è concentrato su uno sport molto impegnativo, in un ambiente che non accoglie favorevolmente la tua sessualità. E’ comprensibile” disse, e onestamente, lo era davvero. Pensandoci su, non era poi così sorprendente. Alec probabilmente non aveva mai concesso a se stesso la possibilità di fare qualcosa di egoistico tipo uscire con dei ragazzi, quando poteva occuparsi della propria famiglia o dei suoi allievi o della propria carriera. Era triste, perché Alec si privava di qualcosa di importante, ma non così sconvolgente. “E’ per quello che eri così agitato per le mie allusioni accidentali?”  
Alec ridacchiò, annuendo. “Già, mi stava venendo il panico al pensiero di dover spiegare che la ragione per cui non volevo fare sesso con te stanotte era perché non lo avevo mai fatto in vita mia”.  
“Be’, sei fortunato, perché neanch’io voglio fare sesso con te stasera – scherzò Magnus – Tu sei fantastico e davvero bellissimo, ma da anni non faccio più sesso con qualcuno solo perché ne sono attratto”. Sorrise ad Alec, fissandolo in quei bellissimi occhi cangianti. “Tu mi piaci davvero, Alexander – disse come se fosse un segreto – Non vorrei rovinare tutti chiedendoti di fare sesso al primo appuntamento quando tu sei un ragazzo così timido. Non vorrei farti sentire a disagio, e non intendo valutare il nostro primo appuntamento in base al sesso”.  
Alec sorrise. “Prima di questa parte super imbarazzante, è stato uno splendido appuntamento, Magnus”.

“Decisamente – concordò lui ridendo – Tu sei probabilmente il migliore primo appuntamento che abbia mai avuto – ammise onestamente – E poi non sono mai neppure uscito con un ragazzo così dolce”.  
Alec roteò gli occhi. “Mi sa che qui sono io ad aver fatto le cose più imbarazzanti – disse, fissando Magnus – Tu sei il primo ragazzo con cui sono uscito. Finora sono uscito solo con le ragazze che mi procurava mia madre, prima che facessi coming out con la mia famiglia. Non ho neppure mai baciato un ragazzo, solo..ragazze”. Scrollò le spalle. “Onestamente io…sì, ho fatto coming out ma soprattutto perché tutti la piantassero di aspettarsi che rincorressi le ragazze. Non per poter vivere apertamente come un uomo gay. Non ho mai veramente avuto il coraggio di provarci, prima di adesso”.  
Magnus lo guardò negli occhi per un attimo, prima di sorridere. “Io ti piaccio davvero…” lo stuzzicò, e Alec annuì, arrossendo un pochino.

“Tu sei…divertente. Sei carino, interessante, e attraente, e io sono proprio contento quando sto con te, anche se è solo per parlare qualche minuto – ammise Alec – Avevo un po’ paura che questo appuntamento mi mostrasse qualche aspetto spiacevole di te, ma tu sei…semplicemente tu”. E terminò piano. “E mi piace ciò che sei”.  
Magnus non poté evitare di sentirsi sopraffatto dalle proprie sensazioni, una delle quali gli stava gridando che questo era qualcosa di speciale! “Mi piace stare con te – ammise Magnus a bassa voce, un po’ sorpreso di quanto profondo fosse quel sentimento – Era davvero da tantissimo che non incontravo qualcuno che mi piacesse immediatamente così tanto, e tu mi offri qualcosa di eccitante nella vita”. Aggiunse precipitosamente “Non che non sia felice della mia vita. Mi piace quello che faccio e posso farlo ogni giorno, è la cosa che preferisco al mondo e lo posso insegnare ad altri, ma ultimamente non mi sono tanto concentrato su me stesso, e tu mi hai fatto emozionare pensando ai giorni in cui ci vediamo, perché per una volta è qualcosa per me”.  
Bevendo un sorso del suo drink Magnus cercò di fermarsi dal vagare con le parole, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo Alec gli stava sorridendo da sopra l’orlo del bicchiere, così pensò che forse non aveva fatto troppo la figura dell’idiota. Prese un sorso più consistente, poi posò il bicchiere sul tavolino da caffè, appoggiandosi nuovamente allo schienale. “Dai, dimmi qualcosa che mi faccia smettere di dire stupidaggini” disse, e Alec rise, annuendo.  
“Va bene, penso di poterlo fare”.

\--

Da qualche parte stava suonando una sveglia di cui Alec non riconosceva il suono. Gemette, cercando di girarsi nel letto per alzarsi e spegnerla, ma quando cercò di muoversi sentì qualcosa che lo premeva sia davanti che dietro. Si accigliò mentre cercava di aprire gli occhi, ma scoprì che la sua visione era oscurata da del pelo grigio. Fece un balzo all’indietro, sedendosi di botto, e sentì il pelo grigio miagolare e divincolarsi da sopra la sua faccia. Si alzò completamente, guardandosi attorno con una sensazione di panico, per poi afferrare rapidamente Magnus prima che cadesse dal divano.  
“Ma che..eh?” gridò Magnus, di colpo sveglio. Respinse le mani di Alec e con grazia scivolò giù dal divano sul tappeto, fra il divano stesso e il tavolino, e si guardò attorno. “Che è? Alexander?” chiese, battendo le palpebre confuso. Alec diede un’occhiata in giro e finalmente capì cos’era successo. Lui e Magnus dovevano essersi addormentati sul divano. Guardò l’amico, che afferrò il telefono per spegnere la sveglia. “Hai un gatto?” chiese, e Magnus si accorse dei peli grigi sulla camicia di Alec e sbuffò, coprendosi il viso con la mano.  
“Oddio, Chairman Meow ti ha dormito sulla testa?” chiese, cercando il gatto che era sparito da un bel po’. Alec si strofinò i capelli, non molto contento di trovare peli di gatto anche lì. “Il tuo gatto si chiama Chairman Meow?”  
“Oh, Alexander – rise Magnus, mettendosi in ginocchio per aiutare Alec a togliersi i peli dai capelli – Mi spiace tanto. Fa così quando non lo chiudo fuori dalla camera da letto”. Sedette di nuovo, arrossendo. “Io…non intendevo tenerti qui tutta la notte. Avevamo appunto parlato di non farlo” disse timidamente.

Al vederlo arrossire Alec rise. “Sei così carino quando arrossisci” disse senza pensarci. Inclinò il capo e alzò le spalle. “Mi sa che ci siamo semplicemente addormentati. Non mi ricordo. Stavamo parlando e poi mi sono svegliato con un gatto sulla testa”.  
“Bene!”. Magnus batté i palmi sul divano e si alzò. “Pare che ti abbia usato come cuscino, così ti devo almeno una doccia per toglierti i peli del gatto da dosso. Penso anche di avere uno spazzolino nuovo nell’armadio del bagno e qualche cosa che puoi metterti” gli offrì, poi si stirò e si strofinò la faccia. “Oddio, non mi sono struccato!” disse, guardandosi le mani. Guardò verso Alec, che sbuffò e gli mise una mano sul viso vedendo i cerchi neri attorno agli occhi di Magnus. “Ferrrmo!” gemette lui, coprendosi.  
Alec si rizzò e cominciò a sogghignare, afferrando i polsi di Magnus e allontanandoli gentilmente dalla sua faccia. Lui lo guardò imbronciato e Alec ridacchiò. “Sei proprio un bel procione” disse con tono serio, mentre Magnus sibilava, roteava gli occhi e gli dava uno spintone sul petto.  
“Sei davvero cattivo, Alexander. Lo so com’è – disse allontanandosi – Dammi un minuto per lavar via questo schifo e poi ti lascio il bagno” disse, e Alec annuì, cercando in giro il suo telefono che doveva essergli uscito dalla tasca in qualche modo.

\--

Magnus afferrò la mano di Alec. “Corri!” gridò, prima ancora che Alec riuscisse a capire su quale treno stavano salendo, così obbedì, gettandosi attraverso le porte che si stavano chiudendo subito dietro Magnus, che si aggrappò al palo, girandogli attorno per guardarlo in faccia sorridendo. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta!” disse, scusandosi con la persona che aveva urtato. Alec andò più avanti, tenendosi al corrimano in alto, sopra la testa di Magnus.  
“Mi fido che questo sia il treno giusto e che non mi tocchi camminare per venti isolati” disse, e Magnus fece di no con la testa. “Nossignore. Per quaranta, ci facciamo tutta la strada nei quartieri di lusso” scherzò, e Alec si chinò verso di lui ridendo. “Grande. In effetti ogni tanto mi va di andare a trovare i miei” disse, e Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Ragazzo dei quartieri alti, eh? – mugolò – Dove sei cresciuto?”. Poi rifletté. “In effetti non ti ho mai chiesto dove vivi adesso”. Alec gli sorrise. “Nord ovest. Se non l’hai notato, i miei sono ricchi sfondati. Mio padre fa il manager sportivo e mia madre ai suoi tempi ha vinto un sacco di incontri con borse importanti, e poi hanno fatto dei buoni investimenti”. Sentì le pulsazioni accelerare mentre il movimento del treno lo portava più vicino a Magnus. “Ma adesso Jace, Izzy ed io viviamo più o meno a sei isolati dalla palestra – si guardò attorno comicamente – un tragitto poco più breve del tuo” scherzò.  
Magnus arricciò il naso. “Ci vuole circa una mezz’ora, non è male. Quando vivevo in centro era una mezz’ora a piedi, quindi non è questa gran cosa”. Fece il gesto di vomitare. “Non come Raphael, che viene in macchina. Ma perché uno dovrebbe venire in macchina?”

“Jace ne ha una – disse Alec scrollando le spalle – Non la usa, tutti andiamo al lavoro correndo, ma la tiene per le occasioni”. Magnus fece ondeggiare le sopracciglia. “Per ‘occasioni’ intendi portarci le ragazze fuori?”. Alec annuì ridendo. “Di solito sì. E’ una bella macchinina sportiva, alle ragazze piace”. Anche Magnus annuì sorridendo.  
“E tu non hai una macchina figa con cui fare colpo sulle ragazze?” chiese, e Alec scosse la testa. “Io non sono uno che ama fare colpo, se non l’hai notato”. Magnus rise. “Oh, l’ho notato sì” disse toccando i lembi della camicia che indossava Alec. “Sembri così fuori posto con i miei vestiti, visto che hanno un colore – disse con un sussulto comico – Rosso! Che cosa inquietante!”.  
Alec aggiustò le spalle, muovendosi in modo tale che la camicia gli aderì ancor più al petto. “Se non mi cambio alla svelta, i tuoi vestiti mi si toglieranno di dosso di nuovo. Anche quella che hai descritto come ‘una T-shirt larga’ mi sta bloccando la circolazione nelle braccia” rise.  
Magnus ammiccò. “Mmm…potrei aver preso una camicia stretta di proposito…” ironizzò, e Alec roteò gli occhi. Ma in effetti godeva molto del modo in cui lo sguardo di Magnus continuava a tornare sul suo torace.  
Quando furono scesi dal treno, con grande sorpresa di Alec, nel momento in cui raggiunsero la strada Magnus spostò lo zaino sull’altra spalla e fece scivolare la mano libera in quella di Alec, guardandolo esitante. Alec si limitò a stringergliela e ad intrecciare più saldamente le proprie dita alle sue. E non riuscì a smettere di sorridere per tutta la strada fino al lavoro.

Arrivati alla fine dell’isolato, Magnus si voltò a guardarlo. “Sai, tutto questo è abbastanza curioso” disse, e Alec annuì. “Sì, probabilmente. La notte scorsa è stata davvero il primo appuntamento più strano di sempre” replicò.  
Magnus guardò davanti a sé, mordendosi il labbro, e Alec stava per chiedergli cosa non andasse, quando parlò. “Stranamente bello, però, vero?” chiese, guardando Alec con esitazione. “Voglio dire, lo so che svegliarsi con Chairman Meow sulla faccia non è stata forse la cosa migliore di sempre, e davvero io volevo lasciarti andare a casa. Mi spiace davvero per tutto. Se ti è sembrato tutto troppo strano, ti assicuro che non sono mai così stupido con gli appuntamenti. Una volta ero molto tranquillo su tutto, ma quando si tratta di te…divento nervoso, e… - Alec sentì gonfiare il cuore in petto e non poté trattenersi dal tirare a sé Magnus per farlo smettere. Lui lo guardò. “Io..ma cosa..mmph.!”

Alec lo baciò rapidamente per farlo smettere di divagare e per fargli capire nel miglior modo possibile che non era proprio il caso di preoccuparsi. Magnus si rilassò nel bacio, spingendosi verso Alec mentre lui si tirava indietro, facendolo sorridere e prolungare il bacio, ora che Magnus era a suo agio. Fu solo un piccolo bacio dolce, ma quando Alec si tirò indietro, questa volta sul serio, le sue labbra fremevano e le sue dita, là dove aveva afferrato i lembi della camicia di Magnus, vibravano. Si scostò giusto quel tanto da vedere gli occhi di Magnus spalancarsi e fissarlo con meraviglia. “Stranamente bello davvero..” replicò dolcemente Alec.  
Magnus aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso. “Cosa?” chiese, mentre il sorriso di Alec brillava. Magnus sembrò comprendere e spalancò ancor più gli occhi. “Ah sì, stranamente bello…ora capisco – disse, guardando le labbra di Alec – forse dovresti farmi stare zitto più spesso” e Alec inclinò il capo di lato. Sentiva le orecchie in fiamme e odiava per questo la sua carnagione pallida. “E’ che sei troppo tenero quando sei nervoso riguardo a me – ammise, guardando verso di lui attraverso i ciuffi di capelli – ma non dovresti. Io penso che tu sia fantastico”.  
Magnus rilasciò un respiro rattenuto, e piccole rughe si formarono all’angolo dei suoi occhi mentre i suo sorriso si apriva. “Ragazzi, sono così felice di averti incontrato, Alexander” disse, allontanandosi e voltandosi, in modo che potessero proseguire il tragitto fino alla palestra senza che nessuno li vedesse tenersi per mano.  
Alec lo guardò andare avanti di qualche passo, e pensò fra sé che sì, anche lui era davvero felice di aver incontrato Magnus e due volte più fortunato.

\--

Magnus si era aspettato una qualche forma di reazione, ma certo non di entrare nello studio e di vedere Isabelle balzare in piedi con aria preoccupata da dove stava facendo stretching assieme a Raphael. “Oddio, Magnus, sai mica qualcosa di Alec? – chiese lei in fretta con aria disperata – Non è tornato a casa stanotte e non ha risposto alle chiamate e ai messaggi, ci stiamo veramente preoccupando!” “Oh cavolo” disse lui, sentendosi uno stronzo. Alec si era accorto che il suo telefono era morto mentre dormivano e Magnus aveva cancellato tutte le sue notifiche senza guardarle quando aveva spento la svegli quella mattina. E poi, quando erano usciti, aveva infilato il telefono nello zaino senza pensarci. “Accidenti, Isabelle, no no sta benissimo – disse rapidamente – Puoi chiamare Jace adesso, Alec sarà arrivato in palestra adesso, è tutto a posto. Mi spiace di non aver controllato il telefono stamattina, e lo avevo silenziato da quando abbiamo lasciato casa mia ieri sera. Ma no, sta benissimo”.

Isabelle si rilassò. “Oh, grazie al cielo – disse scompigliandosi i capelli – Jace stava davvero sclerando quando continuava a non rispondere al telefono ieri notte, e quando ci siamo svegliati e non l’abbiamo trovato in casa, credo fosse già sul punto di chiamare la polizia. Avrebbe potuto persino chiamare la mamma, anche se non ne sono sicura”.  
Magnus scosse la testa. “Gli si è scaricato il telefono ad un certo punto della notte, non ha mai corso pericoli – la consolò – Non sembrava neppure molto preoccupato quando lo ha trovato scarico, così non ho neppure pensato a chiamarvi” disse lui, e le strofinò la spalla, oltrepassandola per andare a depositare lo zaino in ufficio.

“Aspetta un po’”. Lui si bloccò, voltandosi per vedere Isabelle che lo stava fissando ad occhi sgranati. “Aspetta, Alec ha passato la NOTTE…” realizzò con un sussulto. “Wow! – rise, improvvisamente – Porca puttana, Magnus Bane, devi avere qualche asso nella manica se sei riuscito a uscire con il mio represso fratello” disse, e Magnus poté sentire il rossore salirgli al viso, quando capì quello che lei pensava fosse accaduto.  
“Isabelle! – esclamò sconvolto – Mio dio, non parlare così di tuo fratello” la rimproverò con le mani sui fianchi, ma lei semplicemente sbuffò. “Ma per favore, siamo adulti che vivono assieme” lo liquidò.  
Magnus incrociò le braccia sbuffando a sua volta. “Non che siano affari tuoi quello che tuo fratello ed io facciamo o non facciamo, ma tanto per essere precisi non vorrei mai affrettare le cose con Alexander. Lui mi piace davvero tanto e l’ultima cosa che voglio è incasinare tutto – disse con tono asciutto e imbarazzato – Perciò no, quello che tu pensi sia successo non è successo per niente”. Roteò gli occhi. “E’ stato tutto buffo in modo imbarazzante, in effetti. L’ho invitato su a bere qualcosa perché non volevo che se ne andasse già, perché è un tipo fantastico, e abbiamo continuato a chiacchierare finché non ci siamo addormentati sul divano e non ci siamo svegliati fino a quando non è suonata la mia sveglia di stamattina”.

Persino Raphael, che li aveva fino a quel momento ignorati di proposito, si voltò e gli diede un’occhiata del tipo ‘macchecavolo?’, prima di alzare una mano. “Aspetta un momento”. Ghignò in direzione di Magnus. “Avete letteralmente dormito insieme, non ‘DORMITO insieme’? – chiese, sghignazzando quando Magnus ebbe confermato – Dios, è da morire dal ridere!”  
Magnus gli fece una linguaccia ma Isabelle sorrise improvvisamente. “Ooohh, ma è una cosa così dolce! Non volevi lasciarlo andare – stava praticamente cinguettando - Omioddio, sei assolutamente cotto! Di ALEC!”. Rise così forte che i suoi capelli ondeggiarono. “E’ tutto così tenero! Ragazzi, vi siete addormentati assieme coccolandovi sul divano? E’ la storia più tenera di sempre!”  
“Già—“ disse Magnus arricciando il naso. “Si è svegliato col mio gatto che gli dormiva sulla faccia e quando è saltato su mi ha fatto cadere dal divano, così non è stato proprio tutto così adorabile – ammise – E quando mi sono svegliato io, mi sono strofinato gli occhi dimenticandomi che non mi ero struccato la sera prima così mi ha visto con gli occhi da procione”. Rifletté un attimo e poi gemette. “E lui era un po’ ridicolo con la tuta più larga che avevo e gli stivali, perché il mio gatto lo aveva riempito di peli e ha dovuto fare una doccia”. Alzò un dito. “Però! Tutto questo non conta come una parte del nostro primo appuntamento, quello è terminato quando ci siamo addormentati sul divano, perciò ufficialmente è stata un’uscita favolosa, stamattina non conta” disse allegramente. Raphael fece un suono ironico e Magnus sbuffò. “Oh, come se tu non avessi niente di ridicolo da dire sul tuo primo appuntamento. Scommetto che ti sono successe un sacco di cose imbarazzanti”.

Isabelle annuì, e prima che Raphael potesse intervenire parlò al suo posto. “Sicuro, dopo che abbiamo scoperto la faccenda di Simon ho chiesto a Clary di raccontarmi i particolari succosi, e lei mi ha raccontato di quando la mamma di Simon li ha trovati che facevano sesso”.

“Non stavamo facendo sesso!” replicò Raphael con veemenza. “Stavamo solo baciandoci!”. Lei ghignò diabolicamente. “Nel suo letto? Nudi?”. Lui strinse gli occhi. “Avevamo fatto sesso nella notte, e ci eravamo appena svegliati quando lei è entrata in camera”.  
Magnus sbuffò. “Non solo non sapevo che stessi uscendo con Stephan, ma lo stavi facendo nella sua cameretta. Non avevo idea che fossi uno schifoso porco predatore di bambini” lo prese in giro.  
Raphael fece spallucce. “Non mi vergogno di uscire con uno giovane. Benché devo ammettere che non avevo capito, quando mi ha invitato da lui la sera che ci siamo conosciuti, che quella fosse la sua camera a casa di sua madre disse ridendo – Sono rimasto a bocca aperta quando ho visto entrare una donna che lo rimproverava perché aveva lasciato la chitarra nel soggiorno”.  
Isabelle gemette. “Davvero umiliante. C’è una ragione per cui non faccio mai sesso a casa dei miei. Jace e Alec almeno sanno che devono bussare” aggiunse.

Magnus scosse la testa. “Posso solo dire che tu e i tuoi fratelli avete un rapporto stranamente rilassato. Io non ho fratelli, ma sono quasi certo che se mio fratello o mia sorella portassero a casa un compagno e sparissero in camera con lui, mi butterei dalla finestra per ammazzarmi prima di sentirli”.  
Raphael annuì. “Io ne ho, di fratelli e sorelle, e mai, mai vorrei sapere un singolo dettaglio della loro vita sessuale”.  
Isabelle e Magnus si voltarono assieme a guardare Raphael a bocca aperta. “Scusa un attimo, FRATELLI?!” chiese Magnus, e Isabelle brontolò per la frustrazione, allontanandosi. “Gesù Cristo, Raphael, ti frequento da dieci anni e neppure ti conosco – lo accusò, dirigendosi all’ufficio per cambiarsi – Santiago, è la settimana delle domande, tutti i giorni. Alla fine di questa settimana voglio sapere tante di quelle cose di te da vincere una gara a Trivial con tua madre!” esclamò, e corse via, mentre Raphael rideva fra sé.

\--

Lydia e Jace erano già dentro la gabbia fronteggiandosi quando Alec li oltrepassò dirigendosi verso lo spogliatoio. Quando ne uscì, cambiato nella sua tenuta da combattimento, Jace lo vide e spostò le mani di Lydia coperte dai guantoni da allenamento. “Alec! Brutto stronzo!”. Aprì la porta della gabbia e scese i gradini, andandogli incontro. “Che cazzo, amico?! Izzy ed io pensavamo che fossi stato rapinato e lasciato a morire in qualche vicolo! – disse, dandogli una botta sulla spalla prima di scostarsi i capelli dagli occhi – Te ne arrivi qua bel bello come se non avessi lasciato il telefono spento?!”  
Alec scosse la testa. “Si è scaricato mentre dormivo e anche Magnus non deve aver acceso il suo per chiamare Izzy. Non è sta gran cosa..”. Jace sollevò le sopracciglia sorpreso. “Aspetta, dormivi? Non solo sei stato fuori tutta la notte.. – si interruppe, poi rise – Porca miseria! Sei andato a casa di Magnus?” chiese.  
Alec arrossì, dandogli uno spintone. “Jace, dai..”

“Ehi, ehi, un momento – disse Jace, facendolo voltare con un ghigno – tu, Alexander Lightwood, ne hai preso?” ironizzò.  
Alec gemette, gettando la testa all’indietro. “Jace, ti prego, piàntala..”MIO FRATELLO E’ FINALMENTE DIVENTATO UOMO!” gridò Jace, ed Alec andò nel panico, schiaffandogli una mano sulla bocca e tirandolo dietro ad un pilastro – come se quello potesse ripararli dalla vista di chiunque - e lo zittì. “Jace!!!!”

“Ragazzi, Isabelle andrà fuori di testa!” rise Jace e Alec gemette, colpendo con la testa la colonna. “Andiamo, su, che sarà mai successo? L’avevate preventivato o l’avete deciso sul momento? – chiese – Oddio, ma che cazzo sarà dormire un ragazzo” disse abbassando la voce in modo che nessun altro potesse sentirlo.  
Senza neppure guardarlo, Alec scrollò le spalle. “Non saprei – disse con aria sgarbata – perché non è successo proprio niente”. Jace sbuffò. “Ah, sì, perché ti sei fatto solo una dormita da lui” disse, e Alec fece spallucce, guardandolo a lungo. Jace si accigliò. “Ehi, ma…davvero? – sospirò pesantemente, abbassando le spalle – Aleeec, hai davvero ‘dormito’ a casa di Magnus? Veramente? Oddio, ma finirai per morire vergine! Quella era solo l’esca, scemo! Se ti ha fatto salire, è perché pensava a qualcos’altro…”  
“Oddio – Alec alzò le braccia, spingendo via Jace – E invece no! Jace, davvero, lui ha detto molto chiaramente che ‘sali a bere qualcosa’ non significava fare sesso! E non significava neppure ‘crolla addormentato sul mio divano’, ma quello non ci è riuscito tanto bene. Mi spiace di non avervi detto dov’ero, ma onestamente non è stato niente”. Alec indicò la gabbia. “Vogliamo allenarci adesso? Tu hai un incontro che si avvicina”.  
Jace gli puntò un dito contro, mentre si allontanava. “Ne parliamo dopo, Alec!”. Risalì nella gabbia e Alec lo seguì, roteando gli occhi.

\--

Nella settimana successiva Magnus cercò di invitare Alec ad un secondo appuntamento così disperatamente da cominciare ad odiare il suo stesso successo professionale, perché non riusciva a trovare il tempo. Sapeva che anche Alec era altrettanto impegnato, ma gli sembrava che fosse il suo turno di chiedere l’appuntamento, e in caso, il fatto che Alec potesse dirgli di no perché aveva troppo da fare con Jace gli sembrava meno grave di non chiederglielo per niente. E soprattutto, voleva più di un’uscita, per verificare i sentimenti che stava provando.  
Magnus non aveva un ragazzo da quando era adolescente. E non aveva una ragazza da quando l’ultima gli aveva spezzato il cuore proprio da stronza, il che aveva anche rappresentato la fine del suo frequentare le feste. Sapeva che Alec non era ancora il suo ragazzo, in fondo erano usciti insieme un’unica volta, ma per lui sentiva qualcosa di più di ciò che aveva sentito per chiunque altro da molto tempo. Voleva che Alec diventasse il suo ragazzo. Voleva che le cose con Alec funzionassero, perché condividevano qualcosa, e quel qualcosa gli piaceva. Era un qualcosa davvero bello.  
Comunque, anche se non potevano uscire assieme, chiacchieravano quasi tutti i giorni. E più ancora, messaggiavano continuamente. Magnus era solito controllare il telefono fra una lezione e l’altra e fra gli allenamenti, trovando messaggi di Alec su quanto fosse scocciante Jace quando si allenava.

Da: Alexander  
Non siamo neppure lontanamente arrivati al peso forma e Jace sta già facendo la diva. Salvami!

Magnus rise, passando dallo stretching a gambe flesse ad una spaccata e appoggiando i gomiti sul pavimento per poter rispondere con una faccina imbronciata, un cuore e un bacino.  
“Be’, cos’è tutta questa tenerezza e faccine?”. Magnus guardò in su, illuminandosi quando vide Clary uscire dall’ufficio.  
“Clary! Che succede?” chiese, stendendo le braccia in avanti appiattendosi a terra, prima di mettersi in ginocchio. Vide Simon appoggiato alla soglia dell’ufficio, in conversazione con qualcuno all’interno. “Susan!” chiamò, e Simon si voltò roteando gli occhi. “Lo so che sai che il mio nome non è Susan” ribatté, e Magnus gli fece l’occhiolino alzandosi.

Clary accennò al telefono di Magnus, stirando le braccia in alto per cominciare il riscaldamento. “Allora, cosa sono questi sorrisi da scemo? – chiese muovendo le sopracciglia – Hanno a che fare col fratello di Isabelle?”  
“Magnus sta di nuovo flirtando al telefono con Alec?” echeggiò al voce di Izzy dall’ufficio, e Magnus sbuffò. Andò a depositare il telefono in ufficio e la guardò socchiudendo gli occhi. “Tutta colpa di Jace! Se non si fosse fatto mollare un pugno Alexander non avrebbe dovuto occuparsi del mio polso e io non avrei dovuto finire a passare metà della mia giornata pensando a cosa dirgli più tardi”. Mise a caricare il cellulare – altra conseguenza del messaggiare con Alec ogni volta che aveva tempo – e urtò la spalla di Raphael passando. “Andiamo, ragazzi! Prima ci mettiamo a lavorare, prima posso chiamare Alexander”. Mentre attraversava la soglia della porta alla quale Simon era appoggiato, lui gli scoccò un sorriso gentile. “Amico mio, ricordo benissimo questa sensazione. Momento straordinario di ogni relazione”. Magnus sbuffò. “In qualche modo non riesco ad immaginare qualcuno che possa sorridere al telefono a Raphael Santiago”. Simon guardò nell’ufficio fissando Raphael, e poi guardò Magnus facendo spallucce. “Non all’inizio, forse, ma alla fine si è affezionato a me”. Magnus abbassò la voce, tirando Simon fuori della stanza. “No, ma veramente, è così avaro di dettagli personali con te come con me? Lo conosco da dieci anni e solo adesso ho scoperto che ha dei fratelli” sibilò.

Simon rise forte, sorprendendolo. “Ma no, è solo Raphael! – disse sogghignando – Io ero convinto che mi odiasse quando ci siamo incontrati, ma quando comunque gli ho chiesto di uscire con me ha detto di sì, e poi durante l’appuntamento pensavo di nuovo che mi odiasse, e invece è venuto a casa con me. E dopo pensavo che stesse per mollarmi, perché rispondeva a malapena alle chiamate e ai messaggi, e mi ero rassegnato ad essere quello da ‘una botta e via’ quando si annoiava, e uscivamo pochissimo a fare qualcosa assieme, e invece boom! – agitò una mano davanti a sé, a palmo in giù – Mi dice ‘Ti amo’! Tipo, sono abbastanza sicuro di essere una buona scopata per un bel ragazzo che ne ha voglia e anche per quello stronzo che si è innamorato di me”. Scosse la testa, diventando serio. “Non sai mai com’è con lui, mio caro. Voglio dire, da quando viviamo insieme lo capisco di più, così non sono particolarmente sorpreso che tu non sappia alcune cose fondamentali di lui. Io so abbastanza del suo passato solo perché a sua madre piace vantarsi di lui”.  
Magnus sorrise. “Sua madre va proprio fiera di lui – concordò – L’ho incontrata solo qualche volta, ma per lei Raphael è la cosa migliore capitata su questa terra”.  
“Ma perché lo sono davvero, solo che tu non mi credi – intervenne l’interessato, facendo ondeggiare le braccia – Mia madre è semplicemente una donna intelligente, e sì, ti ho sentito parlare di me Simon” disse facendo l’occhiolino in direzione di Magnus.

Simon alzò le spalle. “E con ciò? Io parlo di te continuamente. Sei abbastanza strano, mio caro” disse con un piccolo sorriso.  
Isabelle sbucò dal retro, battendo le mani. “E va bene, stronzi! Mettiamoci al lavoro così posso fare il culo a mio fratello al più presto”. “Jace? – chiese Magnus, e Isabelle annuì seria – Alexander si stava giusto lamentando di lui con me”. Si avvicinò allo stereo e fece partire la musica, in modo che potessero cominciare a ballare. “Bene, dove eravamo la volta scorsa?” chiese lui a Raphael, che gentilmente si mise di fronte ai tre in modo da ricordare loro le modifiche che aveva fatto l’ultima volta.

Ballare con i suoi amici alla fine di una lungo giornata di insegnamento a bambini e anziani era sempre una bella cosa per Magnus. Insegnare gli era sempre piaciuto, ma era anche bello danzare con qualcuno a cui non dovesse insegnare nulla e divertirsi con la propria forma di arte preferita. Raphael era uno dei migliori coreografi che Magnus avesse mai incontrato; era abbastanza umile da riconoscere che era migliore di lui e che lo sarebbe sempre stato. E Isabelle era una delle ballerine più aggraziate che avesse visto, considerate le sue forme. Non che fosse grassa, anzi, era sottile, ma era alta quasi quanto lui, e con le spalle quasi altrettanto ampie, cosa che gli aveva fatto onestamente pensare che non ballasse da professionista. Aveva anche una muscolatura che molti danzatori le avrebbero invidiato, così Magnus poteva ben dire che se nessuna compagnia di danza l’aveva scritturata, be’, la perdita era la loro.  
Clary era un altro discorso. Lei era una cosina piccola piccola che non aveva neppure mai provato a ballare come professione. Lei e Isabelle erano amiche perché avevano frequentato lo stesso corso di ballo da bambine, e si erano nuovamente incontrate al caffè da adolescenti. Clary non teneva corsi, ma Magnus le permetteva di usare lo studio quando non c’erano clienti. Semplicemente le piaceva ballare per divertimento e per smaltire lo stress del college. Per la verità, era anche piuttosto brava; Magnus avrebbe potuto assumerla per aiutarli nei corsi, se avesse potuto permetterselo. Per ora, tuttavia, gli piaceva semplicemente averla attorno a ballare con loro.…e per questo si sentì in torto quando, mentre lui la teneva sollevata contro il fianco, la porta si aprì, e lui vide che era Alec e insomma, la lasciò cadere. Quasi. Lei atterrò sui propri piedi, ma lui si sentì comunque imbarazzato, e si slanciò ad afferrarla per impedirle di cadere.  
“Magnus!” gridò lei, e lui le afferrò il polso.

“Scusa scusa scusa..!” disse velocissimo, e tutti si fermarono ad osservarli. Simon interruppe la musica e Raphael si voltò a guardare lui e Clary, ma poi vide Alec in piedi sulla porta e roteò gli occhi in direzione di Magnus. “Zitto, non l’ho fatto apposta!” esclamò Magnus in direzione di Raphael.  
“Dios, va bene. Facciamo una pausa” disse questi, mentre Magnus si scusava con Clary un’altra volta, prima di dirigersi verso Alec. Lui gli diede un’occhiata timida. “Mi dispiace, non volevo fare casino”. Magnus agitò una mano. “No, tutto bene – gli sorrise – Non sapevo che venissi”. Alec alzò le spalle.”Jace mi ha rotto definitivamente le scatole e così ho pensato di venire a vedere se tu e Izzy avevate finito per oggi”. Li guardò tutti con un sorriso. “Siete tutti davvero bravi”.

Isabelle lo salutò contenta. “Be’, grazie fratellone. E’ bello da parte tua guardarmi ballare per una volta – poi roteò gli occhi – Anche se in realtà sei venuto a trovare Magnus”. Alec arrossì un pochino, ma sorrise comunque a Magnus. Lui lo prese per mano, togliendolo dalla porta. “Vieni, siediti e guardaci finché non finiamo, così poi possiamo andare a fare qualcosa e tu non devi tornare da Jace e finire per ammazzare tuo fratello” suggerì.  
“Va bene” disse Alec, andando a sedersi accanto a Simon, dove Magnus gli aveva indicato, e scambiando un cenno di saluto con lui, prima che la musica ripartisse.  
Magnus tornò allo specchio e Raphael diede nuovamente il via.

\--

Magnus aveva perso il conto del tempo passato a ballare, così quando il telefono di Clary suonò ed era il suo patrigno che le chiedeva se dovevano aspettarla per cena, decisero di comune accordo di interrompere in modo che Clary potesse andare a casa. Magnus prese il suo asciugamano per detergere il sudore dal viso, dopo quella prova così intensa, facendo una smorfia quando usò la camicia per asciugare anche il petto. “Ragazzi, è un bel po’ che ballare per spasso mi ha fatto sudare così tanto” disse, con la voce soffocata dalla stoffa. “Lasciate pure che il signor Santiago mi dica quanto sto andando fuori forma”. Raphael sbuffò, mentre si stava pure lui asciugando con la camicia. “E’ solo che sei vecchio” disse con semplicità.  
Simon rise mentre spegneva lo stereo. “Dovresti provare a vivere con lui. Se ti senti tu fuori forma, pensa a me” disse indicando la sua figura sottile. “Lo sai che ti piace, tesoro” lo prese in giro Raphael, mentre si avvicinava a lui per recuperare la sua bottiglia d’acqua. Magnus rimase a bocca aperta vedendo l’espressione sul viso di Raphael mentre flirtava col suo ragazzo. “Porca paletta, tu, Raphael Luis Santiago, hai chiamato qualcuno ‘tesoro’?!”

Raphael roteò gli occhi, appoggiato sul fianco mentre Simon finiva di chiudere tutto e sorrideva, dicendo “Lui mi ha sempre chiamato ‘tesoro’. Oppure ‘Nene’ o qualche altro vezzeggiativo spagnolo”. Si mise dietro Raphael e lo abbracciò, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. “Sotto sotto Raphael è il ragazzo più dolce che abbia mai incontrato” disse, e l’espressione di Raphael si intenerì a queste parole.  
“Simon…”  
“Ma che c’è? Magnus è il tuo più vecchio amico e non sapeva neppure di me – disse Simon, dandogli una spinta affettuosa e prendendo il suo zaino – Ho intenzione di raccontare ai ragazzi ogni tuo segreto, Rafa, e a quanto pare quello più grosso è ‘Raphael è in effetti ridicolmente dolce’” aggiunse facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Non ti permetterò di farmi prendere per il culo in continuazione da Magnus e Isabelle – lo avvertì Raphael, ma Simon si limitò a sorridere. “Simon. Simon, veramente. Non ci provare..”  
“Gli devo dire che tu canti e balli mentre cucini?” chiese Simon, e Magnus spalancò gli occhi. “Oh-mio-dio… - esclamò gettando la testa all’indietro – Raphael balla in cucina? Ma è fantastico!”. Raphael lanciò a Simon uno sguardo omicida. “Spero che vi stiate divertendo, perché ho deciso che ti pianto”. Simon gli si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. “Ma certo che sì”.  
“Guarda che ti caccio di casa” disse Raphael arrossendo lievemente e suscitando il sorriso di Simon.

Magnus notò la curiosità con cui Alec stava osservando Simon e Raphael e si rese conto che, molto probabilmente, Alec non aveva mai visto due uomini impegnati in una relazione comportarsi così apertamente e affettuosamente in pubblico. Era un po’ spiacevole osservare la malinconia negli occhi di Alec mentre guardava quei due discutere scherzosamente, perché era davvero un peccato che un ragazzo speciale come Alec non avesse mai avuto nulla del genere. Tuttavia, se fosse toccato a Magnus, lui avrebbe davvero, davvero desiderato cambiare tutto ciò.  
“Allora, Alexander – disse avvicinandosi – Vuoi andare a casa con Isabelle, o magari ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa con me?” chiese, cercando di mantenere un tono casuale per non causargli ansia. Ma Alec sorrise e gli fece un cenno affermativo, con aria contenta e a proprio agio, nonostante le paure di Magnus. “Sì, potrei aver fame”.  
“Grande!”. Magnus accennò al retro. “Devo cambiarmi, ma torno subito!” disse, sfiorandogli il braccio prima di affrettarsi allo spogliatoio.

\--

Alec era del tutto sicuro di non aver mai avuto una cotta così imponente come quella che aveva per Magnus. Anzi, era anche meglio perché Magnus la ricambiava, invece di esserne all’oscuro come era solito per Alec. Seduto di fronte a lui alla tavola calda della via sottostante lo studio, era come ipnotizzato al vedere Magnus maneggiare una patatina mentre raccontava un aneddoto su uno studente che aveva avuto quel giorno e che aveva solo dieci anni, ma stava già ricevendo offerte da Broadway.  
“Ed è anche talmente adorabile – continuò Magnus – Il ragazzino più carino che ti puoi immaginare. Tutto occhioni azzurri e riccioli biondi. Non è strano che piaccia, non ti pare?”.  
Alec roteò gli occhi. “Sembra di sentir parlare di Jace, a parte i riccioli”. Bevve un sorso d’acqua e si chinò appena in avanti. “I miei lo hanno adottato quando lui aveva nove anni e io dieci, così era buffo vedere come tutti reagivano davanti a questo ragazzino biondo con grandi occhi blu, mentre io e Izzy eravamo alti, scuri e allampanati”. Rise. “E inoltre, avere vicino Jace faceva pensare a tutti che io fossi completamente bianco” aggiunse, e Magnus inclinò il capo timidamente, facendo muovere dentro Alec qualcosa di molto piacevole.

“Devo ammettere che tu sembri assolutamente bianco – commentò Magnus – Hai questa carnagione così pallida, e quei bellissimi occhi chiari. Se non conoscessi tua sorella non avrei mai detto che fossi sanguemisto”. Alec sogghignò e alzò le spalle. “Non che importi granché comunque. Max è venuto fuori con capelli castano chiaro, così infine Jace non è l’unico strano in famiglia”.  
Magnus si protese verso di lui. “Dimmi qualcosa di Max. Ho sentito più volte te e Isabelle parlare di lui”.

“Ragazzi, Max. – Alec sospirò, scuotendo la testa – Max è davvero un tipo curioso, ma tutti lo amiamo un sacco” disse, e Magnus fece “Ooohhh…”. “Ha 12 anni, è parecchio più giovane di tutti noi, ed è un vero genio. E’ un nerd, ed è di gran lunga più intelligente di tutti quelli della sua scuola, ed è divertente, un sacco, per essere così piccolo. Fa i commenti più sfacciati del mondo e fa arrabbiare un sacco la mamma. E’ decisamente il migliore. Tu gli piaceresti” disse, e davvero ne era convinto. La personalità di Magnus, così entusiasmante, e la sua disinvoltura, e il suo brillante stile di vita avrebbero fatto colpo su Max. “Alò momento lui è l’unico di noi che non ha a che fare col mondo della MMA – aggiunse – Ha detto alla mamma da subito che la violenza non gli piace. Che non vuole diventare un lottatore, non gliene frega niente della palestra, e non vuole neppure vedere gli incontri in TV”. Scosse la testa. “Non gli va proprio. Voglio dire, Izzy si è dedicata al balletto, non agli incontri di lotta, ma si allena ancora con noi e lo farà fino alla maggiore età. Invece Max non vuole proprio sentirne parlare”.

Magnus mormorò qualcosa, osservando Alec per un po’, prima di parlare. “Non prenderla dal verso sbagliato, perché so che sei davvero orgoglioso della tua attività sportiva, ma tu non mi sei mai sembrato adatto a combattere – disse con un piccolo movimento delle labbra – Sei così ‘gentile’, se questo ha un senso”. Arricciò il naso. “Sembri piuttosto il tipo di uomo che odia troppo far male a qualcuno per essere un buon lottatore, e per allenare gli altri come è necessario”.

Alec esitò, guardando in basso prima di rispondere. “Io non…”. Alzò lo sguardo, muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia. “A me non piace la violenza. Ma combattere è diverso – spiegò – Sì, è pestare qualcuno e vince chi picchia di più, ma non è una questione di violenza. I lottatori si allenano e sanno a cosa vanno incontro. Accettano il dolore e le eventuali ferite solo per spirito sportivo”. Alzò le spalle. “Ma no, non mi piace la violenza vera. E sì, alcuni dei nostri ci sono dentro. Ci sono molti lottatori che sono aggressivi anche nella vita reale., alcuni picchiano i figli o le mogli, ma succede in tutti gli sport”. Si mosse di nuovo. “Da noi non si lavora con sportivi con problemi di aggressività. C’è questa convinzione che un lottatore con impulsi violenti sia migliore, ma non è vero”. Scosse la testa. “Questo è il mestiere peggiore per chi ha impulsi aggressivi. E’ un lavoro per gente zen, altrimenti le cose possono andare a finire male. Molto male”.

“Tipo? – chiese Magnus – Voglio dire, a parte picchiare tua moglie o chi ti càpita, quali altri problemi possono esserci?”  
Alec annuì. “Oh sì ci sono. Per esempio un sacco di roba illegale va di pari passo con questo genere di vita. La maggior parte non è come me e Jace, che veniamo da famiglie benestanti. La maggior parte viene da ambienti difficili, e improvvisamente si trovano con tutti questi soldi delle vittorie, e vanno fuori dai binari con la droga, e finiscono pieni di debiti, ma non riescono più a vincere incontri e allora finiscono nel gioco, così poi devono un mucchio di grana a certa gente e quindi passano al crimine…può diventare tutto un casino molto velocemente” disse con una smorfia. “Il passare da una festa all’altra è forse il problema più grosso. Noi testiamo regolarmente i nostri atleti per le droghe perché se un lottatore viene fuori positivo è un grosso casino legale, quindi non vedrai mai né me né Jace finirci dentro, ma per un sacco di gente questo sport significa ‘facciamo come a Vegas’ ma nella vita di tutti i giorni”.

Magnus sollevò le sopracciglia. ”Parrebbe che la lotta sia uno sport molto più drammatico di quanto pensassi – fece cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi – Ma ancora una volta tutto ciò non ti somiglia. Tu sei un ragazzo disciplinato e concentrato”. Alec ghignò. “Infatti ho detto che questo è il modo per avere i migliori lottatori”. “Touché” disse Magnus con un sorriso. Si avvicinò e rubò una delle patatine di Alec, avendo terminato le proprie, e Alec scosse la testa, guardando Magnus con espressione divertita.  
“Tu mangi un sacco per essere così snello” gli disse, e Magnus ammiccò.  
“Ballare è sostanzialmente cardio – batté la mano sulla pancia – Io mi faccio il culo, posso permettermi un po’ di carboidrati”. Guardò Alec, facendo scorrere lo sguardo dal suo viso al petto alle braccia, in un modo tale che le orecchie gli divennero di fuoco. Vedeva l’espressione negli occhi di Magnus, e si sentiva in parte lusingato e in parte intimidito dall’essere ispezionato a quel modo da un tipo così sexy come Magnus. “E comunque sembra che tu consumi un sacco di calorie anche solo stando seduto lì, con tutti quei muscoli. Sono quasi certo che il tuo petto sia più ampio di quello di Clary, e lei ha delle tette discretamente importanti”.  
Alec rise scioccato, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Ehi, i miei occhi sono quassù” scherzò, e Magnus rise alzando lo sguardo, scivolandogli più vicino lungo il tavolo con aria divertita.  
“I tuoi occhi sono quasi più belli del tuo splendido petto, così non è un problema..” “Magnus, piàntala! – gemette Alec facendo il broncio – Io non sono a mio agio con il mio fisico, non prendermi per il culo”.  
Il sorriso divertito di Magnus divenne più tenero e ancora una volta Alec si chiese come fosse possibile che uno come Magnus fosse interessato a lui. “Sei incredibile, Alexander. Tu sei bellissimo, dai tuoi capelli arruffati alle tue gambe pazzescamente lunghe. Non permettere a nessuno di dire qualcosa di diverso. E se lo fanno dimmelo, che li picchio per te” scherzò facendo l’occhiolino.  
Ad Alec cominciavano a far male le guance da tanto sorrideva, sembrava insomma che tutto quello che Magnus faceva lo rendesse allegro, e quella era una bella sensazione. “Be’, hai fatto un occhio nero a Jace, quindi niente da dire, suppongo che tu sia in grado di farlo”.

\--

Alec non era ancora pronto a lasciar andar via Magnus, e sentiva che questa stava rapidamente diventando un’abitudine. Magnus lo accompagnò a casa, visto che si trattava di pochi isolati, e quando arrivarono da lui lo convinse a sedersi sulla scalinata per stare ancora un po’ assieme. E quando Magnus cominciò a rabbrividire, Alec gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, e lui gli si accoccolò al fianco, le mani fra le gambe, mentre continuavano a chiacchierare.  
“Non posso credere che tu non guardi mai TV” stava dicendo Magnus e Alec gemette. Ne avevano parlato in lungo e in largo da quando avevano lasciato la tavola calda. Magnus sembrava mortalmente offeso che Alec non guardasse nessun tipo di programma televisivo, così continuava a cercare di coglierlo in fallo, supponendo che lui in effetti guardasse la TV ma si vergognasse ad ammetterlo. “Non ho il tempo – stava dicendo Alec per l’ennesima volta – Mi alzo presto, vado in palestra, alleno gente tutto il giorno e poi mi alleno io, poi vado a casa, ceno e leggo un po’, perché i libri mi piacciono, guardo qualche incontro di cui mia madre mi manda le registrazioni, valuto nuovi atleti da mettere sotto contratto e poi vado anche a letto presto”.

Magnus mormorò fra sé con aria pensosa, guardando Alec con gli occhi socchiusi. “Sai cosa dovremmo fare?” chiese, e Alec sollevò un sopracciglio. Il sorriso di Magnus divenne sornione e Alec già sentiva che si profilava un’idea divertente. “Tu ogni tanto finisci di lavorare prima vero? Dovresti organizzarti per uscire presto un giorno in cui io non lavoro, così puoi venire da me e possiamo passare il resto della giornata guardando qualcosa su Netflix per istruirti sulla televisione!”. Fece ballare le ginocchia. “Ragazzi, possiamo ordinare un cinese o della pizza o altro e fare i pigri guardando la TV e passare una serata assieme senza far niente!”. Colpì Alec ripetutamente col dorso della mano. “Daaaai, Alexander? Non ti pare divertente?! Potremmo guardare un’intera stagione di qualcosa su Netflix e alzarci solo per pagare il fattorino! Sappiamo già che possiamo farci le coccole sul mio divano, che c’è abbastanza spazio, così è anche meglio!”.

Alec rise a vedere quanto Magnus fosse eccitato. “Di tutte le cose che si possono fare ad un appuntamento, tu vuoi impigrirti a guardare la TV per ore ed ore?”  
Magnus annuì serio. “E poi – disse accomodandosi fra le braccia di Alec con un sorriso – Sei l’unico ragazzo con cui sono uscito che sia più grosso di me, così sarà carino strofinarsi su di te”.  
Alec lo strinse un po’ di più, chinandosi fino a far toccare le loro fronti. “In effetti sembra molto interessante” ammise dolcemente. Magnus gli si avvicinò ancora, mentre piccole rughe gli comparivano all’angolo degli occhi. “Davvero…?” “Sì” disse Alec, subito prima che Magnus lo baciasse. Chiuse gli occhi stringendolo a sé, mettendogli la mano libera sul ginocchio. Magnus sospirò in quel lento e confortevole bacio, alzando una mano fresca per posarla sulla guancia di Alec.

Che era perduto in quel bacio. Nessuno dei due spinse il bacio in qualcosa di più frenetico o voglioso, così Alec ne godette appieno. Il calore del corpo di Magnus accanto al suo, il contrasto fra la sua guancia calda e le dita fredde di Magnus, la dolce morbidezza delle sue labbra contro le proprie. E anche quando il bacio si fece più profondo e sentì la lingua di Magnus scorrere lungo l’interno del suo labbro superiore, era qualcosa di così confortante e sereno, qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da Magnus. Nel passato baciare un uomo sarebbe stato un pensiero spaventoso, ma mentre baciava Magnus, sentiva che era qualcosa di totalmente giusto. Non c’era ansia, non sentiva di doversi odiare per questo, semplicemente si sentiva felice. Baciarlo lo faceva sentire, per una volta nella vita, come se non ci fosse motivo di essere a disagio con se stesso.  
Magnus rendeva Alec felice. E questo era tutto ciò che importava.  
La mano libera di Magnus stringeva la camicia di Alec giusto quel tanto perché lui percepisse le sue dita che gli sfioravano gli addominali attraverso la stoffa, quando improvvisamente la porta dietro di loro si aprì con fracasso, facendo scoppiare la piccola bolla in cui si erano immersi quando avevano cominciato a baciarsi sui gradini. Magnus saltò su, subito pronto a scusarsi con chiunque, ma prima ancora che Alec potesse girarsi, già in piedi, udì una risatina anche troppo familiare. “Jace..” sospirò.

“Bene bene bene…”. Alec lo fronteggiò mentre anche Magnus balzava in piedi. “Isabelle mi ha chiesto di venire a vedere se avevate intenzione di salire, ma ha detto che eravate qui a parlare”. Fece l’occhiolino ad Alec, poi fissò Magnus. “Hai un modo ben strano di fermarti a parlare, Bane. Un modo che non conosco”.  
Magnus gli fece un ‘ooohhh’ di derisione, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Oh wow, non immaginavo che non ti avesse mai baciato nessuno, poverino. Non mi meraviglio che tu sia così rompicoglioni. Anch’io sarei triste se nessuno mi volesse”. Magnus gli si avvicinò dandogli un colpetto sul braccio. “Va tutto bene Jace. Fìdati del ‘bisessuale della porta accanto’, le tette sono fantastiche, ma non sono tutto nella vita. Sii te stesso a pazienza se non proverai mai nella tua vita il tocco di una donna”.  
Alec scoppiò a ridere al vedere la faccia di Jace, e attirò Magnus in un abbraccio che lo sorprese. “Ragazzi, sei stato grandioso” disse, dandogli un bacetto sulle labbra. Jace balbettò. “Tu…gli hai detto che l’ho chiamato ‘il bisessuale della porta accanto’?” sibilò, e Alec annuì radioso.  
“Ah sì! Meritava di sapere che facevi lo stronzo. E anche tu te lo sei meritato, davvero” disse, sorridendo a Magnus che sghignazzava contro il petto di Alec. Jace brontolò. “Al diavolo, forza, andiamo su. Isabelle vuole chiudere e non può farlo finché siete qui fuori”.  
Magnus si staccò da Alec, che si accigliò. “Ha ragione, Alexander. Devo andare a casa – disse con un piccolo sorriso triste, come se anche lui non volesse lasciarlo – Ci sentiamo domani?” chiese, e Alec annuì. Magnus si alzò sulle punte per baciarlo dolcemente, indugiando un attimo in tanti piccoli bacio, prima di allontanarsi definitivamente. “Buonanotte, Alexander”.  
“Ciao” disse lui, e mentre guardava Magnus andarsene il fantasma di un sorriso gli aleggiava sulle labbra. Jace gli diede un pugno sul braccio e Alec si voltò fissandolo. “Va bene va bene, vengo” disse, salendo i gradini di corsa dietro a Jace. Sapeva che per giorni avrebbe sognato il sapore delle labbra di Magnus.

\--

Quando Alec arrivò da Magnus si divertì alla vista di lui che gli apriva la porta in pigiama di seta blu e calzini buffi con un disegno di micetti. “Alexander!”. Si scostò con un gesto elegante facendogli segno di entrare.  
Alec si era vestito senza pretese, come aveva chiesto Magnus, indossando pantaloni grigi da tuta e la maglietta dell’Istituto, a cui aveva tagliato le maniche. Alla porta si tolse le scarpe prima di seguire Magnus all’interno, e dovette ammettere che il suo tappeto a pelo lungo era davvero comodo sotto i suoi piedi nudi. “Allora che si fa stasera?” chiese, sprofondando sul divano e guardando Magnus che afferrava il telecomando dal tavolino sotto la TV e si gettava sul divano anche lui, atterrando sulle ginocchia accanto ad Alec con un’espressione eccitata in viso. “Be’, possiamo scegliere! – disse, abbracciando il cuscinone fra lui e Alec e accendendo la TV su Netflix – Ti va di…chessò…farti prendere da un dramma sportivo che si svolge in un college, o meglio un reality show con uno chef incazzato che bestemmia, oppure un film con un supereroe figo che pian piano si innamora, o una serie con una ragazza che stermina vampiri?” chiese eccitato. Alec stirò le braccia sopra la testa, pensieroso, poi le appoggiò allo schienale del divano e si voltò a guardare Magnus, che attendeva ansioso la sua risposta. “Sai, sono sempre stato incuriosito dai reality show – disse – ma non ne ho mai visto neppure un episodio, di nessuno”.  
Magnus gettò il capo all’indietro con aria drammatica. “Alexanderrrr – gemette, facendo ridere Alec da quanto era carino – Va bene, ti introdurrò a quello smargiasso divertente di Gordon Ramsey!” dichiarò, scorrendo i titoli fino a scegliere un programma chiamato “Cucine da incubo”. Alec non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi, però Magnus era emozionato quindi Alec era felice anche solo di farlo sorridere così. Gli piaceva specialmente quando Magnus appoggiava la testa sul braccio dietro al divano, così a suo agio accanto a lui.

\--

Bastarono quattro episodi perché lo stomaco di Alec cominciasse a brontolare. “Voglio dire, gran parte di questa roba sembra disgustosa ma poi alla fine sembra davvero buona – disse Alec, e Magnus annuì, posando la testa sul suo braccio – E adesso sto morendo di fame…” e Magnus annuì ancor più seriamente. “Sai cosa penso? – gli chiese – Che dovremmo ordinare da mangiare”. Alec ci pensò su un attimo e poi gli sorrise. “Oppure…potrei cucinare qualcosa io”. Gli piacque molto l’espressione scioccata che per un attimo comparve sul viso di Magnus, prima che lui saltasse su e gli desse una spinta. “Tu sai CUCINARE??”. Agitò enfaticamente le braccia, facendo ridere Alec da tanto era adorabile. “Cucini e non me l’hai mai detto?? In TUTTO QUESTO TEMPO??!”. Gli fece il broncio. “Per quanto tempo pensavi di continuare ad ingannarmi in questo modo, Alec?”. Alec rise roteando gli occhi. “Be’, non me l’hai mai chiesto, quindi a rigore ti pare un inganno? – chiese divertito – Ma potremmo davvero cucinare qualcosa”. Magnus lanciò un’occhiata alla sua cucina e fece una faccia perplessa. “Eeeee….potrei avere delle caramelle..? E del caffè..?” suggerì, e Alec rise. “Abiti in centro, sono sicuro che in questa via c’è un posto dove comprare roba per cucinare” disse. Magnus si guardò il pigiama. “Ma…vestito così..” sospirò drammaticamente.

Alec fece spallucce. “Siamo in un posto di hipster, dubito che qualcuno pensi che siamo noi quelli vestiti ridicoli, anche col tuo pigiama di seta”. Vide lo sguardo che gli lanciava Magnus e si tirò in piedi. “Va bene, vado io, tu stai qui e mi mandi un messaggio per dirmi cosa vuoi che prenda” suggerì, ridendo quando Magnus fece un gran sorriso. “Ok, vado a vedere che cosa ho in dispensa e poi decido cosa voglio che mi prepari” promise Magnus. Alec non poté fare a meno di chinarsi a dargli un bacio prima di uscire. Perché era troppo tenero per non baciarlo.

\--

Con un sospiro Magnus ingoiò l’ultimo boccone di pasta con i gamberi, arricchita di una saporita, cremosa e ricca salsa, che Alec aveva preparato, chiudendo gli occhi mentre lo assaporava. Alla risata di Alec gli puntò contro un dito e dopo aver deglutito “Non ridere di me, Alexander – sbottò, aprendo gli occhi per vedere Alec che lo fissava con un sorriso divertito sulle sue belle labbra – Veramente, non ho mangiato un piatto casalingo così buono da…be’, da mai”.  
Alec si alzò, raccogliendo il proprio piatto dal tavolino e tendendo la mano a Magnus perché gli desse il suo. Magnus glielo porse e si alzò, seguendolo in cucina. Alec mise i piatti nel lavandino e cominciò a riporre gli avanzi in un Tupperware. Magnus gli si avvicinò sedendosi sul tavolo. “Lo sai che posso sempre cucinare per te se me lo chiedi” disse Alec, raccogliendo la salsa avanzata. E Magnus non poté fare a meno di esclamare “Non potrei avere miglior ragazzo di te, Alexander!”

Alec si bloccò, guardandolo con esitazione. “Ah…sono il tuo ragazzo?” chiese, prima di tornare a raschiare dalla padella l’avanzo del sugo, e Magnus sentì lo stomaco stringersi. Sorrise a disagio. “Be’, se non ti va immagino di non poterlo dire, ma…mi sembrava che fosse quello che stiamo facendo”. Cercò di nascondere il dispiacere, mentre aspettava una risposta da Alec. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che stava esagerando, che stava andando troppo veloce.

Ma quando Alec alzò lo sguardo aveva un’espressione eccitata in viso. “No, io…io lo voglio – disse, scrollando le spalle e guardandosi le mani mentre chiudeva i contenitori – Solo..non pensavo che contasse, visto che non abbiamo ancora fatto sesso”.  
Magnus non aveva mai provato tanta voglia di tirare un pugno a qualcuno quanta ne sentì vedendo Alec vergognarsi. Lo faceva così infuriare il fatto che qualcuno così meraviglioso come lui non fosse stato mai amato prima. Che qualcuno avesse fatto sentire Alec così a disagio con se stesso da far sì che lui neppure ci avesse provato, ad innamorarsi di qualcuno. Ma mentre tutto questo lo rendeva furibondo, mai aveva considerato Alec uno sfigato perché non aveva mai fatto sesso, e per lui non era assolutamente un problema lasciar perdere per il momento. Il fatto che Alec avesse potuto veramente pensare che non si poteva dire che uscissero assieme perché non scopavano gli faceva venir voglia di strangolare chiunque avesse reso il ragazzo così insicuro di sé.

Alec mise la padella nel lavandino e cominciò a riempirla d’acqua, ma Magnus saltò giù dal tavolo dov’era seduto e chiuse il rubinetto. “Alec – disse dolcemente, prendendogli la mano perché si voltasse a guardarlo – Tu lo sai che davvero non mi importa della questione sesso vero?”. Alec lo guardò e Magnus ricambiò lo sguardo, facendo scivolare la mano fra le sue.  
“Sì, lo so…ti credo – balbettò lui – è che non ho mai avuto un ragazzo, e quindi pensavo..”. Magnus si fece un sorriso incerto. “Che cosa? Di dover fare sesso per essere il ragazzo di qualcuno?”. Alec gli scoccò un’occhiata acuta. “Be’, tu hai mai avuto un ragazzo con cui non hai fatto sesso?”. Magnus esitò. “Be’, no – ammise – ma io non sono te, Alexander. E non sono mai uscito con te. E quindi è irrilevante” insistette. Alec lo guardò nervosamente e Magnus sorrise. “Vuoi che usciamo insieme ufficialmente, o vuoi che lasciamo le cose così, casuali, tipo ‘andiamo in giro assieme’?” gli chiese in tono calmo e sereno. Voleva che ad Alec fosse chiaro che, qualunque cosa lui avesse scelto, a Magnus sarebbe andata bene. Sarebbe stato triste se Alec si fosse dimostrato meno coinvolto di lui nel sentimento, ma avrebbe rispettato le sue scelte.  
Alec fece scivolare la mano attorno alla vita di Magnus, annuendo. “Io voglio essere il tuo ragazzo. Voglio che questo sia di più di qualcosa di casuale, Magnus”. Anche Magnus annuì. “E’ tutto quello che serve in una relazione. Tu ed io che decidiamo di stare assieme”.

Magnus sostenne lo sguardo di Alec, cercando di capire cosa volesse rivelare il suo viso. Appariva felice, ma nervoso, e non nervoso in un buon modo. Spostò le mani sul suo petto, cercando pazientemente di farsi stringere di più. Alec alla fine incontrò i suoi occhi e si leccò le labbra prima di parlare. “E’ solo che non mi sembra giusto per te”. Magnus gemette, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Alec. “Vuoi saperne una? – alzò il capo e si scostò, toccando il petto di Alec con un dito – Sono due anni che non faccio sesso, Alexander – disse in tono leggero – Molto prima di incontrarti ho smesso di uscire, e l’ultima volta che sono uscito con qualcuno è quando ho aperto il Pandemonium, ed è durata due settimane prima che decidessi che ne avevo abbastanza, e da allora sono single e non esco più a caccia di avventure”. Scosse la testa. “E visto che sono stato due anni senza sesso, essere ‘ingiusto’ verso di me non è neppure un problema”. Sfiorò col dito il logo sulla camicia di Alec, prima di posargli entrambe le mani sul petto. “Te lo prometto, non ho la crisi da mancanza di sesso dopo essere stato benissimo per due anni senza”.  
Alec sollevò un sopracciglio. “Due anni? Veramente?”  
Magnus socchiuse gli occhi. “Tu sei stato senza per ventidue, non stare a giudicarmi”.  
E Alec alla fine, alla fine, sorrise. “Giuri che davvero non ti importa così tanto?” Magnus sospirò, facendo scivolare la mano dietro alla nuca di Alec. “Mio caro Alexander – cominciò, infilandogli la mano nei capelli – Non ho provato nulla di simile per nessuno da moltissimo tempo”. Alec espirò finalmente, sentendo le spalle perdere parte della tensione. Appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Magnus, abbracciandolo stretto. “Io non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che sento per te, Magnus”. Lui sorrise, alzando il mento per baciarlo. Alec lo spinse nuovamente contro il tavolo, facendo scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre il bacio si faceva più profondo. Magnus rabbrividì sentendo le dita di Alec sfiorargli le costole, e gemette alla sensazione. Forse Alec non aveva mai fatto sesso, ma cavolo! qualcuno gli aveva di certo insegnato a baciare. Magnus aveva baciato molta gente nella sua vita, e solo molto pochi baciavano come Alec. Lo avevano fatto solo poche volte, ma Magnus era certo che Alec potesse fargli dimenticare il mondo intero, se ci avesse provato.  
Infine Alec si tirò indietro e Magnus lo lasciò andare, facendo scivolare le mani sulle sue braccia, senza fiato. Alec gli sfiorò le labbra ancora una volta. “Adesso, tanto per specificare – e poi la smetto di parlarne – ma voglio mettere in chiaro questa cosa – disse, e Magnus annuì, attendendo con pazienza che Alec si esprimesse. “Io voglio fare sesso con te – sbottò di punto in bianco – non è che penso che non succederà o roba simile. E non è neppure che tu abbia fatto o non fatto qualcosa. Non è che aspetto un momento specifico, tipo che ho un obiettivo da raggiungere o una data limite, o qualunque cosa sia per me”. Fece spallucce. “E’ che non mi sembra giusto adesso..e non c’è niente che tu possa fare per farmi sentire che lo è”.

“Alec, noi siamo stati da soli insieme tipo due volte, non mi sorprende che tu non lo senta ancora giusto” lo interruppe Magnus, ma Alec gli lanciò un’occhiata seccata, così chiuse la bocca, dandogli un colpetto di scusa sul braccio.  
Alec continuò. “Lo so, ma un sacco di gente penserebbe che sia prioritario passare più tempo assieme, o avrebbe già scopato in una di quelle poche volte in cui siamo stati soli. Non è che io abbia una regola tipo ‘aspetta il terzo appuntamento’ e il sesso non mi spaventa solo perché non l’ho mai fatto. Semplicemente non ne ho ancora sentito il bisogno, e non ho idea di quanto mi ci vorrà per capire quando sarà il momento giusto. Spero davvero che non passerà molto, perché ammetto che ho avuto qualche pensierino su come tu possa essere sotto quei vestiti” disse, e Magnus ridacchiò facendogli l’occhiolino. Il sorriso di Alec si fece più sicuro e le loro fronti si toccarono di nuovo. “Il meglio che posso fare è dirti che quando sentirò che è il momento te lo dirò subito”.  
Magnus annuì. “E io sono assolutamente d’accordo con questo progetto, Alexander”. Fece scivolare la mano attorno alla sua vita. “Lo sai qual è un progetto anche migliore? – chiese, e Alec inclinò la testa in attesa – Rimettersi comodi e finire di guardare Cucine da Incubo adesso che non abbiamo fame”.  
“Mi trovi d’accordo” disse Alec, e gli prese la mano, tornando verso il divano. Sedette con uno sbuffo, tirando giù Magnus accanto a sé e abbracciandolo. A Magnus piaceva vedere Alec così felice di farsi le coccole, un uomo grosso come lui era il meglio per strofinarglisi contro. Tirò su le ginocchia e si accoccolò completamente nel fianco di Alec, una mano sulla sua gamba e l’altra ad impadronirsi del telecomando. Si rannicchiò contro il suo petto, la testa sulla sua spalla, e una volta che furono comodi premette il tasto di avvio dell’episodio successivo. Alec sembrava del tutto contento di abbracciare Magnus mentre guardavano la TV e Magnus ne era più che felice. Non aveva raccontato storie quando aveva detto che non gli importava aspettare per il sesso, perché a differenza di quelli che gli erano piaciuti nel tempo, Alec era uno con cui gli sarebbe piaciuto costruire qualcosa di duraturo. Poteva scoparsi qualcuno, volendo, ma in effetti non lo voleva. Voleva innamorarsi, per la prima volta dopo tantissimo tempo, e pensò che forse – forse – Alec poteva essere la persona con cui farlo.

\--

C’era qualcosa di stranamente liberatorio nello stare allo studio di Magnus, le sere in cui lui e gli altri rimanevano fino a tardi a provare e a perfezionare le loro coreografie, stava pensando Alec. Non era casa e non era palestra, ma era tuttavia uno spazio privato in cui lui poteva semplicemente stare seduto ad osservare il suo ragazzo e sua sorella divertirsi con i loro amici. Si era anche reso conto che il ragazzo di Raphael, Simon, era un tipo davvero strano. Alec non gli dava molto retta, anche se quello sembrava non riuscire mai a tacere, mentre sedevano presso lo stereo e guardavano gli altri ballare davanti allo specchio, ma qualche volta Simon partiva davvero per la tangente con la sua stranezza.

Al momento, aveva deciso di raccontare ad Alec la storia della sua vita sentimentale, per una ragione che Alec non riusciva neppure ad immaginare. Fino ad allora, aveva appreso che Simon era stato innamorato di Clary fino da quando avevano sei anni, ma la cotta gli era passata quando si erano diplomati e la sua fidanzata dell’epoca lo aveva mollato per dedicarsi a quella che era praticamente sua sorella. E Alec ci trovava qualcosa di strano, nel fatto che Simon avesse bisogno di sottolineare che Clary era come una sorella per lui prima di rendersi conto che pensava a lei proprio come ad una sorella, piuttosto che ad un’innamorata, ma in fondo Alec trovava che un sacco di cose fossero strane, con Simon.

Proseguì raccontando ad Alec in che modo, quando Clary per la prima volta gli aveva presentato Isabelle, appena entrati alle superiori, si era preso una cotta pazzesca per Isabelle stessa, cotta che gli era durata negli anni successivi. “Be’, lei è davvero sexy, e io avevo diciassette anni e non avevo mai visto una ragazza con un culo simile, sai?”  
Alec gli diede un’occhiata piatta. “Sei consapevole che è della mia sorellina che stai parlando, vero?”. Simon scrollò le spalle. “Sì, ma voi vivete assieme, e lei dice che voi ragazzi siete del tutto a vostro agio con cose del genere…”. “In ogni caso non ho bisogno che mi si spieghi perché il culo di mia sorella è così bello – disse l’altro incredulo – Che ne diresti se mi mettessi a parlare delle tette di tua madre?”. Simon rise. “Metterei in dubbio la tua gaiezza, amico mio! – disse, e Alec rinunciò, scuotendo la testa e alzando gli occhi al cielo – Ma comunque, circa un anno e mezzo fa, Izzy ha cominciato a lavorare qui, e Clary ha incontrato Magnus, e lui le ha permesso di ballare qui nel loro tempo libero in cambio del disegno del suo logo, e io venivo qui soprattutto per vedere Izzy, perché avevo questa cotta per lei, ma poi ho incontrato Raphael” disse, gettando uno sguardo tenero verso il suo ragazzo che stava ballando.

Alec era in effetti piuttosto intrigato da Simon e Raphael. Erano la prima coppia di uomini che aveva modo di conoscere, anche se loro stessi in realtà si conoscevano poco. Aveva osservato come, benché non fossero continuamente affettuosi come lui e Magnus, flirtavano ogni tanto, e anche quando non lo facevano sembrava che stessero bene assieme, come solo una coppia o una famiglia potevano essere. “Avevi sempre saputo che ti piacevano gli uomini?” chiese Alec genuinamente curioso.  
Simon fece un gesto con la mano. “In qualche modo..? Non ero mai uscito con un ragazzo prima di lui, ma avevo notato che i maschi sono attraenti. E’ solo che non ci avevo mai pensato molto, perché fra Clary e Izzy e Maureen, be’, non ne avevo sentito il bisogno. Non ho mai avuto un oggetto d’amore che non fosse una ragazza, quindi perché avrei dovuto pensare sulla questione ‘i maschi sono fighi’?”. Alec annuì con aria di comprensione, anche se in realtà non lo capiva molto, perché lui aveva sempre trovato attraenti solo i maschi. Non aveva neppure mai avuto la scelta di ignorare la cosa; in effetti l’aveva ignorata, ma questo lo aveva lasciato represso e spaventato riguardo a se stesso. “E così come sei finito ad uscire con Raphael?” . Simon accennò ai ballerini. “Perché è straordinariamente sexy” disse, e Alec sentì la necessità di lanciare un’occhiata verso Raphael, perché onestamente era d’accordo. Non era ai livelli di bellezza di Magnus, ma era davvero un ragazzo sensuale. “Mi sembrava di essere superficiale, perché per un po’ l’unica cosa che sapevo di lui, o di cui mi importava, era che fosse figo. Da quando Izzy aveva cominciato a lavorare qui gli avevo parlato solo qualche volta, prima di chiedergli di uscire, e onestamente non mi sarei mai aspettato che accettasse perché sembrava che gli stessi sulle scatole”. Fece un sorriso timido. “Anche chiedergli di uscire era stato un po’ per scherzo. Avevo avuto una giornata da schifo e pensavo ‘chissenefrega, mi manderà al diavolo anche lui, che è così bello’, e invece ha detto di sì”. Scosse la testa. “E poi siamo usciti, e io ho deciso di tentare la fortuna e gli ho chiesto di venire da me, ma lui ha detto di sì anche a questo”.  
Alec abbassò la voce, avvicinandosi a Simon perché lui non dovesse gridare. “Davvero non ci pensavi neppure, a scopare con lui?” chiese, e Simon sbuffò. “Ragazzo, non avevo neppure un preservativo sottomano, tanto non ci pensavo. E’ stato piuttosto imbarazzante portarlo in camera mia e poi dirgli ‘ehi, mi sa che non possiamo scopare’, ma per fortuna è stato così carino da accontentarsi di un lavoretto di mano, e così non è stato poi tanto strano” rispose, e grazie a quel racconto dettagliato Alec fu colpito da un’orrenda immagine mentale di cui, lo sapeva, non si sarebbe mai liberato.  
“Davvero non avevo bisogno di sapere tutti i particolari, amico” disse, facendo una smorfia.

Simon fece di nuovo spallucce. “Caro mio, persino quando mia madre è entrata in camera mentre ci stavamo baciando la mattina dopo lui non è scappato gridando e non ha fatto finta di dimenticarsi di avermi incontrato. E io ancora non riesco a capire – disse serio scuotendo la testa – Non abbiamo molto in comune. Io ero il più incerto all’inizio, ed era stato tutto così strano, ma veramente? Dopo solo qualche mese, quando eravamo riusciti davvero ad entrare in sintonia e a far funzionare le cose, lo sapevo, e basta”. Sorrise guardando Raphael. “Mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere con lui dopo così poco tempo, e mia mamma pensava che fossi pazzo, e so che Clary lo pensa ancora, che sono fuori, e il suo patrigno ne è convinto, perché avrò vent’anni ancora fra un mese e sono già sistemato col mio ragazzo che conosco solo da un anno e mezzo, ma stiamo davvero bene insieme”. Emise un sospiro romantico tipo quelli di Alec. “Mi dicono continuamente che lui mi tratta male, ma non lo conoscono. Non è necessario che faccia lo sdolcinato in pubblico. A me non importa se mi tratta come un ragazzo qualunque quando siamo insieme con altre persone, perché a casa è più dolce di quanto avrei mai pensato”.  
Alec pensò a come lui e Magnus erano cauti con le persone che conoscevano Alec, e al senso di colpa che ogni tanto lo perseguitava. “Allora ne vale la pena? Essere più tipo amici in pubblico se puoi essere davvero innamorato a casa?”

“Io sono sempre innamorato di lui – disse Simon semplicemente – Solo che ho il mio migliore amico in pubblico e la persona più romantica del mondo a casa, e quella parte di lui è solo mia”. Sorrise. “Mi piace così. Di solito ero piuttosto sdolcinato in pubblico con le ragazze, e va tutto bene, ma c’è qualcosa di bello nell’avere quella parte di Raphael solo per me, sai?”  
Alec sfregò assieme le punte delle dita nervosamente, guardando Magnus nello specchio. Sperava davvero che Magnus provasse sentimenti simili riguardo a loro due, perché si tenevano per mano quando uscivano ed erano certi di non incappare in qualche conoscenza di Alec, ma quando arrivavano a cinque isolati dalla palestra Magnus diventava il suo “migliore amico”. Magnus diceva che capiva, e Alec gli credeva, però non gli sembrava bello verso di lui, indipendentemente dal fatto che fosse necessario, se Alec voleva combattere ancora.

\--

Alec non capiva come fosse possibile essere così stanco, eppure sentire il cuore battere frenetico come in quel momento, mentre stava pomiciando con Magnus. Erano usciti a far la spesa per la cena, poi erano tornati da Magnus e Alec aveva cucinato. Dopo mangiato si erano messi a guardare un film – Magnus era passato dalle serie TV ai film che secondo lui Alec avrebbe dovuto vedere – e si erano preparati qualcosa da bere, ma erano arrivati a malapena alla fine del primo tempo e a metà del bicchiere di vino prima di lasciar perdere il film, troppo distratti l’uno dall’altro.

Alec davvero non ricordava quando la faccenda si fosse fatta orizzontale, ma da dove stava sdraiato, giusto sopra Magnus, non sembrava un problema. Si era preoccupato di essere troppo pesante per stargli sopra così, ma grazie alla sua altezza tutta la sua parte dalla vita in giù era stesa sul divano, fra le gambe di Magnus, e in quel modo poteva reggersi sui gomiti, in modo da non pesare sulla figura sottile di Magnus. In quel momento, tuttavia, sempre più assonnato e appesantito, era certo che Magnus avrebbe fatto fatica a respirare con lui sopra. I baci e i piccoli morsi che posava sulla clavicola del suo ragazzo, là dove la camicia era semisbottonata, stavano diventando sempre più affaticati, e infine gemette e rinunciò. Si tirò su appoggiando le mani e Magnus aprì gli occhi, guardandolo con preoccupazione. “Cosa succede?” chiese ansimando lievemente, e Alec si sentì fiero per un attimo, vedendo quanto Magnus fosse preso, col viso arrossato.

Scrollò le spalle in segno di scusa. “Mi spiace tanto, ti giuro che non è per te, ma sto per addormentarmi direttamente su di te” disse, e Magnus sorrise lentamente. “Ok, buono a sapersi, che sono così eccitante – scherzò, e si tirò su a baciarlo dolcemente – Capisco, Isabelle mi ha spiegato quanto presto hai cominciato gli allenamenti con Jace questa settimana”. Alec annuì, deponendo un altro piccolo bacio sulle labbra di Magnus, incapace di trattenersi benché fosse lui quello che era troppo stanco per continuare. “L’incontro è fra una settimana quindi lui sa che si avvicina il giorno della pesata e questo lo rende ansioso”.  
Magnus fece scivolare le dita fra i capelli di Alec, baciandogli il viso. “Rimani…” suggerì, ma Alec scosse il capo, tirandosi un po’ indietro. “Devo andare a casa” disse. “Stai per addormentarti addosso a me, rischi di crollare sul treno e di perdere la fermata” lo avvertì. Fece scivolare la mano sulla striscia di pelle nuda là dove la camicia di Alec si era sollevata. “Rimani qui, invece”.

Alec esitò. “Devo alzarmi davvero presto. Tipo alle cinque” disse, e Magnus fece spallucce, sorridendo mentre vedeva incrinarsi la risolutezza di Alec. “Possiamo andare direttamente a letto, il che è molto meglio che dover fare ancora tutta la strada fino a casa”. Gli diede un’occhiata seria, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Te lo prometto, tutto ciò che ti chiedo è di andare a dormire. Non sto cercando di convincerti a infilarti nel mio letto per altri motivi, Alexander. Non vorrei mai…” “Oh sì, lo so” disse Alec, sfiorandogli le labbra. Gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita. “E comunque grazie per avermi messo in testa questo pensiero. Niente può aiutarmi ad addormentarmi più alla svelta che sapere di essere nel letto del mio super sexy fidanzato!”.

Magnus fece ondeggiare le sopracciglia. “Magari la prossima volta” disse, dandogli un bacetto prima di lasciarlo andare in modo che potesse alzarsi. “Non ho buttato lo spazzolino che hai usato la scorsa volta, è ancora nel bagno”. Sembrò leggermente imbarazzato, mentre sedeva sul divano. “Ho solo pensato che chissà, magari saresti tornato prima o poi. O almeno lo speravo”. Alec ripensò al piccolo e buffo incidente del loro primo appuntamento e rise all’imbarazzo di Magnus. “Fìdati, non eri il solo a sperarci, dopo quella prima notte. E’ stato un primo appuntamento davvero divertente, quello è certo. E certamente anche migliore di ogni altro mio primo appuntamento”.

Magnus sbuffò. “Ma quelli erano tutti con delle ragazze, e a te le ragazze non piacciono, quindi lo credo che non è stato divertente. Forza, andiamo a letto, visto che devi alzarti così presto”.  
Dopo aver lasciato che Magnus si preparasse per primo per la notte, Alec si rese infine conto che non aveva niente da mettersi per dormire. Uscì dal bagno e sorrise divertito, vedendo Magnus saltellare attorno al letto, sprimacciando i cuscini e indossando un pigiama di seta giallo brillante, mentre parlava col gatto. “Devi rimanere fuori dalla camera stanotte, Chairman, perché papà ha un ospite, e tu hai già dormito una volta sulla sua faccia. E una volta è già abbastanza, proprio così”” disse con voce tenera prima di chinarsi a sollevare Chairman Meow. Lo baciò sul musetto. “Lo so, non ti piace stare fuori, ti piace dormire con papà, ma a lui piace Alexander e Alexander deve fare un bel sonno, non essere svegliato da un gatto che lo schiaffeggia solo perché si annoia”. “Ti schiaffeggia quando si annoia?” chiese Alec, e Magnus sussultò, sorridendo sorpreso quando lo ebbe visto.

“Già, mi dà delle botte sul naso tutte le volte” disse Magnus baciando di nuovo Chairman prima di avviarsi alla porta. Lo mise fuori dalla camera e chiuse la porta dietro di sé, voltandosi. “Scusa, è imbarazzante. Giuro che non gli faccio la voce dolce tutte le volte” disse, e Alec rise.  
“Ovviamente no” scherzò. Poi accennò a se stesso. “Ti scoccia se dormo con la biancheria? Non ho altro da mettermi, e le tue cose, come abbiamo visto, mi sono un po’ piccole”. Magnus fece un gemito di frustrazione e si gettò a faccia in giù nel letto. “Alexander, tu mi vuoi morto” disse, alzando la testa e sgranando gli occhi. “E va bene, ma se ti svegli che ti sto toccando è solo colpa tua. Non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto sei sexy e a quanto mi piaccia un uomo con un bel petto largo, specialmente quando dormo”.  
Alec ridacchiò e scosse la testa, spostandosi verso l’altro lato del letto, mentre osservava Magnus sistemarsi e infilarsi sotto le coperte nella parte sinistra. Alec si tolse la camicia e si sbottonò i jeans, togliendoseli e piegando ordinatamente i suoi abiti sulla sedia accanto alla finestra. Quando tornò verso il letto, Magnus era sepolto sotto le coperte morbide, dalle quali spuntavano solo la testa e le mani che tenevano il telefono. Alec si arrampicò nel letto mentre Magnus posava il telefono sul comodino. “Sveglia alle cinque. Farai meglio a renderti conto di quanto mi piaci per accettare di svegliarmi a quell’ora” scherzò, girandosi verso Alec con un sorriso.

Alec spense la lampada dalla sua parte e si mise giù, faccia a faccia con lui. Magnus lo guardò con aria ingenua e Alec rise. “Non rendere tutto così strano” esclamò, e Magnus semplicemente gli si avvicinò per baciarlo. “Io sono strano, non posso farne a meno”. Stese il braccio attorno alla vita di Alec, sospirando mentre spostava la testa sul cuscino accanto. “E’ così ingiusto! Così tanta pelle nuda alla mia portata e io col pigiamone”. Alec gli baciò i capelli, posandogli la mano sul fianco, e si rilassò, chiudendo gli occhi. “Forse la prossima volta non sarò nel tuo letto per la stanchezza” scherzò, e Magnus fece un suono interessato, mentre si accoccolava sbadigliando contro la mascella di Alec.  
“Forse… - mormorò sonnacchioso – Buonanotte Alexander”.  
Alec gli strizzò il fianco affettuosamente, già affondato nel caldo e confortevole abbraccio del mucchio di cuscini, delle coperte morbide e di quel corpo altrettanto morbido e caldo stretto contro il suo.   
“Buonanotte, Magnus”.

\--

Magnus si ridestò lentamente al suono della sveglia. Sapeva per istinto che era troppo presto per sentirsi vivo, così gemette, sprofondando la testa nel cuscino. “Nooo” mugolò piano. Sentì un movimento e improvvisamente ricordò che nel suo letto c’era Alec. Decise di lasciare a lui la faccenda della sveglia e di continuare a dormire. Alec si sporse su di lui, armeggiando col telefono fino a quando il suono cessò. Magnus si rilassò nuovamente, ma il cuscino gli venne tirato via da sotto la testa, e si lamentò con aria scocciata. “Aleeeec”.  
“Wow, sei così attraente appena sveglio” gli disse lui prendendolo in giro. Magnus gli mostrò il dito medio senza aprire gli occhi, solo per sentire Alec ridacchiare vicino al suo orecchio. Non lo aveva sentito muoversi, ma lo sentì mentre gli deponeva un bacio sulla gola, proprio sotto l’orecchio. “Almeno potresti guardarmi?” chiese, strofinando il petto contro il corpo di Magnus e usando un tono di voce basso e sonnacchioso che stava generando scintille dentro Magnus. Inclinò allora la testa in modo invitante, sospirando mentre Alec proseguiva a baciarlo sulla gola, man mano scendendo, e raggiungendo un punto che lo fece sussultare e aprire gli occhi di scatto alla vampata di piacere che lo aveva attraversato. “Scusa – sussurrò Alec, avendo chiaramente equivocato il motivo del sussulto – Sembra che ti abbia lasciato un livido stanotte”. Ed effettivamente la cosa aveva senso.

Magnus sbadigliò, rotolando quel tanto che gli era consentito dal peso di Alec praticamente sopra di lui, e aprì gli occhi guardando il fidanzato con aria assonnata, e batté le palpebre più volte, sorpreso. Colpito da quanto Alec somigliasse ad un angelo, chino sopra di lui, con la luce del mattino che dalla finestra si riversava brillante sui suoi capelli, e lo colpiva sul viso con un’angolazione tale da far risaltare i suoi begli occhi cangianti. Sorrise lentamente, incapace di trattenere la felicità che sentiva crescere dentro, pensando a quale uomo dolce, bello e stupendo fosse il suo ragazzo. Ed era ancor più sorpreso dal modo in cui il respiro di Alec sembrava mozzarsi mentre guardava lui, lo sguardo in movimento dagli occhi alle labbra. Aprì la bocca per chiedere se c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma Alec lo anticipò, parlando per primo.  
“Sei talmente bello!”. Magnus sorrise sorpreso, e ad Alec questo sembrò piacere ancora di più perché un attimo dopo lo stava baciando. Magnus gemette piano, liberando le mani dalle coperte per passare le dita fra i capelli di Alec. Lui gli scivolò sopra, facendogli aprire le ginocchia con le proprie. Poi si fermò, e Magnus mormorò felice, al sentire il calore del corpo solido di Alec contro il proprio. Alec gli accarezzò la guancia prima di baciargli il viso e l’altro lato del collo. Magnus sospirò e voltò la testa, sempre con le dita fra i suoi capelli, guidandolo lentamente sull’arteria pulsante e sentendo una scossa in tutto il corpo.  
“Mmm, questa è la mia sveglia preferita” dichiarò ansimando.

Alec rise contro la sua pelle, allontanandosi quel tanto da poterlo baciare. “Meglio di Chairman Meow sulla testa?” scherzò, e Magnus rise, alzando il tono della voce quando la gamba di Alec si spostò, premendo sul suo inguine. Se anche Magnus non fosse già stato eccitato, questo certo avrebbe dato il suo contributo. Dopo pochi minuti a pomiciare pigramente con Alec era già semieretto, e poteva sentire che anche Alec lo era.  
Ma non si era aspettato che Alec infilasse una mano fra di loro e la facesse scivolare lentamente sotto il top che indossava. Si immobilizzò, e Alec si sollevò per guardarlo, le labbra rosse e gonfie. “Posso..?” chiese, tirando un po’ il bottone più basso del top. Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio, ma quando Alec fece un sorrisino si limitò ad annuire, non preoccupandosi di chiedergli se fosse sicuro. Aveva fiducia nel fatto che lui facesse solo quello che si sentiva di fare. Trattenne il fiato quando Alec cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia, aprendola lentamente man mano che saliva verso il suo petto. Magnus rabbrividì quando l’aria fresca della stanza gli colpì il torace, una volta che la camicia fu aperta, e si sollevò a sufficienza per poter sfilare le maniche. Alec gettò la camicia di alto e si chinò a baciarlo di nuovo, gentilmente, dolcemente, gemendo contro la sua bocca e tremando quando sentì quando sentì la pelle toccare quella di Magnus. Lui fece scivolare la mano lungo l’ampia schiena di Alec, la punta delle dita consapevole di ogni muscolo sotto la pelle morbida. Alec si scostò e gli baciò il mento, poi il pomo d’Adamo, e poi il petto. Magnus gemette piano, sussultando e inarcandosi quando la bocca di Alec si spostò sul capezzolo. Gli tirò appena i capelli, costringendolo a guardarlo. “Tesoro, non c’è cosa che mi piacerebbe di più di lasciarti fare quello che il tuo cuore ti dice, ma temo che mi piaccia un po’ troppo” disse, accarezzandogli i capelli arruffati.

Alec sollevò un sopracciglio. “L’idea era quella, Magnus” disse, spostandosi in modo che la gamba di Magnus sfiorasse il suo inguine, facendogli capire quanto Alec fosse pronto, con la sola copertura dei suoi boxer. Magnus si morse il labbro per trattenere un gemito a quella sensazione. Alec sorrise e inclinò il capo, baciandolo al centro del petto. “Okay?” chiese. E Magnus sbuffò in una risata. “Sì..okay” concordò con un sorriso, e Alec chinò di nuovo la bocca sul capezzolo. Magnus sussultò e inarcò la schiena gemendo, quando sentì i denti di Alec morsicarglielo, abbastanza forte da fare un po’ male, ma non tanto. Ansimava, lo stomaco stretto mentre Alec lo baciava sempre più in basso, le dita che gli sfioravano le costole. E lui era stato sempre stranamente sensibile sulle costole. Era come sentire Alec baciarlo e succhiargli il collo, da tanto lo eccitava. “Alexander” mormorò mentre lui gli baciava gli addominali uno per uno, le dita che sfioravano il contorno di ognuno.

“Cazzo, sapevo che eri muscoloso, ma porca miseria – mormorò Alec contro il suo ventre – Hai degli addominali fantastici. Tanto per dire…”. Lo guardò. Magnus sbuffò. “Ma tu ti sei visto?! Ieri sera quando ti sei tolto la camicia per poco svengo – disse, sfiorando con la mano i suoi – E poi mi sono sempre piaciute un sacco le tue grandi braccia!”. Alec si rizzò su un gomito, flettendo l’altro braccio per Magnus. “Così?” chiese scherzando, e Magnus si allungò a toccarglielo con un sospiro commosso.  
“Non lo sapevo, di avere questo interesse per i muscoli” aggiunse, tirando a sé Alec in un bacio. Lui sorrise contro la sua bocca, accarezzandogli il fianco. Roteò le anche su di lui lentamente, facendolo sospirare e chiudere gli occhi. Magnus si leccò le labbra, stringendogli il braccio e tirandolo fino ad averlo completamente sopra di sé, con i fianchi avvolti dalle gambe di Magnus.  
Alec si allungò ad afferrare i suoi pantaloni, sempre guardandolo. Tirò lentamente i lacci del pigiama, continuando a fissarlo per assicurarsi che non avesse niente in contrario. E Magnus vide negli occhi di Alec un’espressione che lo rassicurò: non stava facendo tutto questo per fargli piacere, ma perché lo voleva. E anche Magnus lo voleva! Quando Alec infine ebbe sciolto la cintura senza che Magnus lo fermasse, sorrise e gli tirò giù i pantaloni con lentezza. Magnus alzò i fianchi per lui, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto fosse nervoso lui stesso. Poteva essere la prima volta per Alec, ma era comunque la LORO prima volta, e così Magnus si sentiva agitato.

Alec gli si arrampicò sopra e lo baciò in un modo tale che Magnus si sentì rassicurato: Alec certo voleva questa cosa tanto quanto lui. Che prendesse il comando della situazione, Magnus non se lo aspettava, essendo la sua prima volta, ma era una cosa davvero eccitante, e a lui andava benissimo. Alec infilò la mano all’interno della coscia di Magnus, facendogli mozzare il respiro contro le sue labbra, spezzando il bacio. Lo guardava in viso mentre lo toccava, e Magnus era quasi convinto che il solo toccarsi non potesse dare sensazioni così intense. E quando Alec infine distolse lo sguardo, fu per abbassarlo fra di loro e per stringere la mano attorno all’erezione di Magnus. Il quale si morse il labbro per evitare di emettere suoni imbarazzanti mentre Alec lo muoveva con cautela, come per saggiarne l’effetto guardandolo.

“Hai del..”  
“Lubrificante? Certo” rispose Magnus sedendosi a metà, solo per essere nuovamente baciato e spinto giù da una mano sul petto. Indicò il comodino e Alec si allungò ad aprire il cassetto. Magnus allora utilizzò il momento di distrazione di Alec per circondargli la vita con una gamba, cercando di abbassargli i boxer con le dita dei piedi. “Ti vuoi togliere quest’affare, Alexander?” chiese con una smorfia.  
Alec si guardò i boxer e rise. “Oh, sì”. Se li tolse e li gettò fuori dal letto, offrendo a Magnus una visione incantevole. Non si era sbagliato, pensando che Alec fosse di dimensioni notevoli, di certo. “Come si apre questo coso?” chiese Alec frustrato. Magnus rise, prendendogli il flacone di mano. “Ecco qua – disse svitando il tappo e restituendogli il contenitore – Non usarne troppo perché diventa appiccicoso” gli ricordò, sapendo per esperienza che ci voleva pratica per capire quanto liquido fosse eccessivo e quanto fosse invece abbastanza.

Quando Alec ebbe capito però, Magnus non trovò da lamentarsi in proposito. Alec sopra di lui che lo baciava masturbandolo lentamente era praticamente tutto ciò che Magnus avesse mai sognato rappresentare l’intimità con lui. Alec sembrava contento di aver preso il volante, perché nei suoi movimenti c’era incredibilmente pochissimo nervosismo. I suoi baci e i suoi tocchi esploravano con gentilezza, cercando chiaramente di capire quando e dove Magnus sentisse il maggior piacere, e il modo in cui roteava i fianchi contro la coscia del compagno mentre lo toccava dimostrava molto accuratamente quanto godesse della situazione lui pure.  
Tuttavia, appena svegli com’erano, e non avendo Alec mai fatto sesso in precedenza, bastò in realtà un paio di minuti perché Alec rinunciasse a toccarlo e lo afferrasse ai fianchi, mentre i loro sessi scivolavano l’uno sull’altro. Magnus circondò Alec con le braccia, baciandolo lungo la spalla e il collo, e usando le gambe per stringersi a lui e spingere. E fu alquanto sorpreso di venire prima di lui. Forse perché era così tanto tempo che non faceva sesso con qualcuno, o perché era così preso da Alec, o perché Alec era così sexy, ma non riuscì a trattenersi. Quando sentì arrivare l’orgasmo gli infilò la mano fra i capelli tirandoglieli e attirandolo a sé per baciarlo con forza e abbandono. “Alexander…Alexander, ci sono quasi..” gemette baciandogli il viso. “Sì, sì…ancora” sussultò, stringendo le ginocchia per impedire ad Alec di spostarsi, sentendolo insistere là dove il contatto tra i loro corpi gli dava il maggior piacere. “Oohh..” gemette, gettando il capo all’indietro mentre stava per esplodere. “Alec..ti prego…”.  
“Cazzo, quanto sei sexy!” sussultò Alec, premendogli il naso sulla guancia e cercando le sue labbra, senza però veramente baciarlo. “Magnus…” sussurrò, mentre la voce gli si spezzava, e per qualche ragione questo per Magnus fu abbastanza. Venne con un piccolo sussulto, rabbrividendo fra le braccia di Alec e bagnando il ventre di entrambi. Dopo essersi rilassato con un sospiro, sentì i movimenti di Alec diventare eccessivi per la sua pelle ipersensibile, così lo spinse appena indietro in modo da poter racchiudere con una mano la sua erezione, mentre posava l’altra sul suo viso, guardandolo e offrendogli un sorriso trasognato.  
“Vieni per me, tesoro” gli sussurrò, accarezzandogli i capelli, il collo, la spalla. “Sei così bello, Alexander, voglio assolutamente guardarti mentre vieni” mormorò con una voce roca da dopo-sesso. Voleva vedere se durante l’orgasmo Alec fosse così sexy come immaginava.

E Alec non lo deluse. Emise un suono strozzato, il corpo contratto mentre l’orgasmo lo colpiva. I muscoli in evidenza, ogni muscolo del petto e delle braccia contratto, la bocca aperta, quelle labbra rosse e gonfie di baci che Magnus amava tanto, gli occhi serrati ad evidenziare così meravigliosamente le sue ciglia folte, lunghe e scure sulle guance pallide. Magnus lo massaggiò e poi sospirò sorridendo quando lo vide inarcarsi verso di lui, la testa appoggiata nell’incavo del suo collo. Lo abbracciò, attento a non posargli la mano bagnata sulla schiena nuda. Gli baciò il lobo dell’orecchio, facendolo sussultare appena. “Magnus” gemette ancora, e Magnus sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendosi dolcemente accolto a contatto col grande e caldo corpo di Alec che si era sdraiato su di lui.  
Dopo aver ripreso fiato, Alec si sollevò sui gomiti per baciarlo, lento e tranquillo, permettendo a Magnus di crogiolarsi rilassato nel calore e nella morbidezza di lui. Qualche momento dopo, Alec si alzò, sorridendo con aria contrita quando vide Magnus mettere il broncio. “Scusa” sussurrò scivolando sopra di lui e scendendo dal letto. Andò in bagno, probabilmente per pulirsi, e Magnus pensò che avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso, ma il letto era così confortevole….

Ma essendo il meraviglioso fidanzato che era, Alec tornò con un asciugamano bagnato per lui. Magnus lo ringraziò con un bacio e si pulì a sua volta, gettando poi il tessuto attraverso la stanza con un “woooo” dentro la cesta della biancheria. Alec rise e Magnus si voltò a guardarlo; vide che si stava rivestendo e fece una faccia drammaticamente imbronciata. “Aleeeec” si lamentò, girandosi sul ventre e guardando il fidanzato che, dall’altra parte del letto, stava recuperando gli abiti ripiegati la sera prima. Si rizzò di colpo sui gomiti, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ah, giusto, cos’è successo al ‘non posso essere in ritardo al lavoro’?” chiese.  
Alec fece un sorriso luminoso, ridacchiando mentre si infilava i jeans. “Ah, sì, io amo il mio lavoro, ma fra un Jace incazzato e il sesso con te non è difficile scegliere!”  
Magnus sentì un piccolo rimorso, e gli sorrise di traverso. “Sai, d’altra parte mi sento un po’ in colpa di non averti fermato, in modo da farti avere una prima volta come si deve. Voglio dire, un appuntamento in un posto carino, un bicchiere di vino, candele in camera da letto, cose così. Ognuno dovrebbe avere una prima volta speciale”.  
Alec fece spallucce, finendo di allacciarsi la cintura, e gli sorrise con noncuranza. “Te l’ho detto, non avevo bisogno di niente di grandioso, solo di sentirmi bene. Ed è stato così”. Si infilò la camicia e si avvicinò, chinandosi a baciare Magnus sulle labbra. “E poi è stato speciale, perché è stato con te”.

Magnus sentì il respiro mozzarsi in petto e un leggermente allarmante groppo alla gola. Batté le palpebre mentre sentiva gli occhi cominciare a pungere e fece una risatina soffocata. “Oh…Alexander”. Alec lo guardò più da vicino e il suo sorriso svanì. “Stai per..piangere?” chiese confuso, e Magnus gli diede una botta sul braccio, ridendo di gola. “Fanculo, sono meno delle sei del mattino, ho appena fatto sesso per la prima volta dopo anni e tu hai appena detto qualcosa di orribilmente dolce. Non puoi sgridarmi” disse mentre la voce gli mancava, dato che stava cercando appunto di non mettersi a piangere e a tirare su col naso.  
Alec gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita. “Ma è la verità, non cercavo di essere dolce”.  
“Lo so, ed è per quello che è così commovente!”. Magnus piangeva, il viso affondato nelle coperte, dondolandosi lentamente. “Come puoi essere vero? Come potevi essere single quando ti ho incontrato? Come? Sei solo che ridicolo, Alexander Lightwood”. Scosse la testa. “Non è normale – concluse – Sei bellissimo, e dolce e praticamente perfetto, e tutto questo non è possibile”. Agitò un dito nella sua direzione.  
Alec rise e lo baciò dolcemente, le labbra indugianti sulle sue, prima di spostarsi a baciargli la fronte. “Devo proprio andare, adesso, ok?”  
Magnus annuì, allargandosi sul letto. “Sì, va bene. Io torno a dormire per ancora almeno un’ora o due. Posso avvertire gli altri e arrivare un po’ più tardi in mattinata. Non sono certo di sentirmi ancora le gambe, comunque” disse, toccando Alec con un dito mentre lui si preparava ad uscire.  
“Ci vediamo più tardi, tesoro”.  
Una volta che Alexander fu uscito Magnus si infilò di nuovo sotto le coperte e abbracciò un cuscino, rilassandosi nell’illusione di avere fra le braccia non uno stupido guanciale, ma il suo meraviglioso fidanzato.

\--

Quando Alec arrivò alla palestra sapeva di essere in ritardo, ma non riusciva ad esserne dispiaciuto. Si diresse allo spogliatoio per cambiarsi rapidamente, quindi andò a cercare Jace, che avrebbe già dovuto essere nella gabbia a riscaldarsi. Quando svoltò l’angolo rallentò un po’ il passo, sorpreso di vedere Izzy, munita di guantoni e ginocchiere, dentro con lui. “Izzy, che stai facendo qui?” chiese, salendo gli scalini fino all’entrata.  
Jace si voltò e Izzy gli lanciò un’occhiata. “Non hai chiamato. Di nuovo” disse lei avvicinandosi e slacciandosi i guantoni. Alec gemette. “Cavolo, mi spiace. Stavo crollando dal sonno e così Magnus ha suggerito che passassi la notte da lui. Ero già mezzo addormentato, così mi è passato di mente”. Jace alzò un sopracciglio. “E sei anche in ritardo al lavoro”. Isabelle annuì, porgendogli i guantoni. “Lydia ha detto che finirà per ammazzare Jace se deve avere a che fare con lui così presto, così mi sono alzata presto per sostituirti fino a quando Jace la Divina tornerà il solito umano”.  
Jace la guardò in tralice. “Per l’ultima volta, non sono una diva, è che calare di peso è una merda”. Le puntò il dito contro. “Tu non hai mai dovuto farlo, non sai che casino è”. Alec roteò gli occhi. “Jace, è una ragazza, passa metà della vita a controllare il peso” disse e Isabelle rise, sciogliendo la coda sulle spalle. “Non è poi così male, Alec, però tu Jace lo sei eccome, una diva” disse con intenzione. Toccò Alec sul petto col dito. “Allora, si può sapere perché sei così in ritardo?”.

Alec arrossì. “Non me la sentivo di alzarmi quando è suonata la sveglia”. Isabelle sollevò un sopracciglio e Alec si guardò in giro per vedere che non stesse arrivando qualcuno, poi chinò la testa guardandosi le mani, mentre infilava le protezioni. “Noi, be’…insomma, cioè, sai.. L’abbiamo fatto”.  
“Fatto cosa?” chiese Isabelle, e lui guardò in su con un piccolo sorriso. E allora anche lei lentamente sorrise. “Aspetta un po’, che cosa?”. Lui scrollò le spalle, sentendo le guance diventare di fuoco. “Così è per quello che sei in ritardo! – gli diede un pugno sul braccio – Ce l’hai fatta, Alec!” 

Jace si accigliò. “Di che parlate? Non capisco” disse e Alec roteò gli occhi mentre Isabelle si voltò sbuffando. “Cosa potrebbe voler dire il nostro fratellone tutto rosso in faccia con la frase ‘lo abbiamo fatto’ collegandolo con ‘è in ritardo al lavoro’?” suggerì, e Jace aggrottò le sopracciglia di nuovo per poi ammiccare, guardando Alec sorpreso.   
“Ehi, hai fatto sesso? Wooo!!!”. Diede ad Alec uno spintone scherzoso. “Guarda chi è diventato finalmente un uomo!” esclamò ad alta voce, mentre Alec gli faceva segno di star zitto e Isabelle gli lanciava uno sguardo minaccioso. Ridacchiò. “Aha, ragazzo, ecco cos’è che hai sul collo! Credevo che avessi preso dei pugni allenandoti ieri” disse, e Alec si tastò il collo, arrossendo quando sentì i lividi.  
Isabelle gli girò attorno per vedere anche dall’altra parte e rise. “Ehi, ragazzo, dovresti dire a Magnus di andarci più piano. Solo gli adolescenti vanno in giro coi succhiotti”. Alec si schiarì la gola, indicando il collo. “Non è che hai qualcosa per coprire questa roba?”. Isabelle sorrise afferrandolo per il braccio. “Certo, vieni con me. Jace, te lo rubo per un secondo – fece l’occhiolino ad Alec – Nessuno noterà queste tue super sexy ferite di guerra”.

\--

Magnus non si fece un problema di non farsi vedere fino a dopo le dieci. Raphael aveva la prima classe della giornata alle nove, così non si sentiva particolarmente colpevole. Quando finalmente comparve, portava il caffè per gli altri due, in modo da farsi perdonare per averli lasciati soli un’ora e mezzo. “Buooongiooorno – canticchiò, porgendo il vassoio a Raphael e Isabelle – Ci sono i nomi sulle tazze”.  
Raphael inarcò un sopracciglio mentre prendeva la sua. “Oh, vedo che finalmente ti sei degnato di graziarci della tua presenza” lo prese in giro. Magnus scrollò le spalle. “Mi sono svegliato prestissimo e ho deciso di tornare a letto, ma ho dimenticato di mettere la seconda sveglia. Siete fortunati che sia suonata quella del “gatto affamato che si scaglia contro la porta della mia camera”, per quello sono arrivato così presto.   
Raphael gli diede un’occhiata incredula. “Che cosa diavolo ti ha fatto alzare prima delle otto? Sei malato?”. Isabelle prese la sua tazza dal vassoio e lanciò a Magnus lo sguardo di chi la sapeva lunga. Lui si immobilizzò istintivamente. “Stava sverginando il mio fratellone” affermò sicura, e Raphael tossì nel suo caffè, portandosi la mano alla bocca.

“Isabelle!” gemette Magnus. Indicò Raphael. “Grandioso. L’hai ammazzato”. Raphael tossì. “Come fai a saperlo?” chiese a Isabelle, che stava ridendo alle sue smorfie. “Oh, andiamo, siamo adulti – disse roteando gli occhi – Alec mi racconta tutto, così quando stamattina è arrivato tardi e gli ho chiesto come mai, ha detto a me e a Jace che aveva perso la verginità. E noi, da adulti, siamo felicissimi per lui, non andiamo in giro a fare ‘oohhh’ come voi ragazzini” sbottò.

Raphael fece una smorfia. “Come vuoi. Nessuno dei due è mio fratello e non ho mai avuto bisogno di conoscere i particolari della vita sessuale di Magnus”. Isabelle si limitò a voltarsi e scappò col proprio caffè. “Solo lascia perdere i succhiotti la prossima volta. Noi siete adolescenti, siete adulti con una professione. Pare brutto”. Magnus si portò di colpo una mano al collo, prima di ricordarsi che ci aveva messo sopra il fondotinta, e Isabelle scoppiò a ridere. “Intendevo Alec…anche tu ce li hai? Oddio, veramente, siete degli adulti, dovreste saperlo”. “Sì, vabbè – grugnì Magnus sorseggiando il proprio caffè – E’ difficile pensarci in quel momento. Taci!”. Ignorò i commenti ironici dei colleghi e si diresse all’ufficio per prepararsi alla giornata.

\--

Poiché il giorno seguente era quello della pesa per Jace, quindi quello in cui doveva perdere gli ultimi chili oltre a quelli che aveva lentamente perso durante la settimana, Magnus non tentò neppure di parlare con Alec. Era troppo occupato a concentrarsi su Jace. Magnus una volta gli aveva chiesto a che cosa potesse somigliare un “giorno della pesa”, perché l’idea di perdere fino a 20 libbre in una settimana gli sembrava fisicamente impossibile, e tale onestamente continuava a sembrargli nonostante le spiegazioni di Alec.  
Comunque, la sera successiva Alec lo chiamò e gli chiese se voleva andare con loro ad assistere all’incontro di Jace. “Voglio dire – disse Alec – sono un po’ nervoso all’idea che tu incontri mia madre, ma lei sarà abbastanza distratta con Jace e la stampa e tutto il resto, così non sarà così sconvolgente come se la incontrassi per la prima volta al di fuori di qui. Lei ti dirà probabilmente un “ehi, ciao” e poi andrà per la sua strada, in modo da non suggerire agli sponsor il fatto che sono gay”. Magnus ci pensò su, accarezzando Chairman Meow. “Sì, va bene – disse, mentre gli si stringeva lo stomaco – Sono anche curioso di vedere un incontro dal vivo. Non è il mio genere di solito, ma mi fa piacere vedere cosa fate voi ragazzi”.

“Grande! – disse Alec eccitato – Ah, io devo andare al punto di raccolta con Jace e mia madre, visto che sono al suo angolo, ma ti lascio un pass all’entrata e puoi trovarti dentro con Izzy e mio padre”. Magnus si sentì un po’ fiero. “Ottimo. A proposito, cosa ci si mette per assistere ad un incontro?” chiese curioso.  
Alec rise. “Be’, io sono sempre o con gli atleti o con mia madre o mio padre a far pubblicità alla palestra, così di solito metto jeans neri e una maglietta della palestra, ma la maggior parte della gente si veste un po’ meglio, non troppo però. Vèstiti come se andassi fuori a cena, ma non in un posto elegante. Izzy di solito mette una maglietta della palestra con minigonna e tacchi. Una specie di miscela”.  
“Va bene, vedrò cosa ho – disse Magnus eccitato – Sarà di certo un’esperienza”. E Alec annuì.  
“Solo non ti vestire troppo sexy o farò coming out senza volere fissandoti tutto il tempo” scherzò, e Magnus sorrise fra sé.  
“Ho giusto un paio di pantaloni di pelle che muoio dalla voglia di mettere…”  
“Oddio non farlo, potrei dovermi uccidere sul posto – gemette Alec – Va bene, ora mi tocca andarmene con quell’immagine in testa, grazie tante”.  
Magnus ghignò, abbassando la voce fino ad un mormorìo molto sexy. “Così ripensandoci invocherai il mio nome gemendo quando ti toccherai, più tardi…” scherzò e Alec sbuffò. “Okay, ora me ne vado, fine della conversazione”.  
Magnus si arrese ridendo. “Buonanotte Alexander. Ci vediamo domani”.  
“Ciao Magnus” disse Alec riattaccando.  
Magnus guardò Chairman Meow, e poi guardò la sua camera da letto. “Forza Chairman – disse prendendolo in braccio – papà deve scegliere qualcosa da mettersi per domani! Sissignore!”. E facendogli le coccole si mise a danzare allegramente per la stanza.

\--

Quando ebbe raggiunto l’hotel in cui si teneva l’incontro, Magnus si diresse all’ingresso per recuperare il proprio pass e fu indirizzato al settore VIP. Stava ancora guardando il cartellino che si era appeso al collo quando sentì urlare il proprio nome. “Magnus! Siamo qui!”. Alzò lo sguardo e individuò Isabelle, proprio come gli aveva detto Alec.  
“Ehi, ma guàrdati un po’” disse, ammirando i suoi tacchi a spillo, la sexy minigonna rosa e la maglietta dell’Istituto che lei aveva tagliato per farne un top. “E io che per un attimo ho pensato di aver esagerato” scherzò, indicando i pantaloni di pelle aderentissimi che aveva promesso ad Alec, gli anfibi e – come scherzo per Jace, una volta terminato l’incontro – una maglietta dell’Istituto a cui aveva strappato le maniche, in modo che si vedesse una parte dei fianchi. Aveva lasciato perdere il trucco che avrebbe tanto voluto mettere semplicemente perché supponeva che quel tipo di pubblico potesse non apprezzare molto l’ombretto luccicante o il lucidalabbra.

Isabelle lo prese per mano ridendo. “Sei così bello che Alec avrà un malore, quando ti vedrà dopo l’incontro” disse, intrecciando appena le dita con le sue e guidandolo attraverso la folla. Arrivarono all’area VIP dove erano disposti dei tavoli a cerchio con delle sedie pieghevoli, e mostrarono il proprio tesserino al tizio di guardia presso il cordone di velluto. Magnus sentì lo stomaco contrarsi mentre si avvicinavano ad uno dei tavoli, dove una donna, che poteva solo essere la madre di Isabelle, sedeva accanto ad un uomo, soli al tavolo. “Mamma” chiamò Isabelle, e Magnus spalancò gli occhi quando lei si alzò in piedi.  
Era quasi alta come Magnus, anche senza i tacchi, e così, quando si fermarono di fronte a lei, li sovrastava. Era anche grossa. Con braccia assai muscolose, per essere una donna di mezza età. Lui notò anche su quelle braccia lo stesso tipo di tatuaggi di Jace e Alec. “Isabelle, stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi che fossi in ritardo” disse lei a mo’ di saluto. Isabelle prese la mano di Magnus, sorridendogli. “Mamma, questo è Magnus Bane. Mio principale e…amico di Alec” disse, del tutto consapevole di chi li circondava.

Magnus poté vedere nei suoi occhi il disgusto nel momento stesso in cui vennero a contatto, ma ciononostante mise su un bel sorriso. “Salve, Alexander mi ha parlato molto di lei”. Lei sorrise freddamente. “Maryse Lightwood – indicò l’uomo che si era alzato anch’egli – mio marito Robert”. Magnus offrì la mano a Robert, che gliela strinse. “Alec ci aveva detto che sareste venuto stasera a vedere l’incontro di Jace. Devo dire che non mi aspettavo che un insegnante di danza fosse interessato a questo tipo di combattimenti, ma immagino che la presenza di Alec possa aver cambiato le cose” disse lui, con un sorriso assai più cortese.  
“In effetti, non ho mai assistito ad un incontro in vita mia – ammise Magnus scrollando le spalle – Ma ero curioso di vedere cosa facevano i miei vicini. Per due anni siamo stati porta a porta, così è ora che impari qualcosa di più sulla vostra attività sportiva, visto che ho rubato vostra figlia per insegnarle la mia”.  
Robert rise. “Be’, è bello conoscerti finalmente, Magnus. Spero che l’incontro ti piaccia. Ce ne sono alcuni altri prima di quello di Jace e poi c’è un titolo importante in palio subito dopo. Dovrebbe essere una serata interessante”.  
Isabelle sorrise. “Ho visto il programma, sarà una roba grossa. Jace vincerà assolutamente il suo, il curriculum del suo avversario fa schifo. Sarà una passeggiata”.  
Maryse annuì. “Non vedo l’ora di vederlo” disse, indicando a Isabelle e Magnus di sedersi. Magnus seguì la ragazza, sedendosi a lato di lei, di fronte ai genitori. Non gli sfuggì il modo in cui Maryse faceva finta che lui non esistesse, anche se Robert era abbastanza gentile da tentare di inserirlo nella conversazione.  
Stava quasi aspettando con ansia lo spettacolo violento, tanto per cancellare quella sensazione di impaccio.

\--

Magnus si era aspettato di sentirsi un po’ spaventato da quella violenza, e in effetti ci furono dei momenti in cui sobbalzò dalla paura, mentre Isabelle – che lui non aveva mai visto così esaltata – saltava in piedi urlando come una pazza fra la folla. Per la maggior parte del tempo, tuttavia, fu uno spettacolo davvero eccitante. C’era in gioco molta più abilità tecnica e capacità atletica di quanta non ce ne fosse nella boxe, secondo Magnus. Qualcosa di molto aggraziato, negli incontri di quella sera.  
L’incontro di Jace fu piuttosto duro, in realtà. Un bel combattimento. A Magnus parve che fosse l’incontro più violento della serata. Jace che tirava potenti affondi era qualcosa di bello e aggraziato, ma anche qualcosa di veramente allarmante. I due contendenti si batterono allo spasimo. E quando l’incontro terminò – Jace aveva vinto al terzo round bloccando la testa dell’avversario con la gamba e quasi soffocandolo – c’era più sangue sul ring di quanto Magnus avesse mai immaginato possibile, a meno che non si trattasse di un omicidio o di un parto.  
Quando il pugile avversario batté la mano in segno di resa e la campana suonò, Jace si alzò in piedi con un sorriso di trionfo, nonostante il sangue che gli scorreva sul viso a causa di un taglio sulla fronte, e Alec e Lydia accorsero immediatamente per portarlo all’angolo e fermare l’emorragia. Quando rientrò sul ring, un asciugamano sulla fronte, prese il microfono e cominciò con i ringraziamenti standard al “mio allenatore, ai miei genitori e a Dio” che anche gli atleti precedenti avevano fatto, ma Magnus fu davvero sorpreso quando Jace si rivolse al tizio che aveva quasi ammazzato poco prima davanti a tutti loro (almeno, a Magnus sembrava così), e lo indicò sorridendo. “E Julio, amico, sei davvero incredibile. Sostenete questo ragazzo, perché questo è stato probabilmente l’incontro più duro che abbia mai sostenuto, e tu, cazzo, tu meriti davvero molto per avermi fatto sudare la vittoria”.

Magnus non avrebbe mai immaginato che Jace lo Stronzo Arrogante avesse un briciolo di umiltà in corpo, ma era stato il primo combattente della serata a dire qualcosa di gentile sull’avversario appena battuto. Guardò al di là del tavolo e vide l’orgoglio negli occhi di Maryse, che si alzò in piedi, applaudendo Jace assieme al resto del pubblico.  
Era stata una bella impresa incontrare i genitori di Alec, aveva avuto ragione, di sicuro.

\--

Dopo l’incontro di Jace non rimasero per assistere al combattimento per il titolo più importante. Isabelle e Magnus erano stati invitati a rimanere, ma quando Izzy gli domandò se preferiva quello o assistere alla conferenza stampa di Jace la scelta di Magnus fu chiara. Benché avesse sopportato lo spettacolo violento assai meglio di quanto non pensasse, dopo l’incontro di Jace, be’, ne aveva abbastanza.   
Non fu una messa in scena grandiosa, come Magnus aveva visto in TV sui canali sportivi, niente lunghi tavoli con dozzine di giornalisti, solo un piccolo palco con il logo dello sponsor in evidenza, e un microfono con una quindicina di persone lì attorno. Isabelle salì sul palco col padre e la madre, lasciando Magnus un po’ spiazzato lì accanto, vicino ad alcuni reporter. Quando sentì le voci farsi più forti, seguì gli sguardi di altre persone e localizzò Alec, Lydia e Jace che provenivano dall’ingresso, dirigendosi verso il palco. Quando la raggiunse, Jace abbracciò Maryse, sorridendo luminoso quando lei lo lodò pubblicamente. Una delle poche persone sul palco che Magnus non conosceva, un uomo un po’ più anziano, avanzò avvicinandosi al microfono. “Bene, mi presento, sono Jared Sturm, della Sturm Promotions. Cominciamo col vincitore e con il suo team. Vieni qui, Jace – disse facendogli cenno – Signore e signori, Jace Lightwood!”. Jace salì sul palco e Sturm gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Dite il vostro nome e la vostra testata, e pèoi fate le vostre domande” disse scostandosi per lasciare a Jace lo spazio accanto al microfono.

Ci fu ancora qualche applauso prima che Sturm indicasse qualcuno nella folla. “Cat Sanders, di Power Magazine – disse una donna – Jace, questa è la tua prima vittoria veramente importante. Per uno come te, all’inizio della sua carriera, che cosa significa per il tuo futuro?”.   
Jace si raddrizzò. “Una buona domanda”. Si avvicinò ad Alec mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Per me significa molto avere una vittoria del genere nel mio curriculum contro un avversario così forte, e devo tutto a mio fratello Alec. Mi ha fatto il mazzo perché mi mettessi in forma quando avevo talmente rotto le scatole all’altro mio allenatore, Lydia Branwell, che lei non ha più voluto lavorare con me – disse facendole l’occhiolino – Avevamo grandi obiettivi per il mio futuro, ma tutto si basava sul risultato di questo incontro, ed è proprio perché lui ha continuato a spingermi ed incitarmi, che sono qui adesso”. Magnus sorrise quando vide il modo timido con cui Alec chinava il capo di lato. Anche immerso nel suo elemento, era adorabile.

“E anche i miei genitori Robert e Maryse hanno fatto un grande sforzo per l’Istituto, e hanno spinto me ed Alec a migliorare come combattenti giorno per giorno, e queste fatiche infine oggi hanno pagato”.  
La domanda successiva venne da un uomo di cui Magnus non comprese il nome, il quale chiese: “Quanto è stato difficile rientrare nella tua classe di peso dopo così tanto tempo dall’ultimo incontro in cui sei stato squalificato? Si sa che devi perdere molto ogni volta, e non avendo sostenuto incontri recenti dev’essere stata dura”.  
Jace ridacchiò, guardando Isabelle. “Be’, sono stato aiutato da mia sorella, che è una cuoca tremenda. Le abbiamo permesso di preparare le cene e vi assicuro che la cucina di Izzy può aiutare chiunque a perdere peso molto velocemente” scherzò, e Isabelle roteò gli occhi al suo indirizzo quando qualche risata serpeggiò fra la folla.  
Man mano che le domande proseguivano, Magnus si estraniò un poco, ma tutto sommato era rimasto sorpreso di quanto civilmente si fosse svolta la conferenza stampa post incontro. E più di tutto, era sorpreso per quanto spesso lo sguardo di Alec indugiasse su di lui e di come le sue labbra guizzassero ogni volta che Magnus gli sorrideva. Sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto un po’ prima che potessero parlare, ma solo vedere Alec sorridergli lo faceva sentire molto più a suo agio, in quella notte di grandi eventi.

\--

Dopo gli incontri dovettero partecipare ad un party in cui Alec fu presentato dalla madre ad alcune persone con le quali discutere dei possibili sviluppi della sua carriera, ma Magnus si limitò a bere pochissimo perché il modo in cui Alec l’aveva guardato sembrava suggerire che desiderasse andare a casa assieme, e Magnus per nessuna ragione al mondo voleva sentirsi intontito per ‘quella’ impresa che lo aspettava più tardi.  
Finalmente, dopo circa un’ora di discussioni, Alec raggiunse Isabelle e Magnus e si appoggiò alla sorella. “Che ne dici, ti posso rubare Magnus?” le chiese, e lei sogghignò. “Oh? E dove volete andare?” chiese ironica. Magnus le fece l’occhiolino. “Voi ve lo siete tenuto tutto il giorno, è il minimo che me lo lasciate per la notte”. Isabelle rise, poi scosse la testa. “Divertitevi, ragazzi” scherzò, ed Alec si chinò a baciarle i capelli, abbracciandola. “Dillo alla mamma per me” disse, e Magnus si fece improvvisamente piccolo perché aveva appena visto Maryse spuntare dietro Isabelle.  
“Dirmi cosa?” chiese lei, e Alec si raddrizzò, sciogliendosi lentamente dall’abbraccio della sorella. Si schiarì la gola. “Che me ne vado. E’ stata una giornata lunga”.  
Lei gli sorrise. “Alec, domani hai la giornata libera, puoi rimanere e divertirti un po’! Tuo fratello ha vinto il suo incontro, bevi qualcosa e festeggia. Non c’è bisogno di alzarsi troppo presto domani, quindi puoi rimanere ancora”.  
“Mmm” fece Alec, guardando Magnus e stringendosi nelle spalle. “Veramente non stavo parlando di andare a casa per svegliarmi presto. Vado da Magnus stanotte e lui abita a Brooklyn, quindi probabilmente è meglio che andiamo”.   
Magnus mantenne il sorriso anche se internamente si sentiva strizzare vedendo il modo in cui il sorriso di Maryse si era trasformato in una sorta di sogghigno infelice, prima che lei si forzasse ad un’espressione calma. “Molto bene”. Guardò Magnus, gli occhi freddi benché fosse rimasta cortese. “E’ stato gentile da parte tua, Magnus, venire all’incontro”.

Magnus annuì con un sorriso quasi terrorizzato. “Mi sono divertito molto, grazie per avermi ospitato, ma Alexander ha ragione, è un bel pezzo di strada anche con la metro, quindi dovremmo andare”. Si sporse a baciare Isabelle sulla guancia. “Ci vediamo lunedì” disse e poi, lanciando uno sguardo verso Alec, si girò per andarsene. Alec lo seguì senza esitare.  
Quando furono finalmente in strada, Alec sospirò pesantemente. “Wow, non le piaci proprio” constatò, e Magnus gli fece un sorriso rassicurante, accompagnato da una scrollata di spalle. “Va tutto bene. Avevo la sensazione che non sarei stato il benvenuto come coi tuoi fratelli”. Alec si passò la mano fra i capelli ed esalò lentamente. “E’ stata una lunga giornata” disse come risposta. Magnus gli diede una spinta affettuosa. “Tu sai che non sei obbligato a venire se non ti va, Alexander. Se sei così stanco forse dovresti andare a casa e riposare. Posso resistere senza stare con te due giorni interi, specialmente dato che ci siamo visti un po’ stasera”.

Alec gli fece un sorriso sbieco, facendo un cenno di diniego. “Intendevo che è stata una giornata troppo lunga per farsi una tirata in treno” disse indietreggiando, poi si girò per fare cenno ad un taxi. Magnus gli diede un’occhiata incredula, le braccia incrociate. “Alec, costa un fottìo prendere un taxi da qui fino a casa mia” esclamò. Ma quando il taxi arrivò, Alec si limitò ad aprire la portiera, facendo cenno a Magnus di salire. “Magnus, lo so che non ne parliamo spesso, ma ti ricordi che io, insomma, sto bene, giusto?” chiese, e Magnus esitò. “In effetti avevo rimosso questa parte – disse, poi scrollò le spalle – Ok, visto che paghi tu..”. E gli fece l’occhiolino entrando per primo nell’auto. Poteva sentire, dal fremito delle dita di Alec, che non era il solo a desiderare di allontanarsi dagli sguardi curiosi in modo da poter toccare finalmente il suo ragazzo senza timore.

\--

Appena raggiunsero l’edificio, prima ancora di arrivare all’appartamento di Magnus, Alec lo afferrò per la vita e lo baciò, lì sulle scale. Magnus gemette dalla gioia, rilassandosi contro il corpo di Alec. “Cavolo, avevo voglia di farlo da quando ho lasciato casa tua l’altra mattina” ammise Alec con un sorriso felice.  
Magnus sorrise a sua volta, prendendogli le mani mentre saliva le scale all’indietro. “Assolutamente anch’io tesoro!”. Gli strizzò l’occhio e si voltò, muovendo appositamente i fianchi mentre saliva le scale davanti ad Alec, e parandogli davanti il proprio sedere, esattamente ad altezza occhi. “Ho anche messo questi pantaloni, che sembrava ti interessassero così tanto” lo prese in giro. Alec gemette dietro di lui. “Ah, fìdati, che l’ho notato. Molte volte. Tutta la serata”. Appena giunti in casa, Magnus si tolse gli stivali e si voltò con l’intenzione di canzonare Alec per gli sguardi che gli aveva lanciato dal palco, ma fu sorpreso da due braccia che lo presero per i fianchi e lo sollevarono.

“Aah, oddio, Alec!” gridò preoccupato, strillando quando Alec lo sollevò ancora più in alto, le mani sotto il suo sedere mentre lui si contorceva per aggrapparsi ad Alec con le gambe fasciate di cuoio. Magnus rise, senza fiato, guardandolo dall’alto. ”Oh, ma questo è barare. E in più sono davvero in alto…”. “Qui di alto c’è la mia pressione, dopo questi pantaloni” ansimò Alec, strizzandogli leggermente il sedere.  
Magnus mugolò interessato, circondando con le braccia le spalle di Alec. “E così i pantaloni di pelle ti piacciono eh? Non ho mai pensato che fossi interessato al genere” scherzò, e Alec ringhiò divertito, attirandolo in un bacio. 

Magnus gemette, affondando le unghie nella maglietta di Alec. “Mmm…tesoro – Alec lo baciò di nuovo – Tesoro, non che..mmm… non che questa cosa non mi piaccia”. Ancora baci e risatine. “Ma lo so che non sono leggero”. Alec lo sollevò ancora un po’. “Sono abbastanza forte, Magnus”. “Oh, lo credo – gli rispose, mentre il suo sorriso diventava provocatore – Ma forse dovresti trovare invece un posto dove posarmi”. Usava la presa su Alec per muoversi leggermente contro di lui. “Forse in un posto orizzontale. Dove puoi tirarmi fuori da questi pantaloni”. Si sporse a sfiorargli con le labbra il lobo dell’orecchio. “Ed entrarmi dentro…”  
Alec sussultò improvvisamente, e per un attimo Magnus si preoccupò di essersi spinto troppo in là, ma quasi subito Alec si tirò indietro abbastanza per poter raggiungere la sua bocca e lo baciò disperatamente. Magnus gemette dalla sorpresa, non si aspettava che Alec lo volesse divorare i quel modo. Fu vagamente consapevole di essere trasportato da qualche parte, fino a quando si sentì depositare sul letto. Sorrise ad Alec e aprì le gambe, guardandolo rimanere in piedi accanto al letto, gli occhi colmi di desiderio. Lui non perse tempo a sbottonare la camicia, contorcendosi e contraendo i muscoli per sfilarla dalla testa e gettarla sul pavimento.

Volendo essere onesto, la vista del petto ansante di Alec fra le sue gambe aperte era probabilmente la visione più incantevole che avesse mai sperimentato. Alec si chinò su di lui, avvicinando le mani alla sua camicia, ma anche Magnus non volle aspettare, aiutandolo a toglierla dalla testa e gettandola dietro di sé. Alec gli baciò il petto, mentre gli accarezzava l’addome e i fianchi, e con le mani e con la bocca lo faceva impazzire. “Quella tua dannata camicia così aderente sui fianchi e sulle braccia, mi stava uccidendo” ammise a voce alta mentre esplorava il corpo di Magnus con le labbra, i denti, la lingua, la punta delle dita.  
Gli baciò l’ombelico e poi giù verso il bordo dei pantaloni di pelle, facendolo sussultare e gemere alla sensazione della sua lingua che tracciava il contorno a V dei suoi muscoli fino a sparire dentro i pantaloni. “Alexander, ti prego” ansimò, ed Alec si rialzò per sbottonarglieli. Magnus lo aiutò a farli scendere lungo i fianchi, anche quando ad Alec tremarono le mani, realizzando che Magnus non aveva indossato biancheria per tutta la sera. Magnus si limitò ad ammiccare. “Non c’è niente che vada bene sotto dei pantaloni così stretti”. Sedette, calciando via l’indumento, e si sporse ad afferrare i jeans di Alec. Lo baciò lungo gli addominali – cosa che sognava di fare da settimane – man mano che li tirava giù. Gli mordicchiò appena lo stomaco, guardandolo mentre manovrava i jeans. “Aiutami, tesoro” disse, e Alec, in un’unica mossa, si tolse pantaloni e boxer.

Magnus si spostò all’indietro sul letto, ridendo quando Alec dovette fermarsi a togliersi le scarpe, prima di liberarsi dei pantaloni e di arrampicarsi a sua volta per baciare Magnus, spingendolo contro i cuscini dietro di lui. “Mentre mi baciavi sullo stomaco..mmm… - e lo baciò ancora, incapace di finire la frase senza farlo ancora e ancora – e mentre quella cosa lì mi ispirava qualche interessante idea riguardo alla tua bocca così vicina al mio cazzo… mi è sembrato di ricordare una richiesta venuta fuori in salotto..” disse, inchiodando Magnus al letto col suo peso e strofinandosi su di lui.

La sola idea di Alec dentro di lui era sufficiente a far rabbrividire Magnus per l’eccitazione. Gli afferrò le braccia e invertì la loro posizione, sogghignando quando vide che Alec era chiaramente sorpreso della sua forza. “Mmm…proprio dove ti voglio” disse, baciandolo un po’ di volte e poi sporgendosi a recuperare dal comodino il lubrificante e un preservativo. “Hai la pazienza di pensarci tu o vuoi che mi prepari da solo? - chiese esitante – Onestamente per me è lo stesso. Se lo faccio io, si fa prima per questo”. Gemette e avvolse la mano con tenerezza attorno al sesso di Alec, muovendolo lentamente e sentendolo crescere. “Ma…le tue mani mi hanno già eccitato” ammise con scherzosamente.

Alec gli prese il lubrificante con uno sguardo ardente. “Be’, se ti piacciono le mie mani…” disse, e Magnus rise, evocando un sorriso divertito da parte di Alec. Gli si sdraiò sopra, petti e fianchi a contatto, per baciarlo su quell’adorabile sorriso.  
Era così travolto dalla sensazione di quei baci lenti e affettuosi che il tocco delle mani di Alec che gli afferravano il sedere lo colse di sorpresa. Si tirò indietro quel tanto da guardarlo e il suo respiro divenne appena più rapido sentendo il dito scivoloso di Alec giocare con il suo ano; annuì, assicurandolo che era tutto ok. Le dita di Alec erano più grosse delle sue, questo era assolutamente evidente, ma erano soprattutto più lunghe e raggiunsero subito la sua prostata, facendolo sussultare e spingere contro la mano gemendo. “Oh, sì…” mormorò. E ogni volta che Alec aggiungeva un dito riusciva sempre a trovare l’angolazione giusta, così rapidamente Magnus se ne trovò tre dentro, e già sudava e gemeva piano dal piacere che provava. “Ti voglio” ansimò, allontanandosi di malavoglia da quelle dita.

Alec si arrabattò a recuperare il preservativo che Magnus aveva lasciato sul letto, ma quando l’ebbe trovato Magnus glielo sfilò di mano elegantemente, aprì la confezione e scivolò appena più in basso per poterglielo mettere. Gli prese poi il lubrificante e cominciò sorridendo a massaggiarlo, spargendo il liquido su tutta la lunghezza. Alec sentì contrarsi i muscoli dello stomaco e dell’addome, e Magnus sospirò a quella vista. Gli addominali di Alec erano una vera opera d’arte.   
“Vieni qui” disse Alec, prendendolo per i fianchi per attirarlo nella giusta posizione e baciarlo. Magnus gli mise le mani sul petto per tenersi in equilibrio e lo guardò fisso negli occhi, conquistato dallo sguardo che stava ricevendo da Alec. Continuarono a fissarsi negli occhi, mentre Alec guidava lentamente Magnus ad abbassarsi sul suo sesso. Le pupille dilatate, il respiro contratto, mentre Magnus affondava lentamente, cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti e lo sguardo incatenato, nonostante la fitta di dolore. Da anni non aveva rapporti, e Alec era grosso, e faceva un po’ male.

Ma era anche qualcosa di indescrivibile.

Lo guardò negli occhi tutto il tempo, mentre entrava in lui, e gli sembrava difficile respirare, ma il modo rispettoso in cui, ogni volta che si lamentava appena, Alec si fermava, lasciandolo abituare alla sensazione prima di ricominciare a spingere, faceva sentire Magnus qualcosa che mai aveva provato. La connessione che aveva già provato facendo sesso con Alec in precedenza era ancora ampliata dall’attenzione che Alec aveva per lui, benché sapesse benissimo che non vedeva l’ora di lasciarsi andare. E quando finalmente sentì la pressione allentarsi e il dolore diminuire, emise un sospiro profondo. “Oh, Alexander..”  
Alec gli massaggiò le cosce dolcemente. “Tutto bene?” gli chiese con voce strozzata, e Magnus fu stupito di come Alec riuscisse a mantenere un controllo ferreo per assicurarsi che il suo compagno fosse a proprio agio. Magnus mosse tentativamente i fianchi e mormorò seducente. “Sto alla grande”. Grattò lievemente con le unghie i pettorali di Alec e cominciò a strofinarsi sul suo sesso. “Sei così bello – gemette, la testa gettata all’indietro dal piacere – e cazzo se sei grosso” disse tentando di rilassarsi in modo da far diminuire le piccole fitte di dolore che sentiva.

“Se è troppo possiamo smettere” lo rassicurò Alec, e Magnus lo guardò di nuovo con un’espressione incredula, ma senza smettere di cavalcarlo lentamente. “Alexander, fìdati, non ho la benché minima intenzione di smettere”. Dopo un po’ si rese conto che Alec non ce la faceva più a mantenere quel ritmo così lento, ma non lo forzò minimamente fino a quando Magnus non fu pronto ad accelerare le spinte, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle mentre Alec lo aiutava a muoversi tenendogli le mani sui fianchi.  
Magnus provò un certo nervosismo verso il suo corpo per essere così disabituato al sesso, e benché fosse abbastanza per Alec, Magnus non riusciva ad ottenere ciò che voleva senza che facesse male. Così, quando Alec venne, le mani affondate nei suoi fianchi, Magnus non era neppure lontanamente vicino all’orgasmo. Sostenne Alec finché ebbe finito e poi emise un sospiro quando Alec si rilassò sotto di lui, attirandolo in un caldo e confortevole abbraccio.

Magnus lo baciò, sorridendo al sentire Alec così abbandonato fra le sue braccia. “Stai bene?” chiese dolcemente, e lui annuì sorridendo. Poi lo baciò lentamente, esplorando la sua bocca in un modo che strappò a Magnus un gemito di felicità. Si staccò lentamente da Alec, spostandosi su mani e ginocchia senza però interrompere il bacio. Alec emise un lamento di rimpianto, abbracciandolo in vita mentre scivolavano entrambi sul fianco. “Aspetta – mormorò Alec contro la sua bocca – Tu non..” “Va tutto bene – disse Magnus, sorridendo e ammiccando ad Alec che lo fissava, e sfiorandogli le labbra – Non ho finito con te stanotte. Posso aspettare”.  
Alec gli lanciò uno sguardo imbarazzato. “Mi spiace che non..cioè io non”. “Shhh – lo zittì Magnus con un dito sulle labbra – Tesoro, visto il tempo che è passato da quando sono stato scopato da qualcos’altro oltre che dalle mie proprie dita, e visto come sei grosso, e dato che questa era la tua prima esperienza sessuale, non c’è niente di strano che tu non mi abbia fatto venire. Sono sorpreso da quanto sei riuscito a durare, e anche dal fatto che non mi abbia fatto male di più. E’ stato grandioso” lo rassicurò, sorridendo e guardando Alec in quei grandi bellissimi occhi. “E poi sei giovane – mormorò, spostando il dito per baciarlo di nuovo – scommetto che tempo venti minuti mi puoi scopare di nuovo”.  
Alec roteò gli occhi ridendo. “Già, probabilmente” ammise. Gli baciò la spalla e sorrise contro la sua pelle. Si girò sulla schiena e Magnus gli passò una mano fra i capelli, facendo una smorfia alla sensazione del gel. Lo guardò e di colpo sorrise. “Vuoi fare una doccia con me? - chiese, sfiorando con le dita l’addome di Alec – Vederti bagnato dev’essere incredibile”. Alec rise ma annuì. “Certo, mi sembra un’ottima idea”.

\--

C’era qualcosa di liberatorio nell’andare in giro nudi, pensava Alec. Lui e Magnus si aggirarono per la stanza, recuperando gli abiti e il preservativo usato da gettare, e quando Alec raggiunse Magnus in bagno, “casualmente” lui era in piedi nudo accanto alla doccia, aspettando che l’acqua si riscaldasse. Alec si fermò sulla soglia guardandolo per un attimo, perché era talmente bello. Aveva un corpo lungo e snello, e benché vestito si vedesse che era sottile, senza abiti i suoi muscoli allungati e forti venivano ancor più evidenziati. I suoi fianchi stretti e le lunghe gambe erano stupendi a vedersi, mentre elegantemente appoggiava il peso su un piede solo. E a causa di ciò che era appena accaduto, aveva la pelle ancora scintillante per il sudore e i capelli arruffati.  
“Credo che tu sia la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto”. Alec fu sorpreso dalle sue stesse parole, non perché non fossero vere, ma perché gli erano uscite dalla bocca senza pensare.  
Magnus si voltò e lo guardò sorpreso, poi sorrise, le orecchie un po’ arrossate. “Alexander..” disse in tono sommesso, alzando gli occhi al cielo e tendendogli la mano. Alec la prese e gli si avvicinò, avvolgendolo fra le sue braccia e osservandolo come se volesse imprimersi ogni lineamento del suo viso. Si chinò a baciarlo teneramente. Magnus sorrise nel bacio, poi si staccò. “Forza!”  
Alec intrecciò le dita con le sue e gli lanciò uno sguardo timido prima di entrare nella doccia. Guardò Magnus infilarsi direttamente sotto il getto, la testa gettata all’indietro in modo che l’acqua gli colpisse il viso e i capelli. Poi lui si girò, lisciando la chioma all’indietro per bagnarla completamente, mentre Alec si appoggiava alla parete della doccia, semplicemente sorridendo e guardando l’acqua inondare il corpo nudo di Magnus.  
“Non stare a fissarmi, Alexander – lo rimproverò lui senza guardarlo – passami lo shampoo”.  
Alec lo prese e si mise alle spalle di Magnus, mettendogli una braccio attorno alla vita e baciandogli il lato del collo, infilandosi anche lui sotto il getto d’acqua. “Posso?” chiese, e Magnus annuì, appoggiandosi all’indietro contro il suo petto.  
“Un uomo bellissimo che mi lava i capelli? Eccome!”

Alec non poteva dire di aver mai lavato i capelli a qualcuno prima, ma era stranamente bello essere così vicini e sentire una tale intimità non strettamente sessuale. Era davvero strano, perché ovviamente Magnus aveva dei progetti perché la cosa avesse degli sviluppi, ma per il momento era solo una diversa forma di intimità. Magnus gemette dolcemente sentendo Alec versargli lo shampoo sui capelli e massaggiargli la testa per distribuirlo. “Così?” chiese sommessamente.  
“Mmm, Alexander, hai delle mani così forti, scommetto che faresti dei massaggi fantastici” scherzò, e Alec sorrise, grattandogli la nuca e facendolo rabbrividire. “Gìrati” ordinò Alec, e Magnus obbedì, piegando la testa all’indietro perché Alec potesse sciacquarlo, passandogli le dita fra i capelli. “Quale di questi flaconi è il balsamo?” disse poi ridendo. Magnus aprì gli occhi e sorrise. “Sei il più carino del mondo – disse sporgendosi dietro Alec per recuperare il contenitore giusto – Questo” disse, e Alec annuì, abbracciandolo di nuovo, e baciandogli il collo e la spalla dolcemente, mentre gli metteva il balsamo. Passò le mani sul petto di Magnus, sullo stomaco e sui fianchi, stuzzicandolo appena qual tanto da fargli venire i brividi dappertutto. “Alexanderrrrr!!!” esclamò lui in tono di avvertimento, facendo sorridere Alec contro la sua spalla. “Mi stai distraendo!”  
“Tu mi hai distratto tutta la sera in quei dannati pantaloni di pelle, quindi non hai diritto di lamentarti”. Scese verso il basso, le dita che sfioravano la schiena di Magnus fino ad afferrargli il sedere con entrambe le mani. E quando Alec gli baciò il collo e gli fece scorrere un dito fra le natiche, Magnus questa volta emise un piccolo suono. Spinse il sedere verso quelle mani, trattenendo il respiro quando sentì le dita di Alec premere contro il suo ano. “Sì..?” chiese Alec, e Magnus annuì, aprendo un pochino le labbra. Alec lentamente spinse un dito dentro di lui, e Magnus smise di respirare appena lo sentì entrare. Lo spinse ancora, muovendolo dentro e fuori, il che fece emettere a Magnus un piccolo suono di frustrazione – solo un dito, e solo a metà… Allora Alec ne mise due, e poi un terzo, quando sentì quanto Magnus fosse rilassato. Questi emise un gemito di piacere, spingendosi contro la mano e impalandosi lentamente su quelle dita. Alec capì quando ebbe raggiunto la prostata di Magnus perché lui fece un sussulto, lasciandogli i capelli e afferrandolo per le spalle. Gemeva fra i sospiri, assecondando i movimenti di Alec con i propri. 

“Così..?” chiese Alec ironico e Magnus fece una risata che somigliava ad un gemito. “Forse posso fare di meglio? Farmi perdonare per essere stato scarso ieri?” suggerì muovendo i fianchi in modo che Magnus capisse quanto i suoni che emetteva lo eccitassero. “Lasciami…lasciami sciacquare i capelli” disse Magnus, e Alec tirò fuori le dita, permettendogli di rimettersi sotto l’acqua. Premette contro la sua schiena, facendo scivolare una mano verso il basso fino a raggiungere l’inguine. Gli afferrò il pene, massaggiandolo finché non lo sentì indurire. 

“Cazzo!” sibilò Magnus, cercando di sciacquarsi i capelli al più presto possibile. Alec sorrise contro la sua pelle, sempre accarezzandolo lentamente, il pollice che strofinava la punta ogni tanto.  
“Voglio imparare a farti stare bene” sussurrò Alec contro il lobo del suo orecchio, la lingua che stuzzicava l’orecchino che Magnus aveva ancora addosso. “Voglio essere capace di farti venire per vedere di nuovo come sei bello quando hai un orgasmo. L’altra mattina eri così sexy che non sembravi neppure vero, eri troppo bello per essere solo un essere umano”.  
Magnus rise. “Continua a parlare così e non avrai nessun problema a farmi venire” scherzò. Una volta sciacquati i capelli, si voltò e lo baciò intensamente, allungando la mano alla cieca per trovare la manopola per chiudere l’acqua. Alec aprì la porta della doccia, cercando a tastoni l’asciugamano. Poi uscirono entrambi, cercando di non separarsi e asciugandosi a malapena. Una volta che smisero di gocciolare, Magnus spinse Alec verso la porta. “Va bene così, adesso letto”. 

Alec rise mentre tutti e due inciampando piombavano sul letto. Magnus sorridendo recuperò un altro preservativo mentre Alec col ginocchio urtava il lubrificante, abbandonato fra le lenzuola. Si baciarono, rotolando sul fianco. Magnus sollevò la gamba a cavalcioni del fianco di Alec, prendendogli la mano e guidandola verso il proprio sedere. Alec prese il lubrificante e se ne mise un po’ sulle dita, andando a premere su Magnus. “Va bene così?” chiese, spingendo il gomito sul ginocchio di Magnus che si appoggiava a lui.  
Magnus annuì, baciandolo e gemendo quando sentì le dita di Alec entrare dentro di lui. “Sì, davvero, non è che devi farlo se non vuoi, sto bene anche così” disse, ma Alec scosse la testa, premendo la fronte contro la sua. “Voglio fare di meglio, e se tu hai fatto fatica a prendermi prima, non è che per magia potrai farlo adesso, senza che ti faccia male di nuovo. Voglio che questa volta sia perfetto per TE” disse con fermezza. Magnus sospirò, gli occhi socchiusi dal piacere mentre Alec faceva un ottimo lavoro con le dita. “Tesoro, non è stato mica brutto prima, è solo che forse volevo di più di quanto non fossi pronto a ricevere. Non è colpa tua se quando sono arrapato divento impaziente”.

“Non importa se non era colpa mia, voglio lo stesso fare una cosa bella per te, che tu lo voglia o no – disse Alec ironico – Per il futuro vedrò di ricordarmi che farti aspettare non è sbagliato, è il modo per assicurarsi che tu venga” sussurrò contro la sua pelle. Magnus fece il broncio. “Aleeec, sei cattivo – lo accusò – E poi, non passerò altri due anni senza provare niente di più grosso delle mie dita, mi ricorderò quanto ci è voluto per prepararmi..” “Già, perché lo farò io!” rise Alec, vedendo quel broncio. E il suo sorriso divenne più allusivo quando piegò le dita e Magnus sussultò gemendo dal piacere. “Sono perfettamente in grado di capire come farti stare bene” disse, e Magnus brontolò, tentando di seguire le dita quando Alec le tirò fuori un po’. “Pensi di essere pronto o devo continuare ancora?”  
Magnus annuì freneticamente. “Sono pronto, sì, sì, sono pronto”. La mano di Alec si allontanò e lui ruotò su se stesso recuperando il preservativo che aveva preparato prima. Alec lo prese e glielo infilò, mentre Magnus si toccava lentamente, guardando Alec ad occhi sgranati.

“Dove vuoi che..” “Così – disse Magnus, prendendo un cuscino da mettere sotto i fianchi e coricandosi sulla schiena – Se mi fai stare di nuovo sopra finisce che non mi trattengo. Sono eccitato da così tanto che potrei far finire tutto troppo alla svelta” ammise con una piccola scrollata di spalle.

Alec si limitò a sorridere. “Vedi? Non ci si può fidare di te quando sei eccitato” scherzò, muovendosi per sistemarsi fra le sue gambe. Fece scivolare le mani all’interno delle cosce di Magnus e si chinò a baciarlo; lui rabbrividì, e i sottili peli delle cosce si rizzavano al tocco di Alec. Quando Alec entrò dentro di lui, questa volta, in quella posizione in cui copriva completamente il corpo di Magnus col proprio, percepì la differenza rispetto a quando Magnus lo aveva cavalcato. Non per la sensazione eccitante e di strettezza dell’essere dentro di lui, quanto per la necessità in qualche modo di far godere di più il suo ragazzo. Ora capiva meglio che cosa lo faceva stare bene e che cosa no, ed era lui che dettava il ritmo, quindi si sentì come se avesse il compito di offrire qualcosa a Magnus, piuttosto che di prendere. Capiva che era tutta una questione mentale, perché tutto quello che facevano era muoversi, parecchio, ma prima erano stati tutti e due così travolti dalla passione che si erano gettati nel sesso il più rapidamente possibile. Stavolta Magnus era quasi disperato, ma Alec era più controllato e capiva meglio come muoversi e toccarlo, e usare il proprio corpo per dare a Magnus il piacere che desiderava.  
Fu una sensazione intensissima, avere abbandonato sotto di sé qualcuno per cui provava tanta passione e tenerezza.

Quando infine Alec trovò l’angolatura giusta, con Magnus che gridava e si inarcava verso di lui, fece del proprio meglio per mantenerla ogni volta, mentre Magnus si smarriva ad ogni spinta. Alec era ancora nuovo a questo tipo di piacere, e cominciava a sentirsi più vicino all’orgasmo di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma questa volta Magnus era lì, con lui, ad aiutarlo. “Cazzo, Alec, se non rallenti non durerò molto” ansimò, la mano che si muoveva verso il proprio pene prima di ripensarci e di afferrare il braccio di Alec.  
Lui lo baciò e rallentò leggermente, ma la necessità di spingere lo faceva impazzire. Ebbe l’idea di prendere le mani di Magnus fra le proprie, e di bloccarle ai lati della sua testa. Allacciò le dita con le sue, guardandolo negli occhi per assicurarsi che fosse d’accordo, ma Magnus si limitò a gemere, sollevandosi per ricambiare il bacio. Di nuovo fece del suo meglio per individuare l’angolo giusto, quello che a Magnus piaceva così tanto, e lui gemette contro le sue labbra, sussultando e sussurrando il suo nome. “Alec…!”

Lui gli baciò il viso, tralasciando le labbra, e poi gli depose lungo la mascella una serie di baci umidi, ansimando. “Magnus, sei…sei fantastico”. Magnus sospirò, gemendo quando Alec gli succhiò il bordo dell’orecchio. “Alexander, mio Alexander” implorava, e quel piccolo possessivo “mio” faceva andare Alec fuori di testa, facendolo spingere più forte quasi senza accorgersene. “Sì, sì, sei mio – sussultò Magnus, gridando – Mi fai stare così bene, in tanti modi, oh Alexander, sì, ancora, per favore…!!” lo pregava fra i gemiti “Per favore, non fermarti, Alec, per favore”.  
“Mai – giurò Alec fra gli ànsiti – Sono tuo, solo tuo” sussurrò. Lo baciò, gemendo nella sua bocca mentre lo scopava sempre più intensamente, succhiandogli la lingua. E quando dovette fermarsi per respirare, lo guardò, osservando la sua fronte aggrottata e le labbra semiaperte. “Sei così bello” sussurrò, stringendogli le mani che stava ancora tenendo, e modificò l’angolatura dei fianchi suscitando le grida di Magnus che si inarcava verso di lui.  
“Oddio, non fermarti, non fermarti, oddio, sto per venire, così, Alec Alec Alec..” urlò, e Alec guardava ad occhi sgranati il corpo di Magnus che si piegava sotto di lui, la testa affondata nel cuscino, e lo vide smettere di respirare, affondare le unghie nelle mani di Alec per una, due, tre, quattro altre spinte e poi lanciare un urlo. “Alexander!!” gridò, gli occhi che fluttuavano mentre veniva, tremando sotto Alec, le gambe serrate intorno a lui.  
Un attimo dopo aver sentito Magnus rilassarsi appena, toccò ad Alec, che venne con un grido rauco mentre continuava a spingere dentro Magnus, tenendosi a lui e irrigidendosi. Ansimò con forza un misto di imprecazioni e di implorazioni del nome dell’amato, e si sentì inondare dal piacere. “Cazzo, Magnus, porca puttana…oh merda, Magnus”  
Quando si fu ripreso un po’, lasciò andare le mani di Magnus, andando subito ad accarezzargli i capelli e inclinando il capo per poterlo baciare con tenerezza, mentre un’altra mano si spostava sulla coscia che gli artigliava il fianco, le dita che affondavano nella carne mentre continuava a muoversi dolcemente, man mano che l’eccitazione diminuiva. Magnus lo abbracciò, facendo scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena ampia e muscolosa, gemendo e sospirando nel bacio.

Fu solo quando non riuscirono più a sopportare l’eccessiva stimolazione che Alec si sollevò e uscì da Magnus, che gemeva per la sensazione ormai troppo forte. Sedette sui talloni sbuffando, passandosi la mano sul viso e cercando di riprendere fiato mentre oscillava. Magnus riunì le gambe, passandosi una mano sulle cosce dai muscoli doloranti, tale era la forza con cui aveva mantenuto la presa su Alec. “Oh, Alec, le cose che mi fai..” sospirò, ridendo quasi senza fiato mentre continuava a tremare. Si passò una mano fra i capelli e guardò Alec. “Oddio, non so neppure se sono mai venuto così – rise debolmente – pensavo di essere decisamente troppo vecchio per venire senza neppure essere toccato. Succedeva a malapena quando avevo vent’anni”.   
Alec gli sorrise, ancora ansimante. Gli diede una debole pacca sul ginocchio. “Be’, ecco la dimostrazione che sei ancora giovane come sembri” suggerì, e Magnus rise ancora. Alec gettò il preservativo – sperando che atterrasse nel cestino della spazzatura ma senza curarsene troppo – prima di arrampicarsi a lato di Magnus, sospirando stancamente mentre finalmente lasciava riposare i muscoli. “Almeno non mi sento in colpa per non averti fatto stare bene prima” disse, e Magnus ruotò la testa di lato per sorridergli.

“Valeva assolutamente la pena di un secondo round, non sarei riuscito a far nulla del genere la prima volta” rise. Si spostò e prese la mano di Alec nella propria, portandola alle labbra per baciarne il palmo. Alec sorrise, sentendosi stranamente a suo agio nonostante i movimenti sospetti di farfalle nel suo ventre. Qui, guardando Magnus sorridere, dopo quello che, ne era sicuro, era stato del sesso fantastico, si sentì davvero se stesso per la prima volta in tanto tempo.  
Nudo accanto a Magnus, entrambi cercando di riprendere fiato, semplicemente sorridendosi dopo aver esplorato la loro intimità più profonda, aperti e onesti l’uno con l’altro, Alec, ironicamente, si sentiva meno esposto di quanto non fosse mai stato nella sua vita. Magnus era un porto sicuro, una cosa bella, e benché gli avesse permesso di vederlo nella sua vulnerabilità, si sentiva del tutto sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta, e che in Magnus poteva aver fiducia totale. Sentiva improvvisamente la necessità di raccontare a Magnus tutti i suoi sogni e di condividere con lui le sue paure, perché il conforto che riceveva da lui era qualcosa che non aveva mai provato con nessun altro essere umano.   
Già da un po’ aveva dato a Magnus il suo cuore, ma lì, sdraiato accanto a lui, sentiva che avrebbe potuto offrirgli la sua anima intera, ed essere certo che lui l’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro.  
E, nel suo cuore, sapeva che per Magnus era esattamente la stessa cosa.

\--

Magnus era assolutamente sicuro di aver trovato il paradiso nel passare un’intera domenica con Alexander e senza vestiti. Poteva dire onestamente che, quando aveva conosciuto Alexander, aveva pensato che fosse speciale e aveva sperato di poter avere qualche tipo di relazione con lui, ma non aveva mai pensato che stare con lui potesse essere così meraviglioso.   
Dormirono fino a tardi la mattina dopo l’incontro, dopo una notte di passione, e passarono un’altra ora a letto esplorando pigramente i loro corpi e condividendo qualcosa di più confortevole e meno appassionato, un po’ come la loro prima volta. Si tirarono fuori dal letto giusto all’ora di pranzo, per arrivare solamente al salotto e ordinare del cibo da asporto, coccolandosi nudi sul divano, appagati di guardare la TV e di avvolgersi in una coperta.

Addirittura Magnus aprì la porta e pagò il fattorino indossando solamente quella coperta, avvolta intorno a sé come un mantello, ignorando le risate di Alec che arrivavano appena dietro la linea di visuale dell’uomo. Finirono per pranzare al tavolino da caffè, seduti sul pavimento, cibandosi l’un l’altro e ridendo quando sbagliavano mira e facevano cadere i bocconi.  
Dopo pranzo si riaccoccolarono sul divano con la TV come sfondo, ma per lo più parlarono e godettero del tempo libero da passare assieme, scambiandosi qualche bacio nelle pause della conversazione. Fu probabilmente uno dei più bei pomeriggi che Magnus aveva trascorso da anni, se voleva essere sincero con se stesso. Aveva dimenticato cos’era avere qualcuno a casa sua in questo modo. Non che fosse mai stato troppo solo, ma avere un ragazzo dopo così tanto tempo gli fece capire quanto di più poteva avere nella sua vita.

Quando, più tardi nel pomeriggio, Alec si sistemò in grembo a lui, con uno dei suoi libri in mano e Chairman Meow addormentato contro la schiena, Magnus si trovò a pensare quanto fosse felice e appagato in quel momento, e sperò per la prima volta nella sua vita nella possibilità di costruire qualcosa con quell’uomo e di tenerselo per sempre. Magnus non aveva mai incontrato nessuno con cui sentisse, davvero nel profondo, di poter trascorrere la vita. Voleva tornare a casa per trovare il gatto addormentato su Alec mentre lui leggeva. Voleva avere in giro i libri di Alec, che amava tanto leggere. Voleva entrare in camera da letto e vedere le magliette dell’Istituto appese nell’armadio, e voleva sentire il profumo del cibo preparato da Alec provenire dalla cucina, e voleva assaporare quella leggerezza che sentiva sapendo che, anche se non si erano visti per qualche giorno, là fuori nel mondo Alec c’era – ed era Alec.  
Non volle dar voce ad alcuno di questi pensieri, perché non voleva spaventarlo, ma nel profondo sapeva che Alec aveva per lui gli stessi sentimenti, ed era la più bella sensazione al mondo.

\--

Alec preparò la cena – con quello che aveva trovato in cucina, quindi si trattò di uova con pane tostato – poi, quando tentò di lavare i piatti, benché Magnus gli dicesse che non era giusto che avesse cucinato e poi dovesse anche rigovernare, Magnus decise di distrarlo masturbandolo lì in cucina, mentre quello si aggrappava al tavolo per tenersi in piedi. Dopo, Alec trascinò Magnus al divano, chiedendogli di insegnargli a fare un pompino, cosa che si rivelò più ardua di quanto Magnus la facesse sembrare, ma infine Alec riuscì ad accontentarlo, il che poteva considerarsi un buon inizio. Più tardi, quella notte, Magnus decise di continuare le lezioni e insegnò ad Alec alcune cosette che lui non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sperimentare, e che coinvolgevano la bocca e il corpo di Magnus. Alec imparò anche esattamente che il dolore iniziale di quando riceveva il suo ragazzo valeva assolutamente la pena, perché anche se aveva già esplorato il proprio corpo per conto suo prima, era una cosa completamente diversa.  
Al termine della nottata, mentre giacevano sul letto completamente esausti e sommessamente felici di esserlo, Alec si ritrovò a non voler addormentarsi perché significava poi doversi svegliare e andare al lavoro la mattina e abbandonare quella piccolo bolla tutta loro. E neppure Magnus sembrava molto propenso a lasciarlo andare, il che rendeva Alec un po’ intontito.   
Magnus seguiva col dito il tracciato del tatuaggio sul braccio con cui Alec lo stava stringendo, mentre giacevano faccia a faccia, sussurrandosi piccoli segreti per tenere a bada il sonno. “E’ un po’ che te lo volevo chiedere, ma che senso hanno questi? Li ho visti addosso a Jace e a Lydia quando sono entrato per la prima volta in palestra, e poi anche su di te, ma ad un certo punto mi sono reso conto, quando ho incontrato tua madre l’altra sera, che li ha anche lei”.

Alec sollevò il braccio, guardandosi i tatuaggi. “E’ una tradizione della famiglia di mia madre. Suo padre era un pugile, ma credo che prima fosse un guerriero di una qualche tribù, una cosa del genere; di fatto, è stato suo nonno a trovare questo libro che credo facesse solo degli esempi sul significato degli antichi simboli, perché ricordo che una volta Jace ci ha dato un’occhiata e non erano rappresentazioni di oggetti, sostanzialmente erano delle parole che indicavano una caratteristica”. Ne indicò uno sul braccio. “Tipo questo che a quanto pare vuol dire ‘velocità’ – disse ridendo – ma il punto è che noi ne facciamo uno quando abbiamo superato qualche ostacolo o abbiamo vinto un incontro particolarmente importante, e ce li facciamo fare a mano, in modo tradizionale”.  
Magnus guardò terrorizzato quello che Alec aveva sul collo. “Tipo quelli che usano solo un bastoncino appuntito e ti pugnalano ripetutamente?” chiese, e Alec scrollò le spalle. Più o meno. Usano tipo un bastoncino con un ago e un altro bastoncino per colpirlo, spostandolo man mano che seguono il disegno. Mia madre si è fatta fare quasi tutti i suoi da veri artisti del tatuaggio in Asia, ma quando abbiamo cominciato ad allenarci ha trovato anche qua chi li fa”. Si guardò il braccio. “E’ il motivo per cui alcuni sono quasi spariti, non tengono il colore come quelli moderni. Ma la ragione fondamentale è che non sono fatti per bellezza, ma per significare qualcosa.”

Magnus sogghignò, toccandone uno sul petto. “Comunque penso che siano davvero fighi. Lo pensavo prima e adesso lo penso anche di più. Anche se sembrano dolorosi in modo allucinante” insistette.  
Alec annuì. “Oh sì, fa davvero male, ma noi siamo guerrieri. Dobbiamo imparare a gestire il dolore. La maggior parte della gente, quando viene colpita in faccia, tende a cercare di evitare altri colpi, e invece noi li riceviamo volentieri, così finiamo per sviluppare una tolleranza elevata al dolore, e il tatuaggio è una specie di conferma”. Abbracciò di nuovo Magnus e gli baciò il naso scherzosamente. “Anche Izzy ne ha uno”. Magnus si scostò, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Dove cavolo ce l’ha, un tatuaggio? Io l’ho vista vestita in vari modi e con diversi costumi, praticamente l’ho vista quasi nuda”.

Alec rise annuendo. “Sì, ci sei quasi. Ne ha uno sul pube, e a meno che non abbia un bikini molto basso, rimane nascosto. Un pantalone che lo mostrasse le cadrebbe di dosso. Se non l’avessi notato, comunque, lei preferisce pantaloni a vita alta a causa dei fianchi, così a meno che tu non la veda andare per casa in maglietta e mutande semplicemente non lo vedi”.  
“Wow, anche quello sembra piuttosto doloroso – disse Magnus posandosi una mano sull’addome – perché diavolo se l’è fatto fare?”.  
Alec ricordò di aver fatto la stessa domanda e mentre rispondeva a Magnus sentì un’ondata di orgoglio verso la sorella. “Quando decise di dire alla mamma che non sarebbe mai diventata una lottatrice, ma che voleva essere una ballerina – sorrise – e prima che tu lo chieda sì, era minorenne. Tecnicamente è una cosa illegale, ma la donna che fa i tatuaggi a noi vìola la legge solo per mia madre, perché conosce tutta la storia che c’è dietro. Io ho fatto il primo quando avevo quindici anni e ho cominciato ad allenare altri lottatori. Isabelle ne aveva diciassette quando ha fatto il suo, perché fino ad allora non aveva mai confessato veramente alla mamma che non sarebbe MAI stata una lottatrice, credo che la mamma pensasse che si fosse tolta la danza dalla testa perché si allenava ancora con me e Jace, ma infine Izzy glielo ha detto e il giorno dopo Jace ed io siamo andati a parlare con la tatuatrice perché gliene facesse uno”. Sorrise. “Il suo significa ‘Ribellione’. Il che è appropriato”.   
Magnus alzò la mano e tracciò il contorno di quello che Alec aveva sul collo, il più grande. “E questo cosa significa?” chiese, e Alec si sentì stringere il cuore per un attimo al pensiero di dover mentire sul perché l’aveva voluto. Non rimpiangeva nulla tuttora, benché la sua vita da allora fosse molto cambiata, perché era il promemoria di un tempo passato e degli ostacoli che aveva dovuto superare per essere lì dov’era adesso, a letto col suo ragazzo.

Prese fiato e rilasciò un piccolo sospiro. “Significa “Allontanare”. Quello che ho raccontato quando l’ho chiesto era che stavo lottando per imparare ad evitare i colpi e che pensavo che averlo mi avrebbe aiutato ad essere più concentrato mentalmente”. Magnus aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò, sfiorando il tatuaggio gentilmente. “E qual era la vera ragione?”  
Alec scivolò verso di lui, accoccolandosi in modo da infilare la testa sotto il mento di Magnus, abbracciandolo più stretto. “Volevo così disperatamente non essere gay – ammise tranquillo – Ero così arrabbiato col mondo perché ero un buon lottatore, migliore di tutti quelli che allenavo, e lo sapevo, ed ero un buon fratello, e un buon figlio, ed anche se non ero così esplicito riguardo a quanto bravo sapevo di essere, per conto mio ero davvero orgoglioso di me stesso. Tranne che per il fatto che, nonostante tutto, ancora non riuscivo a farmi piacere le ragazze. Ho provato tante volte a uscire con le ragazze alle quali la mamma mi presentava. Ho provato così tanto a sentire qualcosa mentre le baciavo. Semplicemente odiavo avere questo enorme difetto. I lottatori non possono essere gay, tutto qui. Nessuno sponsor mi avrebbe promosso, e lo sapevo, e avevo così paura di quello che avrebbe potuto fare o dire mia madre se l’avesse saputo, così ho pensato che l’intera faccenda del ‘mentalmente concentrato’ con questo tatuaggio avrebbe potuto funzionare, ma per le mie inclinazioni sessuali. Speravo che avrei potuto allontanare da me il pensiero di come guardavo gli uomini… il desiderio che sentivo per gli uomini. Ero così pieno d’odio verso me stesso per questo difetto così grande del mio carattere”. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che Magnus lo cullasse per confortarlo.

Quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, invece, era che Magnus, mentre gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli, gli chiedesse “Ti senti ancora una merda per le tue inclinazioni sessuali?”.  
Alec sorrise contro la sua pelle e scosse il capo. “Per niente. Quando ho fatto coming out con mia madre e la mia famiglia e ho deciso che affrontare il loro giudizio sarebbe stato meglio che continuare a tenermi questo segreto, il fatto che loro mi abbiano accettato mi ha tolto di dosso il senso di colpa e l’odio verso me stesso. Anche se mia madre non l’ha digerito. Per niente – disse brusco – Non le va che sia gay e non vuole pensarci, ma non mi ha respinto. Mi vuole bene comunque, anche se non condivide questa parte di me. Mi permette ancora di allenarmi e mi spinge a migliorarmi come atleta, e con tutti gli altri che mi sostengono e mi incoraggiano ad essere ciò che sono, è ancora meglio”. Strinse Magnus tenendolo per la vita. “E poi, se mi odiassi per essere gay, avrei qualche serio cedimento mentale dopo questi ultimi giorni con te” scherzò, e Magnus rise.  
“Sono felice che non ti detesti più – sussurrò lui – perché questo mi spezzerebbe il cuore. Sei così fantastico. Se tu non te ne rendessi conto morirei”.  
Alec voltò la testa e lo baciò sul petto, dove posavano le sue labbra. “Nulla che faccia sentire così bene può essere sbagliato, e sono così felice di aver superato il disprezzo per me stesso prima di incontrarti, perché avrei potuto perderti per questo, avrei potuto perdere forse la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata”.  
Magnus non rispose, ma il modo con cui lo stringeva disse ad Alec tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere, sui sentimenti di Magnus riguardo a quanto gli aveva detto. E quando persero la loro battaglia contro il sonno, Alec affondò fra le braccia della persona più meravigliosa che avesse mai incontrato. E questo diceva tutto su quanta strada Alec avesse percorso verso l’amore per se stesso e verso l’aprire il suo cuore all’amore per qualcun altro.

\--

Quando andò al lavoro quel lunedì mattina, Alec era indolenzito in parti del corpo dove non sapeva neppure di avere muscoli, il che era assai inconsueto per un lottatore. Entrò in ufficio con la sua borsa, dopo essersi cambiato nello spogliatoio, e piombò a faccia in giù sul divano, mentre Lydia e Jace interrompevano al loro conversazione dietro la scrivania per guardarlo.  
“Toh, guarda chi c’è, ancora vivo, anche se non ha dato notizie nelle ultime trentasei ore – disse Jace ironico – Doposbronza?” chiese, e Alec scosse la testa, alzando la faccia dal cuscino del divano per guardarli. “E allora perché sei morto sul mio divano?” chiese Jace. Alec sogghignò. “Perché quando un ballerino e un lottatore fanno sesso, a quanto pare usano muscoli di cui non conoscevano l’esistenza prima, e fare sesso tante volte quante ne puoi immaginare nelle trentasei ore che dicevi, be’, richiede certamente uno sforzo fisico importante”.  
Lydia ridacchiò al modo in cui Jace fece una smorfia. “Cazzo Alec, come volevasi dimostrare – ironizzò allegramente – Non sapevo neppure che fossi con lui questo fine settimana. Pensavo che l’incontro di sabato ti avesse tenuto impegnato anche per questi giorni”. Jace sbuffò. “Già, era così preoccupato per me. Non mi hai neppure dato una mano il giorno dopo l’incontro, come sempre” lo accusò.  
Alec fece spallucce. “Il medico ha detto che non avevi una commozione e Isabelle poteva benissimo portarti il ghiaccio mentre te ne stavi sul divano – ridacchiò – Io ti voglio bene, fratello, ma sono stato con te tutto il tempo fino alla pesa e poi il giorno dell’incontro, anche se questo ha significato ignorare Magnus per due interi giorni subito dopo la prima volta che ho dormito con lui. Finita tutta la manfrina dopo l’incontro, mi meritavo di passare un po’ di tempo col mio ragazzo, e senza vestiti. Senza.”. Non riusciva a smettere di ridere pensando a quanto incredibile fosse stato il suo fine settimana e a quanto pazzesco sembrasse a parlarne. “Ci siamo spogliati nell’attimo in cui siamo entrati da lui sabato notte e non mi sono più rimesso neppure un calzino addosso fino a stamattina, quando sono uscito. Un nuovo record”.  
Lydia fece un suono divertito, scuotendo la testa lentamente. “Povero Magnus.. Accecato per così tanto tempo dal tuo culo bianco – batté una mano sulla scrivania prima di alzarsi – Comunque. Ora che sei qui tua madre finalmente può parlarti”.

Alec perse subito il suo umore scherzoso e balzò a sedere. “Aspetta, che cosa? Perché la mamma è qui?” chiese sorpreso. Jace alzò le spalle. “Non ha voluto dirmi niente prima di vederti” disse, toccandosi con aria assente il gonfiore sotto l’occhio nero. “Forse vuole vendere la tua pelle bianca come spazio pubblicitario” suggerì, e Alec gli lanciò un’occhiata piatta.  
“Sì, certamente è questo, come ho potuto non pensarci?” chiese Alec prima di alzarsi in piedi, gemendo appena mentre sentiva una strana fitta dolorosa agli addominali. Si massaggiò lo stomaco. “Ragazzi, mi fanno male gli addominali. E quanto! Com’è possibile, ci lavoro tutte le volte che mi alleno”. Jace mosse le sopracciglia. “Tesoro, è che il tuo fisico affaticato non sa ancora come gestire il sesso. E ora va’ a parlare alla mamma con questo pensiero per la testa” disse ironico, e Alec gli mostrò il dito medio mentre lasciava l’ufficio per cercare la madre.

\--

Magnus piombò nell’ufficio balzando al di là dello scalino e urtando Raphael. Posò lo zaino e tornò in salone, dirigendosi verso lo stereo presso il quale, con sua grande sorpresa, stava rannicchiato Simon, nell’angolo sul pavimento, avvolto in una felpa enorme col cappuccio tirato sopra la testa. “Perché c’è il cadavere di un ragazzo vicino al mio stereo? – chiese ad alta voce, poi si voltò – Raphael, hai ammazzato il tuo fidanzato minorenne e mi hai mollato qui il corpo? Perché non è una bella cosa, amico”.  
Raphael, sdraiato sul pavimento a fare stretching, roteò gli occhi. “No, il mio fidanzato non-più-minorenne ha passato tutta la notte con Isabelle e Clary bevendo e facendo festa, e Isabelle l’ha portato qui al lavoro con lei”.  
Simon gemette debolmente accanto alla gamba di Magnus, abbattendosi all’indietro sconsolato. “Sono troppo giovane per bere. Perché l’ho fatto? E’ per questo che ci sono le leggi” sussurrò infelice. Magnus sbuffò. “Sei troppo carino, Sherbert – lo schernì – Vorrei poter simpatizzare, ma la sola ragione per cui mi sento indolenzito in muscoli che avevo scordato di avere è che ho passato due notti e un giorno a fare l’amore selvaggiamente e appassionatamente con un uomo che è ancora più atletico di me”.  
Simon emise un altro gemito. “Beato te. Avrei dovuto decidere di far quello invece che di bere così tanto. E poi Alec è davvero sexy…”  
“Ehi, un attimo – esclamò Magnus – quello è il mio ragazzo, stronzetto. Vai a scoparti quel tuo ciospo a casa vostra”.  
Raphael fece un suono derisorio dalla sua postazione. “Non quando non viene a casa, non mi chiama o non mi dice neppure che è ancora vivo e poi la mia collega se lo porta al lavoro” disse, e Simon fece un altro patetico gemito dal suo angolo.  
Magnus si limitò a sorridere. “Aaahh, che dramma. Avete intenzione di litigare, voi due? Non ho visto molti reality in TV recentemente perciò sentitevi liberi di urlarvi a vicenda finché non comincia la prima lezione”. Mise su un po’ di musica e andò a fare stretching con Raphael. “A proposito della prima lezione, dov’è Isabelle?”.   
Raphael fece spallucce. “Ha dovuto correre alla palestra, l’ha chiamata suo fratello. Qualcosa tipo che sua madre aveva grandi notizie per Alec”.  
“Oooohhh, non vedo l’ora di saperne di più – disse Magnus, tentando di immaginare cosa avesse potuto richiamare Isabelle – Spero solo che non gli abbiano combinato un matrimonio o roba simile” scherzò.

\--

Alec sedette al tavolo con uno sbuffo di sorpresa, gli occhi spalancati. Borbottava. “Ma io non ho…non ho fatto altro che allenare altra gente nell’ultimo anno”. Maryse annuì con un piccolo sorriso. “Sì, ma è una grossa cosa in ballo, è un incontro per il titolo, Alec. E’ davvero una grossa occasione per te”.  
Alec sorrise lentamente. “Ma perché vorrebbero me per l’incontro per un titolo? In un anno nessuno mi ha visto combattere”. Alzò le braccia. “Questa è una cosa…” “E’ una cosa fantastica!” intervenne Isabelle, oltrepassando la madre e andando ad abbracciare Alec. Lui la strinse, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli. “Alec, è un colpaccio per rientrare nel giro alla grande”. Alec annuì sorridendole. “Lo so! – si rivolse alla madre – Come hai fatto ad ottenere questa cosa per me? Perché hanno rinunciato così di botto al loro campione? E al Barclays center?” chiese, le braccia ancora strette attorno ad Isabelle.  
Maryse scosse la testa sorridendo. “Il loro peso medio che doveva incontrare il detentore del titolo ha avuto un incidente d’auto, e ha avuto una commozione cerebrale che lo tiene fuori fino alla data dell’incontro”.  
Il sorriso di Alec si spense. “Ma..il fermo per commozione è di quarantacinque giorni” disse esitante. Lei guardò altrove e si rabbuiò. “Quando sarebbe l’incontro?”. Maryse prese un respiro profondo e lui sentì cadere il cuore prima che lei aprisse bocca. Conosceva il suo modo di dare le notizie. “E’ fra quattro settimane e mezzo”.  
Fu Isabelle a saltar su, ancora prima di Alec. “Quattro settimane e mezzo??? Ma mamma!!” gridò sconvolta. “Lui non si è allena da un sacco, ha allenato altri! Non esiste che possa essere pronto per un incontro del genere, per UN TITOLO..in meno di sei settimane!”

Maryse alzò le mani. “Calma – disse fermamente – Possiamo farcela. Hodge e Lydia possono dedicarsi solo ad Alec. La palestra è nostra e lui ha la priorità su tutti, non c’è niente da dire. Se comincia oggi è fattibile. Alec possiede maggior disciplina di qualunque nostro lottatore- “ “E il minore allenamento – disse Alec freddamente – Mamma, hai scelto di dare la priorità a Jace e a me andava bene, ma perché hai accettato un incontro per il titolo per me a solo quattro settimane e mezzo, dopo aver dato priorità a lui? Dovresti accorgerti che è una cattiva scelta. Se io perdo un combattimento per il titolo la prima volta che mi presento dopo un anno…”  
Isabelle lo interruppe, braccia conserte e sguardo di ghiaccio verso la madre. “Sarà comunque pubblicità per la palestra. E’ per questo, vero? L’avere uno dei tuoi atleti che combatte per il titolo al Barclays center farà fare un figurone alla palestra, che vinca o che perda.”

Alec posò una mano sulla spalla di Isabelle, scuotendo la testa con un sospiro. “Ora non importa”. Guardò a lungo la madre, cercando di capire il suo punto di vista, ma onestamente, ancora una volta, sapeva di essere la sua carta vincente e lei stava incassando il premio. Non dubitava che sua madre lo amasse, ma si era da tempo abituato al fatto che lei lo usasse. “Quel che è fatto è fatto. Se abbiamo solo quattro settimane e mezzo, devo cominciare subito, e più litighiamo meno tempo ho”.  
Isabelle fissava la madre, ma si voltò verso Alec, una mano sulla sua spalla. “Però non sforzarti all’eccesso. Conosci le regole, non più di sei ore di allenamento al giorno, qualunque cosa succeda. Non rovinare il tuo futuro per un solo incontro, Alec”. Lui annuì sorridendo teso. “Non lo farò”. L’attirò in un abbraccio, baciandole i capelli. “Puoi farmi un favore e dire a Magnus che non posso pranzare con lui? le chiese.  
Lei rise, roteando gli occhi. “Oddio, hai appena passato un intero fine settimana con lui e pure vi vedevate per pranzo? Ragazzi, se siete così in fase luna di miele, lui non sarà certo contento del tuo allenamento, questo è certo” ironizzò.  
Dopo che Isabelle fu uscita, Alec fece per andare a cambiarsi, ma Maryse lo fermò. “Alec”. Lui si voltò e lei indicò la porta. “A proposito di quello” cominciò, e lui si irrigidì, in attesa di qualche orribile cosa che lei stava certamente per dirgli. “Quell’uomo”. Gli diede una lunga occhiata e lui si sentì contorcere. “Con questo incontro in arrivo, non potrai comunque passare molto tempo con lui. Forse, per essere sicuri che nessuno scopra di voi, dovresti troncare”.  
Alec non fu sorpreso che lei gli desse quel suggerimento, ciononostante si infuriò ugualmente. “Sono riuscito a non farmi scoprire per ventiquattro anni, penso che ce la farò per altre quattro settimane e mezzo” disse freddamente.  
Si diresse allo spogliatoio pensando che in quel momento un bell’allenamento gli avrebbe fatto proprio bene.

\--

Magnus sobbalzò al rumore della porta che sbatteva e udì Simon gemere nel suo angolo; si voltò e vide Isabelle avanzare con l’espressione più furiosa che le avesse mai visto. “Ehi, chi ti ha rovinato la giornata?” le chiese, e lei rise aspramente, passandogli accanto tempestosa e calciando con forza le proprie scarpe nell’angolo. “Ehi! Non rovinarmi la parete perché ti è successo qualcosa!”  
“Avevo capito che ci fossero buone notizie! disse Raphael.  
Lei sbuffò, raggiungendoli per fare stretching con loro. “Mia madre ha fatto una sorpresa ad Alec candidandolo per un incontro di livello con un titolo in palio”. Magnus si sollevò, il cuore che perdeva un battito. “Ma è grandioso! Alexander non ha avuto un incontro da un sacco di tempo..” “Ed è fra quattro settimane e mezzo – terminò lei brusca – Sei settimane è il minimo per prepararsi per un incontro di livello medio, e questo se ti alleni regolarmente. Lui non si allena da un anno ed è un incontro per un titolo, vuol dire che ci sono più riprese e più rischi di farsi male”.  
Magnus si immobilizzò alle sue parole, guardandola incuriosito. “Aspetta…lui ce la può fare vero? Lo conosco, non rinuncerà ad una possibilità del genere, ma non rischierà di rovinarsi, vero?” chiese preoccupato. Conosceva Alec da abbastanza tempo per sapere quanto potesse lavorare duro e quanto si spendeva in una normale giornata di allenamento, quando preparava qualcun altro. Poteva solo immaginare quando potesse sfiancarsi se era lui a dover combattere. 

Lei sbuffò ancora. “Ha promesso che non avrebbe lavorato per più di sei ore al giorno, perché in palestra quella è la regola per i lottatori in modo che non si danneggino, ma lui ha la chiave e può entrare quando vuole senza che nessuno lo veda, e perciò non so se fidarmi di lui”. “Sei ore al giorno?? – chiese Magnus sorpreso - Jace non si allenava così tanto per il suo incontro!”  
Lei annuì. “Certo, però Jace si è allenato per due mesi, non per uno – disse infuriata – La mamma sa che Alec farà qualunque cosa per lei, sa che imparerebbe persino a fare il tassista, se lei glielo chiedesse. E’ il bambino d’oro che non potrebbe mai disobbedirle o fare qualcosa che danneggiasse il nome della famiglia, e lei ne sta abusando”. Gemette dalla frustrazione, prendendosi il viso fra le mani. “E’ un’opportunità fantastica per lui, veramente, e se funziona sarà un trampolino per la sua carriera”. Sollevò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa. “Ma potrebbe anche finire molto male. Per lui. Se lui perde di brutto, l’Istituto avrebbe ancora la possibilità di proporre candidati per un campionato superiore, e questo attirerebbe l’attenzione su Lydia o Jace e su qualche altro lottatore; ma questo rovinerebbe la sua immagine e lo farebbe apparire incapace e la sconfitta proverebbe inoltre che lui è stato solo una promessa venuta fuori troppo presto”.

Magnus si preoccupò molto al pensiero di quanto importante potesse essere per Alec questo evento, e di quanto poco controllo lui avesse sul risultato. Era la sua vita ed era sua madre in realtà a prendere le decisioni. Se lei gli diceva ‘salta’ Alec chiedeva ‘quanto alto’, e questa volta pareva che lei gli avesse chiesto di saltare davanti ad un autobus in corsa. Alec era così giovane, e Magnus sapeva quanto amasse ciò che faceva, pure se era la conseguenza della sua educazione e della sua personalità. Non voleva vedere la carriera di Alec finire nel cesso così presto, soprattutto dopo che Alec gli aveva detto di avere davanti a sé ancora probabilmente circa dieci anni prima di rendere al massimo. Magnus guardò Isabelle con preoccupazione. “Lui come l’ha presa?”.  
Lei scrollò le spalle. “Sembrava frustrato, ma non arrabbiato. Penso che sia consapevole che ciò che è fatto è fatto e che litigando con lei finirà solo per sprecare tempo ed energia che invece potrebbe usare per allenarsi”. Si avvicinò a Magnus, toccandogli il braccio. “Ha detto di dirti che gli dispiace di dover annullare il pranzo”.  
Magnus agitò una mano. “Con notizie come queste, non mi sarei aspettato comunque che mollasse tutto per venire a pranzo con me”.  
Isabelle gli fece un sorriso sconfortato, apparendo a disagio. “Per un po’ le cose non andranno benissimo per voi due, ragazzi. Non dico che sia colpa sua, ma con tutta questa pressione su di lui per mettersi in forma e prepararsi così velocemente…sarà dura. Aver a che fare con Jace quando si allena è già abbastanza difficile, ma Alec non si lamenta come lui. Diventa rude, e serio, e smette di fare qualunque cosa che lo diverta. Si trasforma in una sorta di macchina”. Scosse la testa. “Non significa che ti voglia meno bene, se smette di parlarti o viene da te meno spesso. Semplicemente finisce per focalizzarsi esclusivamente sull’impegno sportivo, e in modo estremo”.  
“E va bene – disse Magnus con un sospiro – Non vedo l’ora di riavere indietro il mio ragazzo, ma me la caverò”. Sorrise tristemente. “Sapevo a cosa andavo incontro mettendomi con un uomo così speciale. Spero solo che mi creda quando gli dirò che per me va bene, considerando tutte le volte che si è scusato con me per non essere ancora pronto a fare sesso”. Ridacchiò. “Fa sempre fatica a convincersi che non ti sta deludendo”.  
Isabelle gemette. “Eh sì, a proposito del sesso, se non ne avete mai parlato casualmente, ti dovrei probabilmente avvertire che i lottatori non fanno sesso quando si allenano per un incontro. E’ una vecchia superstizione sul fatto di abbassare i livelli di testosterone che non ha nessun riscontro scientifico, ma loro ci credono tutte le volte”.

Quando vide la faccia sorpresa di Magnus, Raphael scoppiò in una risata senza riuscire a trattenersi. “Wow, no, non ne abbiamo mai parlato, però che cazzo – chiese con aria seccata – Come hanno cominciato a crederci? Magari qualche tizio ha fatto schifo a letto, e ha perso sicurezza, e poi ha perso l’incontro e ne ha dato la colpa al sesso schifoso?” chiese incredulo. Sospirò pesantemente, già rimpiangendo la fantasia di poter ripetere nel fine settimana successivo la sexy domenica appena passata. “Porca puttana, ecco i miei piani per il fine settimana che vanno in fumo – brontolò – E’ una buona cosa che io tenga ad Alexander più che al sesso, perché cara mia, questa è proprio una merda”. Scosse la testa. “Ma davvero stanno da sei a otto settimane senza sesso? Anche quelli che hanno una relazione?” chiese.  
Al vedere la sua espressione lei scoppiò a ridere, ma annuì. “Be’, qualcuno no, alcuni si limitano alle due settimane precedenti l’incontro, e sono sicura che altri mentono al loro allenatore riguardo alla faccenda, ma questa è solo una delle tante ragioni per cui molti lottatori faticano ad avere un rapporto fisso. Le ragazze non vogliono un uomo sexy con cui non possono scopare”.  
“Ed è particolarmente tragico trattandosi di Alec, pazzescamente figo com’è” esclamò Simon dal suo angolo, e Raphael gli lanciò un’occhiata gelida. “Forse allora dovresti uscire con lui! Sarà troppo impegnato per preoccuparsi se stai fuori tutta la notte e non ti viene neppure in mente di rassicurarlo che non sei finito morto in un fosso” gli rispose.

Simon emise un suono infelice. “Magnus, almeno non sarai il solo che non ne prende per un mese. Sarà tanto se mi lascerà dormire nel nostro letto dopo quello che ho detto”.  
Poterono tutti osservare il ghigno divertito che Raphael non riuscì a reprimere. “Tu sei fortunato che io ti ami, querido, altrimenti non ti sarebbe consentito neppure il divano, dopo che mi hai fatto preoccupare così”. Abbassò la voce, guardando Isabelle con espressione sorprendentemente seria. “Veramente pensavo che gli fosse successo qualcosa, ho chiamato sua madre dalla preoccupazione, e avremmo chiamato la polizia se non si fosse fatto vivo stamattina. E’ stato davvero brutto da parte tua non chiamarmi e dirmi semplicemente che era sbronzo marcio con te e Clary, cara Lightwood” brontolò.  
Lei annuì con aria colpevole. “Lo so, mi spiace. Anch’io ero abbastanza ubriaca, così sono andata dritta a letto senza neppure pensarci. Clary è ancora da me che dorme, ma Simon ha insistito per venire con me e vederti”. Scosse la testa, abbassando la voce fino ad un sussurro. “E te l’assicuro, siamo state con lui tutto il tempo, al club. Non ha mai neppure avuto la possibilità di tradirti, era troppo ubriaco per sapere cosa faceva”.  
Raphael scosse la testa con forza. “Non ci avevo neppure pensato. L’unico modo che avrebbe per ‘tradirmi’ quando è troppo ubriaco per sapere cosa sta facendo sarebbe se qualcuno, notando che è troppo ubriaco per sapere cosa fa, se ne approfittasse, quando lui non fosse in grado di difendersi, e in tal caso non sarei arrabbiato con Simon. La tua famiglia di combattenti si vergognerebbe, a vedere cosa farei allo stronzo che gli avesse fatto del male”.  
Isabelle contrasse la mascella a quel pensiero. “Oh, non ti preoccupare. Quella potrà non essere la mia carriera, ma stai tranquillo che chiunque provasse a fare del male a Simon, gliela farei pagare cara. Comunque è stato al sicuro tutto il tempo, lui e Clary”. Sorrise. “Sebbene, se fossi in te, sarei un po’ preoccupata di questa strana ossessione che ha per mio fratello ultimamente. E’ una cosa saltata fuori così, dal niente”.  
“Ho sentito parlare del magico fratello gay di Isabelle – intervenne Simon – E’ sexy. Alto. Mi piacciono quelli alti. Non ho mai pomiciato con nessuno più alto di me. Rafa, posso farmi il ragazzo di Magnus?”.  
Raphael sospirò pesantemente. “No, Simon, non puoi farti il ragazzo di Magnus”.  
Magnus rise, scuotendo la testa all’espressione rassegnata sul viso di Raphael. “Così è per questo che non ti sei mai azzardato a portarlo in giro e a dirci che hai un ragazzo per tutto questo tempo. E’ veramente un tipo strambo”. Sorrise improvvisamente. “Però su una cosa ha ragione, che il mio ragazzo è davvero sexy. E alto. Muscoloso e alto. E molto carino”. Diede una spinta a Raphael. “E Simon deve accontentarsi del tuo culo piccolo”.  
“Veramente il suo culo è bello robusto, se non l’hai mai notato – intervenne Simon – Raphael ha il culo più bello del mondo. Rotondo e attraente. Mi piace quando si mette i pantaloni della tuta perché ha un culo così bello!”.  
Raphael gemette. “Simon, va’ a dormire. Stai diventando davvero seccante”.  
“E’ ancora sbronzo? – chiese Magnus a Isabelle – Sembra che sia ubriaco e che abbia il doposbronza contemporaneamente”.  
Lei ghignò. “Potrebbe essere, onestamente”.  
Magnus sospirò, coricandosi sul pavimento. “Spero solo che Alexander non vada fuori di testa con questa cosa. E’ troppo giovane per rovinarsi”.  
Isabelle annuì. “Anche io sono preoccupata per questo”.

\--

Quel primo giorno, dopo essersi speso tante ore e aver scoperto quanto fuori forma fosse effettivamente, Alec decise che avrebbe probabilmente dovuto parlare con Magnus di tutta la faccenda. Non voleva caricargli questo fardello senza che si fossero chiariti prima. Non voleva rompere con lui, come aveva suggerito la madre, ma sapeva anche che Magnus meritava di sapere che cosa c’era in serbo per loro nel prossimo mese e mezzo.   
Quando arrivò allo studio, lasciata la palestra, era già indolenzito dopo l’allenamento della giornata, ma era assolutamente convinto di dover chiarire tutto col proprio ragazzo. Magnus era rimasto l’ultimo in sede, quindi la porta era chiusa, e lui bussò.  
Magnus lo vide e sorrise, correndo ad aprirgli. “Ehi, non ti aspettavo” disse salutandolo. Lo fece entrare e tornò a pulire il pavimento. “Che c’è? Com’è andato l’allenamento?” Isabelle mi ha parlato del tuo incontro”.  
Alec annuì, gemendo appena mentre si appoggiava alla parete. “Sta andando bene. Volevo vederti e chiederti se avevi voglia di uscire stasera. Le cose si stanno facendo piuttosto frenetiche adesso, ma vorrei davvero uscire con te e parlarti, e avere almeno un’ultima serata normale prima che la mia vita diventi tutto un casino” disse ansiosamente, decidendo di dar almeno voce alle sue preoccupazioni.  
Magnus lo guardò sorpreso, ma annuì. “Va bene, sì – osservò la scopa – lasciami solo finire qui e cambiarmi con qualcosa di normale, e poi facciamo quello che vuoi”.  
Quando Magnus ebbe finito di pulire e si fu cambiato, uscirono per recarsi al locale preferito di Alec, a tre isolati dalla palestra, dove facevano ottimi panini. “E’ l’ultima volta che mangerò pane fino al mese prossimo” spiegò Alec e Magnus rise, a vedere la sua espressione sconsolata. “Isabelle mi ha spiegato quanto è affrettata questa preparazione – disse Magnus comprensivo – Ma starai bene? Non posso immaginare quanto questa cosa possa essere pesante per te”.  
Alec scosse la testa, sorridendo tristemente. “Ce la farò. Non sono il primo, e non sarò l’ultimo”. Guardò il suo ultimo boccone di sandwich. “Questa è sempre la parte peggiore. Rinunciare al mio cibo preferito”. Mangiò quell’ultimo boccone ad occhi chiusi e lo masticò sospirando, mentre Magnus rideva alla sua espressione estatica. Alec sorseggiò la sua bibita e poi diede un’altra occhiata triste al bicchiere. “E neppure più bibite”.  
“Tanto quella roba ti fa male comunque – disse Magnus scrollando le spalle – Penso che dovresti farti un drink, invece. Niente alcolici, solo un po’ di vino prima di arrendersi al regime secco”.  
Alec fece una smorfia. “Non sono un gran bevitore, ma se questo è il tuo modo per invitarmi da te per un drink, non rifiuterei” scherzò. Magnus lo guardò con un sorriso caloroso. “Vuoi rimanere stanotte? So che probabilmente non potrai più farlo fino a dopo l’incontro”.  
“Sì, tanto in effetti non abbiamo ancora parlato – disse Alec con un sospiro – Mi scoccia solo che questa faccenda mi sia capitata proprio ora, che finalmente potevo smettere di concentrarmi su Jace e potevo invece concentrarmi su di te”. Magnus agitò una mano. “Va bene lo stesso, Alec. Questa per te è una grossa opportunità. Non vorrei che tu rinunciassi alla tua carriera per passare del tempo con me, sarei un fidanzato ben meschino se mi volessi mettere al primo posto. Un buon fidanzato ti sostiene, non si mette in mezzo”.

“Bene – disse Alec allungandosi a prendergli la mano – Tu sei un fidanzato meraviglioso, e sono davvero felice che tu sia mio” disse con un sorriso tenero che fece sbocciare il calore nel petto di Magnus. A volte Alec era davvero il più carino del mondo. Si alzarono per gettare i loro rifiuti e Alec gemette di nuovo nel muoversi. “Spero proprio che la tua offerta di farmi rimanere stanotte non sia per ripetere le acrobazie della notte scorsa, perché sono davvero indolenzito, e sempre di più ogni minuto che passa. In questo momento non sarei in grado di portarti a letto anche se provassi” rise, e Magnus gli afferrò la mano per trascinarlo a sé e baciarlo.  
“Va tutto bene. So cosa significa trovarsi inaspettatamente fuori forma – fece l’occhiolino – Sai, essendo un insegnante di danza sono piuttosto bravo a fare massaggi per diminuire la tensione muscolare. Anche se tu non te la senti di portarmi a letto e fare qualcosa, posso sempre mettere le mani su di te nudo in qualche modo” sussurrò intrecciando le dita con le sue. Amava vedere come Alec ancora arrossiva a queste proposte, anche dopo il loro sesso bollente del fine settimana. ”Sono disponibile per un massaggio” mormorò Alec timidamente. Magnus sorrise e gli posò la testa sulla spalla mentre si avviavano.

\--

Dopo un bicchiere di vino per ciascuno e con il profumo speziato e fiorito dell’olio per massaggi che riempiva l’aria, Alec era pressoché certo di essere sul punto di sciogliersi nel letto di Magnus. Lui sedeva sulle sue cosce, massaggiandogli la schiena dopo essersi dedicato a gambe e braccia, e Alec era più che rilassato: non propriamente sonnacchioso, più…sul punto di liquefarsi. “Mi pare di essere una gelatina travestita da umano” mormorò, e Magnus rise così forte da far sobbalzare il letto. “Dai, smettila di prendermi per il culo”.

Magnus si chinò a baciargli il retro del collo, il petto nudo appoggiato alla sua schiena. “Tu sei la cosa più carina del mondo, Alexander”. Strofinava con le mani i suoi bicipiti, baciandogli la spalla. “Presto le cose non andranno benissimo per noi e mi scoccia molto, ma è così. E mi devo ricordare che tu sei troppo adorabile perché possa arrabbiarmi con te”.  
Alec sospirò pesantemente, girando la testa per baciare Magnus sulla guancia. Lui scivolò un po’ più giù, spalmandosi su Alec e abbracciandolo mentre gli posava la guancia sulla spalla nuda. “Non riusciremo a vederci molto – disse Alec - Non potremo fare sesso. Sarò troppo stanco per fare qualcosa la sera. Non avrò tempo neanche per venire un po’ da te e guardare la TV, perché c’è troppa strada per andare e tornare, e non ne varrebbe la pena. Non potrò cucinare per te perché non potrò mangiare le cose che cucino. Cercherò di trovare il momento per chiamarti e per mandarti qualche messaggio, ma potrebbe essere difficile. Se facessi un allenamento normale potrei uscire qualche volta, anche senza andare a cena fuori, e stare un po’ con te, ma sono così sotto pressione che tutto diventa troppo complicato”.  
Magnus annuì, massaggiandogli il fianco. “Eppure ne vale comunque la pena – mormorò – Io capisco, e una volta che questa faccenda sarà finita spero che non sarai più così impegnato. Da quello che mi dice Isabelle, se tu ti allenassi normalmente per combattere, le cose non sarebbero molto peggiori di quanto ti stavi dedicando a Jace, vero? Posso resistere per questo mese, Alec, sono un adulto e capisco che hai una strada difficile davanti a te. Sarei uno stronzo ad essere arrabbiato, quando sono io che ho scelto di stare con un atleta di questo genere”.  
Alec ridacchiò. “Lo dici ora, ma io lo so come divento durante un allenamento normale”. Tirò fuori la mano da sotto al cuscino e trovò quella di Magnus, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Sentì un dolore allo stomaco al pensiero di ciò che stava per dire, ma sapeva che doveva farlo. “Magnus, se non te la senti di gestire questa vita con me, non ti biasimo. Se…vuoi chiudere e magari vedere come va dopo l’incontro, capirò. Io stesso non so se uscirei con uno come me, così mi rendo conto che..” “Shhhh” lo zittì Magnus. Gli baciò la spalla e Alec si rilassò istintivamente. “Non ci si guadagna niente a interrompere per un mese. Sarebbe comunque non fare ugualmente sesso, e continuerei a preoccuparmi per il tuo allenamento, sarei comunque felice per te e proverei gli stessi sentimenti. Infine vorrebbe dire non avere neppure quei pochi momenti insieme che forse potremmo ricavare”.  
Alec sorrise. “E’ solo che non mi sembra bello per te”.  
“Il che è la stessa cosa che hai detto quando non ti sentivi ancora di fare sesso, Alec – insistette Magnus – Io ho scelto te. Voglio te, quindi ti ho scelto. Non ero obbligato a scegliere di mettermi con un ragazzo vergine, non ero obbligato a scegliere un lottatore. Ma l’ho fatto. Ed è la mia scelta che mi ha portato qui. Non dovresti voler cambiare per me. Io non sto cambiando per te. Niente di me è diverso da come ero, eppure ti piaccio ancora così come sono, non è vero?” sbottò.  
Alec annuì, anche se, nel profondo, gli si strinse il cuore alle parole “ti piaccio”. Sapeva che ormai era qualcosa di più di quello. “Non vorrei che cambiassi per niente al mondo”.

Magnus gli batté sulla spalla. “E neppure io voglio che tu cambi, Alexander. Ogni aspetto di te ti rende l’uomo con cui ho scelto di stare. Questo è solo un inciampo sulla nostra strada, ma sono sicuro che non sarà la cosa più difficile che dovremo fronteggiare come coppia. Non se questo è un rapporto a lungo termine come vorrei che fosse”.  
Fu quasi abbastanza per portarlo alle lacrime – cosa che non gli succedeva da anni – sentire Magnus dichiarare che voleva un impegno maggiore di quello che era ora. Alec voleva la stessa cosa. Voleva un futuro con Magnus. Vedeva se stesso vivere con Magnus per molto più di quei pochi mesi in cui si erano frequentati, e lo voleva disperatamente. “Io ti voglio con me qualunque cosa succeda, Magnus. Io lo so, è che …ho come una brutta sensazione al riguardo”.  
Magnus rise contro il suo collo e poi lo baciò sonoramente, scivolando a lato di Alec e sollevando il suo braccio per potersi infilare sotto, accoccolato al suo fianco. “Sì, be’, anche io avrei una brutta sensazione se dovessi cominciare un allenamento che dura sei ore al giorno per sette giorni la settimana, in un regime che mi proibisce sesso e zuccheri. Avrei una sensazione davvero orribile” scherzò, e Alec rise, premendo le labbra sulle sue.  
“Sì, probabilmente hai ragione – disse, stringendo Magnus contro di sé – Penso che questo mi mancherà più del sesso. Lo stare semplicemente con te” ammise.  
Magnus gli accarezzò i capelli, con un sorrisino triste. “Sì, lo so. Ma andrà tutto bene, ne sono sicuro”.  
Alec dentro di sé sapeva che Magnus avrebbe rimpianto quelle parole prima o poi, ma ripensandoci, non avrebbe mai potuto indovinare quanto velocemente sarebbe accaduto.

\--

Non poter conversare con Alec era diventato rapidamente una fonte di depressione, realizzò Magnus. Non si era reso conto di quanto tempo passasse con lui a pranzo o vedendosi e quanto ne passasse parlandogli al telefono o messaggiando. Per tutta la prima settimana, quello che poté fare fu mandare ad Alec un messaggio di buonanotte e svegliarsi con uno di buongiorno da parte sua. Alec si alzava alle sei, correva alla palestra e per tutta la giornata o si allenava con Jace o con Lydia, facendo ogni tanto delle pause durante le quali si occupava della gestione o faceva lavoro d’ufficio. Aveva limitato a sei ore il tempo di allenamento o di esercizio, ma non lasciava la palestra fino a tardi, quando Magnus aveva già chiuso lo studio ed era andato a casa.  
Magnus non aveva capito che “non ci potremo vedere molto” avrebbe significato non vedersi del tutto e non poter neppure parlare. Era quello di cui Alec lo aveva avvertito , e lui lo capiva, ma era comunque una bella fregatura. Alec gli mancava davvero. Gli mancava vederlo e parlargli e anche solo stare con lui.  
E non si vergognava di lamentarsene. “Buongiorno Raphael. Dev’essere proprio una bella giornata, visto che ti sei portato il tuo ragazzo al lavoro stamattina” disse ironico mentre puliva lo specchio, vedendo Raphael attraversare la sala con chiavi in mano e borsa sulle spalle. “Dev’esserlo davvero. Sedere nel traffico accanto all’uomo con cui hai dormito tutta la notte. Scommetto che sei riuscito persino a sgridarlo per aver lasciato i calzini sul pavimento”. Raphael non sembrava per niente comprensivo. “Già, e mi ha tirato calci nel sonno tutta la notte, perché non mi ha voluto ascoltare quando gli ho detto di non guardare un film dell’orrore prima di dormire. E ha pure il raffreddore, e mi ha starnutito addosso due volte”.  
Isabelle fece una vocina tenera da dove stava facendo stretching. “Oooohh, scommetto che Simon è adorabile quando è infelice. Sembra sempre un cucciolo, penso che sia anche peggio quando non sta bene”.  
“Non c’è niente di adorabile nel mio fidanzato – disse Raphael con una secca risata – Quando è malato è uno stronzetto seccante, sembra che torni ad avere quattro anni. Quando sta male minaccio sempre di restituirlo a sua madre. E lei si limita a dirmi di dargli molto sciroppo per la tosse così si addormenta”.  
Magnus si limitò a sospirare. “Alec mi manca tanto – mormorò – Lo so che l’ho scelto io, e sapevo a che cosa saremmo andati incontro, ma fa schifo lo stesso. E lo sapevo che avrebbe fatto schifo, ma non è che per questo faccia schifo di meno. Mi basterebbe dormire vicino a lui. Anche se non avesse tempo di parlarmi, sarei felice anche solo di stargli vicino”.  
Isabelle assentì. “Forse potresti fermarti da noi qualche volta. Potresti alzarti e andare a correre con lui la mattina – suggerì – So che non è molto, ma se tu fossi lì forse lui si rilasserebbe un po’. E’ veramente molto sulle spine, ed è passata solo una settimana. Alec di solito non è noioso durante gli allenamenti, ma ieri lui e Jace hanno litigato. Credo che Alec stia facendo delle ore extra di nascosto e che Jace lo abbia scoperto. E sono ancora molto freddi l’uno con l’altro”.  
“Mmmm – Magnus si illuminò un pochino – Sai, la sorpresa potrebbe fargli piacere”.  
Isabelle annuì. “Assolutamente. Lui sorride sempre di più quando è con te” disse, e sorrise, scuotendo la testa.  
“Anch’io sorrido di più quando sono con lui” disse Magnus, e decise che sì, certamente, sarebbe andato a passare una notte con Alec. Alzarsi alle SEI DEL MATTINO e andare a correre, ne sarebbe valsa la pena per passare anche solo una ventina di minuti col suo ragazzo, dopo un’intera settimana in cui si erano a malapena scambiati una parola.

\--

Magnus non era mai stato a casa di Isabelle, Jace e Alec, e benché sapesse che venivano da una famiglia benestante rimase tuttavia sbalordito al vedere quanto elegante, moderno e splendente fosse l’appartamento. “Gesù, è come se abitaste in una rivista – disse quando Isabelle lo fece accomodare – è pazzesco”.  
Lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “Abbiamo assunto un architetto. Non riuscivamo a metterci d’accordo su niente. Jace voleva lo stile ‘abitante delle caverne’, Alec voleva tutto noioso e scialbo e io volevo tutto colorato e luccicante, così il compromesso è stato un arredatore che ha scelto qualcosa in cui potessimo vivere tutti quanti”.  
Le pareti erano tinte di un colore blu-grigio, i pavimenti di legno scuro, e gran parte dei tavoli e dei soprammobili erano di vetro o metallo. I mobili erano tutti di cuoio nero, le lampade tutte bianche e di forme che parevano uscite da un romanzo di fantascienza. Alle pareti erano appese opere d’arte, sui tavoli, del tutto a caso, erano sistemati vasi di fiori e sembrava che tutti gli oggetti sugli scaffali della libreria oppure posati in giro fossero per lo più cose non di una qualche utilità, ma messe lì a scopo puramente decorativo.   
Ed era tutto di dimensioni enormi.  
Il salotto era gigante, la cucina aveva attrezzature costose e un sacco di spazio, avevano persino la sala da pranzo affacciata alla balconata. In più Magnus sapeva che avevano una stanza ospiti destinata al loro fratellino, quando veniva in visita, oltre alle proprie, e insomma, Magnus era certo che fosse l’appartamento più grande che avesse mai visto.  
Visto che ci sarebbe voluto ancora un po’ prima dell’arrivo di Jace e Alec, Isabelle tirò fuori i suoi smalti e sedette con Magnus sul divano; così, mentre aspettavano, si dipinsero le unghie a vicenda. Quando la porta si aprì, Magnus stava dipingendo quelle dei piedi di Isabelle e quindi non osò distogliere lo sguardo. “Izzy, sei in casa?” chiamò Jace.  
“Di qua!” replicò lei. Magnus udì i passi avvicinarsi e terminò l’ultima unghia giusto in tempo per voltarsi e sorridere a Jace.  
Questi sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ma guarda, Magnus Bane. Che ci fai qui?”  
“Magnus? Ma cosa..?”. Alec arrivò dall’ingresso e ammiccò, vedendo Magnus e Isabelle sul divano. “Che ci fai qui?” chiese, e Magnus scrollò le spalle. “Faccio le unghie a tua sorella – disse, poi tese la mano – Lei ha fatto le mie, vedi?”. Jace si avvicinò, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. “Ehi bello, ti ho visto al mio incontro la settimana scorsa. Cosa ti è sembrato?”. Si scaraventò accanto a Isabelle, facendo scivolare il braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

Magnus sogghignò. “Sono rimasto a bocca aperta. Non credevo di poter sopportare un incontro, visto che detesto la violenza, ma in fondo è stato proprio divertente. Una bella emozione vedere il fratello del tuo ragazzo che schianta un avversario”. Jace sorrise. “E’ stato un bell’incontro, questo è certo”.  
Alec sembrò finalmente uscire dalla trance e finalmente si avvicinò. “Ehi..” disse con un piccolo sorriso, chinandosi a baciare Magnus in segno di saluto. Sedette sul bordo del divano sfiorandogli il fianco, tenendosi allo schienale per reggersi. “E’ grandioso vederti”. Magnus sorrise e si appoggiò su di lui. “E’ meraviglioso anche vedere te, Alexander”. Il suo sorriso si addolcì quando Alec chiuse gli occhi e mise il braccio libero attorno a Magnus, sistemandosi contro di lui con un tenue sospiro. Magnus gli serrò la mano attorno al polso, accarezzandolo in segno di conforto. “Ciao” sussurrò e sentì Alec mormorare qualcosa contro il suo collo.  
“Odio veramente interrompervi, ma Alec, tu devi mangiare” gli ricordò Jace e Magnus alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere Isabelle, con uno sguardo assassino, dargli una botta nello stomaco. Alec tuttavia annuì, e si alzò, facendo scorrere la mano sul fianco di Magnus. “Vieni con me?” chiese, e Magnus obbedì, balzando in piedi per seguire Alec in cucina. Il quale aprì il frigo da cui tirò fuori un contenitore, a cui Magnus diede un’occhiata incuriosita, saltando a sedere sul tavolo. Alec sistemò il contenitore nel microonde. “Devo fare sette pasti al giorno. E in più come prima cosa al mattino e ultima prima di andare a letto devo bere o acqua o latte con proteine in polvere”.  
Magnus fece una smorfia. “Come fai a mandar giù tutta quella roba?” chiese, e Alec alzò le spalle.  
“Per quanto sembri pazzesco, questa roba mi fa perdere peso. Sono già sceso di cinque libbre nella prima settimana”. Tirò su la camicia e contrasse gli addominali, probabilmente per mostrare quanta massa grassa avesse già eliminato. 

“Ehi, vacci piano! – disse Magnus strizzando l’occhio – Se vai in giro mostrando quegli addominali, qualche ragazzo potrebbe farsi delle idee”. Lo scherzo fece sorridere Alec stancamente. Magnus si appoggiò al bancone della cucina. “Stai bene? Isabelle dice che stai fregando sul limite di orario di allenamento” lo accusò, e Alec fece una smorfia. “Solo un pochino, devo davvero rimettermi in forma” insistette lui.  
Magnus sospirò. “Alec, finirai per farti male. Tesoro, per favore, stai attento”. Gli si avvicinò, attirandolo a sé per abbracciarlo, guardandolo negli occhi. “Voglio solo che tu non ti faccia male”. Il microonde suonò e Magnus lasciò Alec perché potesse tirar fuori la cena. “Sì, lo so che devi andare a letto tipo fra un’ora, ma pensavo che forse potrei rimanere stanotte e potremmo andare a correre assieme domattina” suggerì Magnus. “So che fai una corsa fino alla palestra e sarebbe carino correre insieme”. Alec lo guardò sorridendo, le guance gonfie per i broccoli che stava masticando. Annuì e Magnus sorrise. “Ottimo. Lo prenderò per un sì”.  
Dopo aver finito di mangiare, Alec andò a fare una doccia, e Magnus sedette con Isabelle e Jace aspettandolo. Jace cominciò a parlare dell’allenamento di Alec e lui si sentì spezzare il cuore ascoltandolo. “Non sta andando molto bene – ammise Jace – Sta davvero facendosi il culo e si stressa quando non riesce ad essere all’altezza degli standard necessari. Ma se continua a fare ore extra dovrò sedermi su di lui per impedirgli di allenarsi troppo”.

Magnus sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. “Ma vostra madre come ha potuto fargli questo? Finirà per farsi male cercando di prepararsi per questo incontro, ma se non continua a questo ritmo, rischiando il suo fisico, perderà clamorosamente e si rovinerà la carriera prima ancora di cominciare. Ma perché ha fatto una cosa simile a suo figlio?”  
Jace roteò gli occhi. “Perché Maryse Lightwood fa quello che più le conviene. Non sto dicendo che non ci voglia bene, ma è perfettamente consapevole di quanto noi le siamo utili”. Isabelle annuì. “La mamma ci vuole bene, e ci ha sempre dato tutto ciò di cui avevamo bisogno, ma hai ragione, sa benissimo quanto le siamo utili”.  
“Mi piacerebbe davvero poter fare un discorsetto una volta o l’altra” disse Magnus, poi fece una pausa. “Tanto, lei probabilmente già mi odia abbastanza. Essere l’uomo di 33 anni che esce col suo figliolo ventiquattrenne che lei preferirebbe eterosessuale non può certo mettermi in buona luce”. Jace fischiò. “Accidenti, hai 33 anni? Cacchio, nessuno ha pensato di dirmi che mio fratello si fa un paparino”.  
Magnus roteò gli occhi. “Voi siete quelli ricchi. Io sono solo lo sporco vecchio che ha pervertito il ragazzo sexy e ingenuo – sospirò, come sgonfiandosi – Sono solo davvero preoccupato per lui. Veramente, Jace. Chiudilo in ufficio, se non puoi fidarti di lui. Io voglio che riesca, ma non voglio che si rovini. Se si fa male non solo manda all’aria questa occasione, manda all’aria il suo intero futuro. L’ho visto nel mio sport, e so che succede anche nel vostro, e non voglio che uno così giovane e con un futuro così promettente davanti a sé come Alec si rovini così”.   
Jace annuì con uno sguardo di genuina preoccupazione negli occhi. “Lo so, Magnus. Neppure io lo voglio. Credimi, faccio il possibile per prepararlo senza permettergli di farsi male. Tu cerca di aiutarmi a tenerlo in bolla, perché se c’è qualcuno che può tirarlo fuori da questo guscio, quello sei tu. Ti conosco, abbiamo avuto i nostri scazzi, ma tu sei quello giusto per lui – disse con onestà – Per mio fratello voglio il meglio, e pare che il suo meglio sia tu”.

Magnus sorrise sorpreso. “Ooohh, sapevi che ti piacevo..” disse ironico, mentre Jace alzava gli occhi al cielo. Rise, scuotendo la testa mentre si alzava. “Bene, sono certo che Alec è uscito dalla doccia a quest’ora. Vado a prepararmi per la nanna anch’io, visto che dobbiamo andare a correre a quella fanculo di ora del mattino”.  
Quando raggiunse la camera da letto di Alec, si guardò attorno con un po’ di tristezza, ma non fu sorpreso nel vedere quanto impersonale fosse la stanza. Niente poster, niente foto, niente che indicasse che Alec viveva lì. Una camera estremamente “utile”. Tuttavia, cosa assai più importante, Alec stava tirando fuori dal cassetto una camicia da mettersi per dormire. “Vorrei poter dire ‘dormo nudo’, ma poi mi verrebbe voglia di saltarti addosso”. Alec rise, girandosi mentre si tirava giù la camicia. “Devo bere ancora una cosa prima di andare a letto, tu intanto preparati” gli disse dandogli un bacio sulla tempia mentre gli passava accanto.  
Magnus si sciolse nel breve tocco, sentendosi stranamente saldo. Era qualcosa che Magnus aveva cominciato a notare. Sapeva da un po’ ormai che quello che provava per Alec era serio, e che era qualcosa di profondo e confortante, ma avendo provato com’era stare lontano da Alec, non si era aspettato di sentirsi molto più ’se stesso’ ora che era di nuovo con lui. E quando Alec tornò ed entrò nel letto dove Magnus si era già infilato, gli sovvenne una volta di più quanto tutto questo significasse per lui. Quanto Alec significasse per lui. Alec gli scivolò subito accanto e lo prese fra le braccia, rilassandosi mentre si accoccolava completamente contro di lui.  
“Mi sei mancato davvero tanto” gli mormorò sul collo, stringendolo ancora di più come se avesse paura che Magnus tentasse di sfuggirgli. Magnus conosceva questa sensazione anche troppo bene. “Roba da matti, Magnus. Qualche mese fa non ti conoscevo neppure, e adesso ho passato una settimana senza vederti, e mi sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato”.  
Magnus si sciolse prontamente. “Oh, Alexander, so esattamente cosa vuoi dire. Ma ehi, va tutto bene. Io non vado da nessuna parte. Cerca solo di rilassarti e di spegnere il cervello, okay?”. Gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza. “Lo stress ti danneggia per la perdita di peso, lo sai”. “Come se non lo sapessi – brontolò Alec – Dannati ormoni dello stress. Rendono tutto più difficile di quanto già non sia. Mi sa che rubo uno dei tuoi cuscini e me lo porto a casa, così il mio letto avrà il tuo odore e sarà più facile per me rilassarmi e prendere sonno”.  
Magnus ridacchiò. “Mi associ col relax? E’ una cosa così tenera”.  
“Certo – Alec gli baciò i capelli dolcemente – La mia vita non è mai così tranquilla come quando sono con te”.  
Magnus intrecciò le proprie dita con le sue e le strinse, immergendosi nel calore di Alec. Sapeva esattamente cosa voleva dire Alec con queste parole.

\--

Alec trovò davvero esilarante che per essere un ballerino, che danzava praticamente tutto il giorno, Magnus odiasse così la corsa. “Fa schifo. Perché ho pensato che fosse una buona idea?” gli chiese quando erano solo a metà del percorso. “Non sei nemmeno a corto di fiato, perché ti lamenti?” gli chiese Alec ridendo. Magnus gemette. “Perché correre mi fa venir male al sedere. Anche i piedi mi fanno già male. E non è necessario che sia senza fiato per sentirmi come se mi avessero pugnalato alle costole – disse indicando un punto apparentemente dolorante sul fianco – Spero che tu ti renda conto di quanto tu mi piaccia per fare questa cosa”.  
Alec ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Tu sei il miglior fidanzato che abbia mai avuto” scherzò, solo per vedere Magnus roteare gli occhi e brontolare sul fatto di essere stato il suo solo fidanzato. Ma Alec, nonostante l’evidente infelicità di Magnus, stava godendosi una fantastica mattinata. Si era sentito benissimo svegliandosi con Magnus fra le braccia. Si era sentito così stressato in precedenza, ma anche solo stare vicino a lui era rilassante e meraviglioso. Si era poi seduto a tavola a bere il suo intruglio di proteine più creatina, tutto il tempo fissando Magnus che mangiava cereali, benché sotto sotto valesse la pena di guardare qualcuno che si pappava cereali con lo zucchero se questo significava parlare ancora un po’ con Magnus.  
Quando poi erano usciti a correre, l’aria era fresca ma non fredda, c’era il sole, c’era poca gente in giro e Magnus era accanto a lui. Era stato divertente vedere quanto velocemente Magnus si fosse veramente stancato di correre. “Alexander, sto per morire. Spero che tu sia stato soddisfatto della nostra relazione finora, perché tra poco sarò morto e tu sarai di nuovo libero”.  
“Ma tu dovresti essere più resistente di me facendo cardio, Magnus. Tu lo fai come lavoro”.  
“Ma con quello mi diverto – gemette Magnus – Con questo no. Allenarsi non è divertente. Il tuo lavoro fa schifo. Ti tocca fare tanta di questa roba e fa schifo. Sono così contento di avere un lavoro per cui non devo allenarmi, perché se dovessi farlo sarei GRASSO. Usciresti con un uomo grasso. Molto grasso. Che mangia quello che vuole, e non va mai in palestra, mai. Perché io mangio quello che voglio e non vado mai in palestra. Non ho neppure una tessera. Ringrazio tutti gli dei che mi bastino i miei esercizi quotidiani perché altrimenti sarei grasso in maniera esagerata. Sarei grosso come un intero taxi – disse indicandone uno che passava – Tu non vedi in giro molti asiatici grassi, ma io sarei un asiatico grasso. Posso non essere giapponese, ma farei sembrare magri i lottatori di sumo, e…”  
“Va bene, va bene, ho capito – rise Alec, incapace di trattenersi – Non ti piace allenarti se non è per divertimento”  
“No, infatti” ansimò Magnus. La corsa sembrava ormai averlo sfiancato. “Ma tu mi piaci, e vale la pena di passare venti minuti di più con te”.  
Alec roteò gli occhi con un sorriso smagliante. “Se non stessimo correndo, ti bacerei all’istante”. “Aaaah, mio caro, ecco una ragione in più per odiare la corsa” esclamò Magnus drammaticamente.  
Quando dovettero fermarsi al semaforo all’angolo girato il quale, pochi isolati dopo, sarebbero arrivati alla palestra, Alec premette il bottone e immediatamente dopo afferrò Magnus, che lanciò un grido di allarme, spingendolo contro il palo per baciarlo. Il suo grido divenne un gemito di piacere mentre si scioglieva nel bacio, aprendo la bocca per accogliere la lingua di Alec. Il bacio durò troppo poco per entrambi, ma quando sentì l’attraversamento scandire i dieci secondi di durata per i pedoni, Alec si tirò indietro e gli fece l’occhiolino prima di correre ad attraversare la strada. Magnus emise un suono incerto prima di riscuotersi e seguirlo.  
“Ritiro tutto, correre è fantastico! Grande! Amo la corsa – proclamò Magnus solennemente, sorridendo insieme ad Alec mentre lo riprendeva. “Il miglior esercizio in assoluto” scherzò, facendogli l’occhiolino prima di tacere del tutto. Fecero entrambi il resto del percorso in silenzio. Si fermarono fuori della palestra e Magnus aveva l’aria di voler essere assolutamente baciato in segno di saluto, ma Alec sapeva che lui capiva perché Alec non potesse farlo. Magnus gli mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendo lievemente. Alec annuì con aria di scusa. “Grazie per aver corso con me” disse, e Magnus alzò le spalle con aria triste.  
“E’ sempre bello vederti, Alexander”. Si tirò indietro, lasciando scivolare la mano lungo il suo braccio, poi si voltò e si diresse alla porta accanto, tirando fuori di tasca le chiavi per aprire lo studio e cominciare la giornata. Alec lo guardava, desiderando di poter passare ancora qualche secondo con lui, ma venne distratto da qualcuno che gridava il suo nome. Voltandosi per salutare uno degli altri lottatori, perse la possibilità di dirgli un ultimo ciao.   
“Ehi, amico, quel tizio ce l’aveva con te? Ho sentito dire che in quel posto sono tutti froci, ma non ho mai visto nessuno di loro dar noia a qualcuno”.  
E la bella mattinata di Alec svanì del tutto.

\--

Benché avesse rassicurato il collega in cui si era imbattuto che Magnus non lo stava disturbando, Alec non si meravigliò troppo quando, dopo l’allenamento del mattino, mentre faceva le sue due ore di lavoro burocratico, Lydia piombò in ufficio chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. “Alec, senti, sei venuto al lavoro con Magnus stamattina?” chiese a bassa voce.  
Alec sospirò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Sì. Ma l’ho già detto a quel tizio come-si-chiama”.  
“Richard?”  
“Sì, gliel’ho detto che Magnus non mi stava dando fastidio. Era in piedi vicino a me e stavamo parlando, non mi sembra niente di lontanamente ‘gay’” rispose lui, mimando in aria le virgolette con le dita.  
Lydia scosse lentamente la testa, chinandosi in avanti. “No, Alec. Tua madre è qui che ti sta cercando. Ed è veramente incazzata. L’ho sentita chiedere a Jace di Magnus e sembrava davvero seria.”. Alec si accigliò esitante. “Ma…perché? Come fa a sapere che siamo venuti assieme al lavoro correndo? Abbiamo solo corso. Agli amici è permesso correre insieme. Che cazzo, potrei aver incontrato il principale di mia sorella per strada e aver corso con lui per spettegolare su di lei”.  
“Non lo so – disse Lydia lentamente – Ma lei è incazzata e io volevo solo avvertirti prima che ti facesse il culo”. Prima che Alec potesse rispondere, la porta alle spalle di Lydia si aprì ed entrò Maryse. “Tu – disse a Lydia, che si era voltata – Fuori. Adesso”.

Appena Lydia fu uscita, Maryse chiuse la porta e tirò giù anche la tapparella davanti al vetro , girandosi verso di lui con il viso pallido dall’ira. “Tu sei fortunato che io abbia il potere e i soldi, Alec” disse freddamente. “Cosa? Ma perché? – disse lui, con lo stomaco serrato – Cos’è successo?”  
“TU!! – gridò lei, battendo il pugno sul tavolo – Un mese! Tutto quello che dovevi fare era tenertelo nei pantaloni per un cazzo di mese, ma no! Tu, caro Alexander Gideon Lightwood, devi far vedere un’altra volta che il sangue non conta un cazzo. Almeno quello che ho adottato fa quello che ci si aspetta da lui!”.  
Alec trasalì, colpito fisicamente dalle dure parole della madre. Lei non aveva mai espresso a parole così chiaramente che riteneva Jace migliore di lui. Alec lo aveva sempre sospettato, e sapeva anche che lei riteneva i due maschi comunque più degni di stima della sempre ribelle Isabelle, ma non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe vissuto tanto da sentir dire dalla sua stessa madre di non essere valido come suo fratello. “Mamma, cosa..”  
“QUELL’UOMO! – urlò lei, fissandolo da sopra la scrivania – Tu sei in allenamento! Non dovrebbe esserci ragione di averlo fra i piedi proprio adesso, ma ovviamente sei riuscito addirittura a farti beccare!” “Ma di cosa stai parlando? Non mi ha beccato nessuno! Magnus mi ha dato una pacca sulla spalla e mi ha augurato buona giornata, questo non è essere beccati!”.

Maryse si raddrizzò e frugò nella borsa. Poi gettò una foto sul ripiano. “Ho appena pagato SEIMILA dollari per recuperare una foto di te che baci quel piccolo stronzo della porta accanto all’angolo della strada. Un giornalista stava venendo qui per un servizio sulla palestra e tu ti sei fermato IN QUESTA STESSA VIA per baciarlo, Alec. Tu, piccolo stupido privo di riguardo – continuò lei aspra – Il tuo allenamento costa, il tuo cibo costa, e il tempo che tu non dedichi ad allenare altri non vale quei seimila dollari. Se vincerai l’incontro, ci saranno appena abbastanza soldi per non andare in perdita su di te, e tutto per quel tuo uomo”. Alzò una mano in un gesto di accusa. “E come ho detto, perché cazzo gli stai ancora dietro?! Tu devi allenarti, quindi che gli frega di te in questo momento?”.  
Alec alzò lo sguardo per fissarla, lasciando cadere la foto stupito. “Aspetta…davvero credi che la sola ragione per cui sto con lui sia il sesso? – chiese incredulo – Pensi davvero che non ci sia ragione di stare con lui adesso, visto che non posso fare sesso mentre mi alleno? Veramente, mamma?”  
Lei fece spallucce. “Che altro puoi volere da lui? Capisco che lui possa essere interessato ai tuoi soldi, ma tu..”  
“Lui è il PROPRIETARIO della scuola di danza! – esclamò Alec – Metà delle volte Magnus non si ricorda neppure che io ho soldi. E la mia relazione non è affar tuo, ma visto che hai deciso di mettere le cose in chiaro con me, lascia che ti chiarisca questa cosa che io sarei interessato solo al sesso con lui. Magnus ed io abbiamo passato un sacco di tempo solo parlando, prima di cominciare ad uscire assieme, e anche quando ho finalmente trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo, sono passati due mesi prima che facessimo l’amore! Ero io quello che non era pronto, e lui non mi ha mai forzato, così magari neppure io sono solo un bel culo sexy per lui. E quindi “cosa voglio da lui” è che lui è il mio ragazzo e mi piace anche solo stare con lui. E’ venuto a dormire da me la notte scorsa solo per poter fare colazione con me e fare una corsa fino al lavoro, quindi la verità è che non gliene frega un cazzo!”

Lei sospirò. “Alec, è un uomo di trenta e più anni, sii realistico..”  
“Sai cosa?.. Dovresti andartene – disse lui freddamente – Io ti voglio bene, mamma, ma tu stai veramente oltrepassando il limite. Mi spiace che qualcuno mi abbia visto, veramente. Farò tutto quello che posso perché nessuno si faccia domande sulla mia sessualità perché ci tengo a questo sport, ma tu.. lasciami in pace. Non sono cazzi tuoi”.  
Lei riprese la foto, mettendosela in tasca. “Sono cazzi miei quando mi costano sei cucuzze” disse lei semplicemente, voltandosi per andarsene senza aggiungere verbo, lasciando Alec con la consapevolezza di aver una grossa gatta da pelare.

\--

Dire che Magnus era assai preoccupato sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Lui e Alec avevano chiacchierato piacevolmente e avevano passato una mattinata davvero divertente quando lui era rimasto la notte precedente, e aveva sperato che questo si traducesse nella possibilità di parlare un po’ al telefono, o magari in un altro invito a correre insieme, e invece avvenne completamente il contrario.  
Alec non lo chiamava per niente. Non mandava messaggi a meno che Magnus non gliene mandasse per primo, e anche le risposte e le frasi erano molto stringate. Isabelle gli aveva raccontato che Alec aveva avuto una lite con la madre di cui né lei né Jace erano riusciti a farsi raccontare, e Magnus, da quando Jace gli aveva riferito che Maryse aveva chiesto di lui, aveva la pessima sensazione di essere l’argomento di quella lite. Jace aveva detto a Isabelle che pensava che la madre avesse scoperto che Alec e Magnus stavano ancora assieme anche se Alec si stava allenando, e ritenesse fosse quella la ragione per cui Alec era indietro col programma.  
Magnus era anche preoccupato per questo. Alec indietro col programma era una pessima cosa. Pensava che questo fosse il motivo principale per cui Alec non gli messaggiava granché. Probabilmente non voleva perdere la concentrazione. Magnus odiava l’intera faccenda, ma capiva. Era fiducioso che ne sarebbero usciti felici, non importava quanto lui fosse rattristato di non poter comunicare con Alec.  
A causa di quella settimana di scarsi contatti, un giorno, mentre tornava dal pranzo, vide Isabelle che firmava per la consegna di alcuni scatoloni che sapeva non essere suoi, e decise di aiutarla a portarli dentro l’Istituto, nella speranza di rubare un momento per una parola con Alec. Sapeva che a quell’ora del giorno Alec doveva pranzare e fare lavoro d’ufficio per non fregare sulla regola delle sei ore massime di allenamento, così ebbe l’idea. “Grazie – disse Isabelle mentre trasportavano le scatole in palestra – Non volevo lasciarne neppure una sul marciapiede” e tenne la porta aperta per entrambi, visto che portava una scatola sola, mentre Magnus ne aveva due.

Quando arrivarono all’ufficio, tuttavia, Alec non era solo. Con lui c’erano due altri atleti, che aspettavano chiaramente di mangiare assieme a lui. Lydia era seduta sul bordo della scrivania, mentre gli altri erano sul divano, ma appena li vide arrivare saltò giù, facendo spazio per le scatole. “Aspettate, prendo qualcosa per aprirle” disse. Prese un taglierino dal cassetto più basso di Alec e Magnus non poté fare a meno di posare lo sguardo su di lei mentre si abbassava. Normalmente si sarebbe sentito colpevole di ammirarla di fronte al suo ragazzo, ma Alec gli aveva confessato una volta che, anche se non era interessato a lei perché era una donna, capiva benissimo perché la gente dicesse che era sexy, con un didietro come il suo.  
Magnus era fiducioso che Alec capisse come per lui non fosse possibile non guardare quel bel sedere, mentre lei si chinava!  
Quando aprirono le scatole, Magnus si sporse per guardare dentro, ridendo quando vide le nuove T-shirt. “Immagino che queste non siano per i vostri maschioni palestrati!” disse, sollevando un piccolo top molto grazioso e mostrandoglielo. Isabelle glielo prese di mano e se lo mise sul davanti, accigliandosi. “Sono quasi certa che forse una tetta ci sta - disse, e Lydia lo prese, misurandolo su di sé - Mi sa che ci hanno mandato le taglie da bambini”. Lydia annuì ridendo. “Sì, direi anch’io”. Rimise il top nello scatolone e accennò alla porta. “Forza, dato che hai firmato per la consegna dovremo probabilmente chiamare la ditta” suggerì, e si allontanò portando Isabelle con sé.

Magnus, pur sentendosi in colpa, non poté fare a meno di guardarle allontanarsi, perché, sebbene pensasse a loro due solo come amica una e conoscente l’altra, non si poteva negare che fossero entrambe donne stupende con corpi molto sexy. Non si rese conto di essere stato colto in flagrante finché uno dei ragazzi rise e diede una botta sul petto di quello vicino a lui, accennando a Magnus. Lui sogghignò, facendo spallucce. “Ehi, alla fine sono umano” si difese.  
“Fratello, io l’ho detto a Richard – disse il più grosso a quello più piccolo – Gliel’ho detto che non pensavo che il nostro vicino fosse una checca” disse, e Magnus rabbrividì, realizzando improvvisamente che stava per verificarsi una conversazione spiacevole. “Ah, davvero?” chiese vago.  
Il più piccolo scosse la testa, offrendo a Magnus un’espressione di scusa. “Mi spiace, amico. Pensavo che Richard avesse ragione, pensavo che tu fossi una checca completa. Eric qui invece pensava che tu ti scopassi la sorella di Alec” disse, e Magnus guardò Alec, il quale fece una smorfia.  
“E io ti ho detto che non voglio mai più sentire le parole ‘scopare’ e ‘mia sorella’ nella stessa frase” lo minacciò. Il ragazzo grosso, Eric, rise. “Sì, Alec ci ha detto che non sei un frocio, ha detto che sei normale, e da come guardavi il culo di sua sorella, be’, penso che dovrebbe saperlo, no?”  
Per un momento Magnus non sentì altro che un assordante scampanìo nelle orecchie e un tremendo peso nello stomaco, un gelo che sembrava diffondersi in tutto il suo corpo. “Alec vi ha detto che sono…normale?” chiese lentamente.

Il ragazzo più piccolo annuì. “Sì, ha detto che non eri frocio ma noi non ci abbiamo creduto sul serio. Sai, sei un ragazzo piuttosto stravagante, ma immagino che se ne vedano di tutti i colori al giorno d’oggi”.  
Magnus mosse lentamente il capo. “E così Alec – fece segno dietro di sé, sentendo il panico di Alec montare – ha detto che sono etero e ha pronunciato anche quell’altra parola eh?” chiese, ed entrambi risero, annuendo e allontanandosi. Magnus si voltò e guardò Alec, che lo stava fissando con un’espressione forzatamente calma che riusciva scarsamente a nascondere il panico nei suoi occhi. “Che…gentile” disse, lottando per mantenere salda la voce. Gli voltò la schiena e si schiarì la gola. “Bene, se Isabelle non ha più bisogno di me, torno al lavoro. A più tardi, gente” disse, costringendosi a non correre via, perché, per quanto fosse arrabbiato, sapeva che era facile guastare la giornata di allenamento di Alec.  
E si odiò per sentire questa preoccupazione, dopo aver udito ciò che aveva udito.

\--

Magnus non fu per niente sorpreso quando quella sera, dopo che la palestra aveva chiuso e mentre Raphael stava andandosene, lasciando lui a finire di pulire, Alec si presentò alla porta. “Ehi, Magnus, ho pensato tutto il giorno a quello che è successo prima, e volevo solo parlarti di..”  
All’inizio Magnus si era sentito sconvolto e ferito, ma durante la giornata quei sentimenti si erano trasformati in una tempesta di rabbia e di senso di tradimento, perciò non si preoccupò di essere cauto. “Ah, di quella parte dove tu vai in giro dicendo agli estranei che sono normale? No, aspetta, che ‘non sono un frocio’” disse colmo di sarcasmo, disegnando le virgolette in aria con le dita. Alec gemette. “Lo so, lo so che non è stato bello, ma non è tutta sta gran cosa no? Mi spiace molto di aver parlato di te in tua assenza, ma il tizio di cui parlavano, Richard, ha detto a un po’ di gente che tu ci stavi provando con me, e dovevo convincerli che non era vero, così ho solo detto che eri etero e loro hanno risposto, e la discussione è andata avanti per un po’ prima che la potessi troncare..”. “E dicendo che non sono un frocio, giusto? – chiese Magnus con rabbia – Bene, grazie, Alexander, è bellissimo sapere che ti va di sparlare di me con i tuoi amichetti”  
Alec sbuffò. “Magnus, mi stavo parando il culo! Sai perché è così importante”  
“Lo so, e lo capisco persino – disse Magnus serio – Non ho mai avuto problemi con te che ti nascondevi. Non mi importa se devi negare con gli altri atleti che abbiamo una relazione, perché loro non contano niente. Il tuo negare la tua natura fa schifo perché a me piacerebbe che tu fossi felice e onesto, ma capisco che qualche volta essere dichiarato può non essere sicuro e ragionevole per tutti”.  
Alec annuì lentamente. “Allora..lo capisci?”

Magnus era quasi certo che, se fosse stato possibile, in quel momento dalle orecchie gli sarebbe uscito del fumo. “Io capisco che TU non voglia fare coming out, Alec, ma come osi negare il MIO coming out – scattò – Io sono orgoglioso di essere bisessuale, Alec. A voce alta dichiaro di essere dannatamente fiero della mia sessualità, perché è ciò che sono e non me ne vergognerò mai. E tu mi stai dicendo che mancheresti di rispetto a questa parte così importante di me – la persona che tu ami – solo perché non vuoi anche solo far finta di essere amico di un uomo bisessuale? Vuoi dire che i tuoi amichetti non se la bevono, che puoi essere mio amico senza che io ci provi con te? Sono bisessuale, e anche i loro minuscoli cervelli da coglioni possono arrivarci, che io sono in grado di essere amico di molti, senza cercare di farmeli tutti, o altrimenti non avrei nessun amico. Ma tu non ci hai neanche provato, vero?”.  
Alec balbettò. “Ehi, vacci piano con i ‘minuscoli cervelli da coglioni’!”  
“Rispondi” lo interruppe Magnus calmo, ma serio.  
Alec sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. “No, va bene? Mi sembrava la scelta più semplice, ma che importa? Loro non ti conoscono, Magnus, non gliene frega niente”  
“Ma a me sì! – gridò Magnus – Ho lottato così tanto nella mia vita per dimostrare a tutti che un bisessuale può avere successo essendo ciò che vuole essere. Ho lavorato così tanto per provare alla gente che si sbagliava su di me. Come puoi non renderti conto di quanto mi hai mancato di rispetto? Lo so che con loro in giro non puoi essere il mio fidanzato che mi sostiene, ma sono certo che neppure Jace sarebbe stato così stronzo”. E dallo sguardo di Alec seppe che probabilmente aveva ragione, e che Alec stesso se ne rendeva conto.  
Alec gemette. “Magnus, mi dispiace. Mi spiace ma ho fatto quello che dovevo..”  
Magnus sbuffò. “Ed era anche il caso di mollare quell’altra parola?”  
Alec scosse la testa. “Sì, lo era, va bene? Vengo da uno sport omofobo, non mi piace, ma..”  
“Sì, penserei anch’io che non ti piace la parola che hai usato – osservò Magnus – Eppure tu hai pronunciato ‘frocio’, e la cosa mi confonde davvero, visto che LO SEI ANCHE TU!” gridò. “COME PUOI essere a tuo agio dicendo una cosa simile? Non avresti potuto dire magari ‘gay’?! Non puoi limitarti a disprezzare la mia sessualità dicendo ‘oh, no, lui non è gay’ invece di buttare lì la parola che comincia con ‘F’? Tu sei gay e hai fatto lo spiritoso sul fatto che il tuo ragazzo bisessuale non sia frocio, Alec – disse come se stesse parlando ad un bambino un po’ tardo – Pensi che io vada in giro così, facendo battute sui ‘musi gialli’? Perché è questo l’equivalente di quello che hai fatto tu, e questa cosa mi fa andare fuori di testa!” gridò ancora. “E’ forse qualcosa di te che semplicemente non sapevo? Che tu non solo ti nascondi, ma addirittura incoraggi l’omofobia?” chiese, e nel profondo Magnus temeva che fosse proprio così.

Alec si strofinò il dorso del naso. “No, Magnus, non penso che questa cosa sia mai venuta fuori in palestra. La semplice idea che esistano uomini gay..non se ne parla neppure. Ma è capitato l’argomento e io ho detto quello che dovevo per allontanare i sospetti da me”. Magnus incrociò le braccia sopra la testa. “Così il miglior modo perché nessuno sappia che tu sei gay è dire in giro che io sono etero. Ho capito”.  
“Magnus, non capisco perché tu la faccia così grossa per quello che pensano di te dei completi estranei”.   
“Io sono orgoglioso di ciò che sono! – lo interruppe Magnus, con voce strozzata – Sono orgoglioso di essere bisessuale, ne sono fiero e tu hai mancato di rispetto a qualcosa che è talmente importante per quello che io sono oggi”. Rise aspramente, con le lacrime agli occhi. “E poi per dire in giro ‘oh, non è finocchio’ come se non fosse tutta sta gran cosa – inciampò sulle proprie parole, respirando a fatica – Ho trentatre anni, e per metà della mia vita, essendo ‘frocio’, non ho potuto avere alcun contatto con i miei genitori. Lo sai che mi hanno cacciato di casa quando avevo sedici anni, perché ero frocio. Perché ero un fottuto sporco finocchio che non volevano avere sotto il loro tetto. Ci sono molte cose che posso dire su tua madre, ma i tuoi non ti hanno cacciato a sedici anni, fregandosene se vivevi o morivi, perché eri quel ‘frocio’ che tu hai detto ai tuoi amici che io non ero”. Scosse la testa. “Come puoi pensare che mi senta a mio agio se loro pensano che sono etero, quando mi sono battuto per tutta la mia vita da adulto e parte della mia adolescenza per provare a tutti che si sbagliavano sulle mie possibilità di riuscita, essendo bisessuale?”. Tirò su col naso e vide una strana espressione sul viso di Alec, non volendo incontrare i suoi occhi. “Pensavo che tu avessi capito che sono fiero di ciò che sono. Mi avevi detto che anche tu eri fiero di ciò che sei”.

“Be’, non lo sono” disse Alec aspro, facendolo sussultare. Guardò in su, gli occhi spalancati e iniettati di sangue, come se stesse per piangere e lottasse in ogni modo per evitarlo.   
“Non sono orgoglioso di ciò che sono, perché tu puoi non essere un fottuto finocchio, ma io lo sono e porca puttana odio esserlo! – disse disperato – Vorrei essere etero, vorrei essere fottutamente normale! Tutta la mia vita sarebbe così priva di complicazioni, se solo fossi normale. Mia madre ama Jace più di me perché lui è etero, e io sono il figlio che vale di meno perché sono un dannato frocio, Magnus, come potrei essere fiero di questo?”. Alzò la voce. “E’ fantastico che tu sia orgoglioso di te stesso, ma non tutti lo sono! Avevo pensato che forse non sarebbe stato così brutto come credevo, e invece lo è! E’ così! Sono…un bilancio in passivo! Il mio futuro è una merda! Anche se riesco a tenerlo nascosto adesso, una volta o l’altra mia madre non riuscirà più a pagare qualcuno per proteggermi e verrò beccato! Se fossi bisessuale potrei anche cavarmela, ma guàrdati? Un orgoglioso bisessuale che non ha paura che gli altri lo sappiano, anche se la cosa non li riguarda! Sei stato a fissare il culo di Lydia tanto da convincere dei maschi etero, e anche se l’ultimo culo che hai fottuto è stato il mio, tutto quello che loro devono sapere è che hai fissato il sedere di una ragazza! Io vorrei fare finta di farlo e non ci riesco, e tu invece non devi nemmeno fingere, ma te la prendi con me per aver detto a quelli che ti piacciono le donne, quando almeno per metà è vero!!”

Magnus lo fissò, vide tutto quel dolore nei suoi occhi, e capì che non conosceva neppure la metà del senso di colpa che Alec si trascinava. Aveva pensato che fosse orgoglioso di se stesso. Che non avesse paura di ciò che era, e che fosse cauto solo per salvaguardare la sua carriera. Gli era sempre sembrato così a suo agio quando erano insieme, e fu colpito da come in effetti non conosceva Alec troppo bene, al di là della bolla della loro relazione.  
“Alexander, mi dispiace – disse dolcemente – Mi spiace che la tua vita sia così difficile, e mi spiace di complicarla ulteriormente”. Scosse lentamente la testa. “Ma non posso dispiacermi di essere arrabbiato per quel ‘non è un frocio’ che hai detto a quella gente. Mi hai ferito”.  
Alec annuì lentamente. “A me dispiace di averti ferito, ma onestamente non ho tempo per queste cose” disse semplicemente. Lo guardò con una calma che improvvisamente spaventò Magnus. Sentì accelerare il battito del proprio cuore, mentre Alec scuoteva la testa. “A te dispiace, a me dispiace…ma non importa. Devo andare a casa. Devo cenare presto altrimenti andrò fuori dal programma. Tutto questo è… Non è così importante”.  
Magnus sussultò. “Non è importante? Alec, questo è il nostro rapporto. Non puoi mollare una discussione senza finire di spiegarti. Non puoi sistemare le cose senza discuterne. Questa conversazione dobbiamo finirla…”  
“Perché? – chiese Alec blandamente – Ho un incontro fra solo due settimane, Magnus. Forse mia madre ha ragione. Cosa potrebbe volere un uomo di trentatre anni dal mio stupido culo di vigliacco?”. Si voltò per andarsene. “Forse tutti e due dovremmo pensarci su”.  
Magnus negava disperatamente. “Alec, fermati! Dobbiamo parlarne!”. Cominciò a rincorrerlo. “Alexander Lightwood, fermati! Adesso!”. Alec lasciò che la porta si richiudesse dietro di lui e Magnus si fermò, guardando attraverso il vetro la figura di Alec che si allontanava lentamente, come se tutto fosse normale, mentre Magnus sentiva il cuore sobbalzare e cercava di capire cosa diavolo fosse appena successo fra di loro.

\--

Nei giorni successivi, Magnus cercò di chiamare Alec e gli mandò messaggi, ma lui lo evitava. Sapeva che Alec stava bene perché Isabelle lo teneva al corrente di come procedeva l’allenamento, ma se avesse dovuto basarsi sui contatti che aveva con lui, Alec poteva essere sparito dalla faccia della terra. Sperò inizialmente che Alec volesse passar sopra a quanto era successo, essendo a disagio per tutto ciò che gli aveva confessato di sé, ma anche ammesso che fosse così, restava il fatto che Alec non voleva parlargli.  
Ci vollero quattro giorni di tentativi perché Magnus realizzasse veramente che Alec non l’avrebbe chiamato né avrebbe risposto ai suoi messaggi. E quando si rese conto che la frase di Alec ‘forse dovremmo pensarci sopra’ probabilmente significava ‘chiudiamola qui’, mandò un messaggio a Raphael dicendo che non stava bene e che aveva deciso di andarsene a letto presto con Chairman Meow, e di alzarsi solo quando avesse proprio dovuto farlo.

Dopo due giorni di ‘malattia’, però, Raphael lo minacciò di piombargli in casa se non lo avesse chiamato, anziché limitarsi ai messaggi, per dirgli quale diamine di peste lo avesse colpito. E quindi quella mattina Magnus si alzò, si preparò e andò al lavoro. Quando arrivò, la prima classe della giornata era già iniziata, così si limitò ad andare nel retro a prepararsi per le sue lezioni.  
Riuscì ad evitare tutti fino all’ora di chiusura, quando infine Raphael lo chiuse in un angolo, le braccia incrociate sul petto. “Stai per morire? Sii onesto, perché se hai qualche malattia incurabile dovresti affidare a me gli affari ufficialmente” disse con un tono che sarebbe apparso serio a chiunque non lo conoscesse da così tanto tempo come Magnus.  
Magnus sorrise e, con immenso shock di Raphael, si protese ad abbracciarlo. Sospirò, battendogli la mano sulla schiena, prima di scostarsi. Isabelle guardò stupefatta il loro riflesso nello specchio e Raphael lo fissò ad occhi spalancati. “Non stai davvero morendo, vero? - chiese lentamente – Io non sono uno da abbracci. Tu non mi abbracci mai. Noi non ci abbracciamo fra amici. Dios, ma è…cancro? Ehi, mi spiace di aver scherzato” si affrettò a dire.  
“No – lo interruppe Magnus con un sorrise malinconico – Avevo solo bisogno di qualcosa del genere per tirarmi su”. Fece una piccola risata soffocata. “So che posso sempre contare su di te, Raphael. Per dieci anni ci sei sempre stato, anche se la tua amicizia non è di quelle a cui piace il contatto fisico, come le altre”.

Isabelle si avvicinò. “Magnus, stai bene? Pensavo che avessi solo un raffreddore, ma mi sembri strano” disse guardandolo incuriosita, e lui si rese conto che lei non sapeva niente.  
E pensò stupidamente a quanto era bravo Alec ad ingannare gli altri, mentre soffriva in silenzio, se persino sua sorella non se ne era resa conto. Odiava il fatto di curarsi di quanto potesse soffrire Alec, quando era lui ad essersene andato. Anche Magnus stava soffrendo, eppure era lì ad odiarsi per quanto ancora si preoccupava per la persona che gli aveva fatto del male. Sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime che volevano sgorgare, anche se aveva cercato di non piangere più sulla sua relazione con Alec. “Credo..credo che tuo fratello mi abbia mollato. Penso che sia finita” disse con voce flebile.  
Isabelle sussultò, portandosi la mano alla bocca, e Raphael sbuffò. “Cosa?! Non hai pensato semplicemente di dirmelo invece di farmi credere che stavi morendo di cancro..” “Quando?! – chiese Isabelle a voce alta – Cosa?! Lui non..non ha..”. Scosse la testa. “Si può sapere che cazzo è successo?”

Magnus sospirò pesantemente, strofinandosi gli occhi. “Non lo so. Cioè, abbiamo litigato, ma tutti litigano. Abbiamo discusso altre volte prima, non grosse liti come questa, ma lui sembrava che avesse capito che mi aveva ferito e aveva detto cosa aveva per la testa, e io avevo pensato che anche se litigare è orribile noi stessimo costruendo una bella cosa, qualcosa che ci avrebbe reso migliori quando ci fossimo capiti, ma lui poi è uscito con ‘comunque ho delle cose più importanti per la testa in questo momento’ e se n’è andato!”  
Inspirò con forza, trattenendo il respiro per fermare le lacrime che minacciavano di nuovo di arrivare. “Lui è così scosso per cose che ha sempre tenuto per sé. Non voglio metterti in una situazione spiacevole, ma tua madre deve avergli detto qualcosa. Ha tirato fuori questa faccenda di aver sempre saputo con certezza che lei amava Jace più di lui per la sua sessualità, e ha associato me con questo. Ma stavamo venendone a capo! – gemette per la frustrazione – Stavamo litigando e gridando, ma stavamo arrivando da qualche parte…e poi lui l’ha piantata lì”. Batté le mani come se riproducesse il rumore della porta che sbatteva. “Se n’è semplicemente andato, e io l’ho chiamato e gli ho messaggiato, pensando che potesse superare questo momento di merda e che potesse essere pronto a riparlarne, ma l’altro giorno io…”. Gli mancò la voce e distolse lo sguardo. “Mi sono reso conto che lui…non mi sta evitando perché non è pronto a parlarne. Lui ha..rinunciato. Insomma, penso che voglia chiudere”.  
Isabelle scosse la testa confusa. “Ma..lui si comporta come sempre. Sembra lo stesso di quando ha cominciato l’allenamento. Sì, diventa difficile quando si allena, ma niente di nuovo. Non ha detto niente… lui mi dice sempre tutto. Non ha detto niente né della mamma, né di te, niente”. Diede a Magnus uno sguardo triste. “Magnus, mi dispiace. Non capisco, voi due state così bene assieme. Vi rendete felici l’un l’altro”.  
Magnus fece un sorriso tirato, scrollando le spalle. “Immagino non abbastanza felici” disse con voce strozzata.

Magnus stava aggirandosi per lo studio, cercando di controllarsi mentre Isabelle faceva su la sua roba e se ne andava, il telefono già all’orecchio. Sapeva che Raphael era ancora lì, anche se i loro sguardi non si incrociavano. Abbassò lo sguardo, giocherellando con le dita, ma sentì un tocco sulla spalla. Quando si voltò, vide che Raphael lo stava guardando con un’espressione neutra, ma con una tale comprensione negli occhi che Magnus non poté fare a meno di cedere. Il suo rapporto con Raphael non era, come diceva Raphael stesso, di quel genere, ma lui era il suo più vecchio amico, e Magnus sapeva che Raphael teneva a lui come nessun altro. E vederlo avvicinarsi e tentare di confortarlo, fu semplicemente troppo. Magnus rinunciò, e il suo viso si contrasse, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scorrere. Si strinse all’amico e pianse sulla sua spalla, cercando a malapena di trattenere i singhiozzi mentre Raphael lo abbracciava stretto. “Lo amo così tanto – pianse Magnus, stringendo gli occhi mentre ammetteva finalmente con se stesso quanto profondo fosse il suo sentimento per Alec – Lo amo, Raphael” gemette, e Raphael gli strofinò la schiena.  
“Lo so. Chiunque abbia gli occhi lo capisce, amico mio” lo confortò. Gli asciugò le lacrime, stringendolo mentre piangeva, una cosa che Magnus non avrebbe mai pensato di veder fare a Raphael Santiago. Gli dimostrò quanto Raphael capisse che si trattava di una cosa seria, e quanto fosse preoccupato, nonostante la sua apparente freddezza. Magnus aveva sempre saputo quanto fosse buono d’animo, ma in quel momento capì quanto fosse fortunato ad avere un amico come lui.

\--

Alec stava mangiando insieme a Jace quando udì Izzy entrare in casa, ma entrambi sussultarono quando lei piombò nella stanza urlando “ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!”.  
Jace sollevò un sopracciglio. “Che cosa le hai fatto per trasformarla nella mamma?” chiese, e Alec scrollò le spalle, incerto sul perché lei fosse così furiosa.  
“Ho lasciato il mio telefono nello zaino e forse lei ha provato a chiamare?” suggerì.  
Invece Isabelle attraversò come un fulmine la sala da pranzo, poi tornò indietro e si avvicinò a loro con una strana espressione negli occhi. “Che cazzo hai combinato?”. Sembrava stranamente preoccupata, ma anche molto arrabbiata, e Alec era confuso.  
“Izzy? Ma stai bene..?”  
“No, TU stai bene, Alec? – domandò – Perché non ci hai detto che hai rotto con Magnus? Com’è possibile? Cos’è successo?”. Alec sentì il cuore sprofondare. Aveva immaginato che lei sapesse già tutto e avesse lasciato perdere. Non aveva capito che non l’aveva ancora scoperto.  
Jace si strozzò con la zuppa d’avena, spalancando la bocca e lasciando cadere un boccone sul tavolo. “Magnus l’ha mollato.. Magnus ti ha mollato?! – guardò prima Isabelle poi Alec ad occhi spalancati – Omioddio, fratello, mi dispiace tanto!”.  
“Oh no – disse Isabelle velocemente – E’ lui che ha mollato Magnus”. E Jace la guardò scioccato. “Che cosa? E perché?”. Si rivolse ad Alec, che cominciava ad essere seccato di quei due che parlavano come se lui non fosse lì. “Alec, ma perché lo hai fatto?! Cos’è successo?”.  
Alec scrollò le spalle, prendendo un altro boccone di zuppa. “E’ meglio così, tutto qua”.  
Jace lo guardò confuso. “E’ meglio per CHI, esattamente?”. Scosse le testa, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Perché non lo è per te e non lo è per lui. Alec, tu eri uscito dal tuo guscio ed eri felice. Lui ha tirato fuori la versione migliore di te, e io lo so bene, sei mio fratello, io ti conosco meglio di chiunque”.  
Alec lo fissò, seccato oltre misura che fosse Jace a dire una cosa del genere. Sapeva per istinto che Jace non era quello da biasimare se la madre lo preferiva, ma questo non gli impediva di sentirsi innervosito. “Senti, presto avrò un incontro importante. Ho bisogno di concentrarmi su quello”.  
“Se è per questo, già lo vedevi pochissimo – disse Jace lentamente – non capisco”.  
“Io sì – disse Isabelle improvvisamente – Magnus non ha voluto entrare nei dettagli riguardo a quel che è successo, ma ha detto che la mamma ha fatto qualcosa e che tu non è che lo hai mollato, hai semplicemente smesso di parlargli e lui semplicemente ha dedotto che lo avessi lasciato. Non è venuto al lavoro per due giorni prima di dirci cos’era successo. Tu hai permesso alla mamma di fargli questo..”.  
“Io non gli ho fatto niente, ho solo scelto di concentrarmi sulla mia carriera per adesso, dopo il casino che è capitato per il fatto che stavo con lui” disse semplicemente. Si rifiutò di lasciarsi provocare. Se l’avesse permesso, avrebbe capito di dover fermarsi a pensare a quanto avesse fatto del male a Magnus, piantandolo così senza spiegazioni.   
Jace tornò a sedere, scuotendo il capo. “Ma di cosa stai parlando? Quale casino? Non ti sei mai distratto, Alec, sei l’atleta più concentrato che abbia mai visto”.  
Alec sospirò, alzando lo sguardo dalla propria ciotola. “Senti…io non posso essere gay, Jace. Non me lo posso permettere. La mamma ci ha già rimesso seimila dollari per far stare zitto un tizio che lo aveva scoperto. Cosa potrebbe succederti se si scoprisse che hai un fratello gay che allena i lottatori? La palestra andrebbe in rovina e tu con lei. Tutto questo è una cosa più grande di me e dei miei sentimenti per Magnus. Inoltre – guardò Isabelle – Magnus è un uomo attraente e sicuro di sé, senza inibizioni di genere. Non è che non possa trovare qualcun altro di molto più adatto di me al suo stile di vita. E comunque non so neppure ancora cosa voglia da uno sfigato inibito come me”.

Isabelle sembrò scossa, ma fu Jace a parlare. “Quand’è che sei stato scoperto? E’ per questo che fai una cosa simile a te stesso e a lui? – chiese furibondo – Alec, è stupido. Non devi rinunciare a ciò che sei per essere un atleta. Fanculo i soldi della mamma, è ricca, l’orologio che mi ha regalato per Natale costa tre volte tanto e tutto quello che fa è segnare l’ora!”  
Alec lo fissò. “Sì, ma tu non sei me, Jace. Tu sei il suo ragazzo d’oro, un peso leggero di valore, eterosessuale. Io sono solo il suo troppo gay e troppo fallimentare primo tentativo”.  
Alec si alzò in piedi e prese la ciotola con sé, lasciando dietro di sé Isabelle e Jace in un silenzio attonito. Non aveva tempo per i loro tentativi di comprenderlo. Sapeva cosa doveva fare. Sapeva cos’era meglio per lui. Faceva male pensare di aver ferito Magnus, ma credeva in quello che aveva detto. Magnus sarebbe stato bene quando avesse capito quanto sarebbe stato meglio senza Alec , in ogni caso.  
Per ora, lui doveva finire di mangiare in modo da non scombinare la sua scheda alimentare così vicino a fine giornata. Aveva ancora diciassette libbre da perdere.

\--

Magnus si sentiva davvero male. Sapeva bene cosa voleva dire avere il cuore spezzato, ma questa volta era quasi peggio, perché non riusciva neppure ad avercela con la persona che glielo aveva spezzato. Non c’era un tradimento per cui prendersela. Non c’era rabbia. L’ultima volta che si era sentito così distrutto da qualcuno, era quando era stato lasciato da una stronza che lo aveva rovinato. Ma Alexander non lo aveva tradito. Non gli aveva mentito. Non lo aveva usato per poi abbandonarlo ridendo del suo dolore.   
Alec si era soltanto spaventato troppo dei suoi stessi sentimenti e aveva rinunciato.  
Alec gli mancava. Si sentiva dispiaciuto per lui. Si preoccupava per lui. Ogni singolo dannato giorno avrebbe voluto chiamarlo per accertarsi che non stesse violando la regola delle sei ore, e avrebbe desiderato passare la notte con lui e stringerlo e rassicurarlo che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Era tutto molto peggiore di qualunque altra rottura Magnus avesse sofferto, perché per quanto potesse essere stato arrabbiato con Alec per la faccenda del ‘non è un frocio’, ora non lo era più.  
Magnus era solo triste. Sentiva un orribile vuoto. Si sentiva come se gli mancasse una parte di sé e non c’era niente che potesse fare in proposito. Non erano usciti insieme per molto tempo, ma lui aveva scoperto dentro di sé qualcosa che non sapeva di avere, un sentimento lì nascosto, in attesa che Alec lo liberasse. E senza Alec sentiva un vuoto che prima non percepiva. A rischio di sembrare melodrammatico, era come se Alec si fosse scavato una nicchia nel cuore di Magnus e ora che se n’era andato, c’era solo un buco…con la sua forma.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione, che avrebbe dovuto andare avanti con la sua vita. Aveva bisogno di tornare a prendere il comando e di smettere di sprecare tempo immerso nella tristezza. Anche gli altri cominciavano ad accorgersene, il che non era sorprendente. Alcuni dei suoi allievi più giovani gli avevano chiesto, in quel modo ingenuo con cui lo fanno i ragazzini, perché ultimamente non fosse più allegro. E lui odiava dover mentire ai bambini, ma non poteva obiettivamente confessare che il suo ragazzo lo aveva lasciato quando la sua mamma omofoba lo aveva fatto sentire in colpa per quello.

Magnus sapeva che non stava andando bene, ma tuttavia si sentì divertito quando Isabelle gli accarezzò la barba lunga e fece una smorfia nonostante lui le avesse subito scostato la mano. “Non mi dispiace il look trasandato” disse facendo spallucce.  
Lui roteò gli occhi. “Sono lieto che la mia mancanza di motivazioni ti diverta” brontolò.  
Lei sorrise con espressione di scusa. “Ehi…ho bisogno di uscire presto. Tipo adesso. Mi puoi coprire per l’ultima lezione?”. Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e lei si schiarì la gola, guardando di lato. “Stasera alle sei c’è la pesata di Alec. Ha avuto una giornata molto difficile per rientrare nel peso, secondo Jace, così vorrei essere lì per lui. E’ stata…molto dura per lui, ultimamente”.  
Magnus sentì il cuore balzargli in petto. Lei era stata molto attenta non far saltare fuori l’argomento e Magnus aveva dimenticato che ormai l’incontro era previsto per l’indomani. “Ma sta bene? Lo sapevo che sforzarsi troppo sarebbe stato un male per lui”.  
Lei annuì con un sorriso triste. “Oggi è svenuto due volte, ma l’hanno rimesso in piedi e fatto continuare a lavorare. Jace dice che è una libbra sotto, quindi ce l’ha fatta. Devono solo riuscire a portarlo alla pesata finché riesce a camminare con le sue forze senza bere niente”.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi deglutendo furiosamente, ma annuì. “Certo. Capisco. E’ balletto livello intermedio, vero? Posso farlo”. Lei gli mise una mano sulla spalla in segno di ringraziamento e lui aprì gli occhi dandole un’occhiata nervosa. “Solo…chiamami, dopo, okay? Dimmi se sta bene” sussurrò.  
Isabelle gli offrì uno sguardo che gli fece pensare di non essere il solo a voler piangere in quel momento e lo attirò in un abbraccio. Lui ricambiò la stretta, poi la lasciò andare. “Ti mando un messaggio quando finisce la pesata e poi ti chiamo appena gli abbiamo dato qualcosa per reidratarlo e lui si è ripreso, così ti rassicuro che stia bene” promise lei e lui annuì silenziosamente.  
Quando lei se ne fu andata, Magnus si prese la testa fra le mani, cercando di raccogliere i propri pezzi per andare avanti col lavoro. La giornata non era ancora finita.

\--

Lo squillo del telefono ricordò a Magnus che Isabelle non gli aveva ancora mandato alcun messaggio. Era solo allo studio e stava ripulendo, visto che Raphael era uscito presto, così non esitò a correre a rispondere. Prese il cellulare e vide alcuni messaggi non letti, ma rispose immediatamente alla chiamata. “Isabelle? Sta bene?” chiese preoccupato.  
“Sì, si rimetterà”. La voce al telefono non era quella di Isabelle e per un attimo Magnus sussultò. Controllò l’identità del chiamante, ed era assolutamente il numero di lei, ma era Jace a parlare.  
“Jace?” chiese lentamente.  
Dall’altra parte udì un sospiro. Ce l’ha fatta per un pelo, e poi è svenuto di nuovo appena l’abbiamo portato via dal palco subito dopo questa messinscena. Abbiamo dovuto fargli una flebo nello spogliatoio e chiamare il medico per assicurarci che fosse ancora in grado di combattere. Ma era solo disidratato per fortuna, così finita la flebo gli abbiamo dato un po’ di sali e vedrai che starà bene”.  
Magnus si accasciò sul pavimento, poggiando la testa sulle ginocchia. “Come può essere pronto a combattere domani sera, Jace? E’ svenuto tre volte. Ci vuole altro che un po’ di elettroliti per tirarlo su”.  
“Lo so – rispose Jace – Adesso lo mettiamo a dormire e poi lo svegliamo per dargli un po’ di carboidrati, vedrai che starà bene. Per lui questo incontro è soprattutto una fatica mentale. Il che…non è una buona cosa” disse con una risatina triste. “Tu lo sai bene, vero?”.  
Magnus rise debolmente, annuendo benché Jace non potesse vederlo. “Che cosa ti ha raccontato?”  
“Che la mamma ha dovuto pagare qualcuno perché questo tizio aveva scoperto di voi – disse Jace – Penso che gli abbia detto anche qualcosa su di me. Quella ha combinato qualcosa, mio caro. Qualunque cosa gli abbia detto, deve averlo distrutto, perché adesso è come un robot, non parla d’altro che dell’incontro. Io pensavo che fosse perché lo prendeva seriamente, fino a quando Izzy mi ha detto che aveva rotto con te. Lui non mi ha riferito cosa gli ha detto la mamma, posso solo immaginare che gli abbia detto che non vale abbastanza. Gli ha voluto bene finché non ha ritenuto che io fossi migliore per promuovere la sua immagine, e dopo lo ha trattato come una merda”. Jace emise un gemito. “Io..le voglio bene, perché è l’unica madre che ho mai conosciuto, ma Alec è stato il mio migliore amico e fratello fin da quando mi hanno adottato, è la mia altra metà e lei lo usa come una pedina. Io lo so che lei usa anche me. Sono perfettamente consapevole che Maryse Lightwood ha voluto adottarmi perché si stava ritirando dallo sport attivo e voleva allenare il suo piccolo esercito di futuri combattenti, ma è sempre stata una buona madre per me. Però quando Alec si è dichiarato gay e Izzy ha deciso di diventare una ballerina e Max è risultato essere il nerd che è, lei ha cominciato a trattarmi meglio di loro ed è una cosa che odio. Alec ha sempre molta pressione su di sé, e per come lo tratta il risultato è che né Izzy né io le parliamo”.

Magnus rimase silenzioso per un po’ prima di parlare di nuovo. “Come ho detto anche a lui, devo ammettere che vedo quanto lei lo ami. Solo che …vuole che sia perfetto. Non vuole che sia se stesso – chiuse gli occhi deglutendo con forza – Lei è sua madre, io…non posso mettermi in competizione. Desiderare l’approvazione della madre è qualcosa di talmente ìnsito nelle persone. Non ho mai avuto una possibilità nel momento in cui lei gli ha negato la sua approvazione per la nostra relazione. Jace, lui stava davvero cominciando a sentirsi a proprio agio con il suo vero sé. Ce la stava facendo. Mi ha detto che amava se stesso per la prima volta nella sua vita, e lei ha distrutto tutto questo. Ha distrutto ogni briciola di felicità che lui era riuscito a trovare confrontandolo con te e di fatto dicendogli che essere gay lo rendeva inferiore a te. E la cosa peggiore è che lo capisco perfettamente. Vostra madre è la sua eroina, e anche se non vuole crederle, è difficile scacciare il dubbio che lei gli ha insinuato”.  
“Ma sono stronzate! – disse Jace aspramente – Anche io lo capisco, ma è che lei non vuole il meglio per lui. Lei pensa di fare ciò che è meglio, ma la verità è che fa quello che è meglio per lei. Lui merita di essere felice con se stesso, prima di far felice lei, ma lei non glielo permetterà. Tu lo rendi migliore, Magnus. Lo rendi ‘Alec’. Con te nella sua vita lui diventa la versione migliore di sé”.  
Magnus roteò gli occhi. “Già, ho fatto quello che potevo, ma devo lasciargli vivere la sua vita, Jace. Non sarei migliore di lei se non gli permettessi di fare le sue scelte, anche se le sue scelte non comprenderanno me”. Si grattò la testa. “Solo…abbi cura di lui per me, okay?”  
Jace sospirò. “Sì, ma certo. Ma fammi un favore – disse, e Magnus restò in attesa – Ci sono dei pass per te e per l’altro ragazzo con cui lavori. Isabelle ne ha presi due anche per Clary e per il suo amico. Penso che voglia reclutare la famiglia e sta distribuendo pass a tutti. Comunque, anche se non riesci a convincere il tuo amico a venire con te, potresti…venire all’incontro? Lui ha bisogno di tutto il sostegno possibile. La gente che fa il tifo per te può essere di aiuto quando la faccenda si fa dura, te l’assicuro”.  
Al pensiero di vedere Alec picchiato come era successo a Jace, gli sembrò che un masso gli si piazzasse dentro lo stomaco. Non era certo di riuscire a sopportare di vederlo perdere, se questo era quello che stava per succedere. Tanto meno che si facesse male. “Jace…non posso”  
“Pròvaci, Magnus. Sono serio, lui ne ha bisogno. L’avversario è un grosso nome e Alec ha bisogno di un gruppo di sostenitori. Potrebbe essere quello che fa la differenza fra la rinuncia e la ripresa, quando dovesse prenderle di brutto” insistette Jace.  
Magnus gemette, lasciando cadere il capo. “Stai giocando sporco, Lightwood”.  
“Ma ha funzionato, no?” chiese, e Magnus rise, scuotendo la testa.  
“Va bene. Vedo se viene anche Raphael. E prometto di non prendermela con tua madre, se la vedo” dichiarò, e Jace sbuffò.  
“Non ne avrai modo, se Isabelle arriva prima di te” scherzò, prima di riappendere.  
Magnus posò il telefono accanto a sé e rimise la testa fra le ginocchia, le mani dietro la testa, respirando profondamente per schiarire la mente e impedirle di perdersi dietro al pensiero di lui.

\--

Ad Alec erano state bendate le mani, gli arbitri avevano apposto i sigilli e gli era stato detto che poteva aspettare ovunque volesse, entro l’area degli spogliatoi, fino al termine degli incontri prima del suo. Il suo incontro era l’evento principale, c’era in palio un grosso titolo. Era stato estenuante aver a che fare con la stampa, ma lui sapeva che in fondo erano tutte chiacchiere.  
Aveva detto a Jace che doveva fare pipì, ma in realtà si era infilato nel bagno disabili e ci si era chiuso dentro, perché voleva un momento per se stesso. Mise su gli auricolari e sedette nell’angolo, cercando di fermare il tremito delle mani. Non riusciva veramente a capire come diavolo potesse essere finito lì. Cosa aveva fatto in una vita precedente per doversi trovare in quella situazione? Come cazzo poteva essere sul punto di combattere per il titolo dei pesi medi al dannato Barclays Center dopo solo quattro settimane di allenamento e un anno fuori dalle gare? Cos’era andato di così storto nella sua vita perché questo fosse il risultato?  
“Alec? Sei lì dentro?”. Alec si rese conto che sentiva Jace gridare al di sopra della musica, così tolse gli auricolari e guardò la porta che vibrava sotto i colpi di Jace. “Alec, andiamo. Devi uscire di lì, è quasi ora”.  
Alec si alzò e girò la chiave, ritraendosi quando la porta si aprì di colpo. Jace si guardò attorno e lo vide rannicchiato nell’angolo con le ginocchia strette al petto e imprecò. “Fanculo! Okay, Alec, guàrdami”.“Cosa sto facendo, Jace? – chiese Alec debolmente, con voce tremante – Una cazzata, eh?”  
“No, ce la puoi fare – Jace si chinò di fronte a lui – Ehi, hai lavorato più duro di chiunque altro per prepararti e ora vai a distruggere questo tizio-“  
“No, sto per farmi fare il culo – ansimò Alec, con il respiro corto – Jace, quello mi ammazzerà..mi farà a pezzi, cazzo, sto per morire…”  
“NON STAI PER MORIRE! – urlò Jace spalancando gli occhi – Alec, forza, fratello, è solo un incontro come un altro. Ce la farai!”  
Alec scosse la testa freneticamente. “Non voglio, Jace”  
“Alec-“  
“Voglio andarmene! – Alec piangeva, strappandosi i capelli – Ma perché sta succedendo? Sto fottendo il mio futuro! Potevo avere una carriera, ma questo rovinerà tutto così come ha già rovinato la mia vita-“  
“Alec, càlmati, sei solo sovreccitato”  
“Sono incazzato! – urlò Alec, la paura e l’ansia insieme all’adrenalina lo sopraffacevano – Ma perché la mamma mi ha fatto questo? Perché la mamma non mi vuole bene, Jace?”  
Jace rimase attònito e gli mise le mani ai lati del viso. “La mamma ti vuole bene, Alec. Sei il suo primogenito, è solo che ti mette troppo sotto pressione. Ma è troppo tardi per preoccuparsi di questo”.  
“Io non ho scelto questo! – insistette Alec – E’ lei che ha firmato per me e quando è arrivato il contratto come facevo a non firmare anch’io? Avrei fatto una figura di merda con gli organizzatori. Se avessi rifiutato questo incontro dopo che il mio manager aveva detto di sì sarei stato fottuto come lo sarei stato se la mamma non avesse fatto stare zitto quel fotografo che mi ha visto baciare Magnus!”. Ormai respirava a tratti. “Cristo santo, ma perché le ho permesso di farlo? Perché ho lasciato che mi infilasse in questo casino? Perché mi sono lasciato convincere di essere io il problema?!” Lei..lei vuole solo usarmi per farsi pubblicità”.  
“Lei ha pensato che potessi farcela, Alec – esclamò Jace – Ti conosce come me, e sa che sei il miglior cazzo di lottatore che abbiamo. Sei il miglior peso medio che ci sia e puoi far secco questo cazzone-“  
“Ho lasciato che Magnus se ne andasse per questo stronzo di incontro! – Alec piangeva, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi spalancati di Jace – Io..io l’ho lasciato andare per questa merda! Lui è la cazzo di cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata e io ho preferito continuare a nascondere quello che sono per questo dannato incontro invece che stare con lui!”. Sentiva come una voragine aprirsi nel petto, e si afferrò la maglietta, tossendo. “Voglio andarmene, Jace!”  
“Alec…”  
Alec scosse la testa. “Voglio andare a casa, non voglio combattere, Jace”. Emise un singhiozzo, mentre le lacrime gli offuscavano la vista. “Voglio solo andare a casa. Voglio andare a casa con Magnus, voglio lui! – ansimava, le lacrime gli scorrevano lungo il viso – Jace, Jace, oddio, non voglio questo, voglio solo lui, ho sempre voluto solo lui. Cos’ho fatto, Jace?”. Piangeva disperatamente, afferrandogli le braccia. “Cos’ho fatto?”. Piangeva, le spalle incurvate mentre si aggrappava al fratello cercando di non cadere a pezzi, benché quella fosse la sensazione che provava. “Voglio Magnus, voglio solo lui, è tutto quello di cui m’importa, chi se ne frega di questo incontro, e anche della mamma, io..voglio solo chiamare Magnus e andare a casa”.  
“Ah, cazzo, Alec..” gemette Jace, attirandolo in un abbraccio, prima di staccarsene, mettendogli le mani sul petto. “Okay, ascolta – lo scosse leggermente, massaggiandogli con forza le spalle – Guardami, okay?”. Alec si sforzò di alzare gli occhi e Jace annuì. “Ascolta, amico, io ti voglio bene. Sei mio fratello e ti voglio bene, così vedrò di essere dannatamente onesto con te” disse, cercando chiaramente di incitarlo. “Magnus è qui. E’ qui per vederti combattere. E’ qui fuori che aspetta di vederti far fuori quel bastardo, okay? Ehi, lo so che non hai scelto questo incontro, e cazzo se so quanto è stata dura per te, non riesco neppure a capire come hai fatto ad essere pronto così velocemente. Tu sei un vero duro – disse fieramente – sei il più dannato figlio di puttana che abbia mai conosciuto e sei il mio eroe, Alec. Il mio cazzo di eroe!”. Aveva gli occhi velati come mai Alec aveva visto. “Sei il mio fratellone e puoi fare tutto, okay? Sei il ragazzo di Magnus e cazzo se puoi fare T-U-T-T-O!” gridò, dandogli una botta sul braccio. “La mamma ti ha buttato sotto l’autobus per pubblicità? CHISSENEFREGA!! Tu adesso vai là fuori e ammazzi quel pezzo di merda e le fai vedere lo sbaglio che ha fatto! Lei pensa che potresti perdere e che non importa, tanto per il nome della famiglia va bene lo stesso? E sai cosa? TU QUELLO STRONZO LO FAI FUORI!”. Urlava direttamente in faccia ad Alec, scuotendolo con forza. “Perché TU hai un cazzo di obiettivo da raggiungere. Devi far vedere a lei che si sbaglia di grosso e far vedere a tutti che un uomo gay mette al tappeto il maschione pezzo di merda!”. Jace si alzò e spalancò la porta. “Forza, Alec, fallo per Magnus! Dimostra a tutti che non importa cosa fanno ad Alec Lightwood, lui VA E VINCE!!”  
Alec respirava a fatica e sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie i battiti del cuore, ma..per una volta..ci credeva. Credeva a Jace. Jace aveva ragione. La mamma non si aspettava granché. Nessuno si aspettava granché da lui. Tutti sapevano che aveva lavorato sodo. Tutti sapevano cosa stava per affrontare e lui si era sentito così maledettamente bloccato perché era gay e non un “perfetto-atleta-maschio-etero”. Ma questo era un incontro. Un’occasione per dimostrare a tutti che si sbagliavano. Per mettere corpo e anima nel cercare di far fuori il suo avversario e dimostrare che essere gay non significava essere debole. Guardò Jace. “Ammazzerò quel cazzone” disse improvvisamente, realizzando la cosa, e Jace gli prese la mano, tirandolo in piedi. “Fanculo tutti!” disse Alec cupamente, colpendo in mezzo al petto Jace, che, colpendolo a sua volta, gridò “Fanculo tutti!!”  
“SI’…FANCULO TUTTI!!” urlò Alec, premendo la fronte contro quella di Jace, prima di scostarsi e di avviarsi verso l’area dove Lydia e Hodge lo stavano aspettando.  
“Sei pronto?” chiese Lydia e Alec semplicemente annuì, l’espressione d’acciaio mentre la rabbia e la determinazione lo pervadevano.   
“Sistemiamo questo stronzo” sbottò, e un boato proruppe dalla folla quando partì la musica e lui e la sua squadra oltrepassarono le porte, dirigendosi verso il ring.

\--

Raphael aveva saputo che Isabelle aveva procurato loro dei pass VIP e aveva colto l’occasione per vestirsi elegante. Magnus lo aveva trovato divertente, nonostante l’ansia terribile che stava provando. Aveva visto da vero la brutalità dell’incontro di Jace, benché lui avesse affrontato un avversario al suo livello e si fosse preparato per due mesi, invece di essere preso alla sprovvista dopo un anno di fermo gare ed essere forzato in condizione di combattere in metà del tempo. Non voleva essere testimone di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere ad Alexander, ma voleva aiutarlo, anche solo facendo il tifo per lui.  
“Ragazzi, che figata!” esclamò Clary eccitata dal loro tavolo nella sezione VIP, dopo che era suonata la campana dell’ultimo incontro prima di quello di Alec. “Mioddio, capisco perché vi piaccia questa roba” disse a Izzy, che sogghignò.  
“So che dovremmo essere superiori a questa violenza senza senso, ma questa cosa di due maschi sexy che si pestano a sangue solo per provare chi è il migliore è grandiosa vero?” disse, sorseggiando il suo drink.  
Raphael intanto occhieggiava il suo ragazzo ogni volta che Simon acchiappava il suo cocktail, sorridendo innocente mentre cercava di nascondersi. “Sei minorenne. Se bevi in pubblico mentre sei con me vado nei guai. Giuro su Dio che ti mando a casa, Simon” disse rigido.  
Simon si limitò a sorridere. “Chi, me? Mai!”  
Quando il presentatore salì sul palco e le luci si abbassarono di nuovo, Magnus sentì salire la tensione. Vide il sorrise svanire dalla faccia di Isabelle e si sporse a prenderle la mano. Lei la strinse in risposta, e si scambiarono uno sguardo per farsi forza. Le luci stroboscopiche e gli spot cominciarono a lampeggiare e la musica cominciò, mentre le grida della folla si facevano più intense. I maxi schermi attorno al ring proiettavano filmati sui due avversari, finché il presentatore cominciò a parlare.  
“Signore e signori, il nostro incontro top della serata! Per il titolo dei pesi medi abbiamo, eccolo qui, l’attuale campione in carica, angolo blu, pantaloncini rossi e bianchi, chilogrammi 83,9 per altezza 1,82 metri, in rappresentanza del Team Octopus di Boston, con l’impressionante record di 22 vittorie, di cui undici per ko, e una sola sconfitta, il vostro campione Leeeeeester Aikens!”. La folla attorno a loro ruggì e Magnus sperò vagamente che Alec non potesse sentirli, nel backstage dove stava aspettando.  
“E lo sfidante, dall’altro lato del ring, angolo rosso, pantaloncini neri, chilogrammi 83,9 anche lui per altezza 1,92 metri, con un record di 18 vittorie, di cui tre per ko e quattro per abbandono, in rappresentanza dell’Istituto di Manhattan, riconoscerete il nome, Aleeeec Lightwood!”.

Magnus notò molto meno entusiasmo per Alec, e si chiese brevemente se Jace non avesse ragione di essere preoccupato che la mancanza di sostegno potesse smontarlo. Tuttavia, quando Alec apparve sul ring sembrò piuttosto a suo agio. Magnus non aveva mai visto Alec combattere, neppure allenarsi, ma gli sembrò mortalmente serio e pronto a vender cara la pelle. Appariva come un guerriero pronto a lanciarsi nella battaglia senza paura, e sentendo rilassarsi un po’ la presa di Isabelle immaginò che fosse un buon segnale e che Alec fosse in buona disposizione per l’incontro.  
“Visto che si tratta di un incontro per il titolo, ci saranno cinque round di cinque minuti ciascuno, quindi preparatevi ad un bello spettacolo, signore e signori!”  
Magnus trattenne il respiro mentre la gabbia veniva svuotata e chiusa a chiave e l’arbitro scambiava alcune parole con gli atleti, prima di indietreggiare per togliersi di mezzo, e poi la campana che segnava l’inizio del primo round suonò. Alec e il suo avversario abbandonarono il proprio angolo senza esitare, a differenza di altri che li avevano preceduti, e quando vide che i pugni cominciavano a volare all’istante, Magnus capì immediatamente, col cuore in gola, che sarebbe stato un incontro brutale fino alla fine.  
Prima che finisse il primo round il tappeto della gabbia era già sporco di sangue e Magnus aveva mollato la mano di Isabelle per paura di spaccargliela. Un solo round e solo grazie alla campana Alec era riuscito a non arrendersi. Aveva già un taglio sulla fronte, e Jace appariva frenetico mentre all’angolo gli stava dando consigli fra una ripresa e l’altra. Magnus davvero sperò che, qualunque cosa Jace gli stesse dicendo, potesse aiutare Alec, che nel primo round non era apparso in forma. 

Alla fine della seconda ripresa fu chiaro che i consigli di Jace erano stati inutili.

“Fanculo!” esclamò duramente Isabelle accanto a Magnus, quando il secondo round fu terminato e Alec barcollò fino al suo angolo, visibilmente stordito dai colpi che aveva preso. Un occhio gli si stava gonfiando rapidamente, tanto che Magnus si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a vedere qualcosa nel round successivo, e stava ansimando pesantemente. Jace gli stava dicendo qualcosa e Alec scuoteva freneticamente il capo, ma quando Jace cominciò a gridare, tentando chiaramente di incitarlo, riuscirono a cogliere qualche brano della conversazione.  
“Cosa diavolo stai cercando di provare?!”  
La risposta di Alec arrivò confusa perché portava il paradenti, ma fu chiara a sufficienza perché Magnus si raddrizzasse sorpreso, voltandosi a guardare Isabelle, che fece spallucce.  
“Un cazzo di punto!”  
Jace gli batté sulla spalla e lo lasciò andare al terzo round, era chiaro che Alec ce la stava mettendo tutta. Riuscì a mettere a segno qualche buon colpo, uno particolarmente duro che fece schizzare sangue dal naso dell’avversario, ma quando tentò di atterrarlo scivolò e rimase intrappolato. L’avversario gli agganciò il torace con le gambe e Alec riuscì a non farsi soffocare soltanto tirando via con tutte le sue forze il braccio dell’avversario dalla gola e menando pugni alla cieca dietro di sé.   
“FORZA ALEC!” gridò Magnus, insieme ad Isabelle. “E’ TUO! CE LA PUOI FARE!” urlava, non riuscendo a fare a meno di farsi coinvolgere, mentre Alec appariva sempre più in difficoltà. Ancora una volta la campana fu l’unica cosa a salvarlo, e sembrò che cominciasse ad arrendersi. In un incontro normale sarebbe stato il momento di far intervenire l’arbitro, ma c’erano ancora due round e Magnus era terrorizzato perché Alec stava chiaramente perdendo le forze.

Nel momento in cui suonò la campana dell’inizio della quarta ripresa, l’avversario afferrò Alec. Con violenza. Lo colpì duramente in viso e poi lo spinse contro le sbarre della gabbia, dandogli colpi sul corpo mentre Alec si era raggomitolato cercando di proteggere la testa, solo per ricevere una ginocchiata sotto al mento che lo scaraventò nuovamente al centro della gabbia, a terra. Magnus balzò in piedi con le mani sulla bocca, ma Alec riuscì a rimettersi in piedi barcollando. Ondeggiò e l’avversario gli si scagliò contro, colpendolo ripetutamente. Alec però riuscì a rimanere ritto, e l’arbitro non intervenne, ma più colpi prendeva più Magnus avrebbe voluto che finisse tutto. Non gli importava che Alec perdesse l’incontro, era troppo doloroso vederlo mentre le prendeva di santa ragione.  
Magnus non si accorse neppure di aver cominciato a piangere fino a quando Isabelle si alzò in piedi anch’essa e gli afferrò la mano con una stretta convulsa, e lui vide le lacrime nei suoi occhi. Si voltò mentre la folla ruggiva e gli si spezzò il cuore vedendo Alec ricevere colpi su colpi. Vide l’arbitro cominciare ad attraversare la gabbia per interrompere finalmente l’incontro e seppe che stava per finire tutto, e che tutto il duro lavoro di Alec stava per concludersi nella brutale sconfitta che aveva temuto fin dall’inizio. “ALEXANDER CE LA PUOI FARE!!” urlò insieme alla folla, mentre molti cominciavano a criticare l’arbitro che lasciava continuare l’incontro così a lungo.

Tuttavia, prima che l’arbitro potesse separarli, un ginocchio comparve improvvisamente alla vista, e, in un lampo di cui Magnus sicuramente non si era reso conto – e a quanto pareva neppure molti altri – Alec afferrò la gamba dell’avversario e con uno sforzo immenso lo sollevò e lo sbatté al tappeto, con un colpo che risuonò ovunque facendo impazzire la folla. Alec scattò per evitare di rimanere incastrato e bloccò le braccia dell’avversario, colpendolo ripetutamente in faccia.

“Omioddio! – gridò Isabelle, applaudendo e saltando – ALEC! COSI’!”, e quando Alec mise a segno un ultimo pugno pesantissimo e l’avversario rimase immobile, l’arbitro separò i contendenti e la campana suonò. Alec si rialzò barcollando sollevando le braccia al cielo, ma il suo grido di trionfo si perse nel ruggito della folla, comprese le urla di Magnus e Isabelle che saltavano assieme, battendo le mani. Isabelle lo abbracciò ed entrambi si voltarono al vedere Jace correre dentro la gabbia e sollevare Alec con la forza del suo abbraccio esultante. Hodge e Lydia saltarono dentro anch’essi, abbracciando Alec anche se era coperto di sangue, chiazzando di rosso le loro magliette col logo dell’Istituto.  
Non appena il presentatore si fece avanti e gli ebbe sollevato il braccio dichiarandolo vincitore per ko, un tizio col microfono e una troupe di ripresa si presentò ad Alec, il quale, a dire la verità, si stava facendo sostenere da Jace. “Alec Lightwood, tu sei stato fuori dalle gare per più di un anno e ora sei il nuovo campione dei pesi medi!”. Tutti esultavano, e al microfono si sentivano le grida di Jace, che si era voltato ad abbracciare Lydia, per poi dare una botta sulla spalla ad Alec. “Dicci come è stato combattere contro un campione di questo valore dopo un anno di fermo!”.  
Alec prese il microfono con un ampio sorriso. “Ho passato l’ultimo anno allenando alcuni fra i migliori lottatori di questa città, e non me ne vergogno, ma onestamente sono arrivato a questo incontro dopo solo quattro settimane di allenamento e preparazione, accettando un contratto che non dipendeva da me e senza una possibilità al mondo di vincere. Ho combattuto oggi per un’unica ragione, e cioè per provare un fatto!” disse, e Jace gli diede un’altra botta sulla spalla, mentre Alec si girava a fronteggiare la madre, in piedi con gli altri manager presso l’uscita della gabbia.  
“Io sono un atleta disciplinato e dedito, ho messo il cuore in questo sport, e ho passato tutta la mia vita secondo le regole di un lottatore, e adesso che ho conquistato questa cintura e sono il Campione dei pesi medi, voglio cogliere l’opportunità per provare il mio punto di vista”.

Magnus era confuso, non capiva perché Alec si rivolgesse alla madre invece che alla telecamera. E anche Isabelle sembrava non capire, perché aggrottava la fronte perplessa. Alec indicò la madre, prima di riprendere a parlare. “Mia madre è una leggenda di questo sport, e io l’amo più di quanto penso che lei sappia. Ma io non sono mia madre”. Si voltò nuovamente verso l’intervistatore e Magnus guardò i grandi schermi che mostravano il suo viso da vicino.

“L’unica ragione per cui oggi io sono in questa gabbia è per poter provare che chiunque può essere un lottatore, e voglio cogliere questa opportunità, dopo che ho vinto questa cintura e non c’è un cazzo di niente che nessuno possa fare per cambiare il fatto che IO sono il campione, per scusarmi con l’uomo che amo, per aver permesso che una vita di odio verso me stesso mi abbia impedito di far sì che lui sappia, ogni singolo fottuto giorno, di essere la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, perché lui è l’amore della mia vita ed è stato al mio fianco anche quando io stesso non avevo alcuna fiducia in me”.  
Scioccato, Magnus si portò le mani alla bocca e sentì i mormorii stupiti della folla prendere il posto delle acclamazioni. Vide Maryse ondeggiare come se stesse per svenire, metà delle persone sul ring immobili come se non avessero idea di che diavolo fosse successo, e, cosa più divertente di tutte, vide Jace saltare entusiasta alle spalle di Alec.

Il giornalista sembrò essere a corto di parole. “Ah..cioè, questo sarebbe il tuo…voglio dire, tu..”

Alec era raggiante, e così com’era, coperto del proprio sangue e con un occhio quasi chiuso dal gonfiore, appariva più libero di quanto Magnus lo avesse mai visto, in piedi nel mezzo della folla. “Sono gay, amico. Sono gay e innamorato di un ballerino bisessuale dotato di un gancio destro dannatamente buono, come mio fratello Jace può confermare” disse, e Jace annuì, continuando a saltellare in giro eccitato, chiaramente fiero del fratello. “Mi hanno detto che lui è qui stasera, e Magnus, io ti amo, e mi dispiace, mi dispiace per tutto – disse, guardando dritto nella telecamera – Non so se potrai mai perdonarmi, ma io ti amo comunque”.  
Alec restituì il microfono, terminando l’intervista, e si voltò, attirando Jace in un abbraccio che l’altro ricambiò con entusiasmo.

Magnus non sentì nulla di quanto l’intervistatore chiese allo sconfitto, perché era troppo occupato a guardare Raphael, Simon, Clary e Isabelle assolutamente stupefatti. Raphael sembrava che dovesse morire dal ridere da un momento all’altro, Clary era eccitatissima, Simon sembrava stesse per piangere e Isabelle gli afferrò il braccio. “Forza” gli disse, portandolo via dal tavolo.  
Lui la seguì confuso, del tutto sconvolto dal fatto che Alec avesse fatto coming out dopo aver vinto il titolo, e avesse approfittato dell’opportunità per dire a Magnus che lo amava per la prima volta. Non si accorse neppure che lei lo stava trascinando e spingendo oltre la sicurezza – i vigilantes chiaramente sapevano chi fosse lei e non la inseguirono – portandolo verso l’uscita della gabbia dove si trovavano il padre e la madre, lei che sputava rabbia e lui che, con grande sorpresa di Magnus, rideva.

Subito dopo comparve Jace, che stava aiutando Alec a scendere i gradini, era chiaro che, ora che l’adrenalina aveva esaurito la sua spinta, Alec era davvero a pezzi. Jace vide Izzy e fece per abbracciarla. “IZZY!”  
“FRATELLONE, SONO COSI’ FIERA DI TE!” gridò lei ad Alec, che sollevò lo sguardo per vedere, subito dietro di lei, Magnus.  
Magnus non si era accorto che stava piangendo – alla grande, con le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo il viso – fino a quando Alec gli si avvicinò e sorprese se stesso singhiozzando. Magnus gli si gettò al collo abbracciandolo, fregandosene del sangue che gli stava imbrattando gli abiti, là dove Alec non era stato ripulito. “Alexander..” singhiozzò, aggrappandosi a lui, la faccia sepolta nel suo collo.  
“Magnus, cazzo, Magnus…” gemette Alec, stringendolo così forte da far male, ma a Magnus non importava. Si tirò indietro e sollevò la mano, quasi spaventato di toccargli la faccia. “Oh tesoro, guàrdati – pianse, contando le ferite visibili, dall’occhio chiuso al taglio sulla fronte che era stato medicato ma ancora sanguinava – oddio, Alec…amore, la tua faccia..”  
“Sto bene – lo rassicurò Alec, sollevando la mano a toccargli i capelli – sto bene, sto bene, davvero”. Si chinò e lo baciò, e Magnus gemette, alzandosi sulle punte e ricambiando il bacio. Sapeva che baciarlo così doveva far male ad Alec, ma lui lo stava baciando come se volesse affogare in lui e non fermarsi mai. Quando il bacio finalmente terminò, Alec premette la fronte su quella di Magnus, accarezzandogli la testa. “Ti amo, Magnus, mi spiace, mi spiace, ho rovinato tutto, avrei dovuto dirti che ti amo ogni dannato giorno, non farti questo…fare questo a noi due…”  
Magnus singhiozzò debolmente, scuotendo la testa. “Anch’io ti amo – sussurrò, prendendo il viso di Alec fra le mani – Ti amo, Alexander Lightwood, e sono così fiero di te! Oddio, sei…” rise, mentre le lacrime ancora gli striavano le guance – Sei incredibile!”.

Alec lo baciò di nuovo, più lentamente, con meno urgenza di prima, ma vennero interrotti da qualcuno che si schiariva la gola. Magnus si tirò indietro con un sussulto, arrossendo quando si rese conto di essersi completamente dimenticato delle dozzine di telecamere di canali di sport che li stavano riprendendo. Jace si limitò a ridacchiare, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Bene, bene, spettacolo romantico finito. Alec ha davvero bisogno di essere visto dal medico, e tu e Izzy probabilmente state per essere cacciati a calci dal ring per essere saltati dentro così”.  
Magnus si limitò a voltarsi verso Alec, che lo strinse con un braccio, chinando la testa per baciargli la fronte prima di lasciarlo. “No, un cavolo, vengono con noi nel backstage” disse, prendendo per mano la sorella e circondando le spalle di Magnus dall’altra parte.   
Magnus lo strinse alla vita e non si curò di nascondere alcuno sguardo di amore e adorazione che poteva essere ripreso dalle telecamere attorno, e aiutò la squadra di Alec ad accompagnarlo alla visita medica. Ad Alec non sembrava fregare niente di essere visto, perché, che piacesse o meno, c’era adesso un campione MMA gay e nessun altro poteva togliergli il titolo se non combattendo, così avrebbe sempre avuto un’altra battaglia da giocarsi. Ma indipendentemente da tutto, era un uomo apertamente gay che era un atleta di MMA e Magnus non avrebbe potuto essere più orgoglioso di lui di quanto già non fosse.  
Sapeva anche, senza ombra di dubbio, di non aver mai amato nessuno al mondo come amava Alexander Lightwood, e si sentì del tutto fiducioso sul fatto che il loro amore rappresentava, veramente, una ragione per combattere.


End file.
